


A Touch of Blood and Fate

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Come on there are vampires, Experienced Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Human Poe Dameron, Human Rey, Human Rose Tico, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome?, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires, Virgin Rey, lots of smut, vampire finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 131,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey's just a normal mortal, completely unaware that she's spent her whole life mere miles away from an entire vampire compound. But when two men come crashing into her life, she's soon introduced to a world she never knew existed but is told she belongs in.Kylo Ren never expected to find his mate, least of all in a simple mortal woman. But fate wants what it wants.





	1. Chapter 1

It was something of a chore to adjust to an ever-changing world over and over again. Perhaps that’s why they lived where they did, secluded just enough from the world while at the same time connected to it all at with the slightest bit of effort, accepting whatever changes they desired while rejecting those that seemed a hassle. With so much knowledge, it was easier to tell which things would last and which were nothing more than silly fads, hardly worth a glance. Sure, some of them took a special pride in pursuing every ridiculous thing, but those were typically the very young or the very old.

Kylo Ren was somewhere in the middle. He was third generation with an almost entirely pure bloodline...save for his father. But it was bad form to speak of before-lives, so it was often ignored. Except by a certain redhead, who was so proud to boast of his own _completely_ pure bloodline. But that hadn’t curried any favor with their master, Hux’s assholeishness an eternal cockblock to his own ambitions, and Kylo slept well knowing that the smarmy little fuck would never get the chance to usurp his future claim to power. He was heir apparent to Lord Vader, and there was no amount of underhanded sliminess that Hux could conjur to change that. Not even the reminder that Kylo’s once-beloved mother was a traitor. Their princess had abandoned them, but she left behind a worthy prince.

Kylo took his role with the care and attention necessary. He served his master well, and through that service he learned how to serve his people. He’d learned how to provide the best resources, keeping their loyal clan in the lap of luxury and safe from any form of threats (not that much could threaten them to begin with). Even if he disagreed with Supreme Leader Snoke about placing Hux in the role of maintaining their guardsmen, a seemingly endless army of easily replaceable and sterile guards who were station on every possible foot of their massive compound’s borders, he knew that the safety of the clan was the most important so _some_ level of understanding had had to form between the two men. So Kylo raised his own elite force, a group of six warriors who _truly_ kept the compound safe, always ready to strike whenever and wherever Hux’s pathetic group failed, while Hux was free to do whatever he wanted with his group. While Kylo would never willingly wish for their clan’s numbers to dwindle, he found himself increasingly disinterested every time a report came in stating that they’d lost some more of Hux’s “Stormtrooper” group. They couldn’t further the population in any way, so their loss wasn’t a hardship.

It was becoming his headache to worry about the pureblood population, however. Only a pureblood could create a newborn with the ability to procreate in either way, through birth or blood, but creating such a creature came at the expense of _their_ blood, so the practice was done sparingly and only on those worthy enough. Not that that _man_ was--no, that wasn’t to be discussed. Kylo needed to think about how to improve the population, not spare any thoughts to the past.

It was those damn hunters. Despite his best efforts, and those of his Knights, they were still getting _in_ and letting the food _out._ They seemed to know the difference between the purebloods and the spares, and they always seemed to know exactly where to find the food, no matter where they were kept. They seemed to know too much, in general. They were targeting full families in their attacks to “save” the food, and seemed to be moving up the ranks from the weakest to the strongest, knowing that even losing the weak would cripple the strong. No matter how many Stormtroopers were stationed outside their manors, Kylo would still awaken to hear that yet another family had been slain and yet another crop of food was gone, while a handful of the useless remained alive, all of whom met the punishing hands of Captain Phasma (who Kylo considered Hux’s one and only good move. She was brutal, that one, but effective). Kylo was more than confident that a mole resided amongst their ranks, feeling sure that somehow a hunter had _willingly_ been turned, taking on a damned soul for the sake of the rest.

Kylo scoffed at that thought. There was no evidence that _anyone_ had a soul, much less one that would be foreit should you meet the unfortunate side of some fangs. And it wasn’t like they were slaying whole villages, like the hunters were. Kylo, and even, to some extent Snoke, was adamant that food be treated with respect, given clean clothes and fresh food and every luxury deemed necessary until their own usefulness was through. Kylo was even implementing measures to be sure that the disposal of the dead was handled in a tasteful manner, doing away with the old mass graves and instead insisting on burnings. The fact that it also saved ground was just a delightful bonus, Kylo had explained over the meeting with the family heads.

He glanced down at the device in his hands, watching the little blips move around the screen in ages-old paths. He thought this technology was abhorrent, but it was becoming increasingly clear that it was necessary. The trackers had been easy enough to install on the Troopers while they’d rested, and it was only a matter of time before they gave him the results he needed. Even if Hux refused to look into the matter any harder, his awful face always aghast whenever Kylo even hinted that the flaw was in his troops, Kylo would get his answers.

He’d find the traitor.

 

____________

 

It should have come as no surprise to FN-2187, that he was part of the group meant to go down to one of the villages held under the First Order’s control and round up unsuspecting victims to lead to the slaughter. It was his first mission, as one of the Troopers under Phasma’s command. It was his first time actually being down on the ground rather than in a simulation room, undergoing what surmounted to brainwashing.

He had something to prove, that he was just as much of a vampire as anyone else in this order. Humans were plentiful, and provided the only _real_ source of sustenance, but at the same time, FN felt compassion for them. There were whole families being loaded up onto trucks, just waiting to be carted away from their homes and everything they'd ever known. Parents were separated from children, their screams and mournful wails punctuating the cool night air. FN winced, turning to see a sleek black car appear around the bend, and he cursed inwardly. That was Kylo Ren’s personal vehicle, and there was no mistaking the man that got out of it.

“Let’s be done with this quickly,” Kylo sneered, glaring at the slow stream. They needed to replace the last lost crop. Some of the older families couldn’t survive a day without feeding and having to shift resources around as they had lately due to so many…”liberations” was making things difficult. And it didn’t help that Snoke had been draining nearly two a day in his annoyance with the situation.

“Phasma, make sure we’re doing every other. We need this crop to multiply before we take any more,” Kylo ordered.

“Yes, Master Ren,” Phasma replied, biting down her contempt. She didn’t need this pompous prince telling her how to do her job. She was _aware._  But he was at least better than Hux, who would snap his orders and then storm off like he had a stick up his ass. “You there, FN-2187, watch your line!” She snapped. The boy was a moron and his line looked ready to bolt. Why had they changed this one, again?

Jerking to attention, FN turned back to his line, tranquilizer gun aimed and ready to fire. As the humans passed him by, he caught sight of some of the younger ones, gazing up at him with terror in their eyes. This was...wrong, he thought. No one should be used this way. These humans were being herded like cattle. Sure, they were treated exceptionally well as far as food and necessities went, but they were still cattle, confined to the village, waiting to be processed. It made FN’s stomach roll, and as he turned his head to look away from his line again, seeming to search among the officers as if to say _Are you sure you really want to do this?_ His gaze drifted from Phasma, to a Lieutenant, and then over to where Lord Ren was.

Kylo could feel the eyes on the back of his head and he turned to see who dared look at their _prince_ so freely. Catching the eye of one of the nameless guards, he pierced him with a look. Not every vampire possessed abilities, but Kylo was one of the blessed few who had them, extra heightened senses and the near-magical to look into a person’s mind. Except it wasn’t as ridiculous as that. It was more that he could read their emotions, search through the blood and see how it flowed through the veins, feel the influence of adrenaline or endorphins. It was an ability he shared with his uncle, as well as with his mother, although she felt it to a lesser extent. When he was younger it was thought that he wouldn’t have any, that his mixed blood would put a damper on him and he would be the same as your average vampire. He was proud to know that he had abilities that exceeded anyone. Even the Supreme Leader...if Kylo was so bold as to show him the full extent of his powers. But it was best to keep them secret, best to let the Supreme Leader think that Kylo was not yet ready for the crown. He needed to learn more from the man, needed to watch his failures to learn how he could instead succeed. Once he was sure he knew enough (or tired of the old man enough), he would do away with him.

Looking through his young man’s mind, this near infant in comparison to him, Kylo read his hesitance, his fear, his sense that this was _wrong_. Kylo scoffed at that, turning his attention back to more important things. The boy should be thankful that they’d spared his life and gave him a purpose, not wondering at the ethics of rounding up creatures who he once shared DNA with. He was superior now, he should be grateful.

Looking back at the boy for a moment, Kylo read him once more, looking carefully. He only turned away once he was certain that this was not their mole. The boy had just been released from his conditioning, after all. He couldn’t possibly know enough to leak their secrets.

FN had just skated past death, he was certain. To have those cold eyes leveled at him so intensely, he realized just how close he'd been to his end. Watching Lord Ren’s retreating back for a moment, FN finally turned back to his line. He held his gun up at them for a moment, ready to fire a dart, but he lost the will after a few moments and lowered the gun back to his side, frowning deeply as the villagers marched past him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He couldn't stay here, he couldn't become part of these actions, go down in history like this. He wanted no part of these crimes.

As the last prisoner--for that's what they were--was loaded up, FN stood there, feeling only slightly better at the fact that he hadn't actively contributed to the situation. He’d never wanted to become this. He’s been taken away from the only family he'd ever known as an infant and raised to be a warden, a keeper of the peace. _Peace._ And now he had become the very thing he'd hoped he wouldn't.

With the humans being taken elsewhere (he wasn't quite sure where) FN climbed into the large van along with several other wardens, trying his best to control his breathing until they got back to the compound. He looked out into the dark night, watching trees roll by with his improved vision. He could see much better in the dark, could smell everything more powerfully. It was strange to get used to, like his body was more alive now.

Pulling into the barracks area for the Troopers, everyone else got out of the van, leaving FN to sit alone in the back, twirling his gun around for inspection as he tried his best to shield his mind from anymore probing attacks. He'd felt the one Lord Ren had given him, and FN had allowed it to happen, because there was no way to stop it. But here, situated alone in this vehicle, he'd been able to practice until he felt like he could block something and make it seem like he wasn't thinking anything.

 

_____________

 

Kylo swept the grounds carefully, dictating notes to his assistant Mitaka about what needed to be done in this village. There would need to be an increase in their food supply if they were to breed any further foodstock for them, and they would need to do an inspection in the next few months to see if anyone worthy of changing was amongst this lot. They’d rotate out to another village next month, and then the others after that. It was tiresome work, keeping tabs on the food and making sure their needs were being met enough, while also worrying about the lives of his people. Sometimes he remembered his mother, her eyes tender as she said that a crown was heavy, but with two it was made light. But Kylo didn’t have time for that nonsense.

Just before Kylo was certain things were settled here, an unusual smell caught his attention. He froze, taking a moment to sift through each of the scents around him. It was something he hadn’t smelled before, the signature of a human he wasn’t familiar with. No sooner had he stopped had two of his nearby Knights caught the scent, their own postures conveying their attention. Kylo lifted one gloved hand to them, giving the signal to hunt. There was someone else here.

 _A Hunter_ , his mind whispered. Yes, this was the smell of a Hunter. Kylo smirked at the perfection of this moment. They could capture this hunter and torture for information, and maybe Kylo would kill them slowly, perhaps before the Supreme Leader to get due justice for the handful of precious pureblood lives they’d lost. He could feel his fangs elongate at the thought of extracting vengeance. It would be so sweet.

 

_____________

 

Poe Dameron was _fucked._ He’d been so careful, making sure to lay low of the wind so that his scent wouldn’t carry. He'd been trying to scout out the area, to see if maybe, just _maybe_ , there was a way to get the humans out. It was a tough, unforgiving job, but someone had to do it, and who better person was there than the Resistance's best scout? But he’d made the mistake of lingering for too long, knowing in his heart that his scent would stick out all the more once there were less humans to mask it. But he had a _shot,_ a clear shot right in the head of that stupid fucking vampire prince, Kylo Ren. The guy had been a pompous thorn in his side ever since he joined the Resistance, ever since he found the band of humans who wanted to rise up and free themselves from the tyranny of vampire rule.

It had been a bit of a head-spinner to find out that vampires were real in the first place. The blood-suckers were smart, Poe had to give them that, and they kept their rule to middle-of-nowhere towns, run down villages and desolate small cities with desperate people who had no hope of moving somewhere better. From what Poe understood, the vampires ran these towns from their stupidly luxurious compounds, doling out funds and supplies where needed so that they could “save” the towns, but it all came at the price of allowing their people to be rounded up and shipped off to the compound to serve as food. Fucking _food._ But they were so cut off from the rest of the world that the media hadn’t noticed, no one ever had a reason to look any further into what was keeping these places going. But when Poe accidentally stumbled upon it one day, he found he couldn’t turn a blind eye. Not only was this supremely fucked up to find out, but it ignited something inside of him, something that pushed him to do something.

And now he’d never get the chance to do something again. All because of his stupid bravado, because he believed that he could take out one of the biggest threats to humankind, because he believed that he was led to the Resistance to serve a purpose so his luck would always remain. As two hulking vampires moved impossibly fast towards him, he realized that was a lie. His luck had officially run out. He was so fucked.

Poe set off his gun in a desperate attempt to protect himself, only to be stunned to see the bullet freeze in mid-air before it reached the intended target of that poofy-haired prince. This was exactly the opening the other two vampires needed and they restrained him easily, dragging him forward to meet the man who he had attempted to kill.

“How the fuck are you doing that, you fucking demon?” Poe hissed, glaring between the bullet and the vampire.

Kylo Ren smirked down at him, two pointy teeth glinting in the moonlight.

“Hello, Hunter. So glad you could come out and join us. Please, accept my invitation to my home. I’d _love_ to discuss some of the wonderful things we have in common, such as the murders you’ve carried out upon my members of nobility,” Kylo said, voice dripping with venom around polite words. No matter what, he was a prince.

“Fuck off, vamp! I’m not telling you shit!” Poe snapped.

“Wonderful, he’s agreed, then! Escort him to the compound,” Kylo ordered, giving the hunter one last mocking smile before he turned back towards his car. “Mitaka, radio into the compound and let them know that we have a _guest_ joining us this evening. Prepare my interrogation room.”

The smaller man nodded, hastening to his task.

As Poe Dameron was 'escorted' to another car, he had one thought going on rotation in his mind:

He. was. so. fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Push, pull._ Stop. Twist. _Puuuuuuush._ She threw another scrap of metal out of the way and dug deeper, eye caught on something hidden under the copious amounts of bare metal.

If there was something to be said for Rey of Jakku, it was that she was tenacious. In her nineteen years of life, she'd spent fifteen of them going through scrapyards day after day. Usually not the same one more than one day in a row, choosing to pick it clean on the first pass, but occasionally, there was a trinket that she'd find that stoked her interest and she would  bring it back home. There were other items she found, old VCR's that weren't made anymore, tossed out like trash by a person that didn't know its value after so long, along with something that looked like a blow torch. She checked the latter item--it definitely still worked (and there was fuel in the canister). That could fetch a pretty penny when she took it to Niima Outpost’s only pawn shop.

It was run by a large, greasy, middle-aged man with a large, unusually shaped nose, and hands that swept money off the counter faster than it was laid down. His name was Unkar Plutt, a well-known 'merchant’ as he liked to call himself.

The thing with Plutt running a pawn shop was that he didn't care where his goods came from. They could be stolen, or half-working, and he'd still sell it, doing anything in his power to earn a profit. It was from selling her items to Plutt at the end of every day that Rey was able to scrounge together enough money to visit the local market and buy her day’s meal, usually consisting of a small baguette from a local pastry shop, and if she was lucky, maybe even some meat every now and then.

As she stood in line, awaiting her turn to offer the VCR and the blow torch, Rey looked around the shop, as she did every day. There were televisions (with cracked screens or missing cables), obnoxiously overpriced, along with nearly other knick-knack under the sun. Why Plutt had these, Rey didn't know; most of the world didn't even care about television anymore, as those were only reserved for the rich and famous, a sign of luxury. There were also a few cars that he kept out back, lost by their owners in trade deals gone south.

“What have you got today, girl?”

Rey stepped forward and placed her items along the counter, clasping her hands in front of her as Plutt threw her a condescending look and leaned down to examine the wares. He turned the VCR over before taking the cord and plugging it in. A little display lit up along the front, indicating that power ran through it. That was good enough for him. He set it aside without checking it further, turning his attention to the second item. He didn't even bother turning that one on, knowing how hard they were to malfunction.

“What you've brought to me today is worth…five credits.” He laid the single bill out on the counter.

“Last week that blow torch was worth five alone,” Rey protested, giving Plutt an incredulous glare.

“Five, take it or leave it,” he replied, already reaching down to pick up the currency.

“No, wait,” she halted him, quickly making up her mind. It looked like it was going to be another baguette kind of night. She snatched the money and quickly shoved it into the bag slung over her chest, waking away without a word, though she did hear Plutt chuckling behind her as she exited the store.

Hearing the little bell jingle as the door closed behind her, Rey paused and looked around Niima Outpost. It was in Jakku, although it was on the extreme outskirts of the city, away from most of the population. Jakku itself was a shithole, barren and dusty, devoid of any greenery or flowing water. The price for anything was exorbitant, and as she meandered her way over to the pastry store, she mentally hoped the money from Plutt was going to be enough for even a smaller sized bit of bread.

It was--barely--and as Rey took her purchased goods, she opened the paper bag to look inside again to reassure herself that it was still there. It was, nestled at the bottom, about the size of her palm. It was more biscuit than baguette, but she didn't care. It was _food._

She hopped onto her dirtbike, kicking it into gear as she raced back home before sunset.

Home was an abandoned RV even further from Niima Outpost, nestled in the dunes of the desert, left there long ago by a family that had gotten lost and probably left it there in search of water. They had never returned. It didn't run anymore, of course, but it was home. It shielded her from the elements (mainly sandstorms in this part of the world, along with the blistering sun), and it even had a bed. An old, raggedy bed, but still. It was some place to lay her head at night before she had to get up and head back to the scrapyards the next day to repeat the cycle.

She sat outside of the vehicle, watching the sun sink behind the horizon and munched hungrily on her biscuit. It was all right--it was old, slightly hard, but it still provided some sense of nourishment.

Taking out a screwdriver after her dinner, Rey turned to the side of the RV and scratched a slash into the side, using her hand to wipe away any metal shavings when she was done. It was another tally to her life. Another day gone, another day of waiting. If these were two things Rey was good at, they were fixing things and waiting. And Rey had gotten exceptionally good at waiting.

There were thousands of score marks on the side of the RV, a constant reminder of what she was waiting for--her family.

Trying not to dive too deeply into that line of thought, she pushed herself from her knees and dusted her hands off, returning the screwdriver to the little compartment on the side of the vehicle. She headed up the steps into the RV and looked around. This was her little home. There was a bed in the main room under the window, a singular succulent in the windowsill above it, a promise that even in this harsh wasteland, beauty could survive. The old kitchenette was still intact, and she used the counter space to place her bag on, drifting a hand over the worn fabric almost lovingly as she crawled beneath the blankets. She cocooned inside them, taking comfort from the warmth wrapping around her, even in the confines of the desert heat. She let her eyes flutter for a moment, whispering to herself, “Happy birthday, Rey.”

She didn't know when her birthday was, but if she said it everyday, eventually she'd say it on the right one. Closing her eyes, she let restless sleep take her, already mentally preparing herself for the following day.

 

___________

 

Kylo ran a hand through his hair, trying not to show his annoyance too much at the incredibly _stubborn_ hunter in front of him. The man was tenacious, and if the circumstances were any different, Kylo may have presented him to the council to deem his worthiness. It was concerning to consider that the hunters possessed someone of this calibur, that such a mind could be found in something that should be food by the natural order of things, but soon they’d eradicate the hunters completely and have no more fear of the food trying to disturb the balance of nature.

“How are you getting into the compound?” Kylo asked, _again,_ leveraging his abilities to twist into the mind of the man. Reading also came with manipulating, and Kylo latched onto some of the man’s fear, squeezing it through his heart until he could hear the blood pumping painfully fast.

With his heart working on overdrive, Poe gasped, trying to keep from hyperventilating I'm front of this monster. “You might...want to...rethink your technique,” he panted, his hands clenching around this strange 'chair’ he was in. He was laid out on a vertical rack rather than a chair, really, his arms and legs strapped down. He was fucked, so absolutely fucked that he wasn't going down with at least a little snark. He let out a sound as he fought against the intrusion inside his head, unable to push him out. Poe groaned, his head somehow coming away from the rack to nearly push into Kylo’s hand.

Kylo glared, releasing the man from the mental hold. He would kill him at this rate, and while that would feel justified, he couldn’t let the man die without giving up the information he had first.

“Thanks for the advice,” Kylo sneered. He turned to one of the Trooper guards. “Watch him. I'm going to call my Knights in to see if _they_ would like to give our guest a try.”

“Yes, sir,” the Trooper replied with a dip of his head, shifting just a little closer to the man strapped down.

He tilted his head as he listened to Lord Ren’s footsteps disappearing, and once he was satisfied the man was far enough away he rushed forward to undo the restraints with the simple push of a button. “Come on,” he muttered quickly under his breath, pulling the man from the rack. They didn't have time to stall if they were actually going to do this. If _he_ was going to do this. He was going to be a traitor.

“Whoa man, what are you doing? Aren't you...aren't you one of _them?_ ” Poe asked. He wasn’t an idiot. Impulsive and reckless, sure, but _not_ an idiot. He wasn't going to fall into a trap. He shuddered to consider what other horrors that damn prince had in store if he was trying to trick him like this.

FN stopped, coming around front to glare at Poe. “Technically, yes. But not anymore,” he whipped his head around as if to make sure that no one had heard. “I'm busting you out of here.” He pulled the man from the rack and pushed him forward, making it seem like he was still a prisoner as he nudged him towards the door.

“Can you even _do_ that? Like, don't you need to drink blood and shit to survive?” Poe asked, even as he dashed for the door. Even if this was a trap, he had to admit that it was pretty exhilarating.

“...yes,” FN admitted, hating that this was his life now. “We can't stay here, though. It's not safe. Can you drive?” They were walking the deserted halls now, heading for the garage at the end of the compound. That was going to be their only chance of survival. If they even got out of here, of course.

Poe raised an eyebrow, stopping in his tracks. “Of _course_ I can drive. I'm an adult. Can you--dude, can you not drive? What the hell. For all the fancy shit around here, you would figure you guys knew how to do everything.”

“It doesn't work like that,” FN muttered, pushing him into a storage closet at the sound of approaching feet. He covered Poe’s mouth with his hand, silently pleading with him not to make a sound. They were lucky if their heart beats didn't give them away.

Poe rolled his eyes and charged back into the hallway, determined to get out or go out in a blaze of glory. Besides, he knew that if you acted like you knew what was going on, people tended to believe you. He made his way into the garage and took the briefest of moments to appreciate the beauty of the rows upon rows of cars, beautiful, powerful luxury class vehicles he had only dreamt of. Damn, maybe he should let them turn him so he could have the chance to drive these always. But stealing one for now seemed to suffice.

“Can you get keys or do you need me to hotwire?” Poe asked.

“Hotwire,” FN said immediately, climbing into one of the vehicles. “You'll have to hurry. They already know you're gone.” He held up his gun and started checking it, making sure that the darts on it where swapped out with actual live rounds. “I'll cover you just work fast, man.” Opening the car door, he hung out of it and pointed his gun down the hallway, for once happy with his new reflexes. Another trooper came around the corner and almost instantly, FN fired, putting a round right between the vampire’s eyes. “Hurry!” he shouted to Poe.

“It’s already done, man. Let’s motor,” Poe said. He clipped his belt in and, as soon as his passenger was secure, he put the pedal to the floor and they took off. Poe laughed excitedly as he punched right through the garage door, the fancy car barely pausing as it ripped through. “Hey, man, what's your name, anyway?”

Gripping the edge of the seat tightly, FN gritted out, “FN-2187, yours?”

“Wait, what? No, no. That's not a name, that's a serial number. “ Poe thought a moment. “FN? Alright, I’ll call you Finn. Hi Finn, I’m Poe Dameron.”

“Finn? Finn; I like that! Good to meet you Poe,” he mumbled, wincing as a bump in the road jostled them. He glanced in the mirror to see several black cars coming out of the hole they'd made in the garage, trailing after them. “You're with the Resistance, aren't you?”

“Yes sir. And now, so are you,” Poe said. “Look alive, Finn. Er...sorry. I mean, watch out, they’re coming for us! I hope you're a good shot!”

“Decent, don't actually have a lot of experience in the field,” Finn said as he rolled down the window and leaned out of it, firing a few shots at the windshield of the closest car behind them. He hit it, but missed the driver, and as the car pulled closer, Finn ducked back inside the car quickly, narrowly missing a bullet in the head. It hit the mirror on the side of the car instead. “Shit,” he hissed, already popping back out to fire another round. That one seemed to land directly where it was supposed to, and the next thing he knew, the car behind them was swerving, hitting the car next to it, pushing it into the guardrail. From the force of the impact, both cars went over the metal and hit the ditch below, rolling several times until they came to a stop, one thudding back down onto all four wheels with smoke billowing out of the engine. “Did you see that?!” he crowed.

“I saw it!” Poe answered, looking in the rearview mirror, an almost manic smile on his face. “Woo!”

Without anyone immediately on their tails, Poe was able to relax a little bit...until he saw one last car emerge from the darkness, speeding up after them. “Shit!”

Neither Finn nor Poe quite knew how it happened. One second they were outrunning this car, when another slammed into them from the side, the one behind them smacking full force into the back of their car. All three vehicles cascaded off the road, one rolling, the others just sliding down alongside the one the two rebels were in.

Finn awoke some time later, being dragged across the ground by his arms. The smell of gasoline was permeating his nose, and as he cracked his eyes open and looked up, he saw a girl with golden skin, her hair done in some sort of three-bun updo, grunting as she scooted him further across the ground. He jerked his arms, struggling against her hold--he didn’t know who she was or what she was doing. “Let go of me!”

Rey immediately let go of the man, turning her head down to glare at him. “I’m _saving_ you, now be quiet!” She jerked her head over to the car he’d been dragged from, and Finn saw smoke billowing out from under the engine before it erupted into a raging inferno, spreading into the cabin of the car.

“Poe!” Finn yelled, panic gripping his throat at the thought that his only friend (maybe?) was stuck inside the vehicle. He couldn’t smell anything aside from the gas, and quick glances around didn’t give him any indication the other man was out of the car.

“Right here, buddy,” Poe coughed. He’d woken up only moments ago, surprised to find himself propped against the hot metal of what he soon realized was an RV, and watching this remarkable young woman go back to pull out Finn. She’d even been nice enough to leave him a bottle of water. He hadn't been able to ask her name, but whoever she was, she was an angel.

Finn scrambled across the sand to where Poe was, patting him down to see if he was hurt. “You okay?” he asked before turning back to the girl that had seemingly saved them. “Is he okay?”

Rey took a step forward, frowning faintly as she eyed them warily. “I don’t know. I didn’t see any blood except for the cut on his forehead.”

Dragging his eyes up to the cut in question, Finn hesitated, his mouth watering at the thought of just leaning forward to lick it clean. He was hungry, and no amount of human food would satisfy the craving. Quickly pushing himself away from Poe, he averted his eyes, shaking his head in disgust at himself. “Sorry, I uh...thanks for saving us,” he mumbled, glancing up at the girl again. “I’m Finn, this is Poe.”

Rey shrugged, keeping her distance from the two men. She had her wooden walking stick with her, a weapon if need be to ward off any men that weren’t...respectable.

“This is usually the part where you tell us your name,” Poe said, raising an eyebrow. “We don’t bi--erm, I mean, we’re pretty nice. I think. I dunno, honestly. I just met this kid.”

“Rey,” she replied, eyeing them suspiciously again. “I’m Rey. What happened to you two, anyway?” They were in the middle of nowhere, and of all the places in the world, they’d managed to have an accident _right_ outside her RV.

“We got away from the First Order,” Finn supplied, hiding his face behind his hands. The smell of blood was getting stronger now, the cut on Poe’s head bleeding a bit more profusely. Head wounds always did, even if they weren’t serious. “You fill her in, I need...air,” Finn muttered, waving at Poe as he quickly got to his feet, hand studiously covering his mouth to avoid scaring them with his elongated fangs.

Poe took a gulp of the water, finally breathing easier. “So. Rey. This place is a shithole. Any chance you’re aware that it is controlled by a clan of asshole vampires?”

Rey blinked at him for a long moment. Yeah, he’d definitely hit his head harder than she’d thought. “...vampires? Have you been drinking and driving?”

“If you don't believe me, go ahead and take a look at whatever fuckers were driving the other cars who hit us. I bet you’ll find nothing but dust,” Poe said. When he saw her hesitance, he gestured up at the other two cars, engulfed in flames still. “Go on and look.”

Frowning, Rey took a step closer to the cars as though she would look, but as she got closer, she realized there’d never be any way for her to truly know about the occupants inside. She couldn’t see anything past the inferno. Still skeptical, she turned to Poe and shook her head. “I’ll take your word for it. I think at this point, anyone would be turned into dust. Those cars are burning _hot._ So why were you two running away from a bunch of asshole vampires?” She was trying to keep her expression stern as she looked down at the man. He was handsome, sure, but his tale about vampires had her fighting off a smile at how ridiculous it sounded.

“My new buddy there, Finn, helped me escape from their evil clutches,” Poe said, going as far as to wiggle his fingers by the sides of his face for emphasis. “Speaking of, how fast does your lovely abode go? I gotta get back to my base ASAP. I need to warn them.”

“It doesn’t,” Rey deadpanned. “Go, I mean. And even if it did, what makes you think I’d let _you_ take it? I don’t even know you!” She threw her hands up, rolling her eyes as she stalked back towards her _abode_ , her wooden staff dangling at her side warningly.

“Good point. I mean, who would _willingly_ park their house less than twenty miles away from a compound crawling with vampires who would sooner capture her for food. And you’re pretty, they’d probably set you up with one of the better families. Treat you really nice, until one day it’s-- _CHOMP_ \--and then no more cute little Rey,” Poe said, shooting her sass right back at her. He liked this girl. It wasn’t often that anyone was as sassy as he was. “How have you never noticed that the population of whatever town this is closest to randomly dwindles down from time to time? Or that there’s suddenly supplies when, by all reason, you guys should have nothing?” 

Turning back to face him, she shot him a heavy glare. “Well, _Poe_ , I don’t really go wandering through town all that often.” She stuck her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at him as she took him in again. “Not that it’s any of your business.” Sighing, she looked at the cut on his head again and gestured to the RV. “Just...hold on. I’ll get something to stop the bleeding.” Muttering further under her breath, she disappeared inside, rummaging through the cabinets for some spare gauze and an expired tube of antibiotic ointment.

Coming back out, the door slamming behind her, she made her way over to him before sinking down on her knees. “If you try anything, I will knock you right back onto your ass,” she warned as she reached forward to begin tending to his wound.

Poe chuckled, although he did his best to stay still so she could help him out. “No worries there, kiddo. I’m a man on a mission, after all. But if you’re lucky, I’ll hit you up another day.” He ducked when she moved to swat at him with her staff, laughing harder. “Kidding, kidding! Honestly, though, I’m really grateful you helped us out. We’d be pretty fucked if you hadn’t come along. Like, _dead_ fucked. So thank you. Sincerely. But I _have_ to get out of here, I need to warn the Resistance. Do you happen to have another car, or at least know where I can find one?”

“The Resistance?” Rey asked curiously as she fixed the gauze into place. Leaning back, she bit her lip as she thought. “ _I_ don’t have another car...but…” Plutt had this coming, he really did. He’d always been an asshole. “I know who does.”

“Yeah, that’s what the name of my team is. We’ve rebelled against vamp rule, and we’re trying to eradicate them. It’s really important that I get back there to warn them that the blood suckers are onto us,” Poe said. He shifted his gaze to where Finn was, hoping he couldn’t hear him. Except that he knew that all vampires had incredible hearings, so chances were, he did. Poe frowned, hoping Finn knew that he didn’t put him that category. Finn was different.

Finn knew exactly what Poe had said, and he couldn’t help the slump in his shoulders when he heard the man’s harsh words. Turning back to face him, Finn frowned, hand still covering his mouth. “You know, maybe this was a bad idea for me. Not all of us are like that, you know,” he snapped, turning back to trudge a little further off, to a range where he wouldn’t be able to hear anything more.

Rey tore her eyes away from Finn and whispered to Poe, “He’s one of them?”

“I’m sorry, buddy. I know you’re not like that.” To Rey, Poe said, “He’s not like that. He’s better.” He smiled at Finn, eyes warm with appreciation and admiration. “He saved me.”

Sucking in a breath, Rey frowned, a faint line between her brows. “Okay, I’ll take you to a car. But...you have to take me with you.” She couldn’t explain why she had the sudden urge to go, when she’d spent her entire life waiting for a family to return. She’d come back soon, she was sure.

“That’s for the best. I don’t know how you’ve avoided running into vamps this whole time, especially living so close, but we gotta get you as far away as possible. You can come live with us back at our camp.” Poe looked over to Finn, giving him a hopeful look. “So can you. I’ll explain the situation, and I’m sure they’ll welcome whatever intel you can offer.”

“I...I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now,” Finn muttered, eyes firmly on the ground, avoiding anyone’s gaze. He shuffled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “I’m...I’m hungry. And I don’t want to be locked in a car with you when I’m hungry.”

“Can you just nibble and be okay?” Poe asked. “I mean, I kinda owe you my life, I’m sure I can give you a bit of blood if it means you’ll be able to help us out. Not that you necessarily have to tell us anything, or something like that. This isn’t a tit for tat situation, but I’m just saying that I’d be okay giving up what I’ve got if it means you’ll help my people out. Otherwise, I’m sure this little cutie here wouldn’t mind letting you snack on her.” Poe shot a little wink at Rey, sticking his tongue out just a bit to show his jest.

Rey glared at him, eyes narrowing just a bit more as she reached for her staff. “I am not anyone’s snack, thank _you._ And if you offer my services again, I’m going to beat you even more senseless.”

Finn ducked his head lower, shame filling him. “It would help, but I don’t want to use you like that, man.” Even as he spoke, he could already feel the sharp hunger pain stabbing through his stomach, his throat going dry. “You got me out of there. I can...I can go find someone else, I suppose. Or something else.” He sighed, rubbing his face. “I didn’t choose to be like this, I’m sorry. There’s no way your Resistance is going to help me; they’ll kill me on the spot.”

Poe stepped forward and shed his jacket, tossing it to Rey before rolling up his sleeve and offering his forearm to the uncomfortable looking man. “Just go ahead and drink. I can’t have you drying out on me. Or, um, whatever it is that happens when you guys don’t eat for a while.”

Looking down at Poe’s arm, Finn frowned again, flicking his eyes over to Rey’s interested but otherwise guarded face, before he looked up at Poe. The man seemed determined, though, so Finn sighed heavily and wrapped his hands around the proffered arm, simultaneously bending down and lifting it up to his mouth. His canines elongated even more with the promise of food, and as Finn sank them through Poe’s skin, he tried to be gentle, to not ravage the man’s arm as the bloodlust hit him--he couldn’t lose his control. He had to show these people that he wasn’t just some monster. He could still think, could still make his own decisions that weren’t governed by biology.

As he worked his mouth over Poe’s arm, his tongue darting out to help massage the skin and coax the blood to flow a little further, he rolled his eyes up to gaze Poe’s reaction, needing to see when he was starting to take too much.

Whatever Poe was expecting this to feel like, it certainly never entered his mind that _good_ could be one of the ways. Except that it wasn’t good as much as it was...well, if Poe didn’t know any better, he may classify it as erotic. It was just so intimate and he felt a real and sincere connection with this man he’d only known for, what, an hour? It was like he could look inside of Finn’s head and see _everything_ and at the same time, Finn could see in his and it was euphoric and erotic and way too good.

And he’d be a liar if he said that he didn’t want Finn to do it again. He could feel his eyes glaze over in some semblance of lust, his head feeling light and his face feeling flush, and he knew they should probably stop soon. He could only wonder what Rey must be thinking of them now.

Rey would be lying if she’d said that the scene before her didn’t fascinate her. Eventually, she had to avert her eyes, seeing the look on Poe’s face as it went slack with what she could only describe as desire. She cleared her throat gently, her face feeling heated.

Finn pulled away from Poe with something akin to a kiss against his skin, letting the two blood dots on his arm coagulate. “Thank you,” he mumbled, wiping his mouth, turning away quickly. While it was still pleasurable to the vampire, it wasn’t anything like the feeling the victim had, and he didn’t want anyone to see the look in his eyes. He barely knew these people, after all. And he’d just fed on one of them like he was the most special thing in the world.

So. Um. Yeah. You said something about a car, Rey?” Poe said, reaching out for his jacket. He moved it to the front of him, just holding it there. No sense in everyone knowing how much he’d enjoyed whatever just happened. Maybe it was just the exhaustion or the stress or the...whatever. It felt great and he wasn’t going to deny that. But still, no one else needed to face the evidence of it. Throwing a look to Finn, he noted that the man looked like he wanted to ignore it as much as possible. That was cool, too, Poe supposed.

Uh, yeah,” she said quickly. “We’ll have to walk to Niima Outpost. About two miles that way,” she gestured with her hand. “Hang on, I need to take care of something.” She darted inside the RV quickly, grabbed her bag, and stuffed a spare change of clothes inside it. Coming back out with it slung over her shoulder, she looked between the two boys, noticing that Poe’s face was slightly less flushed than it had been. “Are you ready?” This was definitely going to be interesting. She could see the lingering look Finn threw at Poe’s back before the darker man came over and they set off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Long time to see, eh?

Kylo threw yet another chair against the wall, feeling only the most brief moment of satisfaction at the loud clang of it. His blood was boiling in his veins and he needed to cause some sort of damage to get it to calm down. He went for the table next, and was half-way to flipping it when Hux, fucking _Hux_ , pressed his hand upon it. Although Hux’s strength was nowhere near Kylo’s own, the gesture immediately transferred his rage from the table to the redhead. Kylo stepped forward, hand outstretched and flexing to strangle the other man.

“It was one of _your_ fucking _pets_ who helped him escape!” Kylo seethed, advancing on the retreating man.

“We’ve identified which one it was, my Lord,” Hux said quickly, his eyes locked on the slightly taller man. Kylo Ren was truly a terrifying sight when enraged, and having it directed at him, while not new, was still unsettling. “They’ve been sighted at Niima Outpost in Jakku, getting help from a girl.” Perhaps if he could throw out all the information he could, he’d be able to avoid damage to his face.

“ _Which_ girl?” Kylo snapped. From what they knew of the Resistance, there were very few women. It seemed like the work wasn’t quite cut out for them, as if they didn’t have the ability to fight the fight. That had always somewhat amused Kylo, as it was no secret that a natural-born female vampire was far more ruthless and deadly than a male. Phasma was the perfect example, after all. Even the turned females showed a considerable amount of strength that could rival that of the majority of the males. Kylo and his male Knights were the rare few who possessed a greater strength than the females, although he still never desired to come up against Phasma in combat.

Hux swallowed thickly, straightening his posture just a little more. He was not going to look like a coward in front of Kylo fucking Ren. The man may have been a prince and Hux may have to grovel at his heels and lick his boots occasionally, but now was not a time when that would be happening. “We haven’t identified her yet, sir. It doesn’t appear as though she’s part of the Resistance--we’ve never come across her before.”

“Great. Now _their_ numbers are increasing even as ours dwindle. Fan-fucking-tastic.” Kylo turned away from Hux, considering his options. There really only seemed to be one. “Prepare my car. We’re going to go hunt down your little detractor.”

“Right away, my Lord,” Hux said, bowing stiffly. He backed away from Kylo, retreating from the room quickly to get the vehicle prepared as instructed. They would get that traitor back and then send him to reconditioning of the harshest of sorts.

________________

“Not that one!” Rey snapped, jerking on Poe’s arm. “We are not going to steal that one. It’s a fucking pile that won’t run. We’ll get about a mile from here and then be forced to walk.” She paused, surveying the cars in the back of Plutt’s lot. “There, _that_ one,” she pointed, her eyes locked on a newer looking model that Rey had personally heard the engine of. She knew it would be trustworthy, assuming none of Plutt’s ‘mechanics’ had messed with it.

Poe jiggled the handle, trying to work it open. He wasn’t proud that he knew how to break in and hotwire cars, but he also wasn’t ashamed. It’s what you had to do to survive. But this one seemed impossibly stupid to open. “It’s fucking jammed, Rey. Come here and help me out. How’s the lookout going, Finn?”

Finn looked around quickly before turning to watch Rey go help Poe, “Nothing yet. I have a bad feeling, though. Something’s not right. It feels...weird. You guys need to hurry it up.”

“We’re going as fast as we can, Finn,” Rey hissed, trying her hand at the lock on the door. “Poe, lift on the handle here in a second.” She grabbed a scrap of metal out of her bag and inserted it into the lock, twisting it so that it angled just right.

Poe jumped back as a shot was fired inches from his hand. He grabbed Rey by the arm, forcing her down. “What the fuck, Finn! You were supposed to be look out! Who the fuck is shooting at us?”

“Shit, I don’t know!” Finn cried, jumping down from his perch on top of another car. “Which way did it come from?” His question was soon answered as another round of bullets came flying at them. Peering through the glass of the car window, he frowned and yelled, “Some old sweaty guy!”

“A sweaty guy? Seriously!?” Poe grumbled. He fumbled with the gun at his side, trying to switch out the bullets from vampire-killing to just regular-old-killing. Not that he was going to kill this guy, but at least if he shot him in the arm or the foot, they’d get the chance to get away. Just as he was about through with the switch, he heard a bullet sink through the car and a terrible, awful hissing. “Fuck! He hit the engine! Now what?”

Rey popped her head up to take in a clear look of the situation. There was no way they could get another car right now, not with Plutt advancing on them. “Now we run!” she screamed, tugging on the edge of Poe’s jacket.

Poe scrambled away, following Rey’s tugging and looking back to be sure that Finn was following as well. He saw the sweaty man in question and took fire, trying not to be too mad when it missed. But maybe his having a gun would scare the man off?

No such luck, Poe soon realized once more rounds were fired their way. He could barely understand what the portly man was shouting at them, but he knew that they needed to get out of there, fast, if they wanted to live. Poe fired off a few rounds of his own, blindly shooting more than aiming as they ducked between rows of cars.

Rey stopped quickly, feeling Poe collide with her back as she said, “Uhhh, I don’t think this is a good way, either.” There was a very ominous black car rapidly approaching, one that sent a chill through her veins. It was extremely close in style to the one she had pulled Finn and Poe from, and somehow, she didn’t think the people or person in the car would be nearly as friendly. “What do we do?!” she muttered, her hand tightening around her staff. Well, whoever it was, she wasn’t going out without a fight. Provided they didn’t gun them down first, of course.

“We gotta get in a car and _go,_ ” Poe urged. He looked at Finn. “Whose car is that? Please tell me it isn’t who I think it is.”

“Depends,” Finn answered, hastily trying the handles on every car they passed. “Because if you think it’s Kylo Ren, you’re correct. That’s his personal car. Which means we need to go _now._ ” Finally, one of the handles was unlocked and he threw the door open. “This one, let’s go!” he hissed, ducking to avoid another spray of bullets.

“Great. That’s fucking wonderful,” Poe hissed. He turned and fired once at the big sweaty man and twice at the newcomers before ducking into the car to see if anything had hit. He frowned to realize that he was in the passenger seat. “Fuck. Switch me places, Rey!”

Crawling across Poe’s lap, Rey settled into the passenger seat and looked around, “Who the fuck is Kylo Ren?!”

“Not your new best friend, that’s for sure,” Poe said, reaching underneath to grab for the necessary wires. “He’s a fucking vampire _prince._ Like, an honest-to-Satan vampire royal, and not the type of monster you want to run into.” He growled with frustration as he tried to catch the spark. “C’mon, baby, c’mon! Work with us!!!”  

Growling, Rey reached over and grabbed Poe’s gun, checking the ammunition in it. “Point and shoot, right?” She was seriously going to try and kill a prince. A fucking prince. Not waiting for an answer, she climbed out of the car, keeping her body low as she weaved between other vehicles, hearing Finn and Poe yelling at her to stop and come back. Maybe she should listen, but _someone_ had to provide cover while Poe was trying to get the damned thing started.

________________

Kylo growled in annoyance as the tracking device led them to the worst of the worst places: Niima Outpost. They avoided this territory at all costs as the quality of blood found here was always less than desirable. But the bylaws of the vampire council said that these laws were within First Order lands, so they had to attend to it. Kylo hated everything about it, and now he had reason to hate it more.

As he pulled up to where the tracker said the traitor was, he noted with an even greater annoyance that there already appeared to be a disturbance occurring. Shots were being fired and as he narrowed his eyes, he saw that the traitor, the hunter, and the girl were at the center of it. The one doing the shooting was a deplorable mortal Kylo had to deal with whenever making the trip here, a man who thought himself in charge. Kylo hated Plutt more than he hated the whole outpost.

He barely gave a passing interest to the bullets that attempted to fly in his direction as he got out of the car. While he hated dealing with guns, he raised his own and fired one single shot without looking to aim, hearing the satisfying thud of Plutt’s body hitting the ground. One problem finally handled, he scanned the area for where the trio had gone. His ears picked up the sounds of the hunter and the traitor struggling with something, a car, while the girl seemed absent. He focused his abilities, searching for her signature in the yard.

He moved quickly once he caught it, darting at speeds she couldn't see to get to her. He felt the adrenaline in her veins, could smell her fear. He’d do away with her quickly before moving on to the others.

Watching Plutt’s body fall, Rey realized just how much shit they were in. This Kylo Ren had been so far away from the man and had fired a single shot from such a distance, without even looking, and it’d taken Plutt down. She should’ve just stayed in her RV. Something inside her was screaming at her to run, some innate fear of the predator in the area. Backing away quickly, maneuvering through the rows of cars, she knew there was nowhere else to go. There was nowhere she could hide that she wouldn’t be found, especially not with him in the area. She had asked a few questions about what vampires could do on the two mile trek over, but Finn hadn’t been able to answer everything. There were some powers that even he didn’t possess, that only the nobles and the royal bloods had. Shit, she was so fucked.

Kylo stopped behind her, a dark figure looming over the unsuspecting girl. He moved to strike her, knowing he could take her down with a simple swipe of his claws. But just as he reared back, the wind shifted and he caught her scent, far more powerful than it had been before. Through her fear, through even her anger, there was something... _more._ Something that called to him, deep within his own body. Something that whispered _worthy._ He knew better than to ignore such a thing and he retracted his claws, instead reaching his hand over her head. With the slightest of touches, he overwhelmed her system and bid her body to rest. Catching her collapsing body easily, he scooped her up.

“My Lord! The car!” One of the Troopers who had followed called out.

Kylo looked up, momentarily dismayed to see that there was a car tearing away from the yard. He saw the hunter in the front seat, and there was no mistaking the traitor in the back.

“After them, then,” Kylo ordered simply. “I’m going home.”

His strange prize in arms, Kylo was back at his car in a breath. Mitaka opened the back door for him, watching warily as Kylo settled the girl inside.

“My Lord?” Mitaka asked. It wasn’t like the man to abandon the hunt, and it was beneath him to select his own food like this. What was the prince doing?

“We’re going home,” Kylo repeated simply. “Leave us.”

________________

“Rey! He has Rey! We have to get her back!” Finn yelled, sitting in the passenger seat. He was turning around in the car, looking out the window as Poe peeled away from the junkyard. He caught sight of Rey in Kylo’s arms, the man taking her back to his car. “Poe! We have to get Rey!”

“Are you insane? We can’t go _back!_ Even I know it’s suicide!” Poe said. He jerked the car a few times as shots were once more fired at them. “There’s no going back! But don't worry! You know where they’re taking her, we can get her back. We just have to get back to base first.”

“Wait, hold on,” Finn realized. “There’s a tracker on me, they’ll know exactly where your base is.” Sitting back in his seat, he let his claws come out, immediately digging into the skin of his wrist, right where there was a tiny bump. How had he missed this? This was all his fault. If he’d gotten rid of this earlier, no one would be chasing them, and Rey wouldn’t have been captured. Getting the little pill-sized implant out, he tossed it out the window, turning to Poe. “Do you think you can lose them?”

Poe threw a smirk at the other man. “Please.” Pedal to the floor, Poe was going to see what this bucket of rust was _really_ capable of.

________________

The first thing Rey realized when she woke up was that she was still alive. Or maybe this was just an elaborate dream; one where her heart was still pumping blood through her body. Her head felt heavy and unfocused, as though she’d just been roused from a deep sleep. She tried to move her limbs, only to find she couldn't. She wasn't restrained physically from what she could tell. It was like whatever had been done to her was lingering. Maybe it would wear off soon.

The second thing she noticed was that she was laying on something soft. She was able to twitch her fingers, scratching against fabric that felt entirely too expensive. She was laying on a _bed_ , she realized. Her eyes darted around the room--it was dimly lit, the only source of light that she could see were some candles scattered around the room, yet even in the scant light, she could see that it was sparsely decorated. There were no personal affects, nothing giving any indication of where she was or whose bed this was. Though somehow, she _knew_ exactly where she was.

Just the thought alone had her blood beating more quickly, fear gripping her again. She tried to stomp that emotion down, tried to replace it with anger. And she _was_ angry. She never agreed to come here, wherever _here_ was.

Finding that she could lift her head a little now, she did, looking around the room again. She’d missed him at first, clad in black fabrics that hid him in the shadows. There, standing at the bottom of the bed, was a man, his face pale, dotted with beauty marks, his eyes smoldering in the flickering candle light. He had hair dark as night, falling in gentle waves around his face. He looked...regal, she decided. She traced the curve of his brow, down the line of his nose, over those full lips…

 _This_ had to be Kylo Ren.

How long had he been standing there? Had he been waiting for her to wake up? Mentally, she snorted. If he was a true prince, the irony that he'd been waiting on a lowly scavenger girl was not lost on her.

“Where am I?” she asked, trying to mask the confusion she felt as she looked him deep in the eye. She had been imagining someone older looking, perhaps someone less handsome, as well. No, this couldn’t be the man that Finn _and_ Poe were so terrified of, could it be? He looked...normal, aside from the haughty air around him. He definitely gave off princely vibes, not that she'd ever been around one before to know for sure what those vibes felt like. She'd imagined it would feel something like this, though.

“You’re safe,” Kylo replied simply, his voice low and quiet to not frighten her. With little provocation, he could feel her emotions rolling off her, could see the way she was trying to control her fear. There was something else underneath it all, too. Intrigue? That caused him to smirk a bit. Worthy, indeed.

Frowning, her brow pulled together, Rey looked him over again. That had not been an answer…

“Where are--?” She tried instead, needing to know what happened to Finn and Poe.

“The murders, traitors, and thieves you call friends?” Kylo finished for her, eyebrow raised. “I'm sure you’ll be pleased to hear that they got away. FN-2187 got clever and removed his tracking device. But that’s no matter. You’ll tell us where they went.” He began to move around the side of the bed, taking pains to move slowly. He knew it took time to get used to tracking a vampire’s rabid movement.  

Eyes going wider as he stepped closer, she tried to move her arms and frowned when they still wouldn't cooperate. “But I don't _know_ where they went.” She said, then immediately snapped her jaw shut. She'd be worthless if he knew she didn't know anything about the Resistance. He'd kill her in an instant when she wasn't of any value.

Kylo reached his hand over and tenderly ran his gloved fingers down the side of her face, ghosting over her skin. “You do. And you’ll tell me, soon. I guarantee it.” He took in her features, happy to observe her while awake. She was so beautiful, a true fit for him. Even as hate and apprehension filled her hazel eyes, he saw the interest lingering in there, that sparkle that said she desired more. And he would give her more. He would give her everything, she didn't even need to ask.

Even as she tracked his movement from the corner of her eyes, she kept her head turned forward. “I'm not giving you _anything,_ ” she gritted out, ignoring the tingle in the side of her face from his touch. She couldn't let him do whatever he was planning--it couldn't end well. She was just a mortal.

“You will,” Kylo murmured lowly. He knelt down beside her, wishing she would turn her head to look at him. Although at this view, he had a lovely shot of the vein pulsing in her neck. His mouth watered at the sight, fangs threatening to elongate and pierce her. But it would be rude to drink from a worthy one without her consent and he would wait. “When you’re one of us, you’ll tell me everything.”

“And why would I become one of you?” She snarled, flickering her eyes over at him. There was some _look_ in his eyes that she couldn't read, that intimidated her. She was more puzzled by his words, though. Unless he was into torture--a high possibility--then he wasn't planning to kill her.

“Because you’re worthy of it,” he replied simply. He reached his hand out again, trailing the cool leather of his glove down the side of her neck. His eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of her blood pumping beneath her skin. Once more he read her emotions and he hummed in satisfaction to note that her intrigue was vastly overpowering her fear. He gave a gentle push in her mind, sending her soothing feelings, asking her body to just _relax_ , _trust me_ , _I’ve got you._

There was...something in her head. Something foreign that didn't belong, and any interest she may have had instantly evaporated, giving way to rage. “ _Get. Out. Of. My. Head,”_ she hissed, arching away from his touch as best she could. She tried to fight back, to push the intrusion out, but didn't have the slightest idea of _how._ She latched onto that strange feeling in her mind and tried to give it a mental shove, unsure if she was even doing anything or if it was just wishful thinking.

Kylo smirked at her. Now there was no question in his mind if she was worthy. He felt the tiniest push back, a very clear signal of “no" that was far too weak to challenge him. But it was impressive that she had even tried. He’d never known a human who could achieve such a thing, even as pathetic as her attempt had been, and it excited him.

“Don’t be afraid, precious thing. I’ll never harm you,” he said, the hint of laughter at the edge of his voice, unable to contain his glee. He couldn’t wait for her to trust him. He couldn't wait to turn her. With her at his side, he would finally be able to be rid of Snoke.

“Then let me go,” she said, turning her eyes to his again. She didn't know anything, and she would never agree to becoming one of them. She twitched her fingers again, curling her hand into a fist. She tried to make her words come out as a command, but it ended up somewhere in the middle of plea.

“I can’t do that, my dearest. It wouldn't be very wise to let you go roaming these halls alone. You never know what monsters are lurking in the shadows,” he said. “If you just _relax,_ sweetheart, you’ll be able to move again. You’re the only thing holding you down. I’ve placed no hold on you.”

“Stop that,” she grumbled at him, chewing on her lip. “Stop calling me those names.” How dare he call her something so...intimate. She was a prisoner, and she didn't know him. However, she sensed no lie in his words--he truly didn't believe he'd placed a hold on her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to force her body to relax as he'd instructed, focusing on one muscle at a time.

Kylo turned away from her, strolling to the end of the bed again. “What name would you like me to call you, then?”

It felt like every muscle unlocked simultaneously, and she sat up quickly, a shiver rolling through her at the cold air in the room. “My name is…” she hesitated, wondering if this was a good idea. “Rey.”

“Rey, hmmm? Such a small name for someone so worthy,” Kylo repeated, liking the way it rolled on his tongue. “You have free reign of this room, Rey. There is clothing in the wardrobe and I've called for a bath to be drawn for you. Once you’ve cleaned, I have ordered food to be served to you. You don't eat well, but we will change that now.”

Rey looked down at her body, her thin limbs and small breasts beneath her tunic. She knew she was thinner than most others her age, and right now she was exceptionally dirty, covered in dust and grime from the scrapyards. What a shame to get it all over these lovely, soft sheets. “You keep saying worthy...what does that mean, exactly?” She asked, watching him warily as she stood from the bed, keeping it safely in between them. “Worthy of what? Being your blood whore?”

Already, she was mentally trying to plot an escape. She would play along, even if it was just for a bit, and then she would find a hitch in their fortress. A guard that could be persuaded, a door that was left unlocked--something. And then she'd be free and she could go find her friends. She would be lying if the prospect of food alone wasn't tempting her, however.

At that precise moment, her stomach rumbled loudly, and she flushed with embarrassment, moving a hand to cover it as though that would help. She had no idea why she was being kept here, why he was going to offer her food, and even a bath. She'd never seen that much water in person before, but she’d heard about it, and seen pictures in books. Admittedly, her literacy skills weren't the greatest, but hopefully he wouldn't know that.

She hadn't had much time to try her hand at reading. It wasn't important in her line of work, and no amount of reading was going to help her get out of the endless cycle of having to go scavenge.

He wanted information from her, and what better way to butter her up than to give her the luxuries she'd been denied her whole life? He wanted information she didn't even have, and she couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the situation, because once he realized that, there would be no use for her. Would he force himself on her and drain her dry until she fell lifeless to the floor? Would it really be so bad a way to go?

She flashed back to Poe’s face, the _look_ in his eyes as Finn had drank from him. No, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Not that she had any intention of dying at all--she was a survivor.

Looking around the room again, she had a moment to wonder if these were to be her personal quarters for the remainder of her stay, or if she would be forced to share them. There were so many emotions coursing through her, and she couldn't even identify which one was most prevalent.

Kylo’s eyebrows shot up at the phrase she used. Clearly the traitor taught her that unfortunate slur for food. He’d have to work on eradicating that phrase, as it sounded far too vulgar.

“My deare-- _Rey_. I would never drink of you if you did not ask me to. But one day you will ask me to. And I will drink from you and have you drink from me and you will become elevated to what you were always meant to be,” he promised her, eyes dark with excitement at her future.

Glaring at him, she tensed her hands again. “But _why?_ Why does it bother you so much that I may want to just stay as I am? Why all of this need for changing and turning?” She was trying her hardest to understand, she really was, but this was a strange world that she'd just been dumped into, and none of it made sense.

Kylo chuckled softly, moving to step around the bed again. This time he used his true speed and he stood before her gently cupping a cheek with his hand. He marveled for a moment at how small she was.

While he had been driving her back to the compound, he sent one of his Knights to scout for where she came from. It was easy enough to get the information from the vermin at the outpost, all of whom said that the girl lived in the middle of the unforgivable desert, in something called an RV. The report Kylo was given stated that it was an abysmal home on wheels, tattered and torn and marked all over with tally markings. Kylo had given the order to retrieve anything that looked of value before burning it down. She wouldn't need it now.

As Kylo stared down at her, he felt an ache of familiarity, of knowing that she lived alone and a search of her blood told him that she had been as abandoned as he had in his youth. His beautiful girl, this worthy goddess had survived so much of her life on her own. His esteem for her could only grow.

Rey jerked back, startled at his incredible speed. She hadn't even seen him move, really. He'd just appeared before her like a wraith, silent, save for his lingering chuckle on the wind. His hand was cool against her skin, the gloves providing no sense of warmth, no feeling of something _alive._ Yet he wasn't trying to harm her, so she stood her ground. She doubted she'd be able to get away from him quickly enough if he did intend to hurt her. “Why?” she repeated in a whisper, looking up into his dark gaze. He was exceedingly tall, towering over her, making her feel small and unimportant. Why would this prince have any interest in _her?_ She was a nobody.

“Because it is your destiny. Join me, Rey. I will give you a world to rule, every comfort you have ever desired will be laid at your feet.” He bent down, hovering so close to her ear as he said, “I will hunt down the parents who abandoned you.”

Her pulse quickened at his words, and she swallowed hard, trying to calm her heart. “I don't want any of that, though…” she breathed, stepping away from him, out of his reach. “I want to know who my parents are and why they left me, but I don't want them harmed if they're found. If you…” She licked her lips, fidgeting nervously. This man was so strange. He'd kidnapped her, and barely knew her, and yet he was offering her a world to rule? Who did that kind of thing?

“What about my friends?” she asked suddenly. She couldn't make any sort of deal knowing Finn and Poe were still in danger.

Kylo flexed his jaw for a moment, knowing she was trying to barter her cooperation for the lives of those who didn't deserve her protection. She was better than the traitor and the hunter, and she was certainly better than the lowlife parents who had abandoned her. But still, he wanted her to trust him. He wanted her.

“All safe, from myself or any underneath me,” Kylo promised solemnly, even if he hated to do it. Something logical inside told him he should fear the hold this girl already had on him, but the absolute _thrumming_ between them told him to trust it and run headlong into it. She was worthy. He needed to have her. He’d lived too long of a life to simply run off because a skinny little scavenger threatened to hold his heart in her hands. He wanted her to.

Eyeing him suspiciously, she finally nodded once. “All right.” She figured that was as good as it was going to get. He didn't have any sway over those above him, so she didn't even try and argue that aspect. She couldn't hold him accountable for something he couldn't promise. “Do I have your word on that?”

Kylo captured both of her hands and lifted them to his lips, pressing the tenderest of kisses to her knuckles. “You have my words as a prince.”

Feeling her heart flutter a little at the sensation of his lips across her hands, she withdrew them gently and hid them behind her back. “They're dirty,” she muttered, not wanting to soil him somehow with her filth. “What do I even call you? Do you prefer a name or a title?” she asked as she shuffled nervously.

He smiled softly. “You may call me simply Kylo, if you like.” He grabbed her hand once more, bringing it up to kiss again. “Come, let’s get you clean.”

What else could she do but nod and follow along? Rey looked around the room again, taking in the older look of it, mixed with a few modern technological advances. She understood that she'd made some sort of unspoken promise to stay in exchange for the safety of her friends. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad, at least for now. One day, she'd get free. One day, she'd leave this world behind her. Today was not that day.

“I’ll leave you to bathe in peace. If you need me, you need only call my name,” Kylo said once they were at the door to the bathroom. He’d need to check on the status of her dinner, to be sure it was hot and ready once she was done cleaning. “The maid will be here in a moment to attend to you. She’s been instructed to do anything you ask.” Seeing the look on her face, he smirked. “ _Except_ let you escape.”

Ducking her head in shame at having been caught, she chewed on her lip. “Okay, I promise I won't try to escape...tonight.” Maybe he'd appreciate the honesty, she thought as she placed her hand on the door knob. Turning back to look at him, she said quietly, “Kylo? Thank you...for,” she hesitated. What was she thankful for? For not killing her? For keeping her captive? Finally, she settled on, “For being as gracious as you are.”

That struck Kylo, giving him pause. When he searched her feelings, he knew it was true. She wasn’t trying to be clever and trick him, there was nothing but honesty. Could she possibly be ready so soon? Mentally, he shook himself from that thought. No, that was ridiculous. She’d take time. If anything, this was a show of his beautiful girl’s survival instincts, proof that she could adapt no matter what the circumstance if it meant that she could see tomorrow.  He couldn’t wait until she truly was ready so he could give her every tomorrow.

“Call if you need me,” he reminded her, giving her a short nod before leaving the room in the blink of her eye. He needed time to get more things ready for her, to prepare for their future. He could spare these few minutes without her when he knew they’d have eternity.

Staring at the place where he'd _just_ been standing, Rey shook herself like a bird ruffling its feathers before she turned and entered the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind her. And there, as promised, was a bath, waiting for her.

The tub itself was gigantic, and for a girl from the desert, this was absolutely ridiculous in size. She could literally _swim_ in it, if she knew how to. She could see a few candles around the edges, giving the room a soft, dark warmth. There was steam rising from the water in the tub, carrying with it the sweet scent of whatever oils had been thrown in, as well. And were those bubbles?

Rey didn't even know what to do with herself, to be honest. Quickly, she stripped her dirty clothing off, setting it in a little pile behind the door, since she didn't see anywhere else it should go. She perched herself on the edge of the tub and dipped her finger in, swirling it through the water before bringing it up to her face to inspect, scenting it. The perfumed water was glorious, making her feel warm and relaxed as she slid into it, clinging nervously to the side railing to keep from drowning.

She'd never been in this amount of water. Hell, she'd never even _seen_ this amount of water in person before.

As she relaxed a little, she wondered again how she'd managed to get herself in this situation. She should've just stayed in her RV, sending Finn and Poe on their way without her. But because she'd been caught, she'd managed to protect them somewhat. Kylo would keep his word, right? He was royalty, after all. If he wanted his subjects to be loyal, then he'd have to at least do some of what he said he would.

She still wasn't quite sure how she felt about the man in general. He hadn't seemed like a bloodthirsty killer, based on how he'd interacted with her so far. He'd been nothing but a gentleman, even if he did have some odd notion of her future. And even if he had killed Plutt.

________________

Kylo knew better than to think that she’d call on him for any reason, but he still...hoped. Even as he set motions into place for her room to be redecorated into something she may appreciate more (any color would be divine on her, but he was already sure that she did not enjoy his favorites of black and red quite like he did), he felt that he always had an ear trained towards the door of their shared bathroom, just waiting for her. He resisted two different, terrible base urges inside of him that bid him violate her privacy and open that door, both wanting to taste something. He wasn’t an animal, though. He was a prince and he would act like it, damnit.

Even if all notions of nobility fell from his mind the moment Hux knocked on the door.

“What?” he snarled, already smelling the damned redhead.

Slipping around the door, Hux leaned against it lazily, icy blue eyes settled on Ren. “You let them go,” he said casually.

“They got _away,_ ” Kylo corrected. He rose from behind his desk, moving swiftly to stand before Hux. “Did you just come to my _house_ to wrongly gloat or something? Leave.”

“No, I didn't, my _Lord,_ ” Hux said with a dip of his head. “The Supreme Leader began to question what'd happened. _I_ have no idea about such events.”

Kylo ground his teeth at that. Fuck. Of course Snoke would want to know what happened. He silently cursed himself for getting so wrapped up in Rey that he forgot what his mission was in the first place. The safety of his people was paramount, he knew that. They’d need to track down the traitor and nab the hunter. Maybe if he was a bit more kind to Rey, she’d give up something vital tonight.

“They escaped and your little pet dug out his tracker like the useless whelp that he was. Now we have to waste more of your little pets to go hunt them down. What more is necessary to know?” Kylo snapped.

He heard the sound of the water draining and he froze. Perhaps Hux wouldn’t hear anything. He was a moron, after all.

Sliding a look over to the door to the bathroom, Hux raised an eyebrow before looking back at Ren. “Ah, you have another harlot in your bed for the evening, I see. Surprising that you'd allow her use of your rooms.”

“Yes, well, it’s always best to keep them comfortable. They can’t often walk too well when I’m done with them, so I do my best to soothe them after, being a gentleman and all. But I’m sure you know all about that, what with your...one conquest? Your...right hand, isn’t it?”

Resettling his suit indignantly, Hux glowered at the other man. “Yes, well, at least I don't have to worry about getting diseases. You know those mortals spread them like the plague.” Chuckling slightly at his own joke for a moment, Hux finally pushed away from the door to turn serious as he said, “But in all actuality, The Supreme Leader will more than likely call on you soon. This is your warning,” he muttered before sweeping back out of the room.

And Kylo had just lifted the man’s ban from his house. It had lasted a decade long, brought on by yet another time when Hux made a nuisance of himself in the home of his prince. Kylo growled, knowing he’d have to issue it once again. Couldn’t the man just call like someone normal? He’d even have accepted a message on his tablet as proper notification. However, knowing Hux as he did, he knew that wouldn’t have satisfied as much as the chance to rub his nose in any perceived failure. And while that hadn’t bothered Kylo, the fact that Hux now knew that there was a mortal in his adjoining room did. Hux would probably blather that to Snoke next and then Kylo would have to face a slew of questions about what he planned to do with the girl. Kylo wasn’t prepared to tell Snoke, though. He wanted to see how Rey reacted to her first few days living on the compound before he even made her a well-known guest.

Moving back towards his desk, he threw an apprehensive look towards his computer, just waiting for the notification to ping in. He’d need to keep Snoke’s attention on the traitor and the hunters, not Rey. He was grateful that the man could not read his emotions through a screen, nor could he smell the girl. As always, he was grateful that the old man preferred to remain in the safety of his own manor rather than conduct business at the main house. It made these things simpler.

He could no longer hear Rey in the bathroom when the notification came through, although he could hear the maid speaking with her. He wished he could focus on that conversation rather than having to face his master.

“Good evening, Master,” Kylo greeted, inclining his head respectfully as he answered the video call.

Snoke was lounged back in his armchair, eyes settled on the little screen before him, squinting against the bright light. “Lord Ren, so good of you to answer my call. How are things?” he asked conversationally, eyes twitching around, taking in every detail.

“The traitor and the hunter slipped from our grasp this afternoon, but I have every confidence that we will get them soon. In the meantime, the Troopers are increasing patrol on the remaining families and my Knights will be making personal rounds,” Kylo answered. He neglected to point out that he was excluding himself from these rounds. He had something precious of his own to keep safe. He knew that it was a risk bringing her home while the hunters carried out their attacks, but no one would get her under his roof, so he would remain with her instead. Yes, his people were important, but he was making sure they were also being taken care of. Was it so selfish to think that his attentions were best kept here?

“Good, good,” Snoke nodded, swirling a glass filled with a dark crimson liquid inside it. “I expect you to dole out punishments as you see fit when they're caught.” The words were almost a purr, and he lifted his glass to his lips, sipping at it like a fine wine. “Anything else?”

Kylo hesitated for the briefest of moments, but he knew that was his error immediately. Snoke would see that. Snoke saw everything. Shame filled him to realize that it was foolish to ever think that he could hide anything from the old man. Again, he blamed his mother for running away and leaving them all to this man instead.

“There was a girl along with them. We’ve retained her,” Kylo answered neutrally. It wasn’t a lie, at least.

Raising an eyebrow, Snoke leaned in towards the screen as though it would help him see better. “A girl, you say?” He drummed his fingers thoughtfully against the arm of his chair before he nodded to himself. “Let me know when you've gotten the traitor back.” His fingers hovered over the button to end the call, waiting to see if there was any last comment from the young prince.

“Yes, Master. The moment I hear anything, I will contact you,” Kylo promised, giving another incline of his head.

“Excellent. Until next time, Lord Ren,” Snoke promised, pushing the button to end the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the radio silence <3 We've been incredibly wrapped up in the six other projects we have going on right now, not including our individual ones. You should know that we actually began and FINISHED two other fics (a one shot and an oops that should have also been a one shot, oh well) since we last updated. This one took us a while because the original chapter was waaaaaaaaaaaaay too long and we just couldn't find a place to end it that we liked. So we went with this. We'll get back to responding to our beautiful comments soon. We love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has some questions. And...some curiosity.

The maid that had been sent to help her wasn't anything like what Rey had expected for a place like this. She was short, with darker hair, dressed in extremely modern, modest clothing. Rey was wrapped up in an exceptionally fluffy towel, blinking slowly, her eyes wide with horror as Rose described things Rey _never_ wanted to hear again. She’d been bathed and scrubbed from head to foot, and the tub had been left nearly brown from the amount of grime, but it hadn't been as awkward as she'd feared it would be. Rose was good at small talk where Rey was not, and she found herself already liking the other girl a great deal, even though she knew she probably couldn't call her a friend yet.

Rey’s hair was washed and drying loosely against her bare shoulders, and she delighted in the feeling of it being damp long after the bath had been over. “They do _what?”_ she demanded.

“Well, it’s like eating for us mortals, just, you know, bloodier. Unless you like your steaks extra rare or something, then I guess it’s the same. Maybe. I dunno. Anyway, they typically drink once in the morning and once at night. Some of the older ones also drink midday, just to keep the strength up. When they’re not feeding, they typically let the mortals roam free-ish. Some of them even help run the shops. I mean, it’s basically like indentured servitude, where we give them everything and get the basics back in return. Except when you’re with a really good family, and _girl_ , _this_ is the best family to be with. I mean, Kylo Ren is a _prince_. He’s _the_ prince! There’s nothing better than living here! He treats his mortals so well, and his food is always the best dressed out of them all. Not that they get to go out and play too often, but he understands the importance of exercise in keeping the blood good so he’s pretty good about that. But typically if a mortal is out of their house, they’re kept on what’s basically a leash so that none of the lesser-vamps come chomping at them. Some of the changed ones don’t go over too pretty and they become these sort of subspecies things that are scared of the light and just go around trying to chomp at anyone. Go figure that the hunters never run into any of _those,_ when in reality, that’s who they _should_ be hunting! The cultured vamps really aren’t that terrible. I mean, besides the fact that they will eventually drain a human dry part. But they’re on the top of the food chain so you can’t really blame them for acting like it. I mean, I guess you could, but, I dunno. Anyway, do you want to wear the pink one or the blue?” Rose held up the two dress options, eyebrows raised in waiting.

Making a face at the two options, Rey looked away. “Do I have to wear either one? What’s wrong with pants?” She was trying to process the fact that yes, she was definitely a slave now, even though her basic needs would be taken care of. This was stupid, she never should have agreed to this. “I don't want to be kept on a fucking leash. I made a promise not to try and escape tonight, and I intend to keep my word on that, but I do _not_ want to be cooped up and leashed like a fucking pet when outside. Is there _any_ way around that?” she pled, looking at Rose with worry.

Rose tossed the dresses away and opened up a drawer, pulling out some pants options before moving into the wardrobe and picking out some shirts. “I mean, it’s sort of up to Lord Ren. If you want to stay safe from the lessers, you’ll agree to the leash. He did it once, with one girl. She was pretty obedient so he never expected she’d run off. And she didn’t. She seemed pretty content with her lot in life. I guess she’d been rescued from a real shithole and she considered this a step up. Anyway, the point of the story is that he let her have free roam and she got chomped by a lesser. So, I highly doubt he’ll make that mistake again.” She laid out the options for the tops and waited patiently for Rey to pick.  

Peering at her options, Rey plucked out a pair of dark leggings and a soft gray tank top, noticing how every option available to her had little to no collar, and the neckline was always pretty low. _Hmmm, wonder why that could be._ Taking her new clothes, she turned her back to Rose and tugged them on, running the towel over her hair gently as she asked, “Rose? How old exactly is Kylo?”

“You don’t exactly _ask_ a natural born their age, Rey. But let’s just say that there are some artifacts from around this manor that are from the early 1800’s, and I _know_ he’s the one who collected them. So...yeah. He’s not too old by most standards. The Supreme Leader is _ancient_ , though. I heard he’s from like 900-something. But that may just be a rumor. I’ve never even seen him before. I mostly stick to here and my master’s house,” Rose replied.

“Who’s your...master?” Rey winced at the word, hating the way it sounded.

“His name is Neiric. He’s not that bad. He actually lives in the manor nextdoor, and he works directly below Lord Ren. He’s part of the elite group, the Knights of Ren. He lets me come work over here so I get in my exercise and get to leave the manor for a bit, plus it helps keep him in Lord Ren’s favor. Most of the mortals who work in this house belong to another vamp family but they’re trying to curry the prince’s favor. None of us mind, of course. Working for the prince requires a certain amount of skill that not everyone has, so it keeps us from being fed on too often and drained too soon.” Rose shrugged. She didn’t love her lot in life, but it kept her alive. That was the goal, right?

Thinking on the subject a moment longer, she leaned in closer to Rey, pitching her voice into a whisper. “Just pray that he doesn’t loan you out to the Supreme Leader. The man is terrifying, plus he’s notorious for draining anyone in his household on any given day if the mood strikes him.”

Feeling herself go a bit pale, Rey whispered back, “The Supreme Leader?” She didn't like the way that sounded. Anyone that deigned to call themselves Supreme probably didn't deserve the title. “Oh gods, Roooose, what have I gotten myself into? I never wanted any of this!” Rey covered her face with her hands, moaning softly in anguish. “To be paraded around like an animal. You do realize this is equivalent to those racehorses, right? They're only as good as they're useful and then they're put down. But while they were useful, they were shown off to everyone. It’s disgusting. You--we’re--being treated like cattle.”

Something else settled into the corner of her mind--Rose’s story about the young girl that Kylo had had before. He’d probably gone through this same old song and dance many times before--he knew how to break people. And here she’d thought that maybe she was special, but she was just another in a long string of people Kylo collected. Sighing, she made her way back into the bathroom and found a spare cup at the edge of the bathtub and set to rinsing out the leftover dirt that had come off of her and settled at the bottom. No need to make Rose’s life harder, although she hated wasting the precious water.

What she really needed was for someone to sit her down and just thoroughly explain everything, and let her ask questions without judgement. That person seemed to be Rose for right now, although she had a few questions that she was going to ask Kylo the next time she saw him. What was he going to do with her if she never agreed to let him drink from her, as he'd put it? Again, she’d be worthless.

But she also couldn't stand this lifestyle. Rey needed to work with her hands, needed to do _something_ in order to feel useful. Maybe she could make another, more permanent, more satisfying deal…

“You’ll have to meet him soon enough,” Rose said, going to the door to collect Rey’s dinner cart from another servant. “I heard Lord Ren wants to change you, but he’s going to have you present you before the council first and that means meeting Supreme Leader Snoke. So _you_ won’t be a racehorse for long. If you’re smart, you’ll just let it happen quickly and get it over with so you can have real freedom. Well, freedom to enough to leave the manor without needing your master. You probably won’t be allowed to leave the compound for the first hundred years or so.”

“Oh my god,” Rey gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as she shoved her palms against them. “I couldn't...have that lifestyle,” she protested weakly, following Rose out of the bathroom and back into the room she'd woken up in. Settling herself on the edge of the bed, she looked over the food options before selecting some of everything, her stomach groaning again. “I don't know why he wants to change me. I'm a nobody--I wouldn't be worth it,” she mumbled around a bite of food that was entirely too good. This meat was _much_ better than what she could occasionally afford.

Rose didn't really seem to have an answer to that, and the two girls ate in silence for a bit, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Rey ate until she couldn't move, and then ate some more. She didn't know when her next meal was going to be once she started trying to get out. And if she _did_ , then she'd have some reserves for her body to work off of when times were lean. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the cook here was _amazing._ Everything was perfectly seasoned, and prepared in such a way that it melted in her mouth. Finally, she finished her meal, but opted to keep some of the fruits by her bed, in case she woke up in the middle of the night.

Rose cleaned up the trays, piling everything onto one before rolling it into the hall. She then approached one of the dressers and pressed into a long black panel, a TV slowly rising up.

“So, there’s a TV here and a basically endless library of movies to watch, but you have to go to the _actual_ library to get one. The player of in this top drawer here. You can also read any of the books you want to, but be careful with the really old ones. Vampires are really particular about their old shit so you don't want to break something. The kitchen is downstairs and you can get anything you want out of it whenever you want.”

“Wow,” Rey breathed, looking at the sleek appliance in wonder. “I can't read very well.” The admission was hard for her to say, and she hung her head a little in embarrassment. Worthy, indeed. _Sure._

Rose gave her a sly smile. “I'm sure your new boyfriend will teach you.”

Gaping, Rey raised her eyebrows, “My _what?”_

“Boyfriend, mate, whatever,” Rose said, waving her hand at the matter. “So anyway--”

“No, _no._ You better explain exactly what that means,” Rey demanded, standing from the bed with her hands on her hips. “I was told one thing, and now I'm being told another, so _someone_ better be pretty up front and clear with me, right _now._ ” She was vibrating with fury, glaring at the smaller woman. It wasn't necessarily her fault, but she'd been the one to break the news.

“Oh, you didn't know? Typically when someone is changed like that, it’s to be a mate. I'm honestly as surprised as you are, since no one would ever think that Lord Ren of all people would pick a human. I mean, his whole deal is preservation of species and then he goes ahead and picks a mortal girl for his mate. Not that that will cause any change in your reproductive probabilities, you’ll definitely still be able to have kids naturally. But I'm sure he won't ask for them too soon. You _have_ eternity to have them, and it's not like he’s eagerly waiting to abdicate the throne. I mean, he’s still waiting for the _last_ guy to get off it,” Rose rattled off.

Staring down at Rose for several long moments, Rey growled and turned away, pacing the room. So she'd gotten upgraded from racehorse to broodmare. Perfect. “Kylo,” she hissed, calling his name to summon him as he'd said before. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Kylo heard her call for him, loud and clear. He appeared in her room, shooting Rose a quick glare. Rey sounded mad and he had a feeling that Rose had done _something._ Maybe he should have sent her sister Paige instead? She at least had a good head on her shoulders, but Kylo had thought Rey’s age was closer to Rose’s so he assumed the ladies would get along. Seeing Rey’s glare, he worried if he had been wrong.

“Yes?” he asked.

Stalking forward until she was nearly toe to toe with him, Rey glowered up at him. “I want answers. Now. Am I here for something more than food? Rose said that when someone gets changed, it's to be a...a mate!” she snarled, resisting the urge to poke him in the chest.

“Rey, you were never meant to be _food,"_  Kylo hissed, glaring over Rey’s head to Rose. “Why did you make her think she was to only be fed on?”

Rose ducked her head and said nothing. It was much easier than trying to argue with a vampire.

“No, don't ask her. Why don't you talk to _me_ , instead. I'm so confused, and any answers I'm getting are just confusing me further. What about _me?!_ What about what _I_ want? I don't _want_ this!” she cried, hating the way her eyes were filling with tears from her anger. “I don't want to be stuck here. I want to go home. I want to forget any of this ever happened and wake up in my own bed. That's all this is. Just a bad dream.” She held the sides of her head as she paced across the room again. “You didn't even ask anything about what I want. How is any of this okay?”

“It’s your destiny, Rey. You can’t fight that,” Kylo said. He frowned to see her cry, but common sense told him to resist the burning urge to touch her and comfort her, knowing she’d flinch away from him. He briefly considered compelling the maid to do it, but he had a feeling Rey would figure that out and get even _more_ angry.

“Rey, either I claim and turn you, or someone else will. Any vampire worth his salt could sense that you were meant to be more. Being a human is so beneath you. You will leave your human life behind and ascend to your proper position at my side,” Kylo explained, his voice deep and gentle, but with an undercurrent of command, leaving no room for argument.

“What do you know about my destiny?” She rounded on him, storming past Rose. This time, she _did_ poke him in the chest, her finger making sharp, stabbing motions. “What makes you think _you_ get do decide anything for me? You're not my keeper. You think that just because you're some vampire prince I'm supposed to be impressed and offer myself to you, or anyone else? _No._ ”

“Don’t you feel it?” Kylo asked, his voice like a slow rumble of thunder. He gently, so, so gently grasped her wrist and held her hand to his heart. With her touching him, the thrumming between them was enough to vibrate the air, making a gentle tremor through the furniture around them. He held her gaze, searching her beautiful hazel eyes, wanting to see her realization there instead of forcing his way into her head again.

Stiffening as he caught her wrist, she started to pull it away, only to stop when she felt...something. It reverberated deep inside her, calling something, trying to awaken a dormant being. What _was_ this? It didn't feel unpleasant, but she wasn't soothed. She needed to understand. Looking back up into his eyes, she said softly to Rose, “I think you should leave. I need to...to talk. Thank you for everything you've done so far. I'm not mad at you.”

Rose hesitated. She felt the urge to stick with Rey, to...protect her? Help her? But she’d been dismissed, and Rey was her technically mistress now, so she had to obey.

“Call me if you need me. My number is programmed into your phone,” Rose said quietly as she wheeled the cart from the room. She threw Rey one last look, hoping she would be okay. She thought Rey knew.

As the door closed behind Rose, Rey pulled her hand away from Kylo, turning to go sit on the edge of the bed. Without touching him, she felt like she could think a bit more clearly, like she could focus again. “Why do you do things this way?” she asked softly. “Why do you hold people captive? If you would just...broaden your horizons and get willing volunteers, I'm sure there'd be more than enough people willing to feed everyone. Why do you treat them like cattle?” Her voice was soft, quiet, the anger having been leached from her body. “I just want to understand.”

“Cattle? Is that what you think?” Kylo repeated. He sighed and moved to sit beside her, keeping a respectful distance. Why couldn't she have lived in town, why didn't she already know these things? “We provide protection and supplies, and in return, we are given what we need. In some places, we do receive willing volunteers. They’d rather live here, with us, and know their dates ahead of time rather than risk the potential of wasting away wherever it is they live. We cannot contract many of your illnesses through your blood, so often those who are terminal will volunteer to be food so that they can have a relatively pain free death. In the areas where we _must_ round them up like cattle, as you said, we have been facing uprisings and we need to reestablish order. These are the mortals who need our supplies to survive, but spit in our faces when we come to collect payment.

“Now, with _you,_ my dearest Rey, as I said, it was only a matter of time before you stumbled across a vampire and they caught your scent. They could drain you before they could change you, or you would be beholden to one unworthy of you. I'd like to show you that I am. As I promised before, I will never force myself upon you in any way, to feed or otherwise. I can get those things from others. But one day, I’d like it to be you,” he finished.

Looking up at him from where she'd been watching her fingers twist together in her lap, Rey studied him, tracing her eyes over the lines of his face, trying to read his emotions. He seemed sincere; it didn't sound like he believed what he was doing was wrong. And _most_ seemed to be willing volunteers, as well. Chewing on her lip, she looked away, back down to her hands. “I want to go home,” she whispered. “I know that's asking too much, but I can't be locked away like this. I need to _do_ something, instead of laying around all day and night.” She sighed, already bracing herself for the instant denial. “ _If_ you let me come and go as I please, I will...I will allow you to...to…” This was never going to happen; she should just stop right here. “I'll let you feed on me every so often. But I can't be stuck here like a bird in a cage. That's not who I am, Kylo.” She knew her chances were slim, but maybe if she offered something in return...

He had absolutely no reason to trust her. She could run straight to the Resistance and tell them where the compound was. It was almost tempting, but she didn't have any loyalties to any group yet. “I know what you're probably thinking,” she added, looking up at him again. “I'm not going to tell anyone. I just want my friends safe, and I want to go back to my life. I don't want to be forced onto a leash anytime I go outside. Rose said...she told me...about another girl.” Coming to another thought a second later, she turned to him fully. “Don't let her get in trouble, either. She's amazing. I was asking questions, and while I may not like the answers, this isn't her fault.”

She was babbling now, and she should probably shut up, but she couldn't seem to stop. Her nerves and emotions were worn and this was more contact she'd had with another person in one day than she'd had her whole life. It was only too easy to let everything out into the air, even if it was to her captor. She was trying to make her case, but still, he had no reason to believe she'd ever come back. He would just have to take her at her word, just as she took him at his. It was all they had, really. “I also want to see it. These towns and villagers. I want to speak with them, privately, without someone breathing down my neck.” Realizing what she'd just said, she flushed a little, hunching her shoulders to hide her pulse.

“Spoken like a true ruler,” Kylo said with a pleased grin. “When you are changed, you may go wherever you want and visit wherever you’d like. And you may keep Rose as your personal maid for as long as Neiric deins to keep her alive. With your influence, of course, you may keep her alive longer. He will answer to you as well when you become my mate.”

He reached out and gently brushed her hair off her shoulder, fingertips lingering on her neck. “But I must request that you wait to do any exploring until after you’ve changed. Even if I were to let you go home right now, your scent would linger and you’d be able to be followed by any who desired to. You’re safest here.” He dropped his hand, although his gaze lingered on the thumping beneath her lovely skin. “As for my unfortunate past with another young woman, I’ll say that I’ve learned my lesson and I’d be willing to let you out without a link, but you would have to remain at my side. I’m faster and stronger than most, but a lesser can attack at any moment, and I’d need to be sure you’re safe. Your safety is my primary focus now, for the rest of my life.”

Running her eyes over his broad shoulders, she finally took in just how massive he really was. Maybe it was the dark fabrics making him look slimmer, but this close, there was no denying the thick muscle beneath his clothing. “How many others have there been?” she asked quietly, wanting to know just how far down the line she was.

“I--I’ve never counted my donors in the past,” Kylo replied, pulling back just a bit. “I don’t feed exclusively on women, if that is your concern. A willing donor is a willing donor.”

“Not quite what I meant,” she said, even more softly, looking away from him to stare at the nightstand beside the bed.

“Rey, are you asking about my sexual history, or my mate history?” Kylo asked. “A vampire only takes one mate in their whole life.”

“Both?” she shrugged nervously, even though one of her questions had already been answered. “I don't know. I feel like a lot is expected of me, so I want to know everything. If you keep secrets from me, I'm going to be royally pissed.”

“Rey, I’m over 300 years old. I’ve had a number of lovers. If you’d give me some time to reflect, I can give you a number,” Kylo promised. “You have my solemn vow that I would never, _never_ lie to you. You do not have to burden Rose with your questions, I will give you answers. Anything you do not know, I will teach you. It's my duty as your mate as well as your prince.”

“I don't know that I want an exact number of how many people you've...slept with.” She said, frowning at the strange feeling in her chest. “Will you teach me how to read?” She asked suddenly, biting her lip.

“Absolutely,” Kylo replied instantly, almost too eagerly. “Then you...you’ll stay. With me?”

Rey had to think about his question for a moment, rolling the words over in her mind before answering slowly. “I still want to leave. I still don't want to become one of you. But I'll stay, for now. It doesn't really seem like I have a choice in the matter.”

Kylo couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed on his face. He hadn’t had a reason to smile in full for...he really couldn’t remember when. But it felt good. Being near her felt so amazing. He’d heard others talk in the past about what it felt like being near your destined mate, about feeling a yearning unlike any other in your very being as their worthiness called out to you. He’d heard it as akin to standing near a fire but wanting the burn, desiring it like the greatest pleasure. His Rey, his beautiful Rey, she was truly that fire.

“Thank you, Rey,” he said. He grabbed her hands and brought them up to brush a kiss across the tops of them, inhaling the perfection of her scent. He turned her hands over and brushed his lips across her wrists, taking another inhale, this time moaning softly as the heightened scent filled his nostrils.  He would never let anyone else drink from her, her unique bouquet was for him and him alone to consume. He would be patient and wait until he was asked to take a bite, but he knew he’d dream every evening of such a thing until it was his reality.

She felt light-headed, almost giddy at having pleased him, some instinct telling her _Yes, you made the most dangerous person in the room happy, good job!_ Watching the way he was inhaling at the thinnest skin of her wrists, she tilted her head softly, curiously. She’d be lying if the sound of him making _that_ noise didn't make her breath catch, just a little. She liked it. And she liked it even more that she was the cause of it. “What does it smell like?”

Never in her life had she thought she'd be having a casual, almost intimate conversation with a mythical creature. Any second now, she was expecting to wake up, to come to grips that she really was still in her humble RV, fighting off hunger pains and dehydration.

“Perfection. It’s the finest of wines, the sweetest of bouquets. And there is a spice to it,” he said this with a smirk, his lips still hovering at her wrists as his eyes bored into hers. “It is unique to only you, my dear Rey. And it is my heaven. I thank you for granting me at least this liberty.” He lowered his nose to her again, another low moan rumbling in his chest as his mouth salivated to taste her. His dreams wouldn’t even compare to reality, he knew this, but for now, they were all he had.

Staring down at the top of his head, her breathing quick and short, Rey couldn't stop the words before they fell from her mouth. “You can try a little…” she breathed, eyes locked on his face as he scented her. She couldn't believe she was saying this, giving him permission like this, but something about those primal sounds was making her unable to think. She only wished she knew exactly what he was thinking, while at the same time chastising her own body for her thunder heart rate and the slight dampness between her thighs from the sensation of his nose dragging along her skin.

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat. Even with his superior hearing, he was positive he’d somehow, cruelly misheard her. But he replayed the words in his head and he knew that was what she was proposed. Was she really going to let him do this or was it some sort of an elaborate trick? But that was impossible, he reasoned. She would be the one incapacitated while he fed, not him. Looking into her eyes, he saw a multitude of emotions swimming in there, curiosity and apprehension and...something more. It wasn’t quite lust, and not near enough to desire, but it was something in that realm. Some emotion that said that she may have wanted this as much as he did.

Swallowing thickly, Kylo leaned up a moment. “It’s easiest from the neck. You’ll feel the pressure less there.”

Nodding numbly, she worried at her bottom lip, wondering if it was too late to rescind her offer. The neck just seemed so much more...intimate, but she was so very curious. She wanted to know what it felt like, when she was so worried about the safety of other people. If they could have it done to them time and time again, then so could she. “How...how do you want me?” Did he want her to lay down, to sit somewhere? His limbs were long--the bed couldn't be comfortable enough for him to lean over and do it, could it? Already, Rey was lifting a hand to sweep her hair away from one side of her neck, avoiding his eyes as she felt heat creep through her body. She was nervous, embarrassed even, but she wanted to _know._

“I can adapt to you, Rey. Please, I bend to your comfort level,” Kylo whispered. His hand clenched at his side, the leather cracking softly as he stomped down his monster side. It yelled at him to _just fucking take her already!_ but he was not that animal. He could control that side of him as long as necessary. He had practice.  

Gingerly, she scooted closer to him on the bed until they were nearly touching. She held her hair away from her neck with one hand, the other resting nervously in her lap. She didn't know what to do with it, and she swallowed anxiously. Turning her eyes down to his hands, she almost had half a mind to request that he remove the gloves, to let her feel his skin against hers. She kept quiet, though--if he wanted to remove them, he would. This was just supposed to be a sample, a testing of two souls, almost as if they were trying to see if they were really compatible. “Will it hurt at all?” she murmured, trying to brace herself for any pain.

Kylo leaned forward slowly, brushing his nose against the soft skin on her neck. His heart was pounding, eager for the new blood to enter his system, excited to get this experience with her. “You may feel a slight pressure at the skin break, but after that…” he exhaled softly, his breath fanning over her skin. He brought his lips closer, just barely touching her. Deciding he needed more points of contact, he quickly did away with his gloves and slid a bare hand along the forearm in her lap, trailing it up to her arm and then her shoulder to gently guide her to turn more towards him.

She followed his movements easily until she was sitting with one leg dangling off the bed, the other tucked up underneath her. A shiver rolled through her at his breath, and _this_ definitely felt warm and alive--the same with his hands now that they weren't encased in leather. She looked up at some point on the ceiling, angling her neck just a little bit more for him as she tried to hear anything past the blood rushing in her ears. She was really going to do this--to let this man, her future mate if he had his way, sink his fangs into her. Oh gods, what had she gotten herself into?

“Are you sure?” Kylo asked, pressing a series of feather-light kisses up and down the column of her neck.

Was she? Was she really sure of this? No, probably not, but that was a problem for another day. She nodded gently and whispered, “I’m sure.” She'd never been kissed before, and with the feeling of his plush lips on such a sensitive area of her skin, she inhaled sharply, steeling herself as she waited, feeling the heat of his body beginning to envelop her with his closeness. It was soothing, and she felt her hands twitch to reach out and grab onto something.

Kylo inhaled one last time, nosing along her neck until he landed at the throbbing just beneath her jaw. He kissed that spot, his tongue darting out to gently massage at it, coaxing her blood to rush there all the more. He lifted up his other hand to cup her face, his thumb brushing against her cheekbone tenderly. Finally, blessedly, he elongated his fangs and pressed them into her virgin skin, making the penetration quick to minimize her pain. As soon as her blood began to flow onto his tongue he moaned, his tongue massaging at her skin to lap up the sweet nectar.

 _This_ must have been why his mother did what she had done. He’d scoffed so often as a child and an adolescent, thinking that the idea of a mate was ridiculous. There was no such thing as a mortal who tasted _exactly_ perfect for you. It was bullshit, it wasn’t real. There was no biological reason for a measly human to taste any different, and there was no purpose in giving up any of your precious blood just so a human’s life could be extended. But now he saw the error of his ways. Drinking from Rey made every other drop of blood he’d ever tasted seem like sewage in comparison. He needed to taste this now and forever. He’d never tire of any part of her. He was made to taste her and she was made to make a feast of him. He couldn’t wait until he felt her own fangs in his skin. The idea sent an erotic thrill through his body, but he bid that part of him to rest. She was an angel for allowing this, he refused to push her. His mate deserved nothing but respect.

The sharp sting of his fangs in her skin had Rey gasping softly, but it was quickly soothed by his tongue, replaced with another sensation that she hadn't quite been expecting, although she supposed she should have. She'd seen Poe fed on before, and she guessed her face was probably pretty similar to his. One of her hands flew up to grasp his wrist, not pulling, just...holding. At a particular spike of warmth through her, one that had her body relaxing and reacting in a way she'd only felt a few times before, she made a small cry as her free hand shot out, searching for something else to hold onto. Vaguely, she knew what her hand was palming, even through the leather, but that part of her mind hadn't _quite_ caught up yet. _“Oh!”_ she whispered, eyes fluttering shut.

Kylo growled lowly as she grabbed him, his hips jerking unconsciously into her warm palm. He trailed his hand down from her shoulder to gently pluck at her wrist, moving it to the more safe location of his thigh. He didn’t want her to stop touching him, not by a long shot, but he figured it would be more honest to guide her someplace less sexual. Feeding on her blood gave him clear access to her memories and he _saw_ her loneliness and _felt_ her longing for touch and attention. He also saw how incredibly inexperienced she truly was. He retracted his fangs, giving the wound one last lick to encourage it to close quickly, and pulled back with a frown. She’d never even kissed someone and he’d just fed from her. He should have at least kissed her first.

The look on her face caused his heart to ache, both with longing and with guilt. She looked so close to blissed-out, a flush staining her perfect cheeks. The hand that had been cupping her cheek gently stroked across her skin again, Kylo leaning in to brush his lips across the other cheek, over her forehead, down her nose. When finally he reached her lips, he pressed the softest of kisses there, chaste and innocent. He should have done this first. He’d forever regret not doing this first.

Rey couldn't even describe how she felt in that moment. Her heart was pounding, her body was nearly vibrating and weightless. And she was aroused. She knew she was, having experimented with her fingers enough times to be able to tell. And she felt sad when he pulled away. Perhaps her blood hadn't been good enough for a vampire prince. Perhaps _she’d_ never be good enough. Feeling his soft kiss against her lips, she slowly opened her eyes, feeling warm tears track down her cheeks.

He looked like he regretted it, like he'd made a huge mistake. Scrubbing her eyes roughly, she swallowed hard and nodded to herself, as though she'd just received an affirmation. He hadn't really wanted to do it, of that she was certain now. It wasn't up to his expectations. She was too wiry, her blood not _good_ , as Rose had described. Pulling herself away from him, she scooted back up the edge of the bed to lay down, her back turned towards him. She couldn't even provide good food, her blood soiled and undernourished. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, fighting back more tears as she stared at the wall, her vision blurry. She'd seen his face. She'd seen the regret.

Kylo’s frown deepened as he watched her curl away from him. “What ever are _you_ sorry for, Rey? I’m the one who made the mistake,” he said, reaching out to touch her back.

“I can't even do this one thing right. I’m not enough for you, and I'm sorry. I’d thought that maybe...nevermind. I'll be okay,” she answered softly, taking shallow breaths as she tried to calm the rejection racing through her veins. Feeling his fingers brush against her spine, she shivered, but didn't move away, somehow appreciating the gesture, even if it was a lie.

“What are you talking about? Rey, sweetheart, _I’m_ the one not good enough for you. I fed from you before I ever even kissed you. How can I ever be a worthy enough mate if I can’t give you the experiences and respect you deserve?” Kylo argued gently. He trailed his hand up and down her back, hoping to afford her some level of comfort. “Please, forgive me.”

“I don't know how any of this works,” she mumbled, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. How had the day come to this? When she'd woken up earlier, she'd been calling blood donors slurs, and here she was, not even several hours later, willingly offering part of herself up to a man accused of many crimes. What was he doing to her? The fact that she saw him as more man than monster should have said something. “There’s nothing to forgive. You did exactly as I asked you to.” She gave him a small, sad smile before laying her head back against the pillow, exhaling shakily.

“What has upset you, then?” Kylo asked. He ran his hands down her sides, ghosting from waist to hip, his expression concerned.

“I’m just not used to anyone caring before. No one has given two shits about me my whole life. I thought maybe I'd done something wrong, like my...my blood wasn't good enough, I don't know. I don't know what I was expecting.” His hand was so large and warm against her skin, even through her thin tank top, and she had the fleeting that that it was her blood inside him, helping to give him the warmth that radiated from him.

Kylo couldn’t help it. He let the tiniest of laughs escape between his lips, eyes gone wide at her words. “You? Not be good enough--Rey. Oh my dearest, my sweet girl. Your blood is everything I could have ever wanted. I’m already thirsting for more of you, that one small taste wasn’t enough to slake the lust I feel for you in every aspect of the word. But I promised to take only a taste, and I would never wish to violate your trust by taking more than I was given permission to.” He kept his hand on her hip as he leaned forward to cup her chin. “I’m sorry that no one ever cared for you, but it will never be like that again. Rey, even if you rejected me tonight, I still swear to you in this moment and for all of eternity that I will always care for you, however it is you need me to.”

Searching his dark, smoldering eyes for any hint of a lie, Rey found herself believing him, even if that would turn out to be her worst mistake. Hesitantly, she reached her hand up and cupped his face, mirroring his hand on hers. “I think, if I'm extremely honest with you and myself, I wouldn't mind doing that again. I didn't know it would be like _that_.” Remembering the feelings that had coursed through her, she let her eyes unfocus, her lips parting just a little. She would not beg, though. But maybe, just maybe, she could get him to.

Kylo leaned his hand into her hold, nuzzling gently against her. “If you would allow me to drink more, I’d be grateful. I haven’t fed all day and I must admit that it’s been hard. But I’d go thirsty before I took what I wasn’t given freely.” He smirked then, trailing his lips across her fingertips. “What did it feel like for you?”

“It was…” she hesitated, brow furrowing faintly in thought again. “Warm. I felt warm, all over. But, uh, sort of centered one place in particular.” She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he already knew what she was talking about. This was definitely not his first time feeding on someone. He knew the effect it had. Swallowing hard, she licked her lips before lowering her gaze down to his mouth, slightly darkened from her blood.

“Is it a feeling you’d like to have again?” he asked, following the movement of her tongue.

Blushing at his words and the intensity in his eyes, she looked away from him, over his shoulder. “I...yes,” she whispered, following her instincts as she turned her head back to him, adjusting herself slightly on the bed so that she was on her back. Gently, she pulled his face down at the same time she lifted herself up and pushed her lips against his, letting him take over to show her how to do this correctly.

Kylo was stunned for only a moment, his heart stopping completely when he realized that _she_ had kissed _him_. But his precious girl was shy and insecure, and he already knew she did not know what to do. He kissed her slowly, moving his lips against hers in a gentle coaxing. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, making a small noise at the back of his throat when she allowed him access inside. Tasting her here was just as heavenly as her blood had been, and he prodded her tongue with his, a careful wave of the muscle. He drew his tongue back into his own mouth and continued to kiss her like that, greedily swallowing her own noises. When he finally pulled away to give her a chance to breathe, he moved his kisses down her jaw, taking a moment to kiss her ear and give the lobe a tender suck, so careful of his teeth. He then moved his lips back down her jaw, moving the open-mouthed kissing onto her neck next. He first kissed over her already nearly-healed bite marks, giving it just a bit of extra saliva to encourage it along faster. He moved his kisses along to the other side of her neck and up to that ear, this time dipping his tongue along the shell of it before sucking her lobe harder. He could kiss her forever. Every inch of her made his body sing. The thrumming between them was so strong now that he could feel the vibrations in the floor. It could only imagine  how much it would sing when they finally…

Gasping softly, her hands came up to weave into his dark hair, just as soft and luscious as she'd thought it might be. Her heart was trying to beat straight out of her chest, and if it hadn't been for her ribs caging it in, it might have succeeded. She gave a soft tug on his hair, twisting her fingers through it as her back arched just a little. He tasted absolutely divine, something she wanted to sample for as long as possible, until it was time to leave. Squeezing her eyes shut at the mouth on her ear, she moaned quietly, unable to keep the sound from escaping. Feeling only slightly embarrassed, she pulled him closer until he was nearly laying on top of her. She had no idea anything could feel this good. Every experimentation with her own fingers had ended with her unsatisfied and unfulfilled, forever searching for that feeling. She had no doubt that Kylo would be able to give her that, and while she craved it, she was scared. Maybe she'd draw a mental limit somewhere. Turning her mouth to his ear, she whispered against it, “Feed on me again.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Kylo said. He did not hesitate to plunge his fangs into the curve where her shoulder met her neck, this time more focused on her pleasure rather than his hunger. He hovered above her with one arm, while the other caressed up and down her side, so close to her breasts but just skimming them instead, moving boldly across her ribs to brush the underside of one. He drank deeper this time, encouraged by her own moans to voice his louder, his tongue working in harder movements across her. The sound was something close to obscene and the moment was far more intimate than he thought she’d ever allow, but she seemed just as ready for this was he was. Her hands in his hair made his body tingle and her blood in his veins was pumping straight down to his cock.

Crying out loudly, Rey’s head tilted to the side, lolling almost uselessly as she allowed him to use her, to consume her. Her eyes were half-lidded, her vision blurring with the feelings and sensations he was pushing through her body. His hand truly was massive, spanning almost the entirety of her ribcage if he spread it outwards. She was panting, the area between her legs soaked, and she pushed her thighs together, seeking friction. She wasn't quite ready to go further yet, however good this felt. However good _he_ felt, pressed against her like this. She placed one of her hands on the back of his neck, holding him to her until she felt like they were going to melt in each other. His mouth felt entirely too good, and vaguely, she realized that he should probably stop soon, or she was going to get too light-headed.

He both wanted to drink from her for eternity and needed to never do it again. It was too addicting, feeling the thrumming, seeing her mind open so clearly to him, and the _sensation_ of knowing that she was enjoying this was far too heady to handle. But he was not some uncontrollable lesser and he was not some base monster. He could get a handle on his bloodlust and his erection. He had 300 years worth of practice to know when to pull away. But, damn if it wasn't hard.

He murmured sweet encouragements as he withdrew his fangs, licking her neck to close the wounds before peppering more kisses down her throat and across her chest. He told her how wonderful she tasted, how heavenly she felt below him, how _long_ he’d waited for this moment. She was his everything and he would live for her now.

Feeling a bit limp underneath him, Rey stroked his hair softly, eyes glazed and untrained on the ceiling. She swallowed hard, a metallic tang in her throat and mouth from losing a good amount of blood. She didn't know what caused her to be so bold, to touch him so casually. Apparently he hadn't minded, and he still didn't mind, but it still felt odd for her to think about. This man was _centuries_ older than her, with more knowledge and wisdom than her, and she couldn't even read well. She felt young, untrained. Worthless. But he made her feel just a little better. His nicknames for her made her felt warmer, safer, _wanted._ She didn't know how she could adapt to this world, or how she would make her place here, because she knew it would be a long time before she would agree to a change, if ever.

“What happens...if I don't agree to make the change?” she questioned softly, curiosity winning out in the end.

Kylo nuzzled at her new bite marks, feeling a possessiveness curl in his chest to see her claimed by him like that. As he registered her words, he gave a dismissive hum. “You will. You were made for me, Rey. You cannot deny us this pleasure.”

Frowning, she bit her lip again, hearing the strangeness of his tone. Was he even listening? “What happens if I don't?” she pressed again, reaching down to grip his chin and pull his face away from her neck so that she could look at him, her eyes suddenly extremely clear and blazing. “Stop avoiding my question.”

“It is not avoiding the question to answer it honestly,” Kylo shot back. “But, if you _insist_ on requesting an alternate answer, I will tell you that should you choose not to accept the change, I will…” he sighed, dropping his gaze down for a moment as his heart squeezed painfully, “I will care for you until your last breath. You will be treated well and respected by my people, and your every need will still be met. I still could not allow you to leave, though. Someone else _will_ take you and turn you. There are other clans, Rey. It is only so simple for someone to go rogue hunting on a visit and follow the trail to you. Your scent will forever linger here and anyone could find you if they wanted to.”

Nodding, she tucked some of his hair behind his ear, running her fingers along the shell before she dropped her hand down to his shoulder, feeling the thick muscle beneath his shirt. “You said that I could go explore this place. Will you be free tomorrow? I've already been still for too long. I'm getting restless. Or give me a job, or something.”

Kylo chuckled at that. “I will find the time in my schedule to give you a proper tour. Unfortunately, even a prince cannot spend all his days doing as he wishes. If you do desire a job, please let my head of house, Threepio, know, and he will find something for you to do if whatever wheelhouse you desire.”

Kylo heard a sharp sound coming from his room and he groaned. He didn't want to leave the warmth of her arms, but it must be important. His knights knew what he was doing tonight and he had expressly told them not to contact him unless the situation was dire. Damnit.

“And speaking of, duty calls for me now.” Kylo leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. “I do not know how long I will be gone for, but I will come the moment you call my name. Now that I have your blood inside of me, our connection is stronger. No matter what it is I am engaged in, I will come to your side. Is that alright?”

Maybe...sharing her blood hadn't been her smartest move, but Rey felt herself nodding along. “I suppose I don't have a choice in what sharing blood does either, do I?” she grumbled, but gave him a small smile to take the sting of her words away. “You run along, go do your business. I'm going to sleep. Somehow, I got rudely awoken from the middle of my last session.” To make her point, she crawled under the blankets and fluffed her already ridiculously overstuffed pillow, flopping down into it with a heavy sigh. She felt drained, and this bed, while comfortable, felt foreign. It was going to take a while for her to fall asleep, but she doubted he knew that.

Kylo got off the bed and took a moment to make sure she was properly situated before pressing one last kiss to her head, bidding her a good night. When he answered his phone, he nearly bit the head off of whichever Knight was forced into making this call. But when he got the news, there had been _another_ hunter attack, he threw his phone against the wall, hearing the satisfying sound of it shattering.

_Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. *shifty eyes*

Kylo seethed as he observed the scene. Another family, slain. Another crop of food, gone. Even more useless Troopers, alive. He knew that the traitor and the murderer had something to do with this, and some nasty part in his mind whispered that Rey had only let him feed from her to keep him distracted. He banished that thought, hating his mind for ever thinking that his mate was even _capable_ of such a deception. Although, when he took a moment to reflect on that thought, he realized that it had not been his own.

 _Fuck._ Why had he been so foolish to think that he could keep Rey a secret from Snoke? Why hadn't he blocked his mind better when he was interacting with her? He was a fool. And he was not going to get out of this situation easy.

Appearing next to Ren like a ghost in the night, Hux clasped his hands behind his back, observing the scene as well. “I will wager ten thousand credits that this was the work of our most recent guests,” he commented apathetically. It wasn't odd for the two men to bet against certain things--they had to stay entertained somehow, but as the years had rolled by, the things they bet on became fewer and further in between. Looking down his nose, currently wrinkled in distaste at the smell of burning bodies, Hux sighed. “They have to be in the area, still.”

“So _find them,_ Hux. Send your useless little army out to do their job,” Kylo snapped. He wasn't going to take the net because it was obvious. They all knew who had caused this.

“Would this happen to have anything to do with the girl?” Hux asked, letting Ren’s anger wash over him without effect. “I've already dispatched a unit to scout the area.”

Kylo’s glare cut harder than their fangs could. “Leave the girl out of it,” he hissed lowly.

“As you wish, my Lord,” Hux nodded with a dip of his head, realizing he'd overstepped his bounds. Intriguing, that. He filed Ren’s reaction away for further examination. For now, they had a hunter and a traitor to find. They were murderers now, without a doubt. “I'm going to organize another squad. We should have them recovered by morning at this rate.”

“Neiric, Jade, find them,” Kylo instructed, nodding at two of his knights. “Bring me the hunter and the traitor before dawn.”

The two, a man and woman, nodded and were gone in the blink of an eye.

“Mobilize your Troopers to focus _only_ on retrieving the food. They should at least be able to handle that, yes?” Kylo said, raising an eyebrow to Hux.

“Of _course_ ,” Hux sneered, stepping away to go pull out his tablet, quickly tapping out an instruction. “FN-2187 was an anomaly. One I intend to correct. Thoroughly. Any other orders?”

“Stay out of my house,” Kylo said before storming off. He had every confidence that his Knights would retrieve the hunter and the traitor and soon, _soon_ he’d be able to exact his revenge. And then he could be with Rey... _Rey._ Who had asked that her friends not be harmed. Kylo growled at that, suddenly feeling conflicted. Those two would need to _pay_ for the damage they’d just caused. They murdered a family, let loose stock, and burned down a house. That wasn't something that could go unpunished. But he had promised Rey. He couldn’t break her trust when he’d only just begun to build it.

_She is not worthy of your trust, Ren._

Kylo shuddered at the intrusive thought. Damnit, Snoke.

_Do not ignore me, Ren. Report to the main house immediately. Bring Hux, too._

Kylo looked up to see that Hux was also standing very still. He’d heard the message, too, then. Just as Kylo began to head to the house, he grabbed a Trooper, explaining that he needed to get a message to Neiric and Jade that the hunter and traitor needed to be obtained _unharmed._ Message passed on, Kylo began to work on protecting his emotions as he moved into the main house, Hux on his heels.

“Ah, our young prince,” Snoke smirked, turning away from the fireplace, setting his ever-present glass on the mantle. “Any word on the rebels?” His skin was ashen from age, his head bald, save for thin wisps of white hair that sprouted in odd spots, along with his thick white eyebrows. Half of his face was mangled from a burn several centuries ago. Fire was one thing that harmed vampires if they were set alight. They were like extremely dry wood, ready to combust at the slightest provocation. That Snoke would stand so close to the roaring fireplace told of his confidence in his abilities. He gazed at Kylo and Hux as they entered, examining them from head to foot before narrowing his eyes to Kylo’s slightly reddened, swollen lips. It didn't necessarily mean anything, but Snoke took note either way.

“I have two of my Knights on it, and Hux has the Troopers out to retrieve the lost goods,” Kylo said, sweeping down into a bow.

Hux bowed as well, keeping his eyes low in submission, saying nothing until he was spoken to.

“Such a troublesome pair, those two. A human and a vampire, working together to destroy what we've built. Such a shame, don't you think?” Snoke asked, pacing across the room. He turned to glare at the men before him, shaking his head.

Kylo stiffened. He was being baited and he knew it. But he had to answer, Hux was in no position to speak freely. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

As Snoke turned his attention to Hux and began berating the man for his Trooper’s abilities, he whispered through Kylo’s mind again.

_You will bring her to me._

Kylo knew he didn’t have a choice. No matter what happened, she would eventually have to have an audience with Snoke. Snoke gave the final word in who was worthy and who wasn’t, especially when it meant one of his strongest being taken out of commission for a while to recover and train the newborn. But he had only just gotten Rey, she was just now finding some semblance of comfort. Snoke would ruin that. No one felt at ease with this man.

But still, for now, he had no choice.

_Yes, Supreme Leader. Just allow me time to prepare her for you._

Pausing in his speech, Snoke frowned at Kylo. Hux sensed the silent conversation and fell quiet, waiting for his turn to speak again.

_How long will you need?_

Kylo snuffed out his panic before it could be read. He couldn't force her to be ready quickly, he _wouldn't_.

 _Give me a month,_  Kylo said with a confidence he didn't have.

“You have two weeks,” Snoke said aloud, letting his order be heard for both men. This way, Hux would be able to keep tabs on Kylo and Rey’s progress and update him with any information that he could sense their prince would be willing to keep from him. “Two weeks and you will bring her before me.”

Kylo’s jaw twitched but he hid it as he bowed. “Thank you, my gracious master.”

 _Fuck._ He should have said a year. A year was nothing to a vampire. Half a month was even less. He had no guarantee that he would make any progress with her by then. The feeding had been a wonderful step, of course, but she had just been uprooted from her home and her emotions had been in a spin. Now that they had been separated for a few hours, Kylo began to worry that she would come to her senses and not allow him to feed again. His stomach soured at the thought of drinking from his current food source instead. Cora’s taste was dust compared to Rey. He should have never drank from her without the guarantee of forever, this would be torture.

Snoke dismissed them with a wave of his hand, not even bothering to hear the rest of whatever Hux had to say. “Two weeks,” he repeated as he turned back to the fire and picked his glass back up.

_______________

When Rey awoke this time, she was alone. She'd slept fitfully, tossing and turning in a bed far more luxurious than she was used to. No, not a dream, then. This truly was her new reality. She was a prisoner in this strange compound, held captive by the persuasive eyes of Kylo Ren. Looking around the room, she just _knew_ that he hadn't come back yet from whatever duties he was attending to. She wasn't quite sure how she knew, but she did.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stretched, her muscles tired and her body stiff. She'd been sitting around for too long already. Her stomach grumbled again, and she cast a look at the fruits sitting beside the bed. They were good, as she'd tried them with Rose earlier, but they didn't sound as appealing as something else did. She'd had a lot of blood taken from her, and some part of her brain was telling her to replenish the supply with some meat, rich in iron and proteins. Perhaps she could just go to the kitchens? Rose had said she was able to go visit anytime she wanted to get whatever she wanted…

Giving it one last thought for consideration, Rey got up and moved to the wardrobe in the room, pulling it open to look at her clothing choices. It was packed to the brim with things in her size, and she had a moment to wonder how long she'd been knocked out when Kylo had brought her back here. Frowning, she ruffled through a few sets until she found a sweater. Pulling it on, she walked right by the mirror in the room, not caring how it looked. Fashion was probably the _last_ thing on her mind.

The door, surprisingly, was unlocked.

Slipping out into the hallway, Rey glanced around warily. No one was immediately yelling at her to get back into her room, so she wandered through the passageways, exploring every interesting nook and cranny as she tried to find the kitchens. There were more doorways that she guessed were other rooms--she didn't try any of the them, hesitant to know what lay behind them.

After probably an hour of wandering and not seeing anyone, she found a flight of stairs and hesitated before going down them slowly, hand firmly on the railing as she descended. She was feeling a bit wobbly, needing some more sustenance. There was a smell in the air, one she knew well. The smell of yeast and dough permeated her senses and Rey lifted her head, following the scent.

She found the kitchen moments later, where a short, pale, mousy looking man was rolling out some bread dough with a rolling pin. He looked up at her, startled by her presence, it seemed. “Oh, hello,” he said, offering her a kind smile.

“Hello, I hope I'm not intruding...I was told it was all right to visit the kitchens?” she asked, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be here.

“Oh, no, come in, come in. I was just preparing biscuits for tomorrow’s breakfast. Have to keep the mortals fed, after all. Please, come in and sit,” he said, gesturing to a chair on the opposite side of the kitchen island he was working on. “You must be Rey. I'm Mitaka. Dopheld Mitaka, at your service.”

Rey settled herself into the chair, watching the man curiously. He had to be a vampire, to refer to humans as mortals. “I was hoping to get something to make up for the, ah…” she gestured vaguely to her neck. The punctures Kylo had made had healed completely by now, leaving only fresh, undamaged skin in their wake.

“Ah, yes, I know precisely what you need. Just give me a few moments and I'll serve you up some nice steak. Or how about a burger?” Mitaka said, moving around the kitchen like a professional.

“A steak would be lovely, thank you,” Rey said shyly, ducking her head. At least she didn't have to go through the embarrassment of explaining what had happened. It was just as common as talking about the weather here, it seemed.

And so, while Mitaka made the food for her, Rey found herself charmed by the small man. He worked directly for Kylo, and he was adamant, just as Rose had been, about how fair the man was to all his subjects. It gave her some relief, to know that she could be in worse hands, she supposed. Mitaka was quite funny, as well, eliciting more than one snort from Rey on occasion as she ate.

_________________

Kylo sighed heavily as he went through one final report. He had to divide up whatever assets remained of the latest victims, which now included the recovered food. The Troopers had been effective for once, and half of the food lost tonight had been recovered. They seemed shell shocked and confused, wondering what happened to their masters and mistresses. When asked about what had occurred, they explained that two men had come and released from of their chains and then forced them to leave under threat of being burned down with the house. They were told that they would receive counseling to relieve them of their attachment to their vampires. They were so sorry to have every left.

Kylo read these lies for what they were. From two of them, they were sincere. But from the last one, it was a lie. The man felt no remorse over what had happened and had been beyond grateful when the hunter and traitor had shown up. Kylo had read something else in his blood, something that spoke of an uprising inside the compound...he couldn’t have that. Especially now that he had met his mate, he couldn’t allow for any sort of risk to come her way. He’d meant it when he said he would protect her until his dying day. And if that meant rounding up every single human on the compound and figuring out which of them had even the briefest thought of uprising like the ungrateful villagers, he would. And he would feast from them. Maybe Rey would be turned by then and she could join in his slaughter, too.

He shook his head to that thought. No, no. His Rey wasn’t ruthless like that and he shouldn’t be, either. He would not be like Snoke, murdering everyone who seemed to oppose him. But he would find the detractors and he would get it taken care of. There were other jobs to be done on the compound that weren’t the most glamorous. Maybe the detractors would enjoy sewage work?

Kylo stapled his final reports together, glancing at the time. He’d been gone for hours now, although Rey’s blood in his veins had kept him awake and alert. But he would need to feed soon, the stress having worked through most of it. He would need Cora ready for him when he got home, and he sent a message to Threepio to be sure that the girl would not run into Rey. It would probably be a shock to see the other girl, especially after she’d expressed interest in his past. He’d introduce them later, but for now, Cora would have to be kept in her room and escorted by someone else to her job at the tailor.

Receiving word that Rey had sought out food and what had been made for her, Kylo thanked Mitaka for keeping an eye on the house. The man was not the most ruthless of vampires by a longshot, but he knew where he loyalty was, and he knew that Mitaka would kill anyone who attempted to harm one in Kylo’s household. Rose should be reporting to work soon and Rey wouldn’t want for company. He wondered if she’d missed him. He’d felt the flicker of her awakening but she hadn’t called for him.

He was a fool for wanting too much too soon.

Passing a hand through his hair, he filed away the paperwork in an increasingly-growing filing cabinet and left the main house to return home.

___________________

Feeling happier than she had since this whole mess began, Rey shot Mitaka a lingering smile, thanking him for the food and the company. She liked the man’s humor, and she knew he was going to great lengths--telling the worst jokes--in order to see her smile. He’d understood how hard it was to get used to this new world, and Rey was exceptionally grateful for his concern.

Mitaka sent her on her way with a few of his homemade rolls, slathered in butter, and wrapped neatly inside a napkin. Now, if she could just remember the way back up to her room. She could see the main door to the manor _right_ there, but she'd promised she'd stay, and it was still the middle of the night. Chewing on her lip, two emotions warring within her, she finally turned and quickly went up the stairs, not seeing Mitaka watching her curiously from the kitchen.

She hadn't realized just how much time she'd spent in the kitchens. It had been well over an hour of listening to Mitaka’s awful jokes. Winding her way through the hallways, trying to remember the path back to her room, she nearly froze when she saw the first person since she'd wandered out, save for one man.

The woman had curly red hair, pale skin, seeming even paler, thanks to the new set of healing marks on her neck. Rey stared for probably longer than was necessary, snapped out of her trance when the woman shot a glare back at her and disappeared into another door.

Why couldn't she shake this sudden sickly, nauseous feeling she had at the thought of those bite marks? Inhaling sharply, Rey palmed her own neck, along with the area of her shoulder where Kylo had bitten her the second time. There was virtually no trace of his mark anymore, and as she rubbed the area, she felt a phantom sensation shoot from the spot straight down to her core.

Logically, she knew Kylo had to seek food elsewhere--she alone couldn't sustain a man his size for every meal, but the thought that something so special for her was just another feeding for him made her tear up again. She'd just blame it on wrecked nerves, at this point. There was no reason for Rey to be upset that Kylo had drank from someone else. None, nope.

She didn't really know him, just what she'd seen from their brief time spent together, along with what a few others under his rule had said about him. Maybe she was reading into this whole 'mate’ thing too much, but if this was to be her fate, then she could acknowledge the hurt she felt at the thought of Kylo feeding on someone else. Not that she knew for sure that it had even been _him._ But somehow, she had a feeling.

Trudging forlornly past the original door the girl had come out of, Rey sighed heavily, clutching her biscuits close.

______________

Kylo debated whether or not he should knock on Rey’s door and check on her, if it would serve him best to wait for her call. But she had wanted to know about things, she’d wanted to stay informed, and the latest news he’d received from Neiric and Jade was that they were trailing the traitor and the hunter now. This, at least, he knew she should know.

Kylo knocked softly on her door, listening to the soft sounds of her movement from within the door.

“Rey, it’s me. May I come in?” He asked, feeling suddenly nervous and a tad bit lame. Of course it was him. Who else would silently stalk in front of her door?

Frowning at the other side, Rey debated her options. She could tell him to go away and maybe he would, but she had a feeling he wouldn't, at least not at first. She should really just let him in.

Moving over to the door, she opened it silently and allowed him entrance, using it as a shield for a moment before letting it close. “Hi,” she said softly, looking anywhere but at his face. She trained her gaze on the middle of his chest instead. That was nice and safe, right? “How were your princely duties?”

“I have some news that will be of interest to you. Please, have a seat,” Kylo said, gesturing to her bed. He clenched his hand awkwardly and dropped it to his side. Why was he asking her to have a seat in her own room? That was her prerogative and her command to give to him. But he’d said the words and he was now stuck with them.

Feeling suddenly uneasy, she moved over to the bed and sat on the edge, her hands fidgeting in her lap. “What is it?” She hadn't been expecting to see him sort of cold and commanding again, for some reason. It bothered her.

“There was an attack last evening and we lost an entire family to it, along with their home. Those in their care were released, although three were recovered,” Kylo stated.

Eyes going wide with shock, Rey stared at him for a long moment, both wondering why she was being told this, and happy it wasn't being kept from her. “An attack? From who?” she asked genuinely, puzzlement filling her face until realization dawned a moment later. “...oh.”

“Yes,” he said, nodding once. “It would appear that the traitor led the hunter right back here, where they continued to carry out their plans.” He settled onto the bed, keeping a respectful distance from her. He could feel the thrumming between them, but it was dulled out by the seriousness of the situation. “I’ve sent two members of my elite force to track them down. I have been informed that they will be apprehended momentarily, when they will be brought before me. I gave exclusive instructions that they come to no harm, as you have requested.”

Fear filled her at the prospect of what was going to happen to Finn and Poe. She could believe they'd done it, easily. After all, there was that whole incident in the lot behind Plutt’s work. Oh god, Plutt, who Kylo had killed. She'd seen him do it, too. And the only thing saving Finn and Poe was her meager little request that they not be harmed. “What will you do with them?” she asked, looking up at him from the corner of her eyes.

“It is not for me to decide, unfortunately, as that right belongs to the Supreme Leader. Were I he, I could decide, but unfortunately, it is not yet my time. However, I will do whatever I can within my power to see that until they come before him, they are met with no harm.” Frowning, he continued. “The traitor will most likely be sent to reconditioning, where he will face Captain Phasma on a very personal level. If I were to guess as to the fate of the hunter, I would think a few options would be laid before him. Death would be the kindest, of course. They may force a change upon him for revenge, where he will run the risk of becoming a lesser. Of course, the most likely plan would be to force him to lead us back to his base, where he will watch the slaughter of his own clan like he has caused to ours.”

Rey swallowed hard, averting her eyes again. What could she do? Maybe she could plead with this Snoke character on their behalf? Fat lot of good it would do her. He'd probably drain her dry, as Rose had suggested. “Would I at least be allowed to see them before their fates are decided?”

Kylo felt something akin to jealousy in his chest, squeezing traitorously at his heart. But he shook that down. No. What memories he had glimpsed of with her interactions with the other two men had shown him annoyance and kinship, but nothing at all of romance. He had nothing to be jealous of. These men were her friends. _Just_ her friends.

“They are being brought to our home first. I will allow you to see them,” Kylo replied softly. He wanted to touch her but he hadn’t been given the inclination that she would welcome that. He was grateful that he had Cora’s inferior blood in his system right now, keeping his lust at bay. He could control his multitude of urges for her more clearly like this, even as his body warred with him over needing the blood on his worthy one.

 _Our_ home. He'd said it was our home. This wasn't her home, though. It was still a prison. A pretty one, if her wanderings of the halls had shown her, but still a prison. “Thank you,” she said. “I understand what they did was wrong. I don't want that fate on anyone, human or not. However killing a killer makes you a killer as well.” She doubted her words would have any affect on him. She'd _seen_ him kill, and he'd had no qualms about it at the time. “There _has_ to be some other way. I could go plead a case with The Supreme Leader. I could…”

“Absolutely not,” Kylo snapped. “You’re not at all ready to see the Supreme Leader. Snoke is not…” Kylo sighed, running a hand through his hair. How could he explain this to her? “Snoke would like _me_ to be more ruthless. He thinks I treat humans far too kindly and he would like to see my benevolent streak squashed. He could ask you to decide their fates. He could ask _me_ to change yours immediately. So no, absolutely not. I am not putting you in his path until I know how to best protect you.” Taking a chance, he grabbed her hands, holding them between his naked ones. He’d forgone his gloves in the moment before he had decided to knock on her door. He knew that if was going to have even the tiniest chance of touching her glorious skin, he would have taken it. “I can’t risk losing you, Rey. I’ve only just found you.”

“But I can't…” she mumbled, feeling her hope dying. Perhaps she could just concoct her own plan to get them out. Looking down at his hands, so massive around hers, she sighed softly. “I can't just sit and do _nothing_ , Kylo. Surely you understand that. I can't sit here, as a prisoner, and watch my friends die. I'll do whatever I have to in order to help them.” Although a nagging part of her mind reminded her that they'd left her behind in the junkyard...That didn't matter, right? They would have come back.

“Rey,” he sighed softly. They’d barely known one another for an entire day and already she was the most precious thing to him. “What type of mate would I be if I denied you anything?” he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, taking the moment to inhale her scent. He may have to forgive his mother and father at this rate. “If you think you are capable, I will support you.”

Looking up at him with hope back in her eyes, she gave him a brilliant smile. “Thank you. I know it may seem stupid to you, but...they're really the only friends I have. The first ones, anyway. I _suppose_ I could count you in with that bunch, although…” She bit her lip. She still wasn't quite sure how she felt about him yet, but she'd kissed him earlier, and she wouldn't mind doing it again. She didn't know if she could go so far as to calling him her mate, but the more he called her that, the more she got this sense of belonging, of being needed. “Although with you, I think you might be a little...more.”

“My dearest Rey, when you have lived as long as I have, you put a great deal of stock in the value of a good friendship. And I am glad to hear that you may think of me as more of a friend, but please, take it at your own pace. I know this is a bit terrifying and confusing and I meant what I said that I would never force you into anything unwanted. That includes love,” Kylo said sincerely. Even if it killed him to say, he had to make sure he was whatever she needed him to be. So long as she was by his side, he would be pleased.

“Except if The Supreme Leader wills it,” she said softly, looking down at their hands again. She'd begun to piece together her own mental image of this elusive man, how cruel he must be, to have no regard for life, barely kept in check by Kylo and others under him.  

Kylo frowned softly at that and brought a hand up to gently cradle the back of her head, pressing another linger kiss there. “We will cross that bridge if it happens.”

Part of protecting Rey was protecting her mind, which meant that she could not know his _every_ thought. And that included the one that whispered that he could kill The Supreme Leader if need be. He had the respect of the people, and even the mortals preferred him. If Snoke forced his hand, he would have no regrets. Rey and the people were more important than some antiquated asshole who was only leader by an odd rule.

“I don't know if I'm cut out for this life,” Rey mumbled, pulling her head back to look up into his eyes. “Even if I somehow get used to the idea of all this and this is a big _if_ , I don't like the idea of...of sharing.” It was hard to put her feelings into words. If there was just an easier way to say it, she would.

Kylo furrowed his brow, pulling back further to inspect her. “Sharing? How do you mean?”

Taking a deep breath, she let it all out in a rush, spilling her thoughts, “I saw a girl earlier, and I could somehow tell that you...you'd fed on her, and knowing what it feels like now...I'm...I'm jealous. I don't like that you have to use others as well.” She blushed profusely and stood with her back to him, hiding her face.

Kylo was shocked for a minute. She was jealous? Of Cora? He rose slowly and followed her, placing one hand on her hip while he used the other to brush her hair off of one shoulder, leaning over to speak in her ear. “Did you want to be the only one I fed from, my love? Do you want my fangs to only pierce your lovely flesh and drink only your glorious blood?”

Shivering at his touch and the breath on her ear, she swallowed hard before nodding gently. “I do, but I know it's not possible. You need more than I have to give.” She could wish, though, even if it wouldn't change anything.

“Did you know that mates have the ability to sustain one another? Feeding once a day from your mate is the same as feeding from a mortal for the entirety of it,” Kylo murmured in her ear, nosing gently at her throat. Had he known she would let him feed from her again, he would have never drank from Cora. He would need to reassign her as soon as possible.

“I want to know everything, about this...about--about us,” she whispered, trying hard to ignore the way her heart was thundering again. She was sure he could hear it, and she had half a second to wonder if he'd put some sort of compulsion on her to make her act this way. Maybe it was the feeling of being wanted, and possibly even desired, brought on after years of being so alone, but she couldn't find it in herself to deny this urge. As his nose skimmed her neck again, she asked, “Are you asking for permission?”

She could admit, at least to herself, that the thought of him asking her for anything sent a thrill through her. Things had been so out of control in her life for so long, and just the idea that she could have someone _asking_ her for anything, let alone an actual _prince_ being the one to ask, made her feel a little more in control, even if she couldn't actually _do_ anything.

Kylo hummed softly, the hand on her hip drifting across her abdomen and gliding across her ribs. While he wished she was better fed, he wouldn't change a thing about her. She was a fighter and a survivor and his perfect mate. Brushing his lips across her neck, he gave a gentle suck, careful to keep his fangs retracted.

“If you would give it, I will gladly take,” he murmured against her.

“What are you doing to me?” she whispered, more to herself than to him. This wasn't like her--she would never let anyone use her like this before. But with his hand on her ribs, so strong and sure, and his hard body at her back, she found herself leaning her head back against his shoulder, tilted to one side. “Have you put some sort of spell on me?”

“None you have not allowed,” he murmured lowly. He gripped her ribs harder, pressing her fully back against him. He groaned to feel the softness of her ass against his rapidly hardening cock. “May I drink from you, my love?”

“I should hate you,” she whispered into the air, her eyes fluttering as she felt his length press into her ass. She had seen a few nude men before in her life, but she had never allowed anyone close enough to feel the evidence of their arousal and she was intimidated by what she felt now, even as a fresh wave of warmth flowed through her to pool between her thighs. “But I don't. Maybe I will one day.” She rested her hand along his forearm, caressing gently. “However, that day is not today.” She tingled everywhere, his mere presence igniting _something_ within her.

“Yes, you may drink from me again.” Part of her wanted _more,_  but she was still afraid. She didn't want her inexperience to be off-putting to him, for him to be disappointed in her somehow. Still, she relaxed into his hold, allowing him to support some of her weight as she lifted her free hand and threaded her fingers into his hair, gripping gently.

“You are too good to me, my perfect mate,” he whispered. He groaned at her hold in his hair, nuzzling his head back into her hand to encourage her to massage more. He dipped his head down to taste her lips first, pressing a soft and sweet kiss there, before coaxing her mouth open and deepening it. He could smell her own arousal and it was making his mind swim. He felt so grateful that he was the one giving her this feeling. It was even more powerful knowing that no one had ever done this before. She was to be his, truly and completely his. He only wished he had waited so he could have given her the same. He would have to beg her forgiveness for that, on a different day.

He broke their kiss and licked a hot stripe down her throat, his shudder of arousal all the stronger this time. He needed her so badly, but he couldn't force her. However, he had promised to be honest. “I wish I could make love to you, Rey. I would take care of you so well, I’d make you come so much and still beg me for more. And I’d give it to you. I'd give you anything,” he rasped.

Part of her knew that to be a lie. He wouldn't give her her freedom, but his words brought a soft sound from her all the same. She shouldn't agree to this, she should just let him feed and send him on his way. Letting him have complete access to her would only make it harder when it was time for her to leave. Her mind was fuzzy, her thoughts jumbled and barely coherent. She couldn't think in sentences, more in a series of images. All of them involved him making good on his his promises, to take her body to heights she had never experienced before. “Kylo, I've...I've never done anything like this before. I wouldn't know what to do,” she said, her voice breathy, her hand tightening on his arm as she clenched her thighs together. His voice was husky and deep, and even with her lack of experience, she knew the cause of it. How she loved hearing that tone directed at her, _because_ of her.

“You need a teacher. I can show you pleasures you’ve never imagined. Gods, Rey, I want to worship your body as it was meant to be worshipped,” Kylo said. He sucked her neck a bit harder, still keeping his teeth in check. He got another whiff of her arousal, even as she tried so hard to hide it by clenching her thighs, and he moaned deeply. “I understand if that’s too far, my love. I can wait. I have waited centuries for you and I will wait centuries more, but _Gods_ will it be divine.”

Prying his mouth from her neck, Rey turned in his arms, looking up into his eyes for several long moments. “No,” she said firmly, and then more softly, “No, I want you to teach me. Show me what to do, Kylo.” She rested her hands against his chest, her fingers moving of their own accord to dance across it, feeling every dip and curve of the muscle. She was trembling just a little with nerves, but her voice was clear. Perhaps she was drunk on lust and couldn't read it correctly, but she leaned forward on her toes and turned his face to the side so that she could bury herself against _his_ neck, kissing her way from one beauty mark to the next. He was a perfect specimen, truly, and as she opened her mouth to flick her own tongue against him, her human teeth grazing lightly at his skin, she couldn't remember why this was wrong.

Kylo shivered beneath her ministrations, bringing a hand up to gently hold her head to him. “That’s it, my love. Taste me as you wish,” he sighed softly, stroking into her hair. “I can’t wait to feel your fangs on me one day.”

Making sure not to dislodge her, his hand pressing her more firmly to his neck, he leaned down and scooped her up into his arm, carrying her to the bed. He sat on the edge of it, arranging her knees on either side of his hips. He gripped her hips, grinding more firmly up at her, moaning lowly.

With him rubbing against her _there_ , she felt her pulse jump and pick up double time, eliciting a gasp as her eyes slid shut. Sliding her hands back up into his hair, she gripped the silky locks and gave a tug as she nipped along the main vein in his neck. She had a thought as she tasted him, how he kept calling her his love. How could he possibly feel that way already? He couldn't, could he? She still didn't know what to feel, however he didn't have the same restrictions or hang ups she did. Perhaps he meant it.

As she switched from his neck back up to his mouth, feeling slightly more emboldened, she pressed her herself back down against him, following the movements of his hips to chase that pleasurable feeling. It was almost an itch, one only he could scratch, and she was a quick learner, at least. Maybe she wouldn't disappoint him after all. She could taste him on her lips, although it was different from before. She could have sworn she was tasting someone else’s blood in his mouth, and maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but as she slid her tongue in to dance with his, she swept that foreign taste away until it was just him again. Finding her voice, she whispered into his mouth, “Make love to me, Kylo. _Please._ ”

“Anything for you,” Kylo breathed. His couldn't believe this was happening, but he supposed the instinct that told him she was his worthy mate was _finally_ getting through to her. She truly was everything he had ever hoped for in those boyish, fleeting moments he wished for such a thing. He drifted his hands up to the hem of her tank top, slowly pulling it up her torso and over her head. He pulled back to admire her, drinking her in, the soft muscle of stomach, the gentle slope of her breasts. He lifted one hand to cup one beautiful globe, hefting the weight of it in his hand. He could cup the entirety of it in one hand, the heat of her filling his entire palm. “You’re so beautiful, my love. May I taste you here?”

Chewing on her lip, she searched his face as he took her in, looking for any hint that he didn't like what he saw. She knew she wasn't up to par with many women he had probably been with, but she didn't see that in his heated gaze. All she saw was sincerity and adoration, possibly even wonder as he palmed her breast gently. Nodding in response to his words, she settled her arms lightly on his shoulders. She almost replied that he could do anything he wanted to her, but that wasn't quite true, and she didn't want a mistake to happen in the middle of this experience.

His heart skipped a beat, left momentarily breathless at her approval. She was really letting him do this, she was _asking_ for this. But he knew he needed to be careful with her, treat her gently. She was still so fragile in this state, he could hurt her so easily and then...he’d never forgive himself. But she was asking for pleasure and he was going to give it to her. He owed it to her.

He leaned forward and pressed small kisses around the breast in his hand, working in a lazy spiral to her areola. When he got there, he simply brushed his lips over it a few times, feeling the skin tighten and peak under his ministrations. He darted his tongue out and gently probed at her erect nipple, rolling his tongue over it in slow waves, a low sound vibrating from the back of his throat and over his tongue at the taste of her in his mouth. The monster instead who demanded blood was easily conquered by the one who wanted her body for pleasure, for love, and he knew he had no fear of his fangs making an unapproved appearance. He closed his mouth around her and sucked her nipple into his mouth, brushing her carefully with the blunt of his teeth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked her harder. His other hand came to her unoccupied breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple, doubling the sensation. He was thrusting steadily up into her and he moaned again to feel her dampness against his hard length.

Her lips parted, her head falling back at the wonderful feeling he was giving her, small sounds erupting from her throat. She had never imagined such pleasure before, to be treated so tenderly, so carefully, like she was something precious. Her fingers twisted again into his hair, this time at the base of his neck, and she latched on, holding him close as her breath came out in shaky sighs. Her body was on fire, her nerves alight with the stimuli from his mouth, his hand, and his cock. “Oh, Kylo,” she whispered, eyes fluttering. This was amazing, but as her core clenched around nothing, begging for what was laying beneath her, she ground herself harder against him, seeking more friction, thinking that perhaps somehow, she could find penetration through their clothing. She wanted _more_ , and the thought alone of how he would feel inside her sent another jolt of heat through her, soaking through her leggings. Those needed to come off, _now._ He was entirely overdressed for such an occasion, and she leaned down to press a tender kiss to the top of his head, waiting until he rose from her breast before she reached down between them to begin trying to work his tunic off.

Kylo helped her along, divesting himself of his belt before he slid off his tunic, tossing that over her head. He still had his arm guards on but that wasn’t preventing his bare chest from touching hers so he didn’t bother fussing with the straps. Seeing his hunger reflected back in her own eyes, the black of her irises nearly swallowing the hazel he loved so much, he lifted her hips from his for a minute, pulling his next belt off. He chuckled lowly as her hands flew down to work off his pants. “Patience, my love. I will be inside you as soon as you are ready.”

Drinking in the sight of his chest, she felt her mouth water. If she could just...sink her teeth into that obscene amount of pectoral muscle, she could die happily. Instead, she traced her fingertips along them, her eyes wide in wonder. He was so huge and broad everywhere, and she had a moment to wonder if he would split her in two. She felt ready--more ready than she'd ever been before. She felt crazed, possessed, her timidness mostly gone, replaced by this carnal, primal _need_. Moving her fingers up to his collar bone, she explored the edge of his arm guards across his shoulders, moving down the length of his arms, lingering on his biceps, so firm under her hands. Some voice in her head whispered that she was pleased by her future mate’s body, but she stamped that thought down. She couldn't think like that, couldn't let this draw to him overpower her logical side and her long-term wants and desires.

Would it really be so bad, though? To spend eternity with this perfection?

“I think I'm ready,” she whispered, rolling her hips down against him again. Another unbidden image settled into her mind of him buried deep inside of her with his fangs sunk deeply into her throat. A tremor ran through her and she raised her eyes to his, wondering just how far his powers went.

An image flashed in his mind and he met her gaze with surprise. She’d sent that to him, somehow, and the world would have to damn him before he denied either of them the pleasures in her mind. It pleased him to know that she wanted this as badly as he did. He hooked his hands under her thighs and rose off the bed, kissing her hungrily while he held her suspended in the air. He delved his tongue into her mouth, pleased when she battled him back. She was getting bolder. Good. That would make what was to come so much easier.

He turned and laid her out on the bed, climbing above her in less than a moment afterwards. He moved his hands up and down her body, kissing down her neck and across her chest, flicking his tongue against her freckles, paying homage to every inch of her. He moved his hands into the waistband of her leggings and tugged down, not caring when he heard the rip of them. Cora could mend them. He removed his own pants quickly after, letting out a relieved noise to have his straining cock finally set free.

“There’s one last place I need to taste you,” Kylo said, his lips drifting over her ribs, down to her navel. His hands were resting on her thighs, rubbing soothing patterns on the outsides of them.

Her breath halted at his words, and she gazed down her body at him, licking her lips in anticipation. “Okay,” she whispered, hoping that he would be pleased with what he found between her legs. There was some part of her that wanted to be perfect for him, for this alpha predator, for him to be satisfied when he was done with her. Goosebumps bloomed under his gentle caresses across her thighs, and she shifted slightly, spreading her legs to accommodate him. She didn't need to repeat that this was a first for her--he knew that, and he was going to take such good care of her. He was going to guide her through everything, and she was going to enjoy every second of it, moral obligations be damned. There was a magnetic pull to this man, one she couldn't shake or deny, as much as she knew she probably needed to. It was just them now.

Kylo settled between her legs, lying on his stomach. He wished they were on his bed, it was so much larger, but the bed he’d provided for Rey was adequate enough. Next time, he promised himself. He nuzzled the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, drunk on the scent of her, so strong and concentrated here. The smell of her arousal, of the blood surging through her body, concentrated so heavily down here. He could live down here if she asked him to. He needed nothing more than this to live off of.

He spread her slick lips with his thumbs, admiring her glistening folds. “Gods, Rey, there is no part of you that is not beautiful.”

Rey blushed even further under his praise, that same annoying voice popping up in her head to say _Look how pleased he is with you, you've made him so happy._ While she appreciated how slow and gentle he was being with her, taking his time, she felt like she might combust if he didn't do something soon. “Please, Kylo, my prince, I need...I need more, _please,_ ” she begged, noticing a moment later what she'd called him. It wasn't anything near the terms of endearment he used on her, but it was something truthful. He was her prince, even if she never saw him again once she left, he would forever be her prince, the only one to do such a thing for her. This member of royalty was settled down between her legs, a nobody’s legs, and he was enjoying it.

He hummed with pleasure at her declaration that he was her prince. She was taking ownership of him. She may actually want more than just this from him. Deciding to draw it out no further, he leaned forward and licked her from entrance to clit with the flat of his tongue, groaning loudly at the taste of her finally. He licked her in broad strokes, letting her get used to the sensation of it. When she began to make small noises, he took that as a good sign and brought one hand around to carefully pull the hood of her clit back, prodding at the pulsing bundle with the point of his tongue, swirling it around in tight circles.

Her voice came as a cry into the air of her room, spurred on by his movements between her thighs. “Oh _my..._ Kylo!” she gasped, gripping his hair, urging him closer, right where she needed it. The heat in her stomach was building, rising, like a pot of warm water simmering, increasing in temperature, calling for her to let it go, but she wasn't quite there yet. His tongue was magical, and she couldn't help the way her legs locked around his head. Did vampires even need to breathe? Gods, she hoped not. She didn't know if she could part with this feeling, this incredible buzzing coursing through her veins. There it was again, that feeling she'd had when he'd pressed her hand to his chest the first time. This otherworldly thrumming, like the universe was waiting for them to complete this task set before them. It wavered around her, rolling like a tide as it threatened to consume. She feared this strange sensation, even as she felt it deep in her bones, calling for her, coaxing her to open herself to it and embrace it.

She was so close, closer than she'd ever been, and as her spine arched a little from the bed, angling her hips a little until he reached _that_ spot. “I’m going to-- _ah!--_ to... _Kylo!”_ She moaned loudly, feeling that heat overflow within her stomach until it spread outwards to seep into every bit of her body.

“Come for me, darling. Come all over my face,” Kylo murmured darkly, dipping his tongue inside of her. He could smell how close her orgasm was, the blood surging through her at a rapid pace. He used his thumb to continue rubbing her clit, delighted to feel the shaking beginning in her thighs. “Let go, darling. Come.”

She was _so_ close. She just had to figure out how to make her body relax even further to unleash the tension. Palming at her breast, a shoddy imitation of the way his hand had enveloped it before, Rey squeezed it tightly, needing just a little bit more sensation, and then she was coming, her cry coming out as more of a wavering song. “Oh Gods, _fuck!_ ” she panted, feeling her toes curl, her hips lifting of their own accord bury his face further against her as she rode out her first orgasm. _This_ was what she'd been missing all this time? Collapsing back into a boneless heap on the bed, her eyes half-shut, she tried to catch her breath, feeling dazed and nearly dreamy.

“Good girl, such a good girl,” Kylo praised lowly, licking her through it all, drinking in all she gave him. He hummed with pleasure, so pleased that he had made her come. He gently dipped a finger inside of her, scooping out more of her come and then licking it off, holding her gaze. “Every part of you tastes delicious, my precious one. You truly were made for me.”

He plunged his finger into her again, pushing slowly deeper. In her post-orgasm bliss, it was easier to push into her velvety warmth, and he was able to add a second finger with little resistance. He stroked the pads of his fingers upwards, seeking her g-spot. He needed her as ready as possible, he couldn't stomach the idea of her being hurt when he penetrated her.

Extremely sensitive down where he was stroking, her head lolled a bit, and she gasped softly at the intrusion of his long, thick fingers. “I don’t--I don’t think I can…” she tried, protesting weakly. She felt so good right now, so warm, and she didn't know if another orgasm was even possible so soon.

“I need you ready, precious. I need you to come for me again. That’s it, beautiful girl, you can do it. You’ve got this,” Kylo whispered, gazing down at her with open affection. His blood said that he should love her and he would. He looked forward to getting to know her better, to learning everything about her without just reading it in her blood. He wanted to do this right. He wanted her to grow to love him the same as he would her.

He felt the patch of ridges amongst the smooth heat and he stroked over it again, dipping his head down again to suck at her clit. He could feel how close she was again and he picked up the pace of his fingers, plunging into her faster and faster.

She needed to come again for him, she needed to be good and do as he asked, that same annoying part of her begged. Closing her eyes, she focused on the feeling of his mouth and his fingers, the way they plunged deep within her body, moving over a place inside her she had no name for. Shuddering against the bed, she felt herself clenching down around his fingers. Oh, and it felt so good to have something inside her. It wasn't quite what she wanted, what she needed, but it was a close second. This second orgasm was more gentle, softer, but no less satisfying. Her vision started to blur at the edges, and she fisted her hands into the bedding, pulling as she whispered through it. Gods, she was so sensitive now; even the slightest of touches had her nerves firing at full throttle. She whispered his name as she came, a silent plea to stop torturing her like this, in only the best of ways. “I want to feel you,” she added a few moments later, eyes fluttering. “Please, _please_ let me feel you.”

Giving her one last lick, he smirked as he moved his way up her body, kissing each inch of her. He gently sucked on one nipple, trailing his tongue next to her other, sucking it even harder. He licked at her collarbones and kissed her neck before finally landing on her lips, his hips aligned with hers.

“My sweet Rey, my beautiful, perfect mate, are you _sure_?” Kylo asked, his voice barely a rasp. He was hovering above her, his cock just barely brushing her wet and flushed folds, but he needed to know.

Looking up into his eyes, the lower half of his wonderful face glistening with her wetness, she nodded firmly. “I'm sure. I want this.” She moved her arms under his, wrapping her hands around the thick, corded muscle in his back, her hold on him sure.

He nodded, dipping his hips down further. He needed to penetrate her now, before she had the chance to tense up and cause herself any discomfort. He could feel the lingering tremors of her orgasm, relaxing her body and loosening her vaginal walls. He slipped inside of her carefully, moving inch by inch, searching her face for any signs of pain or displeasure. He needed this to feel good for her, he wanted her to feel as good as being near her did for him. Both beasts inside of him were singing as he buried himself nearly to the hilt and the thrumming between them vibrated through his chest.

No other woman had ever felt this good. Rey truly was his perfect mate, this assured it. Her wet heat clung to him so perfectly and even though she was so much smaller, it seemed like she would be able to take him. All of him. He finally sunk all the way in and he groaned out at the feeling of being buried completely inside of her, his head dropping to her shoulder. “Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good.” That may not have been his most prince-ly sentence, but he meant it.

It took a moment for her to adjust to the feeling of being so completely full, stretched past anything she'd ever felt in her life. He was thicker than his fingers, and his fingers were much thicker than hers. Maybe that was why she'd never been able to satisfy herself. She’d needed his help, her body yearning for something her mind didn't know of yet.

Rey clung to him like a lifeline, her breaths shallow and fast. There'd, surprisingly, been no pain with his entrance, and as any slight discomfort she felt bled into something else entirely, she understood now why people sought this. It was completely different than him pleasuring her with his mouth and his fingers. It was deeper, his cock stroking things inside of her that nothing else could ever reach. “So do you,” she gasped out against the top of his head, her hands running up and down his back encouragingly. He smelled so good, so sweet, his natural scent calling to her like a siren. When she felt that she was ready for him to move, she took a chance and slid her hands down his long body and grabbed his rear, pulling him closer, moving her hands back up to make room for her to lock her legs around his hips. She could feel the other side of him under the surface, and she wondered what would happen if he were to let it free.

Kylo took her cue to go and he pumped into her, keeping a slower pace for now. He was large for even experienced partners, and while she seemed to be taking it like a champ, he wanted to be conscious of her still-virginal body. But with her legs locked around his hips, allowing him to slide in even further than he thought he could go, he felt the tug to _take her, fuck her, make her scream_. She could handle it, the demon voice tempted, she was made to take his cock. She was made to take his cock and have his heirs. The thought of her swollen with their child, one they would both love and cherish and _never leave_ had him picking up his pace. He couldn’t impregnate her while she was a mortal still, but it didn't seem like his body cared. He snapped his hips against hers, curling an arm around her back to angle her further and hold her close. He nosed at her neck, growling deep in his throat as he stroked her deep and hard. None would ever slake his thirsts like her. There could never be another for him.

Rey’s entire being felt like it was soaring. Kylo was hitting the best spots inside of her, and with each thrust, it brought a noise from her throat. He filled her so deliciously, and while she tried to meet his heavy thrusts, she couldn't move very well with her hips locked around him and his arm under her back. Clawing her fingers into his skin, her short nails left little indentions in the shape of half-moons, welling with blood, a mixture of hers and someone else’s. That jealousy struck her again and as she felt him hovering along her neck, she managed to get one of her hands to the back of his head and push him down further against her.

She envisioned what they must look like to anyone that were to walk in the room and she altered that image, tweaking it so that he was bleeding her, the sounds of his hips hitting hers loud and obscene. She pushed that scene into his head, letting him feel her thoughts and her jealousy again. He’d seemed to like her reaction to her knowing he was feeding from someone else. Crying out as he struck a spot within her that had her legs trembling, she moaned against his ear, “Feed on me while you fuck me, Kylo!”

Kylo shuddered as she pushed her thoughts into his head, surprised to find that her jealousy ran that deep. Feeling that this gave him permission, he sent back his own thoughts, showering her with love and affection, reassuring her that Cora would be gone soon, that there was no one for him but her, never again. He belonged to her, he growled in her mind, he only wanted _her._

Feeling that she was once again close to orgasm, he elongated his fangs, longer than he had before. He drew them down her neck, teasing them both. Finally, knowing the time was here, he sank his fangs into her neck, his eyes fluttering shut as he drank from her in long pulls. He was so close to coming, so close to finally spilling deep within her. He just needed her to come first. He’d promised her multiple orgasms and he wasn't going to start breaking his promises here.

It was pure ecstacy to have him sink into her neck again with his cock inside her. She came nearly instantly, her hands grasping at the leather gracing his biceps as she held on and screamed her release. “Oh Gods, oh, _ohhh!”_ If she had thought her toes had curled before, it was a wonder that they hadn't broken with this orgasm. Tears were falling from her eyes with the amount of pleasure running through her, her vein singing where he took from her. It wasn't just one orgasm, either. It was a consistent, rolling wave as one bled into the next from the sensations he gave her. Her vision was whited out, her mind fuzzy and unclear. One thing stuck out at her, though. Kylo Ren belonged to her. He’d made her nearly forget that this wasn't her first time, and she vaguely recalled that she'd said some things she'd never imagined she would. What was he _doing_ to her?

He came with a sputtering groan, spilling deep inside of her. He kept pumping into her, pushing his come deeper and deeper inside of her as he drank more and more from her. He knew he needed to stop, if he drank from her too deeply now he’d be forced to give her his blood and her change would be made. With a pained groan, he withdrew his fangs, immediately licking over her neck in long strokes to soothe her, his hips finally coming to a stopping point. Still buried deep within her, he braced his arms on either side of her head, shuddering as he felt his come sliding past him and onto the bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he came this much, but it made sense that his body demanded he gave everything to her. She was his mate, his beautiful destined queen, and everything he had was hers, come included.

“Are you--are you alright?” He gasped out. He leaned the entirety of his weight on one arm as he brought the other up to wipe the sweat from his forehead, frowning a moment as the leather dragged. Maybe he should have taken the time to remove his bracers. He could feel the sweat locked inside, hot and sticky. Ah well, seemed the price he had to pay.

Feeling far more satiated than she ever thought possible, Rey relaxed back into the bed, her body feeling thoroughly spent. It was like she was floating on a cloud, so airy and carefree. A drowsy smile made itself at home on her lips and she nodded faintly, too weak to really move her head. “I’m...fine,” she breathed out, trying to gauge how she really felt. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew he'd taken a little too much, and she was feeling woozy, slightly nauseous, her skin colder than it had been just moments before. “Or maybe not,” she said a second later, eyes squeezed shut as a heavy wave of dizziness washed over her.

“Rey!” Kylo gasped, moving quickly off of her to give her room to breathe. “I’m sorry, my love, I’m so sorry. I’ll control myself next time, I swear. I should have never--I can’t believe I--” he broke off with a disgusted sigh, so angry at himself. “I’m truly a monster.”

Groaning, she rolled onto her side, hands coming up to hold her head as she muttered, “I told you to. I don't know what came over me--it just sounded like such a good idea at the time.”

“It’s your instincts as my mate,” Kylo explained softly. “Couples typically drink from one another during coitus as it increases the pleasure.” He gently stroked her cheek, pulling some of her hair away so he had an unobstructed view of her. Instincts were such strong things, and his sang for her. He wished she would let him change her now so that he wouldn’t have to worry about hurting her ever again. He smiled softly to image the beautiful and fierce vampire she was destined to become. He’d wager that she would be even stronger than Phasma.

“A moment, my love,” he said quietly. He leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead before moving at lightning speed, gathering her a cup of water and a washcloth. When he returned, he helped her to sit up, _slowly_ , and urged her to drink, while he took the cloth and began to clean between her legs. “Other than your head, any pain?”  

Sipping a little at the water, she held it in her mouth for a moment before swallowing it, wincing at the slight sting between her legs. “A little, but I think I'll be okay.” Realizing just _what_ he was cleaning up, she stilled, her body going rigid. “Oh gods, you came _in_ me!” Was this his plan? To put a baby in her so that she couldn't leave? “I wasn't--I’m not... _on_ anything! No, what have I done? What have _you_ done?!” She whispered, knowing that if she could somehow go paler than she already was, she would have. “Was this your plan?” she hissed, knowing that she was just as much to blame. She should have thought about protection, but he should have offered.

Kylo was confused for only a moment, before he let out a hearty laugh. “Oh, precious, no. Not at all. Motherhood is another thing I would never force upon you until you were ready. A mortal and a vampire cannot _have_ a child. There’s a disconnect in the biology of it. Unless being on birth control would make you feel more comfortable, there is no need of it between us.”

Searching his eyes for any hint of a lie and finding none, she still felt the need to ask. “You're _sure?_ ” Taking another sip of the water, she settled the glass in her lap, looking down at it while she waited. She couldn't possibly have a child yet. Not in this situation, where she didn't even love the father yet. She'd imagined a family of her own, but it seemed that that ideal was completely thrown out the window now.

“Positive,” he reassured her. He figured it was wise to not inform her that he’d had several mortal lovers over his three centuries, some of who he took to bed for more  than a year, and they’ve never once borne him a child. It wasn’t possible, and no amount of being mates would change that. “You’re safe.”

Nodding gently to herself, she looked up at him again, eyes tracing over his arm guards again. “I like that look on you,” she said, giving a slight motion with her chin to the clothing. Honestly, she didn't know how soon next time would be, or if there even would be one, but if there was a second round, she wanted him completely bare to her.

“Do you, now?” Kylo asked, smirking. “I was worried the leather would annoy you, but there didn’t seem to be any time in the middle there to take the moment to get them off.”

Biting her lip, she tried to hide her smile as she lowered her head. “I’m sorry, I don't normally...act like that. I wasn't expecting to, ah, you know...so soon.” Ever.

Kylo froze at that, settling back on the bed. “I never meant to force you,” he said quietly. He thought he hadn’t, she had asked, but had he somehow...had she actually wanted this?

Moving forward on her knees, afraid that she'd wounded him in some way, she reached out to touch his hand. “No, no, please don't misunderstand. You didn't force me to do anything. I'm just...I had no idea I was even capable of that. And you made me feel _so_ good, Kylo. You made good on your promise. Everything is just moving so fast and I don't...I don't understand. I never envisioned my life like this.”

“You said you wanted to know everything about this,” Kylo said, gesturing between them. “Where would you like me to begin, Rey?”

“What exactly does this do between us? What...abilities come with it? What do I need to know?” she asked. She wasn't denying the fact that their bodies seemed to be destined for something together, due to that constant thrumming she felt whenever he was close, but she wanted to know more than just _you’re my mate, this is how it is._

“The first thing that must occur is that you will come before the council, which is made up of the heads of _whichever_ families are left,” he would not dwell on this for now. Best to press on. “They will decide ultimately if you are worthy enough of receiving the change. As I am a prince and the future heir of this clan, it is of particular importance that they find you worthy, but I highly doubt any will oppose to you. As I’ve told you, anyone could smell you and sense your fate. Mortal’s do not smell like you often, Rey, and it is taken always as a sign. The fact that my blood calls to yours is what seals us as mates, however, as I said before, another could change you.

“It is not a pleasurable experience. I will have to drain you nearly to death, and then you must drink from me. My blood will burn through yours and you will experience the death of your human body. But, as you’ve felt on me, your heart does not stay stopped and you will continue to breathe. The transition usually takes a day, sometimes less, sometimes more. You’re very small, though, so it may take you less time. And I will remain by your side throughout. Were someone who was not your mate to change you, it would be considerably more painful, but you were made for me and I for you, so it should not hurt as badly as usual.

“After your transition is through, you will experience a refractory period. Your senses will be overly sensitive and your thirst will be intense. It is my job as your mate and maker to help you through this and teach you. In this beginning time, you _will_ need to feed off mortal blood. Giving you mine for the change will weaken me quite a bit and I will not be able to give you much, although mine will be necessary to keep you calm and to avoid you changing into a lesser. I promise that we will find you a willing donor for the time that you need one, though. Barring that, I know where we can obtain bagged blood, but I can assure you from experience that it does not quench the same way.

“You may develop abilities, you may not. Ones like mine are not common, although given your ability to show _me_ things, I am willing to bet that you will. That is not common between mates, Rey. You truly are something special and worthy,” Kylo said, eyes shining with affection and his expression relaxed.

Taking several long moments to process this influx of information, Rey looked around the room, taking in the decorations again. There were no windows, nothing except for what looked to be old stone walls, although there had been an attempt to make it seem more homey with some decorative drapes. She appreciated the gesture, though it did nothing to soothe the longing in her heart for her own bed, and to see the sky whenever she wished.

“What does the council look for to deem a person worthy of the change? What happens if they say no? What makes me even worthy to you? How many people have _you_ changed?” she asked quickly, picking at a thread on the bed. These sheets had to be made of silk, or something just as luxurious. She sighed gently, drawing her knees up to hug against her chest, resting her cheek on them as she stared at the candles on the nightstand.

“They’ll test you per the Supreme Leader’s orders. I’ve never seen the same tests given to candidates in the past, so unfortunately, I cannot prepare you. If they say no…” he sighed, looking around the room for a moment before looking back at her, “if they say no, then we leave together. I’m not leaving my mate. As for what _makes_ you worthy, it has much to do with the way your blood calls to me, but there is something more. I wish I could explain it, but there is a...a vibration I sense between us, something that says we belong together. The best I can say is that it’s destiny, but I don’t honestly know. It is different from mate pair to mate pair. For my parents--well, I wasn’t with them long enough to know what it was that called my mother to my father, but she did once tell me that it never felt like a choice because there wasn’t one to be made. She simply _knew_ my father was it for her, his own perceived inferiority and all.”

Kylo frowned then, refusing to see the parallels between his father and Rey. His father had spent his mortal years as a roguish womanizer, a liar and a cheater and a thief, and he had pursued his mother to simply make the conquest of the vampire princess. It was no wonder that the council rejected him, but Rey was not the same. She was pure and beautiful and innocent of the crimes of his father and, even with her connection to the Resistance, she was in a class above Han Solo. But his mother had left because the council did not approve of her mate, and if pressed, he would, too. But _he_ would not leave his child behind simply because Rey could not handle raising a vampire child while adjusting to life as a vampire herself. He would never choose between his mate and his child because he would not make it a choice. Nothing would separate him from Rey and whatever children they would one day have.

“Rose mentioned that you were a natural born, that it was rude to ask your age. Any other etiquette I should know? I'm around nineteen or twenty...does that not bother you?” she asked curiously, suddenly feeling very much like a child next to him. He had lived through several lifetimes and seen so much of the world while she was still struggling to find her bearings and her place in all this.

He smiled softly at that, reaching out to touch her arm. “You’ll learn those things with time, and often it depends on the ages of the vampires as to what they consider rude. We all change and adapt with age, so the rules of etiquette often vary. And no, your age does not bother me at all. Does it bring you any sense of comfort to know that the call of a mate does not trigger until you’re of age? Had we met even two years ago, I would not have felt this.”  

“I feel it, too,” she whispered, turning her head to look at him again. She was grateful for the answers and explanations, but they did nothing to bring her a sense of comfort. She still didn't want this life. Not that she necessarily wanted to go back to picking scrap either. “What will you do if I try to leave?” It was spoken so softly that she could barely hear herself, but she knew he would. She felt this attraction to him, her captor, and it frightened her. She just wanted to go _home._

His chest tightened uncomfortably and he drew his hand back. She still wanted to leave him? After what they had just shared? Had it meant...had that meant nothing to her? Feeling rejected, he stood from the bed, moving towards the bathroom door, his jaw tight.

“Once you’ve changed and you’re safe from harm, you may do what you please,” he said, his voice low and angry. “I will return when your precious _friends_ have arrived.”

He opened the door and slammed it behind him, moving immediately into the shower. He needed to wash her scent off of him before he had to stand before the Supreme Leader, not to mention the need to wash away the reminder that that had meant _nothing_ to her. She’d used him. She felt _nothing_ but the need to go home. He’d fulfill his duty as her mate and release her into the wild after. She didn’t care that it would tear him asunder to do. He had to comply with her wishes and that, _obviously_ , was it.  

She'd seen the flash of hurt in his eyes, but it was too late. He'd already closed himself off from her. Feeling an unexplainable ache in her heart as she watched him leave, Rey wiped her eyes angrily. No, she was a not going to cry because her fucking captor was mad at her. He could be as mad as he liked. This was all his fault, for dragging her here, for forcing her to stay.

She rolled onto her side, tucking herself under the blankets in her traditional cocoon, listening to the running water of the shower. She thought vaguely for a moment about trying to find the phone Rose had mentioned to talk to her, but she had a feeling anything she said would get back to Kylo somehow, so she pushed that idea from her mind, wished herself a happy birthday, and let the tears flow, her whole body shaking as she longed for a home that was anywhere but here. She’d found some sense of friendship with Kylo, or at least thought she had, and now she knew it was a lie, as well.

She'd never felt so alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees the boys again; meets someone new; and makes a deal.

Kylo smelled it before he heard it: Neiric and Jade were here, and they had the traitor and hunter with them. He shut off the shower and dressed quickly, pulling on a high-necked tunic and thick trousers, pulling on his boots up to his knees and sliding, in a definitive move, his gloves on. He returned to Rey’s room and refused to feel any sort of emotion as he smelled her tears. Let her mourn for her old home. He didn’t care. 

“Dress quickly. They’re here,” Kylo said coldly.  

Rey wasn't surprised he was back so quickly with news about Finn and Poe. She sat up from the bed, keeping her blankets around her so that he wouldn't see her nakedness. He didn't deserve to see her vulnerable anymore. Not looking at him, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground, she moved by him to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothing before trudging by him again, keeping her blankets around her shoulders as she dressed. 

She'd managed to select some dark pants and a long sleeved shirt, and somehow also grabbed the appropriate undergarments. When she was about as clothed as she was going to get, she let the blankets drop back to the bed and adjusted them briefly before she went to stand by the door, waiting for him to lead the way, keeping her eyes averted. 

Kylo opened the door and waited for her to walk through before he swept into the hallway, leading her down the winding corridor. As they made their way to the grand staircase, he became aware of a scent coming towards them. Cora appeared at the top of the steps before they did, dressed in a long burgundy gown and holding a cup of tea. She looked up at him before giving him a brief bobbed curtsey. 

“My lord,” Cora greeted. She flicked her eyes to Rey, hardly containing her disinterest in the other girl. It wasn't uncommon to feed on more than one at a time and this girl must clearly be the newest. By Cora’s estimation, she was nothing special. 

“Will I be seeing you this afternoon?” she asked, giving Kylo a sweet smile. 

Kylo glanced down at Rey once before he remembered the way she’d just crushed his heart. She asked him to feed only from her. She’d asked to go home as well. 

“Yes,” Kylo replied. 

“Excellent, my lord,” Cora said, beaming with pride. “Good morning, then.” She took a sip from her tea and happily brushed past Rey. 

Rey bristled at the exchange, that same unanswerable stab of jealousy coursing through her, but she said nothing, her hands clenched at her sides. She would  _ not _ give Kylo the satisfaction of seeing her reaction. She waited quietly until he started moving again to follow, aware of how much he loomed over her and everyone else she'd come across so far. 

Kylo could smell the spike in her blood and a quick dip into it told him that it was jealousy. He sneered at that. What did she have to be jealous of? Cora meant nothing to him, and he meant nothing to Rey. He moved down the stairs and through the foyer, heading towards his other office at the back of the house. He opened the door and waited for Rey to enter first before stepping inside, seeing Finn and Poe already strapped to the interrogation tables with Jade and Neiric standing guard. 

“My lord,” the knights chorused. If they had an opinion about Rey, they kept it to themselves. They could smell Kylo on her, both with her still-healing bite marks and the scent of sex, and could only guess her purpose for their prince, although why she needed to be here was unknown to them. 

“Finn! Poe!” Rey cried, happy that they were safe, at least for now. She wanted to step right up to the tables and check them herself to make sure that they were all right, but for some reason, she doubted the knights standing guard would allow her to get close. From what she could see, though, they looked to be unharmed. 

“Rey!” Poe gasped. “Oh thank God! We have been so worried about you! We thought this monster would have killed you by now for being associated with us!” 

Rey frowned slightly at how he called Kylo a monster, feeling some sort of urge to at least stand up for him when he had treated her with nothing but kindness and respect (aside from not letting her leave). She may be pissed at him and hurt, but she wouldn’t let them get away with calling him something he wasn't. “He’s not a monster. Are you guys okay?”

Finn looked her up and down, his own brow furrowing deeply as he scented Kylo all over her. It was quite  _ clear _ what they had been doing. “We’re fine. Rey, what did he do to you? He didn’t...did he?”

Eyes going wide, Rey shook her head and took a step forward, “No, no, absolutely not! He would never…” she trailed off, blushing as she realized that she was telling them the exact opposite of what they wanted to hear. In their eyes, Kylo  _ was _ a monster, one who killed and did all sorts of awful things. 

“What? What’s going on? What did he do to her?” Poe asked, looking between Finn and Rey. His eyes widened as he saw the faint marks on her neck, disappearing even before his eyes. A fury lit in his chest and he pulled against his restraints. “You sick fuck! You fed from her!” 

Kylo raised his eyebrows at that, keeping his mouth shut. The hunter was lucky that he was raised to be a proper prince, or else he would have informed this odious man what  _ else  _ he’d done with Rey. And that she had liked it,  _ begged  _ for it even. He had the ability to push said things into the man’s mind, even. But that was distasteful and disrespectful to Rey. He may be hurt by her, but he would not disservice a lover like that. 

“Poe, stop!” Rey begged, her face aflame, even in her paleness. “It wasn't like  _ that _ at all. I...I offered. He was very gentlemanly about it, too.” she said, remembering the way he had moved her hand from his groin, even as she tried to push that image away. “Unlike you right now! So just stop!”

Poe huffed, glaring at Kylo. “I know what you can do. You’ve messed with her head. You’re using your stupid vampire magic to fuck with her emotions and her mind and make her sympathetic towards you or something. That’s really sick.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes, settling them on Finn. “Really, FN, you have chosen to align yourself with  _ this _ man instead of your own kind? I’m surprised your precious Resistance has any success at all with him at the helm.” 

“Yeah, well, at least they have some sense of morality. It seemed to be sorely lacking here,” Finn snapped back, eyes glowing with hatred. “When are you planning on draining her dry, hmm? Probably soon.” 

“Finn!” Rey protested, already feeling a headache blooming behind her temples. She probably should have slept off the effects of the blood loss, and this was decidedly not helping, but there hadn't been time, what with everything that'd happened, and how soon after her fight with Kylo Finn and Poe had arrived. “Oh my gods, you two are insufferable sometimes. Maybe it’s better that you two did get caught. You don't even know the whole story and you're jumping to conclusions!”

Kylo felt his chest swell with pride, feeling the affection he had for her bubbling around his heart, before he remembered her words from before and he felt it dampen that happiness. She was just clever, playing all the angles. Snoke had been right. Why was fate so cruel as to mate him to someone like her? 

“You’re still so new, FN-2187, and your first time out was unfortunate. Were you  _ actually _ aware of how things ran around here, you’d know that what you experienced was an anomaly and not at all a reason to abandon your brothers and sisters, let alone  _ burning them _ . You’re responsible for the murders for an entire family now, FN. Their youngest was hardly out of his adolescence. Is that what your Resistance advocates?” Kylo asked. 

“Bullshit! You raid towns and trade blood service for subpar supplies! You parade around like benevolent gods to those poor people but all you want is to round them up and drain them dry. No one benefits from your rule except  _ you! _ You’re the murderers here, not us. The less bloodsuckers, the better,” Poe declared. He spit at Kylo, smirking with pride when it landed on his cheek. 

Kylo simply wiped it away, hardly bothered. “Indeed, Dameron, indeed. The survival of the territories in my protection is _hardly_ recompense for what we ask of them. For giving them proper homes and food and clothing and even the opportunity to hold jobs of their interest during the duration of their stay with us. But when you are right, you are right.” He began to advance on the tables, hands behind his back. “Yes, there are _some_ who would like nothing more than to drain every mortal dry. They feel confident in their position as apex predators and wish to subjugate all those viewed as being below them. These vampires are in need of reconditioning as much as our dear FN-2187. We should not use our powers to harm, but to help. That is what my goal is. But sadly, I cannot _accomplish this_ when the families who support me are _burned alive._ _Especially_ their young!” he finished, his voice radiating with his fury.

Poe floundered at that, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of a snappy response. This did not at all sound like what he had been taught, so at odds with the image of ruthless and bloodthirsty killers who stalked the nights to slay entire villages. While he did not feel like he was entirely in the wrong, he had a terrible sinking feeling that perhaps the Resistance’s methods were not the best way to go about achieving their goals. 

Rey stared at Kylo’s back as he stepped forward, her heart speeding with anxiety. This was not the kind, gentle Kylo she had known for the past day. This was a prince, a ruler, and a  _ very _ pissed off man. She supposed she had her hand to play in it just as much as the Resistance did. And Poe was not behaving any better. He was acting like more of a fucking animal than anyone else in the room. Storming forward, pushing past Kylo, she reached out and struck Poe across the cheek, glowering at him as she leveled a finger directly at him. “No spitting.”

“What, so you're sticking up for them, now?” Finn asked. “You're taking their side?!” He was enraged, fighting against his restraints, but they held true.

That made Rey snap, whirling on him in turn. “No! I am on  _ nobody’s  _ side! I am on Rey’s side-- _ my _ side! I have just as much reason to hate them as you do, Finn! I was taken from Niima Outpost, but I will tell you one thing. Not  _ one  _ person here has deigned to fucking  _ spit _ on me. Nothing has been done to me that I haven't agreed to, and no one that I've come across here is brainwashed! What you two did was  _ stupid _ and reckless, and you’ve  _ killed _ innocent people! You burnt their houses down, wrecked food supplies that were needed for everyone involved to co-exist, and you've thrown everything into chaos. And  _ before _ you accuse me of taking their side, ask yourselves why  _ you’re  _ still alive. You’re fucking welcome,” she snarled before turning away, going to take up her previous position in the room.

Neiric looked at Jade, raising his eyebrows as if to ask “who is this chick? Can you believe this shit?” 

Kylo turned to Rey, keeping his emotions towards her guarded. He did not know what was the truth and what was a lie, but she sounded so passionate that she  _ must _ have been somewhat sincere, right? Or was this all still just a ploy? Something to trick him into trusting her again so that he would let her friends go free and she would leave him, like she wanted to? But he  _ had _ made her a promise, hadn’t he? 

“Rey, they will need to be taken to Snoke to decide their punishment. Did you still wish to accompany them?” he asked, his voice even and emotionless. 

She flickered her eyes over to him for the briefest of moments, just now remembering that he was mad at her. She nodded shortly, returning the emotionless tone as she said, “Yes, even if they are a couple of dumb fucks, I'll go.”

Kylo nodded once and looked at his Knights, who needed no further instruction. They released Finn and Poe from the table and immediately slapped restraints on their wrists behind their backs. Kylo led the group out of his house, allowing the Knights to push Finn and Poe into the van they had been brought in while he led Rey to his sleek, black car. 

“Get in,” he instructed before stepping down into the car himself. 

Climbing into the front seat of the car, marveling at how expensive it must have been, she settled her hands in her lap, looking resolutely out the window to take in the scenery around them. She was happy to be out of the confines of her room, at least.

“Are you sure you still wish to stand before the Supreme Leader and bargain for their lives?” Kylo asked. 

Still looking out the window, she sighed heavily, reaching up to rub at her temples. “Yes, I'm sure. They're stupid, and dumb, but they're still my friends. I'll do what I have to do.” Leaning her head back against the seat, she glanced over at him quickly before looking back out the window. 

Kylo nodded once to that. “I can change you when we return to my home, hasten your return to their side. It will be hard without me there with you but...well, you’ll manage, won’t you? I’m sure FN-2187 and Dameron will be more than happy to supply you with their blood while you go through it, if they survive this morning.” He clenched the steering wheel tighter, but this was what she wanted. 

“I said I was on no one’s side,” she muttered. “I said I wanted to go home, not back to them and their Resistance. Changing me won't give me what I want, because then I won't be able to sustain myself  _ by _ myself like I'm used to. And you won't let me leave without it, so I guess we’re in a bit of a pickle, aren't we?”

“It isn’t  _ safe _ to let you leave as you remain. How many times must I repeat that? It doesn’t matter what I want so stop pinning this on me,” Kylo said, pushing the car faster. “Someone else  _ will  _ hunt you down and they will do whatever it is they want with you. We’re compromised as we are with the Resistance cutting down our clan, I can’t risk another coming in to hold my fucking  _ mate _ against me as bait to do whatever they want.” 

“Well, then I'm sorry you're stuck with me as your mate. I'm sorry I don't want to spend my entire...eternity chowing down on other people’s blood. I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want, because I'm afraid. I have a family that will come back for me. I have to wait for them,” she whispered, jaw clenching. Why had she shared something so personal? “I'm just sorry, okay? You deserve someone else, anyone else, over me. Someone with more meat on their bones, someone that had an education, and is perfectly  _ fine _ with giving you everything they have to offer.”

“If I wanted someone like that, I’d have changed  _ Cora _ . But my wants don’t play into this and neither do yours. And Rey, your family--” He cut himself off, knowing that now wasn’t the time for this discussion. They’d arrived. He parked the car and was up and out of it in a blink, moving to meet Neiric and Jade at the van with the prisoners. 

Rey wanted to stay in the car and finish this argument, but he was already gone. Sighing, she got out and followed, her heart feeling heavy. Now they'd find out if Poe and Finn would be executed or not, and her stomach was in knots. She didn't want to meet the Supreme Leader, but she was here and there was no going back.

She watched the two prisoners get unloaded from the van and led inside the main house. Trailing after the small party, she bit her lip, another pang of loneliness washing over her. If something happened to Finn and Poe, then she would truly have nothing again. 

Kylo strode through the halls of the main house purposefully, leading the parade. He was aware that both Hux and Phasma were also present, and he sensed the presence of his remaining Knights. Knowing the Knights were all assembled gave him some level of comfort where Rey’s safety was concerned, as they were beholden to only him and not Snoke, so should he request she remained protected, they’d comply without question. He damned his blood for wanting to keep her safe, though, for desiring her in this world when she did not care about him. She wanted to wash her hands of him, to be free of this bond that neither had forced into existence. It didn’t matter what pretty words she used, how she’d poorly attempted to soothe his broken heart with cries that she simply wasn’t good enough for him. It was all a lie. 

When they arrived at the throne room, he felt the tense atmosphere immediately. Hux was already standing before Snoke and did not twitch when the door opened. Phasma was standing off to the side, along with Snoke’s own personal guardsmen. His Knights were scattered around the room, some two on the ground floor and two above in the balconies. And Snoke sat at the center of it all, holding his goblet of blood, smirking as he leaned his head on one hand and waited for Kylo to approach. Kylo didn’t miss the way he perked up to see Rey enter the room and once more his instinct begged that he shield her from him, but he ignored that. Rey wanted to be free from the hold of being his mate and she wanted to face Snoke. He had to give her what he could. 

“Master,” Kylo greeted, dropping down onto his knee in a deep bow. “My Knights have obtained the traitor and the hunter responsible for last night’s attack.” 

Rey wasn't quite sure where she was supposed to be standing, so she hung back, staying close to one of the Knights from the interrogation room, eyeing Snoke curiously. She didn't like him already, as his mere presence sent a chill down her spine. 

Snoke looked around the room as Kylo spoke, surveying the group that had entered his house. He landed on the prisoners in question and the corner of his mouth twitched. “Excellent news, my young prince. Your Knights have proven themselves useful time and time again. You may rise,” he said with a flourish of his hand. “Bring them forward, and let us be done with them.”

Kylo nodded to the two and stepped aside to allow them to be deposited on their knees between himself and Hux. 

“Holy shit,” Poe muttered under his breath, eyes wide as he looked up at Snoke. “Oh fuck, this is...fuck.” He was going to die. He was absolutely certain that he was going to die. 

Damn, he hadn’t even  _ kissed  _ Finn yet. 

“Shut up, Poe,” Finn hissed. The less they spoke, the better. 

“The traitor, and the hunter. You've been accused of several crimes, including but not limited to, vandalism, murder, and theft. Do you have anything to say before I make my judgement on your punishments?” Snoke asked, as he rose from his chair, setting his goblet down on one of the large, broad arms.

“I think  _ you’re _ the one who needs to be on this farce of a trial! You’re the leader around here? Why are you killing so many humans? Your methods are sketchy at best and--!” Poe began to rant, although he was swiftly cut off by the sensation of suddenly having no air in his body. He struggled in his restraints, fighting the gripping hand that he could not see. 

Kylo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This man truly  _ was  _ a dumb fuck. He should have listened to FN-2187’s advice. 

Chucking darkly, Snoke drifted closer, his hands at his sides, giving no indication that he was the one choking the man. “You truly cannot control yourself, can you?” he leered, enjoying the way the hunter's face was reddening. “I should just drain you dry and send your lifeless corpse back to your precious Resistance. Perhaps  _ that _ would send the appropriate message.”

He leaned in closer, his body nearly bent in two as he ghosted his elongated fangs across his neck. 

“Wait!” Rey piped up quickly, knowing it was now or never. “Before you do that, may I say something?” She took a hesitant step forward before inhaling sharply and pushed down her nerves, walking the remaining distance to stand behind the two men on the floor.

Kylo clenched his jaw but kept his eyes trained forward. She was fine, for now. 

“Ah yes, the young girl our fine prince has found himself inexplicably attached to. How unfortunate for him. Quite the tiny little thing, aren’t you? What’s the matter, my dear? Not enough to eat?” Snoke asked, smirking as he steepled his fingers in front of him. 

Stiffening slightly at the low blow, Rey did her best to square her shoulders, lifting her chin defiantly. Ignoring his insult, she said, “If you kill them, you'll just send the exact  _ wrong _ message to the Resistance. They'll only come after you with more attacks and more numbers. There will only be more burnings.”

“Is that so?” Snoke asked, hardly containing his sarcasm. “Come closer, my dear. I am so old and frail, I can hardly hear you. We must be polite to our elders, after all.” He crooked one thin finger forward, beckoning her. When she did not immediately move, he sent a compulsion into her mind, forcing her legs to climb the dias and stand in front of him. 

Kylo tightened his hands into fists at his side but he remained still. He was faster than Snoke, even at this close range. Should she be in any danger, he would get to her. 

Rey felt trapped in her own mind, aware of what was happening, hating that she had no control over it. This close to Snoke, she could see every imperfection on his wrinkled, mangled skin. “Yes, that's so,” she said, her voice coming out surprisingly calm, even as her heart thundered in her chest. “You'll only provoke them further.”

“Ah yes, that  _ is  _ possible, isn’t it? Of course,  _ something _ must be done to balance the scales. We’ve lost five families to the Resistance, most of whom had children.  _ Young _ children, dearest little Rey. Did you know that the boy lost last night wasn’t even fifteen?” Snoke cocked his head to the side, pinning Rey with a hard stare. “What do you suppose the proper thing would be to do to show that this is not correct? We cannot simply let them go, after all. They’ll only do it again. They’ll slaughter more of our young, even as we do all we can to protect theirs.” He smiled, reaching out a hand up cup her chin. “How would  _ you  _ punish them, pretty little Rey?” 

Resisting the urge to shudder as he touched her, she looked into his eyes, pale and icy blue, as cold and soulless as she'd ever seen. “I am aware that the boy was barely to adolescence,” she said, though she had not known his exact age. “Make them get more supplies to replenish the ones they've burned. As for the families…” Her mind was working on overdrive, trying to play through every scenario to see its end in the briefest of moments before she had to answer. “They should recruit new ones to make up for the loss. Willing donors, who would like the assistance and want to give back. Force them to help those they hate instead of simply killing them.” 

“Supplies and replacements? You think that will work?” Snoke asked, one barely-there eyebrow raised. He gave her chin a little squeeze and then let go, leaning back into his throne. “You’re not a fan of “an eye for an eye” then, I see? Think it leaves the whole world blind?” He let out a low chuckle, the sound bouncing oddly in his chest. “Sweet child, so young and clueless. Those wide little eyes of yours see nothing, do they?” He leveled her with another smirk, hands resting in his lap. 

Poe cried out again, this time feeling the squeezing directly around his heart. He fell forward, face smacking into the first step, but not enough to send him into the blissful release of unconsciousness. 

“I’ve seen first hand what the belief of 'an eye for an eye’ does to people. I'm from Niima Outpost, where that seems to be the go-to method of punishment. And you see what the state of it is, I'm sure.” She was fighting the urge to turn around and check on Poe, not trusting her back to this creature before her. Not that it would stop him from slicing through her front if he really wanted to. Carefully, she added, “Perhaps ask them what  _ they _ think to be a fitting punishment, Supreme Leader.” She dipped her head in respect, realizing that her boldness probably hadn't been getting her anywhere. 

Snoke’s laugh was louder this time, more robust. He clapped his hands in front of his face, only to cut off completely as he inhaled. He brought his hand up fully to his nose, taking another deep whiff. A slow smirk crept across his face and he slid his eyes from Rey to Kylo. 

“Fuck her already, did you? A prince shouldn’t waste his time with something so lowly. I can hardly believe the dirt came off her. But never you mind, my boy. I’ll be sure to help rid you of your ridiculous link to her, just as soon as I rid the world of this hunter and his band of misguided morons. Phasma, take away your charge. And bring dear Armitage along with you. He needs to be punished as well for sending out soldiers who aren’t ready. As for the hunter, let’s see how he enjoy the fire himself. It’s time to send a message to the Resistance that The First Order does not take attacks lightly,” Snoke ordered. 

“No!” Rey gasped, her hands clenching, wishing she had her staff to knock some sense into this old man. How was  _ he _ the leader of this clan? He was going to send them to ruins, and kill her friends in the process. “What do you want, in order to keep them alive?” she asked suddenly, her eyes fierce. She could take the stabs at her life, at how dirty and underfed she'd been. She'd dealt with that for most of her life already. If there was one last thing she could do to keep them alive, she might do it.

Snoke looked at her, intrigued. “Are you offering to give  _ me  _ something, for them?” he asked. Now this was certainly interesting. 

Rey nodded once, stamping her fear down again. “I would...consider it.” she said, knowing that this was probably a terrible idea. It was her last shot, though. 

“Hmm...and intriguing proposition. But what could a simple mortal girl like you have to offer me that would make me even consider sparing the lives of the men who ruined so many here?” Snoke asked. 

There was really only one thing a mortal could offer a vampire that she knew of, and he already had an endless supply of whoever he wanted. That and Rey was already running a little low on it herself, thanks to Kylo. Kylo...who had been the only one to feed on her. She didn't want to ruin that. What else could she do, though? Knowing that he could hear her if she tried hard enough, she tried pushing a thought out to him, keeping her gaze on Snoke.

_ “Any suggestions?” _

Kylo’s eyes drifted for only a moment to the back of her head before going back to Snoke, not wanting to draw attention to him. It was impressive that she’d reached out to him and once more he tried to quell the pride in his chest. “ _ You can offer him a favor.  _ Any _ favor, whenever he chooses. But it’s a risk. He’s not kind, Rey. You should have stayed quiet and left well enough alone when he’d chosen punishments. Dameron isn’t worth whatever Snoke will ask of you.”  _

_ “I have to try.”  _ She sent back, before saying to Snoke, “One favor. Anything you choose, whenever you choose it.” Please let this be worth the price. 

Snoke smirked at that, leaning forward until his face was inches from hers. “ _ Any _ favor?” he repeated. He searched her mind, rifling through her life and experiences. He noted immediately that she barely knew the two men she was lying her life down for, but she seemed driven by some misguided sense of justice. He also saw her experiences with Kylo, barely containing his frown to see the emotions of his young apprentice reflected in her eyes. He’d been so disgustingly careful with her, treating her far better than she deserved for having the audacity to be born a mortal. He’d kill the girl soon enough and get Kylo back on track to carrying out his legacy. It was high time that the boy grew into a true man. The only spark of hope Snoke saw was the bitterness blooming in the young man’s heart after she’d rejected him, the way he’d thrown his current food stock in her face. The boy may be saved, yet. But first, he needed to bide his time and drain this girl. 

“Any favor,” she echoed, not at all liking the look in Snoke’s eyes as she agreed. This was an awful idea, she knew. Kylo had definitely been right. She never should have agreed, offering herself up like this, making herself a target. She just couldn't stand to see anyone die. She fought the urge to look back over her shoulder again, and she swallowed hard, her fingers twitching. 

“Excellent,” Snoke agreed. “Phasma, you may continue on with your orders. Immediately. As for the hunter, take him downstairs and lock him up.”

Phasma nodded as she stepped forward, easily grabbing both Finn and Hux. Two of Snoke’s guards came forward to grab Poe, who was panting and sobbing on the floor. Kylo remained motionless. 

Finn threw a lingering look at Poe before turning to Rey, his expression a mixture of gratitude and suspicion. 

Rey tried to give him an encouraging smile, but it felt forced. She couldn't leave yet, either, as much as she wanted to. She hadn't been dismissed yet, and if she tried to go now, she'd risk Snoke rescinding his cooperation. 

Hux went silently with Phasma, offering no resistance as he and the traitor were led from the room. 

“Remove this sand rat from my presence now, Kylo Ren. I tire of her,” Snoke ordered, making a shooing motion. “And guards, bring me another! I’m thirsty!” 

Kylo stepped forward quickly and caught Rey by her arm, immediately pulling her towards the door. She didn’t need to see what came next. He was only comforted by the knowledge that his Knights fell into line behind him, moving silently as they exited the room. The door was nearly completely closed before the sound of whatever poor thing that was to be Snoke’s meal began to scream. 

Pulling on her arm, Rey hissed, “Let go of me! What’s happening?!” She wasn't trying to turn around, but she could make an educated guess, based on the screams alone. 

“He’s the Supreme Leader, Rey. He can do what he wants,” Kylo hissed right back. He continued to pull her from the manor, needing to put as much distance between them and Snoke as possible. When they were finally outside, he dropped his hold on her and turned to his Knights. “Kunzi and Danburite, keep an eye on the hunter. Make sure he stays  _ alive _ . Neph and Jade, keep watch on the traitor. Neiric and Zoie, you will take up watching my home. Understood?” 

There were nods from each other them, the four ordered away immediately moving to their tasks. Only Zoie seemed to want to argue about any of this. 

“Why are we doing any of this? Let the Supreme Leader do what he wants and get it over with. We have  _ our _ people to protect, not  _ her _ friends,” the woman sneered, glaring openly at Rey from beneath her dark cowl. 

“Because  _ I  _ am your master and I have ordered it. You have your orders, Zoie Ren, now obey,” Kylo said, stepping in front of  Rey and returning Zoie’s glare. 

She looked ready to argue further but she obeyed regardless. 

“I’ll--uh, I’ll just take the van back,” Neiric said, giving an awkward scratch to the back of his neck. 

“Get in the car, Rey,” Kylo ordered next. He moved to hold the door open for her, jaw set tight. 

Thinking she'd probably said enough for one day, Rey got into the car quietly, wincing as the door shut behind her. What else could she do? She'd totally screwed up by making this deal, but it was done and she had to live with it. As Kylo got into the car, she debated saying something, but still felt it was probably best to just keep to herself and let his anger dwindle a little. 

“You were reckless and foolish, Rey. I should have just ignored you,” Kylo ground out as he threw the car into reverse and peeled away from the main house. 

“Probably,” she agreed quietly, looking down at her hands again. “I’m grateful you didn't, though. Thank you.”

Kylo’s jaw twitched at that, but some part of him, the small part that wasn’t angry with her, was glad that she hadn’t caught his actual meaning. It was just his hurt talking, just the bruised part of his ego that wished he had ignored the call of her blood to him yesterday in the junkyard. Thankfully, though, she had assumed he meant just a moment ago and he could bury that terrible feeling deep down where she’d never see it. Not that that mattered, as nothing had changed between them. He just had to care about her  _ more  _ now. Excellent. 

“If you let me change you now, I can at least get you better prepared for whatever it is Snoke wishes to do with you,” Kylo said. “Bear in mind that you can still be drained once you’re a vampire, but at least then you’ll have the strength to fight him off. Females are always the strongest.” 

“Not yet,” she said softly, sliding a glance over at him, taking in the hard set of his jaw. She'd seriously fucked up today, and she wanted to make amends. “Kylo…” she began, chewing the inside of her cheek. “I  _ am  _ sorry, about earlier. I wasn't trying to hurt you.” She sighed heavily. “I promised I would stay, at least for a little bit. I’ll stop bringing  _ it _ up.” It still wasn't quite what he wanted to hear, she knew, but it was a start. She would make an honest effort while she had to stay here. “You know...you could always come with me, when the time comes…”

“I can’t just abandon my people to him, Rey,” Kylo snapped. He sighed, immediately regretting his harsh tone. “What I mean to say is that I cannot just pack up and leave. When I inferred that we could leave together, I meant at a time after I was able to establish someone to take my place. As you can see, I cannot leave the clan in Snoke’s hands. I will not make the same mistakes that my mother did and condemn them any more. But I am willing to forego tradition and change you without their approval to keep you safe. When I become king, I can change the rules and spare us repercussions, even if you decide you still want to leave.” Because he still wasn’t convinced that she wanted to stay. Although her tone rang of sincerity, he knew that she was clever and capable. She had to be, in order to survive on her own for so long. She could very well be playing him for a fool, even now. 

It stung to know that the one person he had decided to give his heart to unconditionally had already caused irreparable damage to it. Perhaps his father had been right, perhaps he was unloveable. 

Shrinking into herself on the seat, she drummed her fingers against her knee, mouth pursed in thought. “I’m also sorry about earlier,” she said suddenly, quietly, the only other sound the hum of this beautiful engine. Maybe she could tinker with it sometime. “I appreciate everything you've done for me so far, and I...I wasn't trying to use you...in my room.” It felt odd to say out loud, even if it was just the two of them in this car. “I never would have done that with anyone else, and I’m sorry if it came across as though I was using you. I do like you. It hasn't even been a full day yet, though. So yes, I do have my hang ups about certain things, but I feel it, too. This...this bond.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I hear that it can be...difficult for mortals to perceive,” Kylo replied neutrally. His traitorous heart leapt at the idea that she might care for him after all, while another part of him was just angry that they’d been cut off when they had and was ready to go again. But his mind yelled at both, reminding them that she had hurt them before and she could again. But his heart reminded him right back that he could  _ see _ her emotions, and he so easily dipped into her mind, reading her every feeling in this moment. Chief amongst them was her regret, specifically at the idea that she’d hurt him in any way. 

“Things have moved rather fast, haven’t they?” Kylo asked quietly. He opened the garage door and pulled in, waiting for it to close behind them before he continued. “I promise that I will do my best to continue things at a pace that works best for you. But for now, it has been a long day and you must rest. You still need to get your strength back after the blood I took.” 

Giving him a small, hopeful smile, Rey turned to him and asked, “Can we have a do-over of the last few hours?” So close in the car with him, and she itched to reach out. It was the main reason why she'd been fiddling with her hands since their fight. She didn't know what to do with them when he was mad at her. She'd wanted to touch him, but was fearful of the rejection he might have given her. She  _ was _ getting rather tired, though. With how many times he'd fed on her in one day, she didn't know if she would have enough for him tomorrow, if he still wanted to do that. Maybe she'd fucked that up too. 

She remembered Cora in the hallway and his agreement to meet with her later that day. 

“Whatever you want, Rey,” Kylo said softly, leaning over to cup her face gently. He would be more guarded with his heart from now on, but it was so hard to resist her when she looked at him with her doe eyes. He unclipped her belt and was at her door in a moment, carefully lifting her from the car. Before she could protest, he moved them quickly through the manor and into her room, lying her down on her bed. He removed her shoes and thought to remove her clothing, but figured she could do that one to her own comfort. “Sleep now. You need only to call for me when you wake, if you desire my presence.” 

Laying back against the bed, she looked up at him, her eyelids heavy from fatigue and stress. “Kylo…?” she asked quietly. “Would you...stay with me tonight?”

Kylo blinked down at her for a moment, trying to piece together if he’d imagined her words or not. But there was trepidation in her tired eyes, a look that told him that she wanted what she’d asked for. 

“Of course,” he murmured in response. With careful movements, Kylo stripped himself down to his boxers and slid into bed behind her, lying on his back. He ached to touch her, but he did not want to press her boundaries like this. She just wanted creature comfort, not his hukling form to crush her in her sleep. 

Frowning as he kept himself so far away on the other side of the bed, she inched closer until she could rest her head against his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart. “Is this okay?” she whispered, suddenly nervous  _ she  _ was assuming too much again.

“Whatever you desire, my--,” he cut himself off. No. Not yet. He tucked an arm underneath her, pulling her in closer. “What about this?” 

Rubbing the side of her face against his chest, she hummed happily, scooting her body closer until it was tucked right up next to his, seeking his warmth. This was better than her blanket burritos. 

“That's really, really nice,” she yawned tiredly, feeling a bit more comfortable to throw her arm over his torso, feeling the smooth, firm skin beneath her fingers. “Yeah, that'll do. Goodnight, Kylo,” she smiled, already feeling the day catching up with her as she drifted off.

“Goodnight, Rey,” he whispered, daring to press a kiss to the top of her head. He would be more guarded with his heart...tomorrow. For now, he allowed it to sing as he fell asleep with his mate in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But, like, Snoke is HELLA creepy...right?


	7. Chapter 7

When Rey awoke the next morning, it was to a heavy, warm, _male_ body pressed against her backside. Her eyes shot open instantly, and she looked over her shoulder to see Kylo still soundly asleep. He looked rather peaceful, his face softer, the hard lines erased temporarily. She could let his evident arousal slide, knowing he probably couldn't control it.

Honestly, Rey didn't know when the next time they'd engage in such acts would be. She knew she'd hurt Kylo’s feelings, even if she hadn't meant to, so maybe she would let him be the one to lead her on that front.

Turning just a little further in the circle of his arm, and he was holding her pretty tightly, she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before she began trying to gently pry his arm off of her so that she could run to the bathroom.

It wouldn't budge.

“Kylo!” she whispered almost desperately. She was seriously going to wet the bed if she couldn’t remove his arm.

Kylo moved automatically, lifting his arm from her waist to allow her exit. A smirk graced his lips, even though he knew it was cruel. For a moment he forgot the way she’d broken his heart yesterday and instead he thought only of her now, in his arms, and how precious she was to him, how his blood was so happily soothed with her so close.

“Good morning to you, too,” Kylo murmured back.

Giving him a half-hearted glare, she slunk off the bed quickly and nearly ran into the bathroom, realizing that she was still in her pants and shirt from the day before. Honestly, she could probably use a shower or something really quickly. Going back to the bathroom door, she stuck her head out of it and asked nervously, “Did you, uhm, have anything planned for today? For us?”

“How do you mean, Rey?” Kylo asked, sitting up and stretching. He groaned through it, arms stretched high to give his torso a nice, long stretch.

What had she been thinking about again? Her mouth went dry at the sight of all that muscle under his skin moving in tandem with him, and she had to physically shake the thoughts and sensations away before she continued. “I didn't know if you would be busy today, or if you wanted to...I don't know. Do something. I'm going stir crazy, and I was sort of hoping to spend the day with you, too...I don't want to make any assumptions or anything, I'm sorry. I'm going to go shower.”

“Was that an invitation to join?” Kylo asked lowly, a small smirk on his face. She’d said she liked him and that she wouldn’t have had sex with anyone else. It seemed like a good place to start, even if he was still wary of his heart and her intentions.

Biting her lip, she peered around the door again, eyeing him up and down. “It could be…” She disappeared again to go start the water, peeling her clothing off while it warmed up. Yeah, she definitely needed a shower. She still stank of sex from the day before. If he decided to join, maybe he wouldn't be too put off.

Kylo rose from the bed and strode across the room, losing his boxers in the process. Her trepidation was endearing, and it spoke of her desire for things she did not know how to ask for yet. He’d teach her. Even if she still decided to leave...he’d have these memories, at least. He reminded himself that some vampires _never_ find their mate and he needed to be grateful for the time he spent with his.

He was grateful that he’d decided to give her the room adjoining his, rather than placing her in the same wing as Cora. His shower was the largest in the home, a large glass square with multiple heads and a marble bench. Rey must enjoy her showers scalding hot, as the room was already steaming up quite a bit. He could hardly see her small form in the middle, and noted that she’d only turned on the waterfall head. When he entered, he moved silently to turn on the others, keeping the temperature down so as not to burn her beautiful skin too much.

Turning to look at him as he entered, she gave a small smile and pushed her hair away from her face, her skin flushed with the heat of the water. “I hope this is okay,” she said after a moment. “I didn't really have access to running water, so showers and baths were few and far in between.” That was something had worked on occasion in her RV, at least. The few times that she had been able to come up with enough water for a short shower had been amazing. The rest of the time was spent sponging herself down with a bucket of whatever she could spare and a washcloth.

“As I’ve told you before, Rey, I am fine with anything you are comfortable with,” Kylo replied in a low rumble, standing a respectful distance away. He ran a hand through his hair, letting the water soak through the thick locks, before reaching around her for his shampoo. He kept his eyes solely on her, trying to read her without dipping into her blood, as he washed his hair. She may have invited him in, but he knew this was all new to her. He’d wait for her to make the move or to ask. If she never did, seeing her like this was _definitely_ enough for him for now.

She was biting her lip again, tracing the curves of his arms with her eyes as he reached up to wash his hair, her mind instantly singing again about how much she appreciated his physique. Did he train or was he just naturally built so well? Waiting until he rinsed his hair, she reached out to take his hand, looking up into his eyes to make sure that she wasn’t crossing a line. She drew herself closer to him, placing his hand on her hip, keeping eye contact as she tentatively reached up to cup his face. She brushed her thumbs over both cheekbones, admiring his unique features again. Was this okay? Did he even want her touching him?

He shivered as she drew near, his body responding immediately to her. He gripped her hip, pulling her in closer until their bodies were nearly touching. He rubbed his face into her palm, humming softly again her touch. “Rey…” he whispered, stroking her hip with his thumb in slow, concentric circles. His need for her was reaching fever pitch and he wondered if she knew what she was doing.  

She gazed longingly at his lips, remembering the softness of them, the sheer sensations they had given her the day before. Her own parted slightly and as she raised her eyes to his, the effort monumental, she asked, “Do you want me to stop?” His skin was slick under her fingers, but that was nothing compared to the slickness of her thighs, even with the water pouring down against them. The shower was nearly fogged up enough now that if they were to stand on opposite sides, they'd lose each other in the cover. “Tell me to stop,” she breathed, lowering her eyes back down to his mouth, to the place that called to her.

“Don’t stop,” he said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers, kissing her with a slow and sweet passion. He lifted his hand up to cup her face, holding her so tenderly to him. He took a step closer, pressing her body fully to him so she could feel exactly _what_ it was that she was doing to him. He ground himself against her once, a steady thrust to help relieve some of his pressure. He wanted her to take this at her pace, but damn if he didn’t want to help her along.

Moulding her body to his, she sighed into his mouth, eyes sliding shut as she returned his kiss. He was so good to her, in every sense of the word, and she willed her heart to open further for him. He didn't deserve the meager feelings she could offer--he deserved so much more than that, and she wanted to give it to him. If this was to be her fate, her destiny, as he'd called it, she would choose no other to share it with. Her mate could have ended up being someone like Snoke, ruthless and cruel, and nothing like this powerful, gentle, tender man in her hands, against her body. She followed his lead, letting him set the pace, content to simply take what she was given and return it in kind.

A shiver rolled through her as she felt the hard length of him against her stomach, and she let one hand fall from his face, skimming down across his chest, over his torso and navel to wrap around him, pumping her hand slowly, almost leisurely as she explored his mouth. She tasted every inch of him, leaving no crevice unexplored, even going so far as to flick her tongue out to trace along the edge of his teeth, somehow needing to memorize that feeling, as well.

Kylo groaned as her small hand wrapped around him, thrusting into her touch. “Fuck, Rey, that’s--that feels amazing.” He leaned forward, one hand braced on the glass wall behind her while his head dropped forward, his hair a wet curtain around them both. “Just like that, my love. Touch me however you want.” It was a lot harder to resist opening his heart to her when she was stroking him like that.

Looking up into his face, Rey realized she'd never gotten the chance to see his expression like this. She'd been so lost in her own pleasure that she hadn't taken the time to stop and think about his. It was incredibly selfish of her, and she wanted to remedy that. She couldn't help but feel the flush of happiness as he called her his love again. She'd noticed how he'd stopped after their fight, and she ached to hear him say it again, to have him mean it. And one day, perhaps she could even say it back, just as truthfully. Alternating different rhythms and strokes, she settled on the one that got the most response from him, twisting slightly as she reached the end of his length before stroking her hand back down. He was so firm and hot under her fingers, barely able to span the circumference of him, and she had another moment to wonder how he'd ever even fit inside her.

His body in general was massive, towering around her, caging her in, but instead of it making her feel trapped, she felt protected. She felt the need to say sorry again, that perhaps this time he would believe her, but now also didn't seem to be the time. She wasn't trying to manipulate him through sexual acts--she just wanted to feel him again. The more care she could show him through her actions, the more she could fall for him.

“Rey, unless you don’t want me to fuck you against this wall, you’re going to--to need to stop,” Kylo rasped. He didn’t want to pull away from her wonderful hand but he knew the practicality of it. He may be a vampire but he was still a man and he still had to rest between orgasms.

Stilling her hand for just a moment, she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his mouth before whispering, “Maybe I want you to. Maybe I _liked_ that Snoke knew we’d done this before, that he could tell.” She never thought she'd find herself saying something like that, but it was the truth. She'd enjoyed feeling claimed, and having every vampire being able to smell it. “I like smelling like you.” She drifted her nose down over his throat and inhaled deeply, taking in his unique blend of spice, leather, and something else she had no words for.

Kylo gripped both of her hips and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He rutted against her, moaning deep in his chest as he slid against her wet heat. He held her like that for a minute, only his arms keeping her from falling, while he dove his mouth into her neck, licking and sucking at her. The two monsters inside battled for dominance, his fangs poking out just a bit, desperate for the blood beneath his lips, while his cock slid up and down her over and over again, begging for entry. He needed her, he needed her harder than he’d ever needed someone in his life. He once more thanked the ancient Gods that he had finally found his mate and that she seemed to be coming around to the idea of being his forever. Hurt from yesterday forgotten, he wanted nothing but her.

Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, she clung to him, gasping at the combined feeling of him rubbing against her and his mouth on her neck. As much as she wanted to let him feed, she still hadn't quite recovered from the day prior and as she tugged his hair, trying to get his attention, she whispered quickly, “I don't know if I can do that today, Kylo. You took a lot yesterday.” Her voice was almost mournful, because she wanted to, she wanted very much to let him do as he wished with her, but she hadn't even eaten anything after he'd taken so much. There'd been too many emotions, too much hurt and stress going around to even think of eating.

Kylo nodded, trying to will his fangs back into compliance even as he continued to suck on her skin. He shouldn’t be letting either of his monsters loose right now, he should have insisted that she eat first before he let them out. But she was clutching to him still and she had initiated this, so he knew she wanted at least this. He banished thoughts of feeding from his mind, knowing they were headed for an awkward conversation, but he wanted to focus on this right now.

He pressed her against the wall, keeping his hands locked on her hips as he lifted her up and slid her onto his aching cock. His groan reverberated around their glass box, loud and unchecked, his head thrown back into the waterfall above as he shut his eyes in pleasure. It felt like home sliding into her like this, the entirety of her seated upon him, pressed up as far as humanly possible. When he brought his head back forward, he gasped to see the bulge of him pressing through her stomach.

“Fuck, that’s so fucking hot, baby,” Kylo gasped out, daring to move one hand over to press at it.

Slowly opening her eyes to shift her attention down to where he was looking, Rey stifled a moan, the pressure of his hand against her stomach, against _him_ inside her creating a new kind of buzz. “Oh, gods, you're so big, look how far you are!” Staring down at it in awe for a moment, she let her head fall back against the shower wall, the coolness against her skull grounding her just a little. Bracing herself with two hands firmly on his shoulders, she used her legs around his torso and the wall at her back to lift herself up off of him for one long, torturous second before she slammed back down onto him. She felt so stretched, so delightfully crammed full of Kylo’s glorious cock, that she felt her breath catch as her heart skipped several beats, the pleasure rushing through her.

“Only I can fuck you like this, Rey. I’m the only one who will--Gods, _fuck-_ -who will _ever_ fuck you like this. Do you understand?” Kylo growled possessively as he snapped his hips up into hers. She felt so amazing around him, so tight and so wet and so much better than he’d ever thought a person could feel. And she would be like this for him forever, she would always be here for him to worship like this. She wouldn’t leave him. She’d never go. Not if he kept her feeling like this, she couldn’t possibly leave. Right?

Feeling his words shoot something straight down to her core, she moaned loudly and nodded dumbly, unable to do much else than hang on for the ride. “Yes, I--I understand! There will only be you, no one else. Only you can-- _ah!_ \--fuck me! Only you, forever!” The words were probably more true than she understood in that moment. Even if she did leave one day, there would only ever be him. No one else could ever hope to compare, so why even bother? Even if she denied the change to her dying day and got away, she wouldn't let anyone else even try to make her feel half as good as Kylo did.

She ground her hips back down against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, only faltering when one hand left his shoulders in favor of slapping hard against the glass wall, leaving a clear spot among the fog as her fingers flexed, searching for something to hold onto, before the whole thing slowly fell away. She loved the sounds he made for her, and she wanted to hear him make them more. Instinctually, she tightened her cunt around him, pulling him in deeper and squeezing, moaning again at the added pressure it provided.

Kylo groaned at the feeling of her tightening around her, at her admission that she wanted only him to penetrate her for the rest of her life. She was perfect for him. So perfect. “Gods, Rey, your cunt is so fucking perfect. I love fucking into you, baby, I love feeling you squeeze my cock like that. Do you like my cock, baby? Do you like having my cock pound into your sweet pussy like this?”

“Gods, yes! I love your cock! You fuck me so well, _oh gooooods,”_ she trailed off before managing to collect herself enough to add, “And I love your filthy fucking mouth, too.” She grabbed his face and lifted it, bending down as best she could to crash their mouths together. It was messy, sloppy, mostly tongues and teeth over anything else, but it was _perfect._ She bit his bottom lip and tugged hard, sliding her hands further back to grip his hair and pull just as hard as he fucked her. She was close, so close. Just a few more of his wonderful, brutal thrusts and she'd be done for, and she wanted to let her pleasure out into his mouth, making soft little gasps and pants with every movement of his hips.

“Come on that cock, baby. Come for your prince. I want you to squeeze out every last drop of me. Fuck, baby, just like that, fucking grip that cock and make it come for you. Let it fill you up, baby, make you so fucking full of my come,” Kylo rasped into her ear, his body beginning to shudder with the start of his own orgasm. He was sure he was bruising her hips with how hard he was holding onto her, but he couldn’t stop, he would never stop until she was there. Her blood sang out to him, screaming that she was almost there, that they were going come crashing into their orgasms together. His thrusts were beginning to become less smooth but he was going to get her there. He wouldn’t be a mate worth his salt if he didn’t get her to come.

“Yes!” she gasped. Earth-shattering didn't even begin to cover it, this glorious, soul-binding orgasm. She clenched down on him _hard_ , her cries echoing throughout the bathroom, bouncing back as the ones from the source died away. “Fuck! _KYLOOOO!”_ she screamed, vaguely aware that every vampire within the compound could probably hear her. She didn't give a damn anymore; let them know who made her feel so good. She could feel him coming, could feel every twitch of his cock inside her as he came, dumping out everything he had to offer her. It felt good, so good, like that itch had finally been scratched and soothed by the balm of his come alone.

“That’s good, baby. So good. Gods, you milk me so good, baby,” Kylo murmured lowly, pressing gentle kisses along her shoulder. “You’re perfect, sweetheart. Made for me,” he babbled on.

He gently pried her from the wall and carried her back under the multiple streams, stroking up her back and across her thighs as he let the water rinse her. He washed her hair for her, murmuring low praises in her ear. When it came time to condition both of their hair, he set her down, keeping an arm around her waist to help steady her, and leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Stay with me forever, Rey. I love you. I know it’s early, I know it’s fast, but Gods, I love you so much. Be mine, Rey,” Kylo said, his dark eyes searching hers.

Feeling her breath catch, Rey stared back into his eyes, not quite sure what to say. There was no way he could love her already, not this fast. But his face and his tone showed his sincerity, and she felt herself nodding softly, unable to return the words just yet.

“I'll stay with you, Kylo,” she whispered, stepping into him to bury her face against his shoulder. “I just need more time before I can truthfully say it back. But I do want you, so please don't take it the wrong way. I just want to be honest with you. I do care about you, but when I say _that_ , I want to mean it unconditionally.” She hid her face further against him, afraid to see his expression.

“That’s all I can ask for, Rey. Thank you, my love, thank you,” Kylo said, his heart feeling light and thrilled. It was followed by a wave of dizziness and a burning in his throat and he faltered forward, leaning gratefully on the sturdy glass, almost knocking his body into hers. “Rey I--I need to ask your permission for something.”

Frowning as he staggered, she reached forward to try and help, her mind already making the connection. He needed blood, because she hadn't been able to provide him with any. “I understand, it’s okay,” she said, rubbing her hand gently along his back. “Go feed, I'll be here when you return,” she promised, placing a tender kiss against his temple.

“Let’s--let’s get rinsed and dressed first. I can wait until you are settled in for breakfast. I'm just exhausted from fucking my mate,” Kylo said, smirking at the end.

“And you do it so well,” she smiled back at him, feeling the ache between her thighs as she moved. She was definitely going to be feeling that for a while. “I was actually hoping to get out of this room today...could I go to the kitchens for breakfast?”

“Absolutely. You can have your breakfast in the dining room, if you wish. Wherever you wish to eat, you may,” Kylo replied. He moved them back underneath the stream, rinsing them thoroughly. Once clean, he carried her from the shower, grabbing towels on his way back into her bedroom.

Laughing, she nuzzled into his neck and said, “I _am_ capable of walking, you know.” She pressed another kiss into his skin, quickly grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe when he set her down. She'd have to find out who did the laundry and thank them.

Tugging the first thing she'd grabbed on--a navy blue short-sleeved dress, she turned to look at him, still nude and glorious in her room. “Uhm, so where _is_ your room? Just in case I want to visit you in the middle of the night,” she teased.

“If you go straight through the bathroom, my room is in the other side. My door remains eternally unlocked to you,” Kylo explained. “Blue is a lovely color on you. I will have more made up for you in it.”

He stepped forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Give me a moment, my love.”

He departed from her room. He dressed in a pair of black slacks and a dark red button-up, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He took a moment to observe his reflection and noted the unusual look in his eyes, the flush to his cheeks. He let out a small chuckle. So this was what it looked like to be in love?

He returned to her room to find her pulling a brush through her hair. He stopped to lean on the doorframe, admiring her.

“The Gods could not have given me a mate more beautiful. Remind me to worship at their altar later,” he said lowly. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. “Or I can just worship you some more.”

Flushing a deep shade of red at his praise, she smiled shyly, looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes twinkling deviously as she set the brush down. “As much fun as that sounds, we’re both starving, and I think you _may_ break me if you fuck me like that again too soon.” Turning in his arms, she pressed her hands to his chest, rose onto her toes, and sucked lightly at his ear lobe. “However, if you feel so inclined tonight, I may just let you do it then. Or maybe I’ll try to repay the favor.” Breaking free of his arms, she stepped back, enjoying the darkness in his eyes. She bit her lip teasingly, eyebrows raised innocently as if to say 'who, me?’ as she took in _his_ clothing, her eyes settling on his forearms longingly, knowing just how strong they were. He’d lifted her so easily, like she weighed nothing. Gods, he was so fucking handsome. And sexy. And hers.

“I will take everything you have to give me, my love,” Kylo reminded her. He leaned down and kissed her soundly, holding her so close. He was elated that she had promised to stay, that she promised to work on her emotions towards him. She truly was an ideal mate.

“Come, my queen, let us dine,” he said, offering his arm to her.

Hooking her hand through his arm, she followed him out of the room, feeling happier than she had in a long time. If she just...didn't think about the fact that she wouldn't be able to leave without an entourage, then this was the perfect place. Aside from Snoke, too, of course. Taking in the halls as they moved, she felt incredibly out of place next to him. Everyone knew who he was and the power he possessed. She was just some random human standing next to this gorgeous man to most other people. The vampires would be able to tell that Kylo had had sex with her, while the humans would know she was a donor. And yet, the way he'd called her his queen had terrified her. Theoretically, being mated to a prince would give her some position of power as well, right? Did it? She didn't know for sure, and she didn't want to ask right now. She didn't need anymore surprises in her life, but she was half expecting it.

Kylo brought her to the kitchens, startling the staff. They all stopped what they were doing and dropped to bow or curtsy, eager to please their prince. He waved them off and gestured to Rey.

“This is Rey, and she’s your new mistress. Treat her with the same respect you would treat me, and give her anything she’d like,” Kylo introduced.

Luckily, Rose was amongst the group and she came forward, immediately latching onto Rey’s hand.

“Sweetie! You’re okay!” Rose cheered.

Kylo raised an eyebrow but declined to comment. He knew Rose had liked Rey and he was sure she was probably worried when they went so long without seeing one another. Plus, as Neiric’s donor, she was bound to know some of the more intimate details on the compound. He wondered if the Knight had told her about what had transpired between them and Snoke.

Frozen to the spot at the idea that people were going to be dropping into bows or curtsies in front of her, Rey slid a nervous glance at Kylo before turning back to Rose, even going so far as to give her a huge hug, clinging tightly.

“Of course I'm okay,” she laughed, pulling back enough to give Rose a good once-over, still smiling. Realizing that she was probably being extremely rude, Rey stepped back from Rose and looked around at the other people in the room, giving a small, nervous wave. “Uhm, hi.”

The staff inclined their heads towards her respectfully, but still looked to Kylo for instruction. He leaned over to kiss the top of Rey’s head before dismissing himself, repeating as he parted, “ _Anything_ she wants.”

Rose watched as Kylo left before dragging Rey into the corner of the kitchen, the staff already back to their preparations. “So. I, um, hear that you’ve been _enjoying_ the company of Lord Ren since...well, since yesterday. Just a few minutes ago in particular.”

Frowning, Rey tilted her head to the side as she asked, “What are you--oh. _Oh._ ” Clapping a hand over her mouth, Rey turned a bright red, brighter than even the tomatoes sitting on the counter. “Oh my gods, everyone heard that, didn't they?” she whispered in mortification. “No wonder they were giving me such odd looks.”

Rose let out a little laugh, doing her best to keep it quiet by covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh, girl, everyone heard that. And I mean _everyone_. I’m honestly impressed that you have a set of pipes that big to project your voice so loud, but I guess if I was getting pounded in the shower by the prince, I’d also find my voice.”

“Oh my gods, what a way to introduce myself,” Rey muttered into her hands, suddenly wanting to return back to her room as soon as possible. It was nice and safe up there, away from the prying eyes of everyone. “Okay, okay, please change the subject from that to something else, anything else.” Dropping her hands from her face, Rey sighed heavily. No use in hiding now, she thought as she straightened back up, trying to wipe away her embarrassment.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Rose asked. She brought Rey over to where the staff was preparing food, eggs and bacon and potatoes and pastries. “You can have anything you want.”

Taking in the different food choices, Rey finally requested a large plate of eggs and bacon, having never really had the opportunity to try such a classic dish. She stood quietly while the cooks finished preparing her meal, and she took it gratefully, thanking them sincerely before she followed Rose into the dining room. Sitting next to the other girl, Rey tried to resist the urge to inhale her food, instead forcing herself to take smaller bites, asking questions in between each one. “So how long have you been here?”

“Here as in the compound, or here as in working for Lord Ren, or here as in in the manor this morning?” Rose immediately spouts off through bites of her toast. “To the first, since I was 10, to the second, since I was 16, and to the third, since 6AM. But Lord Ren wasn’t awake like usual so I had to awkwardly find something else to do for a while.”

“...oh,” Rey whispered, ducking her head to hide her smile. “I guess that's also probably my fault.” Why did she get the feeling this was probably going to be some sort of inside joke between them now? _Why’s Lord Ren late again? Rey’s up there screwing his brains out, can't you hear it?_

Rose smirked at that, giving the other girl a devilish stare. “Rey, sweetie, if you have the chance to bang him, _take. It._ There’s never been a lover of his that was not blissed out of their mind satisfied afterwards.” She then winced, smiling sheepishly. “I mean, huh, what other lovers? That’s weird. Who’s talking right now? Do you want some syrup?”

Feeling her mood dampen a bit at the mention of Kylo’s past lovers, Rey nodded to herself, swallowing hard. “Yeah, he's...wow,” she blushed, taking the syrup, drizzling some across her bacon before taking a huge bite, nearly moaning from the sweetness.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to make things awkward. But, I mean, you _know_ he’s had others. But hey, if it helps you to know, I haven’t seen _that_ many since I’ve worked here. I mean, he’s had Cora for over a year and he--” Rose cut off. She should have just kept her mouth shut. _That_ was too much information and she knew it.

Rey suddenly shoved herself away from the table, hurt crossing her features. Kylo had _slept_ with Cora? Rey didn't really know what her problem with the other girl was, aside from the haughty air, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

“Uhm, excuse me,” she said quickly, taking her half-eaten plate back to the kitchen. She set it on the counter, thanking the cooks one more time as she ran back up the main staircase, feeling incredibly stupid for even wondering, but she had to know. He wouldn't possibly do _that_ , would he? It was just food, _just_ food, she kept telling herself as she tried to remember which door on the upper floor she'd seen Cora come out of last time.

“Rey, don’t!” Rose called out feebly. Fuck. She was absolutely in trouble now.

___________

Kylo hadn’t particularly wanted to feed on Cora. Ever since he’d had a taste for the blood of his mate, she was far less appetizing. In fact, it reminded him of the few times he’d consumed food like a mortal; sure, he could eat it, but it didn’t satisfy the same way, and he was only left with the burning hunger for his true desire later. But he’d been selfish and needy last night and he’d taken far too much from Rey without making sure she had been properly fed and rested before, so this was his consequence.

Cora had smiled coyly when she opened the door for him, dressed as always in a low-cut gown, today’s the color of moss, with her curly hair pulled up to give maximum access.

“Dearest Lord Ren, I’ve been expecting you,” she greeted with a pur, stepping aside to allow him entry.

Kylo grimaced. He hadn’t slept with Cora for nearly two weeks now as he’d grown tired of her. She was always _too_ eager, almost to the point of sounding like she was faking it. She’d also made a handful of references to being changed, giggling here and there about staying with Kylo forever. He’d rejected the idea at every turn, reminding her of her position in the manor and on the compound. He even made a request of her boss to have her work more hours just so that she’d stay out of the manor more often, perhaps to broaden her horizons. When he’d picked her as a donor, it had been because she seemed willing. Now he realized that she seemed willing for far more than that.

“Please, come sit. I’m sure you’re thirsty,” Cora said, gesturing to her bed.

Kylo sighed and moved towards the bed, sitting down on it stiffly. He just wanted to feed and get going. He was already aching to be with Rey again, and being near Cora only reminded him of why Rey was truly his perfect mate.

Cora straddled him, made easy by the high slit in her dress that he hadn’t noticed before. Although this was typical behavior from her, Kylo found himself immediately put off. When he’d fed from Cora yesterday, she’d been mostly passive. But now...now she seemed determined.

“I see that you’ve brought in another to feed from. Am I no longer enough for you, My Lord?” Cora asked, twining her hands around his neck and gently toying his hair.

Kylo reached up and pulled her hands away, pressing them to her chest. “Rey isn’t here to be fed on, Cora.”

Cora pouted at that, cocking her head to the side. “Another maid, then? Don’t we have enough?”

“ _I_ have plenty of staff, yes. But no, Rey is not here to be a maid, either. She’s my mate,” Kylo asserted.

Cora scoffed at that and threw her arms around his neck again. “Oh, please. That’s not very funny, My Lord. I’ve seen the girl, _twice_ now, and I hardly think she’s worthy of such a thing.” She sat down in his lap, moving her pelvis so close to his as she peered into his eyes. “I can think of someone else _far_ more worthy for such an honor.”

Kylo grabbed her hips and lifted her back to kneeling, glaring. “That’s _enough_ , Cora. Rey is my mate and there will be no further discussion about this.”

Cora huffed, grabbing his shoulders roughly. “I think there should be! I’ve loved you for over a year, My Lord. I deserve to be your mate, not that skinny little nobody! I’m the one who has been willingly giving you my blood for this whole time, I’m the one whose bed you’ve kept warm. Don’t I deserve the chance to make you happy?”

“Stop it, Cora. That is enough,” Kylo snapped.

“No! I won’t! I think it’s evidence enough that you’re in here with me instead of out there with her that you don’t actually want her. You told me you wanted me yesterday, right in front of her! I think you’re just playing a game with me and I don’t like it,” Cora argued. She pressed down into him again, lying her head on his shoulder and exposing her neck for him. “You know you love my blood. You’ve told me so dozens of times, if not more. Feed from me, my Lord, remember how much you like me.” She brought a hand up to press his head forward, forcing him to scent her.

Kylo’s fangs came out immediately, ready and eager to penetrate. The thirst was positively painful now, and there was willing blood right in front of him. Besides, Rey had already given her permission. He’d feed from Cora now and reassign her this afternoon. She’d let go of her stupid fantasies and things would balance out. But first, he needed to feed. Even if she tasted inferior, at least she was willing.

Kylo pierced her flesh and closed his eyes, blocking out Cora’s moans of pleasure, ignoring the way she rocked on his lap. He’d just feed and be done. Feed and move on. Feed and return to Rey.

_____________

It wasn't nearly as hard as she'd thought it might be to find the room she'd been looking for. Rey heard the moans coming from inside, and felt her heart sinking just a bit. Those moans were a little _too_ loud to be just from a feeding, weren't they? Part of her still clung to the thought that Kylo wouldn't do that to her, that he wasn't like that, but she truly didn't really even know him. She only knew what he'd wanted her to see.

Taking a deep breath, Rey tried to brace herself for whatever image she was sure laid behind the door, also trying to gauge her own reaction. She really didn't need to get into a fight with anyone the first day she was allowed out of her room. Pushing the door open, Rey stared inside, immediately feeling her jealousy and fury spike to nearly violent levels. _Cora_ was grinding herself down onto Kylo’s lap, and while she couldn't see his face very well, she was at least pleased to see that his hips and body weren't moving any more than strictly necessary.

She realized then that she wasn't mad at Kylo, not even upset by him. He was doing what he had to do, and Cora was over there moaning like a whore for a man that was very obviously _not_ interested, begging him to show her how much he loved her blood. It didn't seem like Cora had noticed she'd even entered the room, and Kylo’s eyes were screwed shut, so maybe he hadn't realized either. It was doubtful that he could even hear with the obnoxious noise level of the woman trying to ride him.

She moved slowly, quietly, to the side of the room, feeling very much like a voyeur as she watched him drink from this ridiculous woman. Smirking softly, crossing her arms over her chest, Rey leaned against the wall, knowing she was able to talk to him without speaking. She sent him, _“Is she always like this?”_

Kylo came off of Cora immediately, the taste turning to ash as the familiar and superior scent of _Rey_ filled him instead. He rose and dumped Cora back on the bed, moving swiftly across the room to his mate.

“Begin packing, Cora. You’re being reassigned this afternoon. Take whatever you’d like with you,” Kylo said. He caressed Rey’s cheek for a moment, relieved to see that she wasn’t upset about what she’d seen. There was no way she could be, he reasoned. She knew she was the only one for him.

Without waiting for Cora’s response, Kylo tucked Rey under his arm and to his side and led her out of the room. Safe on the other side of the door, he pulled her closer to him, inhaling her sweet scent harder.

“No one compares to you, my love. _No one_ ,” Kylo whispered.

“I’m not mad at you, Kylo,” Rey sighed. “Rose just said something and it freaked me out, but strangely...I felt _reassured_ seeing you with her like that. She was trying so hard and you were just completely unphased. Even though I know you've slept with her, too,” Rey said, narrowing her eyes slightly at him. It wasn't like she could truly be upset. He'd had no idea she even existed, so who could blame him? Still, some part of her was slightly wounded.

“There is no one else for me ever again,” Kylo promised softly. He brought one hand up to gently cup her chin and he slowly, so lovingly pressed his lips to hers. He made sure to keep their mouths mostly closed, not wanting to let Cora’s taste taint that of his mate, but the kiss was not at all lacking passion.

Kissing him back with just as much fervor, Rey smiled against his mouth before slowly pulling away, saying, “You know, you didn't have to stop on my account if you didn't get enough.” She kissed the edge of his jaw gently, reaching down to take his hand between hers.

“I mean that on a biological level as well as a personal one. She does not satisfy my hunger. I will burn through her blood quicker than yours in search of you instead. My body will reject inferior blood as long as we both shall live,” Kylo explained, smiling softly. She was too good for him. He didn’t deserve her understanding and benevolence. He was so glad he had forgone gloves today, the warmth of her hand in his going straight to his heart.

“Really?” she asked, a slight frown gracing her face, knitting her brows together as she thought. “Well, maybe you can have some of mine later. I do need to go finish my own breakfast, though. I sort of, uhm, left rather hastily…” she explained, rocking back on her heels in embarrassment, shrugging slightly. “I had something a little more pressing on my mind at the time.”

“I am sorry for having disrupted you. I know how precious food is to you. I can have Neiric speak to Rose about what information she shares so freely,” Kylo suggested.

Shaking her head, Rey sighed, “No, no, don't get her in trouble. Honestly, _I_ disrupted _you_ , and it wasn't anything I theoretically didn't already know. I knew you'd had past lovers. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me on _who_ it was, though.” Glancing at the door they were standing outside of, she tugged at his hand gently, wanting to just get away from the girl behind it. “So, apparently, I'm extremely loud,” she muttered as she made her way back to the kitchens with him.

Kylo did not hide his smirk. “Yes, I know. Your enthusiasm is…” a delighted shiver ran through him, “is wonderfully reaffirming. I want you to always be honest with me, my love, about your feelings during our love making and everything else. Never make a noise you don't mean simply because you think it is what I want to hear. I care _very_ much about your pleasure and if you are not receiving any from my actions, I need to know. Our love making is never something I want you to feel like you need to suffer through.”

“Well, either I'm extremely easy to please, or you're extremely skilled. Either way, I have no complaints whatsoever. And I meant what I said,” she commented nonchalantly, throwing him a wicked smile as she came to a stop at the top of the stairs. She glanced around them to check for anyone before she stepped into him, feeling bold as she snaked a hand down to lightly grip him through the front of his pants. “I _do_ love your cock, my prince,” she whispered darkly. Giving him a quick, playful wink, she released him and bolted down the stairs, her dress flapping as she jumped that last step off and skidded into the kitchen, taking a quick moment to compose herself in front of everyone staring before she walked calmly back to where her plate was still on the counter. He could catch her in the blink of an eye, she knew. She'd never thought of herself as being a tease before, and yet here she was, intentionally provoking probably the most powerful man she'd ever come across.

Kylo was behind her in an instant, gripping her hips and pulling her back against him. He ravished her neck, kissing and sucking at her tender flesh, growling lowly into her ear. “Careful, Kitten. You shouldn’t provoke your monster.”

“Master Ren, I really _must_ insist that you not fornicate in the kitchens. It is most unsanitary,” an older gentleman with slicked back gold hair streaked with gray and dressed in clothes far too stiff chastised.

“I can take my mate wherever I want her, Threepio,” Kylo growled back, glaring at the old man from behind Rey’s shoulder. He pulled her hips more insistently against his, as if to prove the point.

“Mate? Master Ren, this is _wonderful_ news! Oh, a mate! Your mate! What a glorious day!” Threepio enthused, clapping his hands before him. He turned back to the kitchen staff, making shooing motions with his hands. “Your heard the prince! The young lady is his mate! We _must_ give them privacy!”

“Threepio, calm down. I’m not going to bend her over the counters,” Kylo scoffed. He nuzzled at Rey’s ear, nipping playfully at her lobe. “There’s still food on it. That’s gross.”

Eyes darkening at the mental image Kylo’s words produced, Rey bit her lip in desire, moving her backside subtly against him. _“Maybe there's a brief period of time where these kitchens are completely empty…”_ she suggested lowly in his head. She was a little embarrassed about the public display of affection, but she was quickly understanding just _how_ important a mate was to their partner and how everyone else would perceive them. They seemed to let a lot of her antics go just because of what she was with Kylo. She was willing to bet that if she was just another person their prince was enjoying himself with, a lowly desert rat, as Snoke had called her, she'd have been reprimanded much sooner.

Watching Threepio curiously, subconsciously angling her neck to give Kylo better access, Rey sighed contentedly and plucked a piece of bacon from her plate, popping it quickly into her mouth. She wondered if there was some sort of ceremony for two mates to claim each other, sort of like marriage, or if they just got married.

Kylo hardened against her backside at the suggestion pushed into his mind, giving her a single, steady thrust. “You need to regain your strength before I pound into you again, Kitten. Can’t have you overly exhausted, I have a lot planned for our day.” He licked a long stripe up her neck, his breath afterwards cooling it down and causing her to shiver where she was pressed against him. “Unless you just want me to tie you to my bed and have my way with you all day. I’m happy with either.”

He pressed that image into her head, her arms tied in silk to his bed, him licking between her thighs while she writhed helplessly beneath him.

Shuddering again as he thrusted against her and spoke out loud, she repressed another shiver and lowered her eyes to the floor. There were people around! Of course, they would never dare to stop their prince from saying whatever he wanted, especially with how well he treated them. “I've never seen your bed,” she whispered, before adding, “Maybe soon…what did you have planned for today?” Oh, she was going to check out his bed exceptionally soon.

“A tour of the compound and then a tour of the house, _ending_ with my room,” Kylo promised. He then frowned, moving away from her slightly, his hands still on her waist holding her gently now. “I do need to check in with the Knights and get a status report on the prisoner, as well as check in to be sure that Phasma hasn’t killed Hux. I hate the man but he _is_ necessary to keeping things running around here.”

He was sincere when he promised to to whatever she wanted, but reality dictated that he do _some_ of his actual job today. While the staff in his own home respected the time he wanted with his mate, Snoke would not. He had already suggested finding a way to sever their tie, which Kylo knew was only possible one way. He gripped her tighter again and pulled her back towards him, leaning his head on hers and inhaling her scent deeply. Snoke would have to die before he tried to separate them.

“Okay,” she nodded softly, knowing it would probably be too much to ask to join him again. She'd messed things up enough yesterday, and she didn't want to see the way Poe looked at her after he knew what she'd been up to. “All right, you go do your duties, and _maybeeee_ I'll try and find Rose to see what other secrets I can wrangle out of her.” Holding his face in her hands, she leaned up onto her toes to kiss him soundly, not caring who was watching. They could handle a simple kiss.

“I will let you know how they’re both doing. The traitor seems to still like you, while the hunter…” Kylo grimaced, remembering the accusations the hunter had launched at himself and then at Rey. “He will learn.”

Sighing heavily, she muttered, “I fucked up.” She didn't want to know whatever favor the Supreme Leader was going to call in. Every day now, she'd be forced to wait until he decided on something and summoned her. She didn't say anything else, feeling uncomfortable with so many people present, but Kylo would know. He'd been there, and he'd seen it. She could still feel the sting of his heart break at the time, but even in the midst of it, he'd helped her.

She also fought off the urge to correct him on Finn and Poe’s names, instead of labeling them as the hunter and traitor. They had names. Well, Finn may not have while he'd lived here, but he had one now. She'd effectively made sure they stayed alive, but they still didn't have their freedom. She had no idea how she was going to even begin to approach that topic. If Kylo wouldn't let her go for her own safety, then there was no way he would let two prisoners go after their crimes.

Giving him one last soft kiss, she dropped back to her her feet and stepped back, taking her plate of food and returning to the dining room where she’d left Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was ANOTHER chapter where we couldn't figure out where to make the cut at. That's what happens when we just sorta pop off for a long time >.<


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a surprising discovery about herself.   
> Rey and Kylo have an honest conversation

As Rey settled back down into her previous seat, she threw Rose a reassuring smile. “You're fine, you're not in trouble, okay? I'm not mad.”

“I’m  _ really  _ sorry if you saw...anything. I’ve walked in on them before and it’s--let me just say that I am  _ so  _ happy you’re his mate. I can't even believe his mate  _ is  _ a mortal! I mean, first his grandmother, then his mom, and now  _ him?  _ And what is so crazy is that it is, like,  _ suuuuuuper  _ rare for a mate to be mortal in the first place! Most natural borns are mates with other natural borns, and turned mortals basically never,  _ ever  _ have a mate, either within the turned or with natural borns, so it’s such a weird anomaly that this keeps happening in his family. At least his uncle mated with a natural born. It was  _ quite  _ the scandal when it happened with his grandmother. She was so revered and well loved that everyone basically threw their support at her to change her mate. And for a while, he was pretty amazing, a true king if there ever was one...until he sort of lost his mind with power. He’s sort of the one responsible for, um,” Rose checked their surroundings before leaning over to Rey’s ear and whispering, in the quietest of voices, “Snoke.”  

Pausing her chewing, Rey swallowed slowly, trying to process all of this sudden information about Kylo’s family. “But I'm a mortal, and there is literally  _ nothing _ special about me. It's got to be some sort of cruel prank from the universe for him. I just hope he realizes that sooner rather than later. I don't want him to waste his time on me and then realize that I'm not the one.”

“Rey, there’s no arguing with it. If he says you are mates, you are. Scent doesn't lie,” Rose insisted. 

“Okay…” she agreed slowly. “Is there anything else about him I should know?” She kept her voice low, trying not to arouse too much suspicion. There always seemed to be some kind of interruption when asking Kylo anything, and even though he said she hadn't needed to consult with Rose, it was a little bit easier talking to her sometimes. 

“Ummmm...I mean, one thing he definitely inherited from his grandfather was his temper. I'm sure you’ve seen it by now, he’s always had issues with it. It’s one of the main reasons his parents sort of...well, it’s part of why they didn't take him with them when they left. His dad didn't know how to handle him and it stressed Princess Leia out so much that she just had to go,” Rose said. 

“I...I haven't really noticed it that much, to be honest...he's been so kind with me. I mean, there was something last night, but that was partially my fault, and he didn't get, like, violent or anything…” She stared back at her plate, poking a few eggs around with her fork. Maybe she really  _ didn't _ know Kylo Ren as well as she'd started to think so. 

“He’s a pretty big fan of smashing things when he is upset, so if you heard any loud noises, just keep clear. But hey, mates apparently balance each other out so he may calm down now that you’re around,” Rose reasoned. “Was there anything in particular you  _ wanted  _ to know?” 

“I don't know…” she admitted. “I'm trying to get used to everything, but I'm still confused, which I guess is normal.” She shrugged, looking over at Rose again. She reached over to grab her hand, squeezing gently. “Thank you for everything you've done, I appreciate you. I don't know that I'd be even the littlest bit sane without you.”

Rose laughed, full and loud. “Oh, girl, you have  _ no  _ idea how grateful I am for you, too! It’s not often that I get to interact with someone who isn't...well...who isn’t like Cora, I guess. Or who isn't as bland. So much of the staff here and at my master’s manor are just so...blech. I am constantly thankful  _ for _ my master being how he is so I don't lose my mind, too.” 

“He's part of the Knights, you said, right? I think I may have seen him last night,” she said thoughtfully. She'd had a feeling he was one of the two men that had exchanged looks after her outburst at Finn and Poe. 

“Yeah, Neiric Ren. I'm pretty lucky to have him, he’s actually a decent guy. I mean, when he’s not out...doing Knight stuff. Your boyfriend’s is legitimately the scariest thing I have ever seen in action. Their primary point is to protect our compound from other clans, not to harass mortal villages.” Rose leaned forward again, excitement alight in her brown eyes. “Once, I came along during an attack because they need to feed to heal, and I  _ watched  _ them slaughter an entire army who was at our borders, ready to attack. Like, just,  _ swoosh _ , dead!” Rose leaned back. “It was the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Blinking, Rey raised her eyebrows, trying to picture the scene. “So they're like...actual knights, basically?” She tried to picture her prince a flurry of movement, defending this compound she still hadn't explored yet. It wasn't  _ that _ hard to picture. He practically screamed warrior, all hard muscle and raw power. Shaking herself, realizing that she was thinking he fucked like one too, she looked away from Rose. “So...uhm, is there a gym or something here? I want to do something physical. I'm used to doing things with my hands, and I just...need to get it out.”

Rose raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “Of  _ course  _ there is a gym. Lord Ren’s is here on the ground floor, right by the interrogation room. And I was under the impression you were doing plenty of physical activities.” 

“Oh shut up,” Rey mumbled, though she smiled. “I had to do a lot of physical stuff when I was out there, and I'm going stir crazy right now. I’d like to go visit it while Kylo’s busy, if you'd be willing to show me?” Finishing the last bite on her plate, she pushed it away and stood from the table. 

“Sure thing! Just go change into something more gym appropriate. I'm pretty sure I remember stocking that sort of stuff in your room. Meet me at the bottom of the steps in 20?” Rose said, hopping up excitedly. 

Grinning widely, Rey grabbed her plate and quickly brought it to the sink, where one of the staff insisted she run along, that it was their job to clean up. This was seriously going to take some getting used to, having someone waiting to just  _ do _ things for her. Offering them a small smile, which they returned professionally, Rey turned and raced back up the stairs, feeling more at ease the more she traversed this path with it rapidly becoming familiar to her. 

Bursting into her room, she hurried over to the wardrobe and dug quickly through the drawers, thinking that she'd have to go through them another time to see exactly what she had as options. 

Finding a cotton green tank top and some black shorts made of something similar, she pulled them on. Finding a pair of shoes that looked comfortable enough to move around in, she laced them up and tried walking around a little to test their fit. They were perfect, of course. How did they know her measurements? She could only picture a very serious Kylo and Rose hovering over her while they held out a measuring tape over her body. 

Snorting at the thought, she entered the bathroom she'd shared with Kylo, the one she was growing fond of, and browsed through the items on the counter by the sinks. Of course there were hair ties. Taking three, she threw her chestnut locks up into her traditional three-bun style she’d used to stave off the desert heat.

As she made her way back down the main stairs to wait for Rose, she paused when she saw a few people walk by and dip their heads at her. Rey nodded back, feeling a little awkward, not quite sure how she was supposed to respond to those types of situations. Gods, she really needed Kylo to give her a lesson or something rather than just throwing her in blind. 

“Hey girl! Are you ready to sweat?” Rose cheered as she busted into the house. She was dressed in a pair of khaki colored cropped leggings and a wheat colored tank top, her hair tied off into pigtails. “I am so excited to get my sweat on from something more than just changing bed sheets! Every once in a while Neiric let's me work out with him, but then he usually gets too thirsty so I end up doubly exhausted.” She shrugged, as if to say “that's just how it goes living with a vampire.” 

“Let me know if you need help with anything like sheets or anything, okay?” Rey asked, following her through the halls. This house was truly magnificent, and much larger than she'd originally thought. “Rose...out of curiosity, what does Neiric do for you besides provide protection? Surely that's not everything. You drop everything to wait on him hand and foot, and I know that's part of the agreement, but doesn't he give you anything else, or do anything else for you? I guess that question doesn't even have to be narrowed down to just you, either. I suppose that could go for anyone here, really.” She asked as they entered through some large double doors, and into a fairly sizable gym, that had machines, weights, nearly everything she could think of, as well as what appeared to be some kind of pit with weapons lining the wall. Curious, she walked over to it to examine the weapons, running her fingers lightly along them.

“Rey, are you asking if I fuck him?” Rose replied casually. 

“No! Well, maybe, but that wasn't how I meant it!” Rey floundered, turning to gape at Rose for a moment. “What I meant, I guess was, you guys basically live together, right? Do you, like, gods, I don't know how else to put it. Hang out? You know what, just forget I asked.” She turned back to the weapons, picking up one that looked all too familiar. “...this is  _ mine.” _ she growled lowly. She would recognize it anywhere, made with some old beachwood that she'd bartered for long years ago. 

Rose smiled as she came to stand next to her, admiring the makeshift weapon. “To answer the question, yes, we do sleep together. You know that feeding is a sexual experience for us, it’s our bodies stupid way of tricking us into giving it willingly. But not  _ every  _ vamp fucks their food. Some from the older families think it’s gross or something, they think of us as sub-creatures. In those families, the mortals are usually just food and spend their days with only each other for company and whoever they know from their jobs outside. They couldn’t tell you any intimate detail about their vamps because that’s not something they ever share.

“Now, in situations like mine, and, I guess, yours, we get companionship from them. Neiric and I watch movies together, we go shopping together, and, like I said, we sleep together. And I mean that both ways. I  _ have  _ my own room and stuff, but I like sleeping with him, more. I got in the habit of it when I first came here, because I was 16 and terrified and he was kind to me. And before you flip out, no, we did not have sex then. He waited for me to ask for it, and only when I was of age. I’m really lucky and I know that.” She nudged Rey in the ribs. “But  _ you  _ landed the prince, so, I think you win.” 

“I'm not trying to make it a contest,” she muttered, sliding a look at the shorter girl. “I know one vampire, and I'm aware of one I'd never like to meet again. Just wanted to know how the typical relationship was between everyone,” she shrugged, taking her staff to the middle of the pit, twirling it around in her hands a few times to remember the feel of it. Maybe she'd work on making her balance better. It was always the hardest thing to work on in the unforgiving sands, always sucking at her feet, forcing her off to one side. 

Rose grabbed a bow and arrow set before hopping into the pit. “What’s a typical relationship like between mortals? Between a mortal and an animal? Or even between two animals? Nothing is typical, Rey. Just take what you get and flow with it. Especially when that flow is the future king of one of the biggest clans on the planet and stands to make  _ you  _ his queen.” She winked at Rey before rising her bow, aiming right for her. “Wanna train together?” 

“Sure!” Rey beamed happily, even though her mind was still wincing at the idea of being queen of anything. Taking up a spot a little bit of distance away, she held up the staff in front of her, occasionally twisting it this way and that as she waited for Rose to fire one off. Hopefully her reflexes wouldn't let her down. She'd gotten a few scars from partaking in a similar game before. As the first shot came hurling at her, Rey blinked and darted out of the way, her head just barely missing the arrow. “Hey! No head shots!” Rey yelled, growling as she settled back into place for the next one. 

Rose offered her a sheepish smile. “Sorry. It’s been a minute!” Before she finished speaking, however, she let loose another arrow, this time aiming in the opposite direction of how Rey was holding her staff, right for her right shoulder. 

Feeling just a bit quicker this time, Rey lifted the staff, barely blocking it as it glanced off the outside of Rey’s weapon, changing angles abruptly from the impact. It was a ruthless game, one made to test reflexes and speed. Often times, it ended in accidents, but if Rose played this game with vampires, it was probably ridiculously easy to them. 

More arrows came at her, some a little harder than the rest, and for the most part Rey deflected them all. She was working up a sweat, feeling in her element to finally be doing something, even if it was just a stupid game. It engaged all of her muscles, forcing her to duck and dodge, lunging and rolling. Her hair had come loose from her buns, a few wisps plastered to her temples as she gasped for air, not relenting in the game. That was the rule--keep going until harmed or until you call for stoppage. Somewhere in the back of her head, she registered Mitaka watching from one of the windows by the door, but he didn't matter right now. She just had to beat Rose and then they could swap places. Her staff was holding up remarkably well, too, all things considered, and Rey took pride from all the care and attention she'd put into the wood, making sure to coat it several times with a lacquer to prevent damage. 

She'd gotten so caught up in fending off this barrage of arrows, only stopping once so that Rose could refill the quiver, that she hadn't even realized just how angry she was getting at these stupid arrows. They just kept coming, pissing her off more and more with each new wave. Frowning, smacking them aside, she focused on the next one, and for some reason, something whispered in her head to try something. 

Waiting until Rose released the arrow, Rey dropped the staff down to her side raised her other hand, holding it out in front of her, fingers spread wide, and she let out a very inhuman sounding yell, eyes going wide as she saw the arrow suddenly freeze in midair, vibrating slightly. 

“What the fuck!?” Rose screeched, so caught off guard that she dropped her bow completely. “Holy shit! Rey? Is that... _ you!?”  _

As soon as Rose spoke, breaking Rey’s concentration, the arrow resumed moving again, though its pace was a lot slower, making it almost too easy to bat aside, sending it clattering to the other side of the pit. “I...I don't know,” she admitted, dropping the weapon before bending over to put her hands on her knees, breathing hard. “I think so?” 

“Call Kylo! Call Kylo!” Rose urged, nearly bouncing up and down. “Neiric!!” 

Eyes wide, Rey glanced around, feeling a wave of panic rising up in her chest. “What?” she asked, not understanding.

Neiric appeared a moment later, looking confused. “What’s the matter, Rose? Is your new playmate no fun suddenly?” he teased her, a playful smile on his face. “Hello again, my Lady Rey.” He inclined his head at Rey, giving her a small bow. 

“Oh gods, please don't bow at me,” Rey laughed nervously. “Save that for Kylo.” She mentally called the man in question, suddenly unsure what in the hell was happening to her. She felt fairly normal, although there had definitely been a flair of power or something inside of her as she'd stopped that arrow.

Kylo looked just as confused as he appeared next to his Knight, peering down into the pit at the two breathless women. “What’s wrong, Rey? Is Rose not playing fair?” He glared at Neiric. “I told you to train her like a  _ normal  _ mortal. You’ve made her too hardcore.” 

Neiric raised his hands in defense. “I didn’t do anything! You honestly think I can control that one?” 

“Hey!  _ That one  _ is right here, and shut up, both of you! Rey has something to tell you!” Rose said. She gave Rey an encouraging smile. “Go ahead, tell them what happened.” 

“Uhm…” Rey scratched her head, trying to think of a good way to put this. Damn Rose for throwing her to the wolves. “So we were training, using the game 'Deflect the Arrow’, and uh, I...deflected it.”

The men both stared at one another, confused. 

“Congratulations?” Neiric attempted, his tone hardly convincing. 

“What are you talking about, Rey?” Kylo prompted further, a gentle encouragement. 

“Well, I stopped it. In mid-air,” she said quietly, taking a step back, looking down at the floor. “With my mind,” she added for clarification.

Kylo blinked once. Twice. And then the third at Neiric. “Did I hear her correctly?” 

Mitaka stepped into the room then, holding out his phone. “You did and she did. I saw it myself.” The mousey man stepped forward to hand the device over, showing the two higher-ranking men the photos he had taken. 

Kylo looked at the photos and then back at Rey. He was at her side in a single moment, gathering her sweating form to his side and kissing her head. “My love, you truly  _ are  _ worthy. How long have you had this ability?” 

“Uhm,” Rey looked at Rose. “What would you say? About two minutes?” She didn't want to get Kylo smelling all sweaty when he probably had a ton of things left to do, but he could probably smell her easily from outside the pit and he'd come down anyway. “It just kind of happened,” she explained lamely. 

“A unique moment, though not unprecedented. Your grandfather displayed abilities before his transformation,” Mitaka supplied. 

Looking between the four other people in the room, Rey finally huffed and gave in to the urge to press her face against Kylo’s chest. “So, what exactly does this mean now?” she asked curiously, wondering if it was even possible for her to recreate the scenario. She didn't necessarily feel any different, like she'd just performed some important act. She still just felt like Rey. Looking up at Kylo, she asked, “What about your grandfather?”

“Later, my love,” Kylo promised, kissing her head again. He looked up at Neiric. “Finish what we began and report back to me in the evening. And take Rose home for the day, her playdate is over.” 

Rose looked like she wanted to argue, knowing that she  _ should  _ point out that she still had work to do in the manor, but she was soon joined by her master and she knew there was no room for protests. She gave Rey a tiny little wave goodbye before Neiric escorted her out, the two speaking in low tones. 

“Master Ren, shall I inform the Supreme Leader?” Mitaka asked nervously. 

“No,” Kylo immediately snapped. “No. This stays between us for now. There’s no telling how he’d want to extort her if he knew she was already presenting. Back to your task as well, Mitaka.” 

The obedient man nodded and gave a short bow before disappearing. 

“Gods, I'm such a bother,” Rey laughed weakly. It was neat to possibly have some powers, but also terrifying at the same time. “Is there any way to keep them from manifesting? At least for the time being?” She really didn't want Snoke to know she was capable of such things when she owed him a favor.

Kylo reached between them and captured her hands, bringing them up to softly kiss. “There is no such thing, my love. Gifts are incredible and unpredictable and are to be celebrated. But for now, this will stay between us. I promise to not put you in a situation where you feel it is necessary to use your abilities.” He moved them out of the pit then, directing her to an archway at the back of the room. “You’re in luck, too, as it would appear you’re manifesting my own abilities.” He smiled fondly down at her, stopping to tuck a strand of sweat-wet hair behind her ear. “Perhaps our bond is the strongest ever.” 

“Maybe, although you already know I have nothing to compare it to. I don't know about the stories of famous vampire couples, or bonds, or anything like that.” Still struggling to regain her breath from all of the physical exertion, she looked towards the archway Kylo had been leading her towards. “Where are you taking me?” she asked curiously, reaching up to cover his hand with her own, holding it against her cheek. “Because I'll have you know that I can't walk into a creepy, unknown area with just  _ anybody,” _ she teased, flickering her eyes over to the archway again.

Kylo chuckled and ushered her into the room, which, as it turned out, was a spa. The room was mostly smooth sandstone with a great round pool in the center, three padded tables off to one side, three massive leather chairs alongside that, and a square sauna room in the furthest corner, big enough for only a small group. Nevermind that on the other side of the wall were two cold metal interrogation tables. 

“I thought you’d enjoy a nice swim, perhaps a massage after your workout,” Kylo explained, a smirk touching the corner of his lips as he began to work the buttons of his shirt. 

Looking around the room in awe, Rey walked around to look at everything, running her fingers slightly over one of the leather chairs. “This is incredible…” she said, her words dying away as she turned back to Kylo, seeing him undressing. Suddenly  _ very _ aware that it was just the two of them, she flushed and averted her eyes, although she couldn't help but sneak a few glances up at him every now and then. “I can't swim, either,” she said softly, looking at the pool next. She felt like there were a great deal of things she  _ couldn't _ do, and it frustrated her. 

“I can teach you. Get undressed, Rey,” Kylo replied lowly, stepping closer to her as he dropped his shirt behind him. He began to unbutton his pants next, holding her gaze with a heated look. 

Swallowing hard, she nodded, unable to fight the urge to do exactly as he said. “Yes, sir,” she whispered quietly. Her tank top came off first, settling lightly onto the floor beside her feet as she watched the way his hands worked at his pants. Her shoes came off next, set aside with care. Good shoes were hard to find. Sliding her fingertips into the waistband of her shorts, she pulled them down her legs, stepping out of them after a moment. She straightened before him, her breath coming slightly faster as he drifted closer.

Kylo slid his pants down and came to stand before her, one hand reaching out to span her hip, the other caressing her cheek. “You’re amazing. Did you know that? Never feel embarrassed for what experiences you have not yet had. We have eternity to experience everything, to learn new things a thousand times over.” 

There it was again, that promise of forever. Strangely, it didn't give her nearly as much of that same apprehensive feeling this time. Looking up into his eyes, she could see he meant it. He truly meant forever, until the time came when the very planet itself couldn't survive, perhaps even beyond. “All right, so what would you like to show me first?” she asked, lifting her hand to run her fingers lightly across his bare chest.

He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips, feeling all the tension of his morning melt away at the touch of their lips. He’d need to tell her what he now knew, but that could wait. For now, he just needed to spend time with her...whatever time they had left, that was. 

Kylo led her to the edge of the pool, where there were steps leading into the water. He assisted her descent, the soothing water welcoming them both. It was waist-deep at the start and he just held her there for a moment, holding onto her waist and looking into her eyes, hoping she understood how deep his emotions ran. She needed to know. If anything happened soon...he hoped she knew. 

Seeing something hiding in his eyes, she frowned a little, reaching up to gently trace one wet hand across his brow, trying to smooth that emotion away. It was nice to just stand here and let the cool water relax her, but now she was worried. “What is it?” Was she already beginning to see his tells, the fine lines in his face that gave him away? 

“I love you, Rey. If anything ever happened, will you at least remember that?” Kylo asked her softly. 

She was quiet a moment, simply searching his eyes, drifting her own over the rest of his face to memorize the curve of his lips, the little beauty marks that she suddenly wanted to kiss. “I will,” she promised. She wanted to say it back to him, as well--it felt like an awful moment to not return the words, but still she couldn't. 

She drew him in for another kiss instead, trying to put what she felt into actions instead of words.

Kylo let her lead the kiss, keeping his emotions in check as best as he could. He didn’t need her panicking. Nothing was certain yet. But still...he crushed her to him, kissing her harder, holding her as tight as he could. He had promised to keep her safe and he knew he would. No matter what that meant, he was going to protect the woman in his arms. 

Part of her wondered if he would feel the same if it weren't for this bond between them. She couldn't deny its presence, and it pulsed around them, making itself known all the more. Would he still love her if she’d remained a desert rat? Would he have even looked twice if not for the call of her blood? Breaking away from his lips for air, she inhaled shakily before returning to him, demanding his tongue and asking for more of him. She was still a little sore from earlier, and she had half a thought to wonder if water sex was going to be their thing. 

They had all the time in the world for that, though. There was no need to rush into it, not when she was so thoroughly occupied with his mouth. That could wait until later. For now, she just enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around her, the racing of his heart against hers.

Kylo broke the kiss and pulled her deeper into the pool, adopting a lighter tone. “We are not making love in a pool. That’s unsanitary. Come, I’m going to teach you to float.” 

He moved her slowly, scooping her legs up and reclining her back. He helped arrange her arms out to her sides, methodically checking her posture. He kept his hands on her back, helping keep her spine properly aligned while he moved her in a slow circle around him. “Focus on keeping your chest up and just relaxing. The water will carry you. For now, I’ve got you.” 

Trying not to panic as the water began to close around her body, Rey inhaled sharply, keeping her eyes on his, trusting him not to let her drown. Every so often, her arms jerked instinctively, and she had to mentally force them to relax again. She felt weightless, the air in her lungs helping to keep her afloat. Shutting her eyes, she relaxed further, eventually feeling Kylo’s hand disappear from her back. Without opening her eyes to disrupt her concentration on staying above water, she asked, “Now what?”

“Breathe, my love. Just breathe and move your arms slowly. Just up and down, nice and slow, feel how the water helps move you along,” Kylo instructed, his voice low and soothing. He watched her experiment with the movement, never more than her arms width away to catch her the moment she began to threaten to sink. But she wouldn’t, he knew she wouldn’t. His mate was brilliant and a fast learner and she’d conquer this same as she had conquered his heart. 

Practicing like this for the next hour or so, Rey finally got to the point where she was comfortable enough to drift a little ways away from Kylo, even ducking under the water for a spell. She could see the pride in his eyes when she surfaced again, just until her nose was above the water, looking back at him like a siren before she lifted herself the rest of the way and perched on the edge of the pool, wringing her hair out. “Thank you,” she smiled at him, eyes shining with something else than pool water. “That really meant a lot to me.” 

“I knew you could do it. You’re capable of so many incredible things, Rey, you just never got the chance in the past. For the rest of our lives together, I promise to remedy that. I was thinking that we could read together after dinner tonight?” Kylo proposed, leaning on the edge of the pool and staring up at her. 

Fighting back the urge to sniffle and cry outright, Rey nodded, “I would really like that.” 

Kylo pushed himself out of the pool and moved swiftly to standing, holding his hand out to her. His eyes were dark, pride ushered away and lust taking its place. “I do believe I also promised you a massage, Kitten.” 

Raising one eyebrow at him, she placed her hand in his and let him pull her up. He had an air of urgency around him, and she had a feeling she wasn't supposed to feel it. It made her uneasy, though as he brought her over to one of the padded tables along the far wall and had her lay out on her stomach, she felt some of her worry ease, replaced by the thrill of anticipation as she remembered the wanting look in his eyes. His eyes were perhaps the most expressive thing about him, both intense and raw. 

Kylo grabbed some sweet-scented massage oil, warming it between his hands before placing them on her back, moving in light circles. “Is there a particular area you’d like me to focus on? What is the most sore?” 

This was pure heaven, Rey thought blissfully as she rested her cheek on her arms, groaning softly as his hands worked absolute magic on her muscles. “Do you really want to know?” she smirked, turning her head to the side he was on, looking at him with half-hooded eyes. 

“Of course. I want to make you feel good,” Kylo reassured her, pressing harder into her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing carefully through the knots that had built up there throughout her years of rough living. He wanted to kiss every freckle, but he would settle for rubbing them back into relaxation. His mate deserved to only work when she wanted to, not simply for her survival. 

“Let's just say that  _ no _ part of you is small, but you already knew that, didn't you?” she said, her voice quiet, watching him closely. 

Kylo faltered, stilling his hands as a cold feeling filled him. “Rey, did I hurt you? Gods, I am so sorry. I knew I should have worked you up to it better, and I should have never fucked you in the shower like some brutal, lust-driven monster.” 

Rey couldn't help the slight giggle that erupted from her throat at how sincere he seemed. “Let me assure you, it’s a very pleasant soreness, Kylo. A lovely reminder.” She turned onto her side, then, using her arm as a pillow as she roamed her eyes appreciatively over his body, following the contours of his abs, to trail down lower to the small patch of black hair that began just below his navel, slowly sliding further down to look at him in his entirety. Honestly, she hadn't taken the time to simply  _ look _ at him, but she was going to make up for that now. 

Kylo relaxed, relieved that she was fine. He knew from experience how fragile mortals could be (his first few times with them had been a mess of mishaps for...several reasons) and while Rey was made for him, she was still mortal and still breakable. She’d reassured him both times that she was fine, but he knew that sometimes the pain came later. 

“Well, if I caused you any pain, I suppose it’s my duty to soothe it,” Kylo said. “Lie back down, Kitten. I’ll ease that ache between your legs for you.” 

Rolling back over as he'd told her, she asked, “And what about you? Is there anything  _ I  _ can do for  _ you?” _ He'd done so much for her already, and she wanted to give something back to him, to take care of his needs as he'd so wonderfully taken care of hers. 

Kylo smirked, moving his hands down her back again, moving from her shoulder down to the middle of her back, massaging the area just above her ass teasingly. “Helping you helps me, Rey. However, I won’t stop you if you feel so inclined. I would deny my mate nothing.” 

Smiling, Rey wiggled her way out from under his hands, as persuasive and wonderful as they were, and stood from the table, kissing his collar bone lightly before immediately sinking down to her knees, at eye level with what lay nestled between his legs. He was half-hard, but even that was impressive. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint him since this would be her first attempt, but she knew he'd appreciate the gesture regardless. Gently, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking gently as she angled him so that she could slide her mouth down over the head, taking as much as she could. Which wasn't a whole lot, but Rey had a feeling she'd get more than enough practice to fix that in the future. 

Kylo groaned, a low sound that rumbled deep within his chest. His hand fell to the back of her head, barely touching her. “Fuck, Rey, that’s--fuck.” His head fell back, his eyes fluttering shut. “Take it slowly, baby.”  

Looking up at him, pleased that she'd gotten such a reaction from him, she smiled around his cock, pulling off of him with a little pop as she murmured, “You taste so good, my prince, my  _ king _ .” Lowering her mouth back down, she pumped slowly along the length of him that she couldn’t fit, rolling her tongue along him with each bob of her head. She hoped he wouldn't take offense to the higher title; he would be a much better ruler than Snoke, and she found herself waiting for the day when he assumed the position. What he was called in the privacy of these acts was completely between them. She would never do anything to jeopardize his position in front of others. She wouldn't do anything to get him accused of treason. 

Lightly, she dragged her teeth along the tip of him before letting her tongue flick out at the slit. She was trying to go slow as he'd asked, but gods, he tasted good. His musky smell was heady, focusing her down to this wonderful thing in her hand and mouth. Kissing down the length, she dragged her tongue back up along the vein on the underside of him, eyes closing in concentration. She wanted to make him feel good, too.

Kylo moaned at the use of his future title, immediately imagining a future of them on the throne, perhaps her on the throne and him between her legs, worshipping her as his queen should be. But for now, his mate was worshipping  _ him  _ and it felt incredible. What she lacked in experience she made up for in enthusiasm, and she was doing an incredible job trying to work as much of him as she could. There was a lot to be said for the bonds between mates, about being made for each other, and that was all evident by the way she was adapting to his soft moans, the twitches of his cock inside her hand and mouth. 

“Just like that, baby. You suck my cock so good. You’re--unf--so fucking amazing, baby,” Kylo praised in a raspy voice, is hands threading through her hair to help her movements along. He gazed down at her, lust and adoration in his dark eyes, his pouty mouth half-open as he panted through her movements. “Fuck, baby, you look so fucking hot on your knees in front of me like this. You serve your king so well, my fucking perfect queen.” 

Humming around him, sending vibrations from her throat along his length, Rey kept her eyes locked on his, willing her throat to relax so that she could take him down further. It worked slightly, and she pulled off as she gagged a little, her face flushed, but she returned to him with a vigor, determined now to fit him completely inside. It took a few more attempts, each more successful than the last, before she managed it with tears in her eyes, her nose brushing along his skin before she came back off of him and whispered, her voice hoarse, “Will you come in my mouth? I want to taste you, my king.” Trailing her hands along his legs, she wrapped them around the backs of his thighs as she sucked hard on the head, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Are you gonna swallow it all, baby? Are you gonna swallow your king’s come all down your fucking throat?” He tightened his grip on the back of her head, his eyes nearly black with desire. “Don’t spill a fucking drop, baby. That come is only for my queen. Take it all.” In the back of his head, he hoped he wasn’t pushing it too far, but his mind was clouding over in a lusty haze. He was at least in control enough to not thrust into the back of her throat, focusing all of his self control on making sure she maintained the control. He was feeling incredible and her mouth was so warm and wet and incredible, but he only wanted her to do what she wanted to do. 

Rey tried to nod, but found it a bit harder than she'd thought it would be with him in her mouth, so instead she let out an enthusiastic “Mmmhmmm!” and reached down to cup his balls, massaging softly as she rolled her mouth along him, trying to give him that extra encouragement to come. She wanted to taste him so badly, some primal urge to sample the substance that he'd already shoved inside of her twice now. 

Kylo let out a guttural groan, thrusting only once into her throat as he spilled himself down her, thick ropes of come coating the inside of her mouth. He had to brace himself on the table behind her head, his vision whiting out as his orgasm rocked through his body. He was pretty sure he said her name and something about how much he loved her, or her fucking fantastic mouth, or her tight cunt, or something along those lines. He wasn’t sure what it was about her that made him forgot that he was a prince, raised to speak eloquently at all times. But for some reason when he was in the act of making love with his mate, all those hours of etiquette fell out of his head and he was left sprouting the nastiness that usually only lived inside his head. 

Doing her best to swallow him down, she couldn't help that some leaked from her mouth, sliding from the corner around him. He just came so fucking much, and as she slowly pulled off him, licking him clean, she swiped the bit that was on her chin to her finger and sucked that clean as well. “You  _ do _ taste really good,” she affirmed, smiling up at him as she slowly rose to her feet. She didn't need anything in return from him right now, either. She was going to be acquainted with his bed later, and she wanted to prolong her own torture in preparation for him. “I hope I didn't go too far, or cross any lines calling you that…” she added quietly, searching his face.

Kylo felt a stab in his chest, a pained expression crossing his face for only a moment. He was quick to wipe it away and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, holding her to him in a warm embrace. “No, Rey. It was wonderful. You’re so wonderful to me. I shall thank the Gods for the rest of my days that I got to spend them with you.” 

Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her face into his chest, smiling contently. “I'm just returning the favor.” Inhaling shakily, taking in his masculine scent, she murmured, “I’m glad I get to spend them with you, too. You’ve been so kind to me, and I know I've been less than cooperative at times, but I'm happy to have you.” She felt that same pain again, that longing for home, but she stamped it down, refusing to bring it up as she'd promised. This was her home for the time being, and she was going to make the most of it. The more time she spent around Kylo, though, the more her perspective of what home was started to change. 

“You have been adjusting well and I have put a lot on your plate, so for that I must apologize. It’s not every day that you get...well, kidnapped by a vampire and are told that you are his destined mate and must leave behind everything you’ve ever known due to some cosmic plan that neither of us got a say in. But I’m glad it chose you. I’m glad I got the chance to have you.” He gently tilted her face up to his, his gaze gone soft. “My beautiful desert flower, blooming in any condition she must.”

She had that same thought again from before, and this time, she was able to voice it, “If it weren't for this bond, would you have even looked twice? I mean, I know I’m not exactly…” she trailed off, trying to think of how she wanted to put it. She had been covered in dirt, and she was a scavenger. No prince would ever even think of her. She was just a peasant, doing what she had to in order to survive. 

“When first we met, I was about to kill you,” Kylo replied honestly, caressing her cheek. “You were just someone in the way of my task, and I had barely taken much notice of the fact that you were a female, much less anything more about you. I only saw you from behind.” He sighed softly, looking into her hazel eyes. “But when I caught your scent, I knew. And when I caught you in my arms, I felt it. My heart stopped beating and I  _ knew _ you were mine and I was yours. Before I ever saw your face, before I ever beheld you bewitching eyes, your room-brightening smile, your every dip and curve, I knew I would live the rest of my days to worship only you. Perhaps if I had seen you from the front first, I still would have fallen. Dirt or not, you’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. It would have been hard to resist your charms.” 

Her suspicions and fears confirmed, Rey nodded, sighing softly. She was a nobody, and he'd confirmed it, pretty words or not. Stepping away from his hold, she looked around the room again, feeling suddenly vulnerable in her nakedness. She actually started to move a hand to cover herself from his gaze before she stopped, knowing it was no use. He'd seen everything, already. “I suppose that's why I have a hard time processing this whole situation. You wanted my blood, not me. Not necessarily for feeding, even.” She wiped a hand across her eyes, angry that she was crying again. She'd wanted an honest answer and she'd gotten it. How did she know any of this feeling between them was real? He'd only met her the day before yesterday, and he’d already declared his love for her. How was that even possible, to fall in love with someone that fast? Rey didn't think it was, and she found herself doubting. It was this bond between them, making him say those words he couldn't possibly mean and making her offer herself to him in nearly every way. She'd never before imagined she would jump into bed with someone she barely knew, but here she was, the taste of his cock still in her mouth, her heart trying to jump from her chest in despair.  _ He _ didn't want her. The bond wanted her.

“Rey,” he said softly, moving towards her. He placed his hands upon her hips, so gently holding her to him as he nuzzled his head into her still-wet hair. “ _ I _ want you. The bond we share, this cosmic compulsion between us only intensifies it.” He frowned, resting his cheek on her head. “I’m the one who should be surprised. You were captured by a monster and yet, you’ve shown him nothing but patience and acceptance and understanding. By all accounts you should hate me. I have never done anything to make myself worthy of you.” 

He was absolutely right. She  _ should _ hate him. Why didn't she? He'd ripped her from her world and kept her here. What was  _ wrong _ with her? Why couldn't she hate him? “I can't seem to hate you. Even after what you did to me.” She tried to imagine a different outcome, one where she hadn't given in to him that first night, one where she was cold and hard to him, what he would have done to warm her up to him, trying to imagine how that would have made him feel. She had to stop herself mid-thought, frowning as she caught herself. She had been trying to picture something else and she was  _ still _ thinking about him and his feelings, even in that scenario. This bond had to be seriously messing with her mind.

“I’ll spend every minute of every day we have together making things right, Rey. I want a safe world for you, but one that also makes you happy.” He felt his heart clench again and he pulled her closer still. “Your happiness is all that matters to me. Nothing on this world matters more to me than knowing that you are safe and happy.” 

“I just don't know how much of this is real and how much is part of this connection,” she admitted, turning to look up at him. “I know you said that this bond only intensifies it, so there has to be something there to base it on, but I can't help but wonder. I don't feel like I'm in control of my life anymore, Kylo.” There was a sadness in his eyes, one she knew her own echoed, and she returned his hold, clutching him tightly, because if there was one thing they had, it was understanding. They were both in this together, even if they didn't know the how or the why. 

Kylo pried himself from her hold, moving quickly to grab two gray robes. He had hers on her before she even realized he was gone, and he was tying his own belt by the time she realized her state of dress had changed. “When are we ever in control of our own lives, truly? I may be a prince, but I spent the beginning of my life being controlled by my parents and every moment after controlled by Snoke. Even with your freedom in your RV, you were still controlled by that damned Plutt and what he thought you deserved. In a cruel twist of fate, even then I held control over you, as it was under my domain to control that outpost and what supplies were available. Even when we think we can be free, even when we think we’re making decisions on our own, there is something else making the ultimate choices for us. The Gods of old truly never leave well enough alone.” 

And those Gods were cruel, even now. As he began to leave the spa behind him, the stormcloud that had been his morning returned once more. Nothing was going to change what was to occur, try as he might to end it. He could stay in the manor with Rey every single day or he could hunt down and kill every single Resistance member and warring clan who dared oppose him, but that wouldn’t stop what was coming. Dameron had said the plans were already in motion, although he refused to give up any more specificities on the dates afterwards. It could be tonight or a month from now.  He could evacuate, but where could they go? There was nowhere safe enough to transport the entire clan to, and with every other one just waiting for their weak link to be exposed further, he couldn’t take the risk. Besides, informing the clan would only cause panic and that was the last thing he wanted. Their only chance was to remain and fight when the time came, but then what? What use would there be trying defend the nothing that would remain when all was said and done? What use would there be trying to run from it at all, when Dameron promised it would follow no matter where they went. The damned man was willing to sacrifice himself, a true martyr, if it meant ending his enemies. They’d been a fool to ever think imprisoning him was wise. 

Frowning as he left in a rush, Rey followed quickly, only to lose sight of him as she re-entered the main part of the manor. Holding her robe closer to her body, she looked around for him one more time, almost wishing to take part in the change just so that she could track him by scent. 

Not wanting to be standing in just a robe in such a public part of the house, she hurried up to her room and threw some pajamas on, before looking around the room, trying to find something to occupy herself with until he returned. Her eyes landed on the bookshelf in the corner, and she remembered Kylo’s promise to help her learn to read. She felt a thrill of excitement roll through her at the prospect of broadening her skills. Part of her wondered why he'd stormed off so quickly, and she hoped he wasn't already getting bored with her. He’d seemed brooding, and hadn't even given her a goodbye or anything, so she had zero idea where he'd gone. 

Collapsing onto the bed, she had a sudden idea, remembering the television Rose had shown her the first day she'd been here. Moving to the stand, she pressed the button to bring up the screen, marveling at how large it was. There were a few movies on a shelf for her to choose from, and having never seen any, Rey picked one at random, bringing it over to the display. It took some focus to figure out how to load the movie up and she hit random buttons on the remote until the picture started moving. Satisfied, she went back to her bed to curl up in the middle, tugging the blankets around her, enraptured by the story unfolding before her. 

Televisions and movies were luxuries, and to finally be able to participate, Rey didn't want to miss a second while she waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking about things openly and honestly with your partner is important!!! Never forget! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo goes to his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a baby chapter for you today to get you amped up for what's to come <3

Kylo straightened his black tunic, tugging it to lie properly with his black gloves. He was mad and frustrated and exhausted and just wanted to go back home and go through with the plans he had had for his day with Rey, but, unfortunately,  _ this _ was a bit more important. He’d been grateful that Rey had called him away when she had earlier, as the hunter had just passed out that they would not be getting much more from him, but now the hunter was awake and snarking as always. 

“I’m not telling you shit. Even if you let me go I’m not stopping this, so what’s the point? You fucked yourselves the moment you decided to take me captive,” Poe lobbed at Kylo and his assembled knights, looking far too cocky for a man who was busted and bloody and chained to a wall. 

“There must be  _ some  _ giveaway,” Zoie said, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared down at the man. “You’re sure to free the rest of the food before you bomb out the compound, right? Otherwise you’re killing what you perceive to be the only innocents out here.” 

“Sacrifices are necessary for the greater good,” Poe replied neutrally, spitting some blood in her directions afterwards.

“And they think  _ we’re _ the monsters,” Jade muttered, rolling her eyes. 

“I still don’t see what this accomplishes,” Kylo hissed, striding forward to the prisoner again. “If you take out our clan, another is going to swoop in and snatch up our territories for their gain anyway. We’ve been  _ kind _ to you, given you the best of what we can offer in exchange for only  _ sometimes _ corralling up what are mostly willing volunteers to fulfill your end of the bargain.” 

That only brought on Poe’s snark more. “No one is going to fuck with us when they see that we destroyed all of you. They’ll be too afraid of retribution on themselves. Humankind will  _ finally _ be free from monster rule.” 

Zoie slapped him then. It wasn’t even a particularly biting comment, and it wasn’t even slightly outlandish of a thought, but slapping him made her feel better, and no one seemed to protest. Except the prisoner, of course. 

“What about the girl? Your girl,” Jade asked, looking to Kylo. “Isn’t she connected to them? Simply ask her where the base is and we can go...do something. Negotiate, attack, whatever. We just need to do something to put a stop to this.”

“She’s  _ not  _ his girl!” Poe snarled, tugging at his chains. “Go ahead and fuck with Rey’s head all you want, bloodsucker, but she’ll never tell you shit, either! She’s loyal!” He really, really hoped he was prolonging Rey’s life by pretending like she was actually a Resistance member. He would try his hardest to make sure she was only of those who were liberated before the attack. He didn’t hold her slap against her, after all. It wasn’t her fault that she was  being mind-controlled by the disgusting vampire prince. 

“Lord Ren, you’ve got to compel her to give you the information so that we can put an end to this. And maybe she’ll rethink her whole “keeping this asshole alive” thing,” Zoie pressed. 

Kylo frowned, turning away from Dameron to think. Going off the conversation they’d had before he’d (unfortunately rudely) left, she would suspect even more that he was only keeping her around out of obligation, although this time it would be because he wanted the information in her head. Plus, he was determined to keep her in the dark about this situation. Even if she was privy to such high level information as the bomb attack Dameron had spoken of, she probably had no idea when it was supposed to happen. Although it did make sense that she kept trying to desperately to leave...maybe she knew more than she lead on and she was just trying to keep him distracted long enough so that he wouldn’t investigate the impending doom.

Kylo shook his head roughly, banishing that dark thought away. It was only after the fact that he realized it wasn’t even his thought to begin with. He threw up his mental shields, determined to keep Snoke out. It was so much harder, especially since Snoke was only two floors above him at current. He’d have to grovel at his master’s feet for this later, though, claim that it was too hard to interrogate the prisoner when Snoke was in his head. That was at least the truth and hopefully Snoke would spare him too harsh of a punishment. 

“If the hunter does not tell us, the traitor will,” Kylo finally answered, standing up straighter. 

“His reconditioning is going surprisingly well,” Jade supplied. “The boy has a weak mind and he will soon be back to rights.” 

“No! Don’t you dare fuck with him!” Poe snapped, pulling at his restraints harder. 

Zoie smiled at that, leaning down to flick at his nose. “What’s wrong? Don’t want you little friend to forget all about you? Hey, maybe if you’re lucky, we’ll let him be the one to drain you when everything is said and done. You know, one last bonding moment.” 

“The hunter isn’t to die, Zoie Ren,” Kylo growled. He really hated that Rey had put this stipulation out there, but at least his Knights wouldn’t think he was going too soft for his mate too soon. She’d made a deal with Snoke, after all. None of them could disobey that. 

“Old Man Snoke could change his mind. You never know what favor he could ask of the girl,” Zoie said in a sing-song. She smirked and leaned closer to Poe. “Maybe the favor he’ll ask if to drain her of all of her blood. Wouldn’t that be ironic?” 

“Zoie!” Kylo snapped, instantly seeing red. Snoke may be a true monster, but he would never dream of draining someone’s mate…right? 

A sinking feeling in his stomach said that he was wrong. So very, very wrong. He wished he’d never given her that advice, even though it was the only thing that was going to save her blasted friends. He should have just been selfish and ignored her question, allowing her to step back and never offer such a stupid thing. He’d damned his own mate. If he didn’t kill Snoke first, he was truly going to hell. 

“Sorry, Lord Ren. I forgot that you were fucking her,” Zoie said, shrugging. “It’s hard not to get attached to them, isn’t it? They’re so cute and fragile, it’s like fucking something so precious...except they’re nothing more than cattle.” She laughed, kicking at Dameron one more time before going to lean against his cell bars. “Listen, I don’t think we’re getting shit more out of this asshole, at least for today. Give it time, though. He’ll start to realize that he doesn’t want to play hero martyr and probably wants to live really badly.” 

“In the meantime, Kunz and Dan will make sure he stays...comfortable,” Jade said, moving to stand behind her. 

“He stays alive. Never forget that,” Kylo warned, still annoyed at the way Zoie had referred to relations with mortals, and especially his with Rey. She knew what importance Rey had to him, but she was always a haughty bitch so he wasn’t sure why he was so angry at her words. 

“Fuck all vampires. And  _ not _ in the fun way,” Poe snapped. 

“Oh shut up, man. That wasn’t even clever,” Jade replied, rolling her eyes as she locked the cell. 

“I’ll go give a status report to Snoke. You two return to your posts,” Kylo instructed. 

Zoie rolled her eyes, clearly biting down an argument about how much she hated babysitting his manor, but left regardless. Jade lingered, pinning Kylo with a curious stare. 

“You’re falling too hard for the girl, Lord Ren. You can’t let that distract you,” Jade said. 

Kylo glared at her. “She’s my mate, Jade. I can’t  _ not _ fall for her. It’s a biological impossibility.” 

“I’m just--listen, keep your head about you, okay? We’re all worried for you. We don’t want to see our master cut down because his head was filled with thoughts of a girl,” Jade said gently. 

“My love for my mate will make  _ sure _ I don’t get cut down,” Kylo countered passionately. “That is, if we don’t all die, first.” 

Jade gave a shrug to that. “Our only hope is catching whoever tries to attack tonight and seeing if they are any weaker minded. Failing that, though, we could always give the hunter over to Snoke. He can read the man’s entire history in his blood...once he’s dead.” 

Kylo grimaced. That would save them, yet it would still upset Rey. And if she ever found out, she’d hate him for having not found another way. Even if it spared all of their lives, she’d mourn the one lost, the one who meant something to her on a personal level, and she’d blame him forever for not doing it differently. 

Maybe he was letting her cloud his mind too much? 

“Good luck, Master Ren,” Jade bid as they parted ways before Snoke’s throne room. 

Kylo steeled himself as he entered, prepared for whatever Snoke had to say next.  

“Lord Ren,” Snoke greeted, watching the prince fall into a one-kneed bow before him. It pleased him to see his apprentice kneel, and as punishment, he refused to let him rise from it. “You stink of desert rat. How is our precious girl?” He steepled his fingers in front of him, reclining back on his throne to take in Kylo. He looked like a fool in love, and that simply would not do. She was twisting his mind, corrupting him from his daily tasks. Luckily, it wouldn't be much longer. 

“The girl is adjusting well, Master,” Kylo replied, holding the walls in his mind up with every bit of fortitude he had. “She’ll be ready to be presented before the council soon, and then her change can begin. She’ll make a worthy queen.” 

Making a noise somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, Snoke shook his head. “You are a fool indeed, then. We will find a way to sever this bond, do not fear. You'll be rid of her soon enough.” 

Kylo flexed the hand across his knee, the instant thoughts on  _ protect mate, kill Snoke, protect, protect, protect  _ making him see red for a moment. He had to take a moment before he could even respond. “I do not understand, Master. Finding my mate is what is best for the clan. Having a strong queen to lead them by my side is what is right. My grandmother…” 

“Was weak!” Snoke snapped. “She was weak and she turned your grandfather and he ended up killing her. The girl will do the same to you. She makes you soft, weak,  _ distracted _ . Your loyalty is to the clan, to me. Already, I see the hold she has over you. You're fighting, even now, the urge to strike at me.” He stood from his throne, the tendrils of his power curling around Kylo’s throat, tightening like a clawed hand. 

Kylo struggled against the hold, against the invasion in his mind. He tried to focus his powers, tried to strike against the old man and end this torture. He needed to get back home, he needed to protect Rey, he needed to  _ survive _ this so that she would, too. He choked out something that sounded like begging, his shame banished by that all-driving need to live on for someone else. 

“She's a poison on your mind,” Snoke snarled. “And breaking this  _ bond _ will be the cure. She’s waiting for you to be vulnerable, where she’ll stab you in your sleep.” He gripped harder for a moment before releasing the hold, however his mental assault continued, pushing against the blocks. “You think you can keep  _ me _ out of your mind?” Snoke cackled with glee, focusing his powers and shoving through the barriers, rifling through every precious, tender moment with the girl. “You deserve so much better than a mortal sand rat, Lord  _ Ren, _ ” he said, his tone almost gentle as he pulled out of Kylo’s head and settled back into his chair. 

Kylo gasped for air, a pitiful form on all fours before his master, his mind laid bare to him. He could feel Snoke prod at every single interaction he’d had with Rey, could feel the cold snap of his powers trying to blacken each memory and twist it to see where her lie was. She would never love him. She would leave him. She was only biding her time. She was playing a game. She didn’t love him. She would leave with the hunter. She loved the hunter. She would never love a monster. 

Kylo let out a loud growl, banging his fist so hard on the ground that it cracked beneath him. It wasn’t true. None of that was true. Rey just needed time, but she would say it. When he changed her and she could feel the full, true force of their bond, she would say it. He pictured her then, so glorious and strong, honing her abilities…

Shit. Why had he let his mind go there? 

“The girl is presenting?” Snoke asked, plucking that thought from the air. “Fascinating…perhaps I was wrong about her, after all.” He stroked his chin thoughtfully. He dove back in to see what her abilities were so far, raising his eyebrows in surprise at what he found. “Manifesting with similar abilities to yours, it would seem. You will bring her back here in a week’s time, after you've helped find out what else she can do. We will test the limits of these powers. Perhaps she'll survive. I would hate for the favor she owes me to go unchecked.”

Kylo glared at the man, at this  _ beast _ who wanted to experiment on his mate. He tried to push into Snoke’s mind, to see what he was planning on asking of Rey. He didn’t care that he was being obvious about it, at this point it didn’t matter. Snoke was a pathetic soul who never found his mate, or else he’d been so terrified of the thought of it that he’d drained whatever poor soul it was immediately to “spare” himself the hassle of it. But he wasn’t ignorant to the call of a mate and he knew better then to threaten that bond, no matter how overpowered he was. Kylo was within his rights to do whatever he could to protect his and if that meant delving into the terrifying mind of a monster, he would try his best. 

“Calm yourself, young prince. I have no intention of harming her...yet. I’m intrigued by her abilities as a mortal. In all my years, I've never seen one present.” He waved the thought away, easily pushing the attempts on his own mind away. While Snoke was old and frail, and his physical strength much less than Kylo’s, his mental powers more than made up for it. “Now, onto other matters. What other news do you have for me?”

Barely placated, and a bit miffed at being brushed away so easily, Kylo rose to standing. He fucking hated Snoke but the protection of the clan  _ was _ Snoke’s job, so not sharing information was not only petty, but detrimental. “The hunter has given us no other information pertaining to the bomb. We think letting him suffer for a while will improve his mental state enough to see reason.” 

“He has one more chance to give us the information, or he will be drained. Do whatever you need to in order to get it. Perhaps our young Rey would be enough motivation. He does owe her his life, after all,” Snoke suggested, his tone purposely provoking again. Kylo could take that idea how he willed.

Kylo was going to cut the man in half where he sat if he referred to Rey as any part of his again. “Yes, Supreme Leader. The survival of the people depend on it,” Kylo said through gritted teeth, giving the man a bow. 

“Mind your place, Lord Ren. Don't let her into your head. Do what you will with her body, but keep your heart out of this,” Snoke said, waving his hand in a clear dismissal.

What did he know of hearts, Kylo thought darkly as he left the room. He’d have to end the man before he had the chance to harm Rey. 

And hopefully, before the Resistance had the chance to end them all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know how soon you'd like some more!


	10. Chapter 10

Sometime after her movie had ended and Rey had fallen asleep, she'd heard Kylo enter her room. He'd held her close, and she'd known something was pressing on his mind, but he wouldn't say what it was, giving an answer that he was just trying to conduct his duties in the compound. He'd read with her, and though he seemed a little distracted, she appreciated him trying, either way. She'd fallen asleep that night with him curled around her, skin to skin, needing the comforting touch of each other’s bodies without taking it any further.

That had been a few nights ago, and every morning since, Rey had allowed him to feed on her upon waking, before Kylo had to rush off to take care of his tasks. They hadn't done anything sexual since that day in the spa, and to burn off any tension she felt, Rey worked with Rose in the gym, pushing herself to her limits before showering and going to explore the library. Rose helped her when she got stuck on words, offering her own for encouragement until Rey was able to comfortably read small letters and newsprint clippings without too much issue.

The rest of the time in between was fighting off the crippling loneliness and doubt that tried to creep in, whispering through her mind that Kylo was using her, that he was secretly meeting with other women in his free time when he told Rey he was busy. Those were the harder thoughts, along with the ones that screamed he didn't love her, replaying his words from that day in the spa about how he had been about to kill her.

Lounging by herself in the library, tinkering with some metal parts as she glanced over some diagrams in an engineering manual, Rey frowned as she focused, concentrating on fitting one end into another. She was trying to create something to decorate her room, to add some personal touch to the space, and what better way than building something?

Kylo stood in the door, watching her silently, drinking in her every movement. The way her forehead wrinkled when she frowned, the way she pursed her lips and then repeated nonsense words to herself over and over again about what things should go where and if she only had a something or another...it was incredibly endearing to watch. It had pained him a great deal to spend so much time away from her recently, their only lingering moments when he fed from her in the morning and when they read together at night, but she seemed to understand the importance of his job. He’d apologized the first two days about delaying her tours. By the third, she actually seemed like it didn’t matter to her either way. She’d found some semblance of peace and purpose, and the reports he’d been given from the small army tasked with watching over her was that she was always moving and tinkering and keeping herself busy. Only Rose reported back that Rey seemed lonely. Kylo hated that that was his fault.

Things were not progressing well with Dameron and he knew that Snoke was going to pressure him to have the man drained soon. They were letting him sweat it out but Snoke would bore of the man soon and then they’d be forced to press for information before ending his life. The only saving grace in Kylo’s mind was that the attacks on the families had ended and that the bomb threat seemed to be at least another day away. Kylo wondered if leveraging Rey against the hunter in private would encourage him to give forth some information. Rey’s attachment couldn’t be one sided and surely the hunter cared about her survival. If he wouldn’t tell Kylo about the bomb for the sake of his own life, perhaps he would for the sake of hers? Kylo knew that he would, were he in that position. He’d do anything for her.

“Did you desire a break, my love, or are you determined to force those pieces together whether they go together or not?” Kylo finally asked, his voice low and steady with a lilt of amusement.

Glancing up at him, Rey smiled brightly before turning back to the items in her hands. “I'm going to make them fit, I just have to think of a way _how._ Maybe if I had some welding tools...I'll take a break while I think about it,” she finally sighed, setting the metal pieces down before hopping up from the lounge chair to greet him properly. She kissed him gently, immediately taking his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. “Honestly, I'm surprised to see you at this time. I figured it would be another long day.”

“Sometimes they let me out to play early for good behavior,” he teased lightly. He brought their entwined hands up to his face, scenting at her wrist pressed to his before placing a kiss on the back of her hand. “I’ll get you welding tools, my love. Anything else?”

“You? Good? I find that hard to believe,” she snorted before thinking about anything else she needed. “I could also use some time with you…I missed you,” she said softly, looking up at him. It felt like any moment he'd be called away again and she'd be left wondering.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured quietly, dipping his head down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He could feel his tension melting away, even the tiniest bit, at her touch. And then he remembered Snoke’s vague threats, the way he’d pushed those terrible thoughts into his mind. He hadn’t realized he’d begun holding her tighter, kissing her harder, until she made something of a pained whimper. He pulled back in shock, his eyes gone wide as he immediately asked if he’d hurt her. He looked down her form, assessing for damage. Damnit, he needed to remember that she was still mortal and fragile! With a growl, he turned away from her, knowing that all this stress was starting to really eat away at him.

Feeling that same shred of doubt hit her, that he didn't want her anymore, Rey stared at his back for a moment before tentatively reaching out to touch his arm. “Kylo?”

Kylo flinched out of habit before giving a heavy sigh, relaxing back into her touch. His blood reminded him that this was his mate, his perfect match, the love of his life. She’d help him. “I’m sorry. I’m just so stressed out that--ugh. Please, distract me. Tell me about what you’re making or what you’re reading or a movie you watched to just _something._ ” He turned and took her hand, leading her over to an overstuffed couch, collecting her into his arms as he lounged on it.

Chewing on her lip, she leaned back into him, tucking herself against his chest, her face resting in the crook of his neck. “Well, I'm making a flower. A metal flower for my room. I had this succulent in my RV that's probably withered and died by now, but it was my favorite thing, so I figured I'd make something myself. It's crude and ugly so far, but once it gets polished up, I think it would look all right with the new decorations you've given me. Thank you for that, by the way. Green is my favorite color, too.” She wished he would tell her what was going on, so that she could be more effective in helping him destress, but this was what he'd requested, and even if he was only half paying attention, she noted the small, slightly pleased smile he offered her.

“We can go get some succulents, if you want. There’s a wonderful greenhouse not too many blocks from here, I’m sure they stock them,” Kylo offered, trailing a hand up and down her arm. He could feel his heartbeat finally steadying out and he allowed himself to sink into the couch, laying his head back against the arm. This was why mates were the best. No one else had this kind of a hold on him, Snoke be damned. He only needed her.

“Am I even allowed to go out to the greenhouse alone?” she asked, knowing damn well she wouldn't be _alone_ alone. She'd seen the Knights hovering around the manor, always seemingly nearby where ever she was. She'd finally confronted one, and he'd openly confirmed her suspicions.

“No, love, you can’t. Even if I sent a Knight, they won’t keep you as safe as I can. There are lessers lurking in every dark corner and I’d end my life if something happened to you while I wasn’t there to protect you,” Kylo said, meaning every single word of it. He nuzzled at her head, sweet and affectionate.

Trying to hide her distaste at his answer, she sighed quietly before inhaling his scent, letting it soothe and reassure her. “When would you have time?” Although she hated the restrictions, she was eager to get outside and spend time together with him.

“We can go now, if you want. The rest of my day is free,” _because we failed in our hunt this morning and came up with nothing_ , he declined to add. They’d scouted for signs of the Resistance, trying to follow long-dead scent trails that had just been blown around by the unforgiving desert storms. It was only a slight comfort to know that they weren’t nearby, so their bomb couldn’t be, either. The Resistance wasn’t stupid enough to try an attack by drone, as a vampire could hear the whir of a drone from miles away. No, this would be hand-delivered. Hand-delivered and detonated in a moment’s time.

“Really?!” Rey perked up instantly, nearly buzzing with newfound excitement. She scrambled off of his lap, though not before giving him a very thorough, grateful kiss. Standing, she straightened her clothing and redid the buns in her hair, already preparing for the desert heat. When it was just them like this, all notions of doubt disappeared from her mind. It was when he was far away, when the thrumming of their bond was less intense that she began to worry. Perhaps she was more comforted by it than she'd originally thought.

Kylo smiled at her, the first real smile he’d felt on his face in days now. Her excitement was beautiful, a ray of sunshine to penetrate through the storm clouds that had been following him at constant these last few days. Snoke had been counting down the days until he was supposed to present Rey to him again, his horrid gaze always cutting through his very soul to remind the poor prince that at the end of the day, he had to obey. Snoke was old but he was powerful and he could compel anyone to do anything from any length of a distance. He needed to end the man soon.

“I’ll go change into something else, and then we can go,” Kylo promised. He rose and kissed her again, a soft passion rolling from his lips into hers. He left her for only a moment, changing into a dark green button up with a three-quarter sleeve and a pair of dark jeans, his hair back to its tousled state like he knew she liked. “Ready?”

“Yes!” she grinned, hooking her arm through his as they left the library and made their way out of the manor. She didn't mind walking a few blocks to the greenhouse, wanting to get in more exercise and explore outdoors since she was mostly cooped up inside. If she'd just let Kylo change her, as he'd insisted, then she could go to the greenhouse whenever she wanted, but she wasn't ready to leave her mortal life behind, and didn't know if she ever would be. These politics were complicated and she wasn't sure that she was quite ready to be a full part of that. As a mortal, her life was fairly simple, and she wanted to keep it like that for as long as possible.

Kylo kept tight hold on her arm as they walked, the haze of the mid-afternoon sun casting the streets of the compound in an eerie sense of calm. While vampires didn’t die in sunlight, it still hurt their eyes and caused a discomfort of the skin, and so he wore a pair of dark sunglasses and kept his sleeves down. He glared at every break in buildings, every corner they rounded, waiting for a lesser to appear. The few vampires they did see stopped what they were doing to bow to him, a few throwing knowing looks at Rey as they caught her scent. To them, she’d smell heavenly but off limits, Kylo’s nonexistent bitemarks from that morning still sending out a scent signal that this mortal was his. Lessers could smell that as well, but they simply did not care. Blood was blood to  a lesser and Kylo would slay any who stepped to them.

The greenhouse was towards the center of town, a massive glass complex packed full of flora that did not at all prosper in the desert. They had taken painstaking care to transport every plant and keep it thriving, so it was a true point of pride for the clan. Not every clan could live in the desert, and not every clan could conquer a desert and grow green from its soil.

Kylo ushered Rey inside first, glaring in every direction should someone try to attack her. Once he was satisfied that her safety was assured, he joined her.

Rushing into the greenhouse like a kid in the candy store, Rey froze almost instantly, eyes scanning every shelf and display lined with various pots and plants. “I've never seen this much green my whole life…” she whispered, awestruck. It smelled earthy here, and as she looked more closely, she could see a gigantic sprinkler system incorporated throughout the entire building. How did they even get that much water out here in the desert? Some plants were in bloom, showing off their gorgeous flowers. She ran to the nearest one and inhaled deeply, getting a heavily sweet scent. This was heaven.

Looking back at Kylo, she gestured him over with a quick wave of her hand, showing him the flower, then giving the name of it from one of the books she'd gotten her hands on at the library. Recalling how tense he'd been on the trip over, she gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, this was supposed to be fun for both of us. I'm just stressing you out more because now you're worried about protecting me.”

“This is fun for me, but protecting you is my priority. Until you are better capable of defending yourself, it is my job to make sure you stay safe,” Kylo countered. He stepped next to her and gently kissed her temple, letting her scent calm him. “We’ll be fine in here.” he muttered, although even he wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself. His arm wrapped subconsciously around her waist, holding her close but not too close.

A friendly looking older woman approached them, a soft smile on her lips as she observed her prince show affection to the girl at his side. Although the news wasn’t terribly widespread, there were whispers about the girl who had been heard screaming his name in ecstasy a few days ago. It was said that the prince had found a mate. As Amilyn Holdo approached them, she knew that this was true. It was a curious thing, then, that his mate was a mortal. Well, not too curious. She had been close friends with his mother, after all.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness. I am honored you would grace my little hotbox with your presence and that of this young woman. Was there something you were looking for?” She asked kindly, waiting patiently a few respectful feet away. The display made her miss the woman who had once been a dear friend, but seeing her son happy made her glad.

“Amilyn, this is Rey. Rey, Amilyn was a close friend to my mother,” Kylo introduced. He noticed that his arm on Rey’s waist was tight and he forced himself to relax. Amilyn was not a threat, he reminded his stupid mind. She would never dare hurt Rey.

“Hello, Amilyn, it’s so nice to meet you,” Rey smiled kindly before pointing at the flower she'd been showing Kylo. “We were just looking for some succulents, but this shop is so beautiful! I might just have to beg Kylo to come out here with me everyday.” She threw him a teasing smile, making a mental note to ask more about his family. And Finn and Poe, too. Maybe she could even go visit them.

“Excellent decision, Rey. Succulents come in such a lovely variety and they do so well in most conditions,” Amilyn said, smiling brightly at the young mortal’s enthusiasm. “Come along with me, I’ll show you where they are.”

She led them down the next row of potted plants before gesturing to a table where a large variety of succulents sat, only a foot away from where they were growing in the ground below. “You may pick as many as you like. Royal treatment and all of that,” she winked at Rey before shooting Kylo a smile. “Let me know if you need anything more. I’ve got some picky roses who need some attention.”

“She seems nice. I like her,” Rey commented, bending down a bit to get a good look at the plants they'd come here for. “What happened to your mother and father?” Her tone was quiet as she picked up one little plant and turned it, inspecting it curiously.

He'd mentioned his parents in passing before, but he hadn't gone into any details, and now that she was finding out about a family friend, she wanted to know.

Kylo tensed. He knew he should expect such a question, they’d come up here and there, but he still hated the subject of it. But Rey deserved to know everything about him, and this was a major part.

“My grandmother, called Queen Amidala but truly named Padme, was mated to a mortal named Anakin, who she changed and was a well-beloved king...until the sense of power went to his head and he murdered her for trying to challenge his methods of rule. It was a member of her own council who convinced him to turn dark, a purely evil man who got into his head and convinced him that my grandmother was too soft to lead the clan to victory. My grandfather remained king for a long time after, changed his name to Darth Vader, and none could challenge his power and usurp him. Not even the man who had turned his heart to the dark, Palpatine, was successful in controlling him any longer, as he met his own demise at Vader’s hand. It would be admirable if it weren’t so terrible.

“They had only two children, a set of twins. My uncle, Luke, is actually the oldest of the two, but he refused his right to rule. He lives on the other end of the compound with his mate, Mara, and mostly keeps to himself. My mother, Leia, took to her role as a princess well, and she flourished even with my grandfather breathing down her neck to be crueler, to be more ruthless like a female vampire should be. That’s one of the reasons she and Amilyn were friends, because neither had the same sense of mindless bloodlust that is often present in females. Don’t get me wrong, she could kick your ass faster than you could blink, but she preferred using her words rather than her teeth.

“When my grandfather finally died, my mother was poised to rule in his place, naturally. But Snoke had risen to take the place of Palpatine, and he had a firm control over the council. He convinced them that Leia was not yet ready to rule as she was still too soft, sighting the mistakes of my grandmother against her. It is hard to say he was wrong, considering who my father is and what happened.”

“Leia knew that marriage was her most likely key to gaining her birthright. She set out to meet with the neighboring clans, with the dual purpose of attempting peace treaties and seeing if her mate was amongst them. My father, a mortal serving under another vampire king, was who she found instead. It was something of a small war to win him to her side, but she got him and changed him and they soon after had me.

“Han,” Kylo grimaced as he said the name, “Han hated vampires, even as he was one. He hated the idea of being a king of a people he hated. He also hated me. He said he didn't understand me, said he had no idea how to raise a son who wanted blood more than sweets. I'm sure we had tender moments here or there, I’m sure he tried as hard as he could to put up a front for the sake of my mother, but he wasn’t even interested in bonding with me. Han Solo liked facts, he would say, and it was a fact that he just didn't get me. I put a strain in their marriage, everyone could see that, and for a while I lived with my uncle so that I could give them time to heal and reconnect. My mother came to visit from time to time. My father only came twice, both of which were just to see my uncle, who he said was one of the only vampires he could even stand.

“Snoke got to me at this point. He wormed his way into my head and convinced me that I was worthy of taking the throne my grandfather had vacated, to completely skip over my mother’s rule and go right to mine. Spurned as I was by my father, I listened. I gave into the dark urges in my heart and I complied with Snoke’s teachings. And then I did something so awful that it caused my mother, who I loved more than anyone, to make a choice.”

Kylo paused then, closing his eyes for a moment as he replayed the memory in his mind. It hurt still, even with so many years of distance between the event and today. Over a century later and still it hurt.

“Snoke convinced me to assassinate my father so that my mother could not rise as a queen. I got as far as holding a blade to his throat before she pried me off. And there was my mother, torn between her mate and her son, with the fate of her people in the middle. She chose him, of course. She always seemed to. Even knowing that she left behind her clan, her birthright to a known evil like Snoke, even knowing that her son could turn out the same without her love, she left. I haven't seen her since. I have no idea where they went, nor does anyone else. I only know that the are still alive, but that knowledge perhaps hurts the most. My parents are out there, happy and together, because they left me behind.”

“Oh, Kylo,” Rey said quietly, placing the succulent back in its spot on the table. She turned to him, then, feeling an overwhelming urge to comfort him. Placing one hand on his cheek, the other on the side of his neck, she looked up at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. It tore her heart to see him hurting like this and not really being able to fix anything. She hadn't missed the way he'd called Snoke evil, either, and she had a moment to wonder why the old man was still alive if he was so evil. “It isn't too late, I bet. For all their failings as parents, maybe things could be better now, if you knew where they were.” There was her optimism again, something she'd had to keep for her own sad situation. Her parents would be back one day, she just had to be patient.

If there was one thing Rey was good at, it was waiting.

“I doubt it,” he replied, moving to cover her hands with his, to feel the warmth of her twice over. She was the only thing keeping him grounded. “They know where I am. If they wanted to heal our relationship, they would. The best I can do is try to live in the example my mother set for me, before. It’s the reason I am so passionate about willing donors and humane treatment. She wanted everyone to exist as peacefully as possible and I just think that maybe, if she knew I was trying to carry on her legacy even with Snoke inside my head at constant...but Han will never let her come back. I was never the son he wanted. He has no reason to come back to a place he never saw as home.”

“Maybe one day…” she began, wondering where this thought was coming from even as she spoke it. “If we have children, they will be loved, no matter what.” She couldn't do anything to fix the situation with Kylo and his parents, especially not stuck here as she was. “You're not alone, though. I'll help you with whatever you need,” she promised, giving him a small smile. Kissing his chin gently, she then tucked herself against his chest, listening to the reassuring thud of his heart.

“Neither are you,” he rumbled back softly. “Rey, regarding your parents…”

“Lord Ren! It’s the hunter! Come quick!” Kunzi Ren said, storming into the greenhouse. His pale blue eyes were wild, his long pale hair completely disheveled.

“Did you _run_ here?” Kylo asked, looking at the disheveled state of his usually-impeccable Knight.

“ _Now_ , Lord Ren,” Kunzi pressed.

Kylo looked down desperately at Rey. He couldn't very well throw her on his back and go running through the streets, that was ridiculous. But he also didn't have time to see her home. But if Dameron was talking, he needed to be present.

“I can watch her. She’ll be safe in here, there are plenty of smells to mask hers. I’ll just keep the doors locked,” Amilyn said, coming up to them.

Kylo gritted his teeth, hating the situation. He couldnt leave his mate out in the open, but he had a job to do. However, if he _could_ trust her with someone, he had someone else in mind…

“Call my uncle here for reinforcement. Just in case. Rey, will you be alright?” Kylo asked.

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” Rey insisted, wishing she could go with. She wanted to see her friends again. She'd bartered for their lives, but she hadn't specified their treatment beyond that, and she felt incredibly guilty, like perhaps this was a fate worse than death. “I want to see them later,” she said firmly, leveling Kylo with a stern look. She wasn't going to budge on that, no matter what.

“Later,” Kylo promised, even though he did not know how practical that was. There was no telling what condition Dameron even was in at this point, nor how Supreme Leader Snoke would feel about leaving him alive once the information they needed had been extracted.

Kylo kissed her, something hard and urgent, before running off with his Knight.

“Wow, you two really _are_ mates, huh? I’m glad none of my plants caught fire,” Amilyn teased lightly. “Come on, Rey. I’ll lock the doors and call Luke. Maybe see if he will bring Mara so this isn’t awkward. Of course it will be awkward. Luke’s decision not to rule was definitely wise.”

Still not quite sure how to respond to anyone that called them mates, Rey simply smiled at the pretty woman, following her through the greenhouse. She gazed longingly at the plants, wishing she had room for them all.

With the door secure, both of them seated near the checkout counter, Rey began to fidget. “So, you seem really nice, and I was wondering if maybe you could offer some advice.”

“Oh? About what?” Amilyn asked, turning in her seat to look at Rey more fully.

“Well, about what I should do. I didn't exactly agree to this life, and I'm sort of being held here…” Rey trailed off, wondering if that was normal for mates to do until the other agreed.

“Are you asking my opinion in whether or not you should leave your destined mate and return to a normal, mortal life?” Amilyn asked, one thin eyebrow raised but no judgement in her voice.

Rey shrugged, looking down as she traced a design along the countertop. “Yes and no. I don't know what I'm really asking for. I like Kylo, probably more than I should all things considered since he kidnapped me and brought me here. And I can't leave. But this isn't my lifestyle.”

“What exactly about it is not your lifestyle? Being taken care of by a doting mate? Being loved endlessly by an entire people? Having your every need met at the snap of your fingers?” Amilyn asked. She smirked in jest. “Oh, poor you.”

“That's exactly it, though,” Rey argued. “All my life, I've been on my own. It's just been me, taking care of myself. I've never needed anyone before, and suddenly I have everything I could ever want, and it just feels like it’s not real, like any moment now, I'm going to wake up and have to go back to it.” Wasn't that exactly what she wanted, though? She couldn't be sure anymore. Maybe she'd answered her own question. Did she really want to wake up from this dream? No, something told her. No, she didn't.

_Except that your destined mate leaves you for hours on end, taking care of other's needs over yours._

That voice in her head sounded creepily familiar, and she startled, eyes going wide.

“What was that?” Rey breathed, her mind feeling dirty and tainted from the intrusive thought.

“What was what, dear?” Amilyn asked. She then sighed, reaching out gingerly to pat the younger girl on the knee. “I know it’s an adjustment. Just don’t flip out like Han did...or like Anakin did. Happy mediums, right?”

There was a firm knock and Amilyn immediately turned to it, her hackles raised at the thought of a threat to the charge in her care. The instant relief she felt from seeing Luke Skywalker and his mate Mara Jade was nearly palpable, her slim shoulders falling back.

“Luke! Mara! So glad you two could come. Quick, let’s get you inside before her scent leaks out,” Amilyn said, stepping back to allow entrance.

Rey blinked at the appearance of Luke. He was a middle-aged man, his light brown hair and beard streaked through with gray, his eyes haunted, looking like they'd seen far too much. He was wearing some sort of cloak over his shoulders, dropping down to drag against the floor at the hem. He didn't look at all like Kylo’s relative, she thought.

“Always good to see you, Amylin,” Luke greeted, voice gruff. “And this must be Ben’s mate. Nice to meet you.” He drifted closer, and Rey had a moment to stiffen slightly as he moved with a smooth grace that she'd never seen in a normal human.

“I’m Rey,” she said, tilting her head a little. Ben? Who was Ben?

“Hi Rey, it’s great to meet you. I’m Luke’s mate, Mara,” the redheaded woman said, stepping up to shake Rey’s hand in a slower movement. “Luke, don’t move too fast around her. It’s hard for a mortal to track.” She rolled her eyes and smiled back at Rey. “It’s so great to hear that Ben found his mate. Welcome to the family!”

“Took him long enough,” Luke agreed, making sure to keep his gestures precise and exaggerated.

“Uh, thanks,” Rey smiled nervously, still shaken by the voice in her mind. She had to have been imagining that, right? “Do you know how long until Kylo’s back?” She didn't have the faintest clue how they were supposed to spend this time while waiting, and she felt guilty for uprooting people from their own activities to come watch over her. This wasn't fair to them.

“However long whatever junk pulled him away from you takes, I’d imagine,” Mara snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Imagine that, leaving an unchanged mate just out in the open like this, where any nasty lurking thing could attack her. It must be pretty damn important.”

“That’s not fair, Mara. Kylo has a lot of important duties,” Amilyn argued. “Being heir is important. Luke would know if he actually acted his part.”

She loved the Skywalker couple, but their penchant for shirking traditions and the responsibilities as members of the royal family often grated on her. Then again, she knew that Mara avoided the main house to be spared seeing the successor of her past master and torturer, Palpatine. The poor woman had been truly saved by the call that was her mate’s blood.

Luke frowned at Amilyn, lifting his mechanical hand to stroke at his beard. “You know that was never my way of life. Leia was the one that grew up with the royal family. I grew up in Tattooine. Not a lot of royal families near the moisture plants.”

“You're from Tattooine?” Rey asked, raising an eyebrow. Instantly, she felt more connected to him, feeling like maybe he knew a bit of what she was going through.

“I am,” Luke dipped his head. “Our parents kept us separated for protection. Not quite like what Leia and Han did with Ben--which was pretty shitty, if you ask me--but it worked. We were kept safe.”

“Not like any neighboring clans would ever _dream_ of attacking heirs or anything,” Amilyn hastened to soothe, shooting Luke a glare. “Think before you speak! What if she was pregnant right now?”

“Gods, _are you?_ ” Mara gasped excitedly. “We should have brought the twins. Even if they’re going through that awful early adult angst phase, seeing the family expanded would help remind them what is _really_ important.”

“No! No, no, no, I'm not!” Rey said quickly. Kylo hadn't lied about not being able to get her pregnant, had he? “I'm human,” she added, as if she needed to clarify.

“And yet you smell like something else. Not quite human and not quite vampire. Are you sure you don’t have some vamp blood in you or something?” Mara asked, head cocked to the side as she observed the girl.

“Mara, calm down, it was a knee jerk reaction. We all _know_ a vampire and a mortal can’t procreate. There’s no such thing as a half or a partial or any of that nonsense,” Amilyn scolded. “I’m sorry, Rey. I didn't mean to rile her up. I almost forgot you were a mortal.” She also passed her eyes down Rey, trying to detect what was so different about this mortal girl. Maybe it was just the lingering after effects of Kylo’s power around her?

“No, it's fine,” Rey laughed. “I don't know what's going on with me, either. I started to--” she cut off quickly, realizing she'd been about to mention her manifesting abilities. That was supposed to be kept secret, and she'd nearly blown it. “Ah, I mean...nevermind, it doesn't matter.” She waved her hand, trying to make her words disappear into the air.

The women looked at each other and then at Luke, as if he could prompt her into confessing whatever she was about to say. When Luke just looked back at them, his face frustratingly blank, they gave up.

“So. How are you liking...the compound?” Mara tried. “Have you seen all the great sites that First Order has to offer or has he just been keeping you tied to his bed with silk and fucking you endlessly?”

“Mara Jade Skywalker!” Amilyn snapped.

“Hey, _you_ brought sex into this first. I'm just picking up on that lovely topic. C’mon, it’s not like we don't all know that they’ve done it. She’s his destined mate. I bet he barely waited a day before jumping her bones.” Mara appraised Rey again. “She’s beautiful. There’s nothing wrong with two beautiful people doing the thing their bodies say to do.”

“You don’t just... _ask_ people that though!” Amilyn pressed, her face decidedly cross. “Do you talk like this in front of your kids?”

“Of course I do! They have mates out there, too. Now that they’re nearly 300, it’s high time that they looked for them _and_ knew what to expect upon meeting them,” Mara sassed back smartly.

If Rey could just...sink through the floor, that would be swell. “Yeah, this was my first trip outside since being here. It’s lovely, and I'd like to see more of it, but Kylo's always getting called away, and he won't let me out without him there. I haven't really seen him a whole lot lately. There hasn't been much time to do... _that_.” She liked these people, she really did. They were funny and charming, and she wanted to fit in with them, but her blood was singing for someone who was far away, doing who knew what to her friends. She was torn between her emotions, and didn't know how to put a handle on them.

“He has an incredibly important job,” Amilyn reiterated, nodding softly. “You should be exceedingly pleased that you have a mate who takes his job so seriously. Mine sometimes couldn’t be bothered to do his at all, even on a good day. But, ah, such is love. You overlook flaws like laziness and...erm...kidnapping.”

“Smooth, Ami,” Mara ribbed. “But hey, ask His Royal Moodiness to bring you over sometime. His cousins miss him. I’ll even cook some mortal food.”

Smiling slightly, Rey looked down at her feet for a moment before nodding. “I will. I don't know _when_ , but I will. I'd really like that.”

They spoke for a while longer, Rey asking questions about their lives and families, and what they do for jobs while browsing through the greenhouse, keeping a mental tab on all the plants that called to her. She was definitely going to be taking at least a few.

The sun had even started going down, and her stomach rumbled loudly in protest. She'd already gotten used to being fed regularly, and while she enjoyed not being hungry, her stomach had started to demand more at even the slightest stint without food.

Hopefully Kylo would be back soon. She wanted to go back to the manor instead of being stuck in this stifling hot box.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo came back to the greenhouse as soon as he could. One week, Poe had warned. In one week the Resistance would show up with a bomb and kill them all. Let the mortals go, and nothing would happen. Surrender Snoke and those closest to him, and they would consider letting them keep the willing, although they would determine the willing. Poe passed out before he could give any more information.

Snoke had cackled and said that they were not to be scared away by food, dropping his latest kill at his feet and licking his lips. Do nothing, Snoke had advised. Kill the mortal man and hunt down the Resistance. That was to be the end of it. And kill that mortal man, too.

Kylo had to ask Rey what she knew. If she could just tell him where the Resistance was, he could go speak to them. Maybe even bring Rey as a show of good faith? He knew that mortals did not believe in mates but perhaps they would respect their bond.  Not that he wanted to risk Rey in any way, least of all one that would threaten to separate them. The Resistance could very well kill him when he arrived. They could leverage Rey against him to still get their way. No, no. Rey couldn't go. She needed to stay where she was safe.

When he arrived back at the greenhouse, he waited in agitation for Amilyn to unlock it. He could hear his uncle saying something that made Rey laugh, while Mara rolled her eyes and chastised him. The need to be beside his mate was becoming overwhelming and he would have torn down the entire greenhouse if it kept them apart.

Instantly perking up from her spot on a stool, Rey beamed at Kylo, calling his name happily until she saw the look on his face. Her own faltered, and she wavered in her steps towards him, her hand dropping back to her side. “What's wrong?” Fear gripped her chest tightly, and she was left wondering what could have happened in the timeframe he'd been gone.

“Let’s go back home,” Kylo said, drawing her to his chest tightly. He kissed her head, gripping her shirt as if he would rip it off in any moment. He just needed to feel her. “Did you get what you wanted?”

Blinking at his intensity, so much more than normal, she hesitated. “Uh, I set them aside, hold on.” She withdrew from his grasp, feeling him follow closely behind her like he couldn't bear to have her more than a foot away. She raised them up so that he could see them: two succulents and a flower pot with a blooming purple bud. “Is this okay?” She didn't want to grab too much, or anything she couldn't carry, but she was tempted. Sorely tempted. Somehow, she didn't think he was in the mood for any shenanigans tonight.

“Anything at all that you want,” Kylo repeated. He looked up at Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara. “Thank you for coming. I know Amilyn could have held anyone back but…”

“But it’s reassuring, I know,” Mara finished, smiling softly as she came forward to calp her nephew softly on his shoulder.

“She’s a gas; we’d be more than happy to play babysitter whenever you need,” Luke said, his eyes shining with mirth. “Maybe she’ll make you come for a visit sometime soon, eh?” He winked playfully before ushering Mara towards the door. “See you all later!”

Turning to Amilyn, Rey gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you so much for everything.” She raised her plants in question before stepping in to give her a hug. It was awkward and one-armed, but she meant it. Amilyn had given her so much good advice during their time together and Rey almost saw her as a sort of mother figure.

“Be safe, you two,” Amilyn bid, seeing them to the door.

Kylo held the larger plant as they walked, keeping Rey situated a step ahead of him. His mind was swimming, the stress of the news getting to him. He needed to feed and soon, and he hoped Rey would be up for it. A quick peek into her mind said that she was hungry, so he would need to see to her needs before his own.

“I’m glad you enjoyed their company,” Kylo said, trying to distract them both with mindless chatter.

“They're wonderful people,” she said, though any enthusiasm she'd had was dwindling a bit with his mood. She knew he was stressed, but he just wouldn’t. talk. to. her. about what caused it. “Is there anything I can do?” she asked as they strolled through the streets, her other two small pots tucked firmly against her chest. She just didn't know what to do to help him, and he wasn't communicating clearly. It felt like her soul was flailing around, trying to grasp onto something to hold onto, only for what she was looking for to slip between the cracks.

“We’ll talk when we are safe at home,” Kylo replied. His free hand rested on her back, a gentle urging to keeping moving forward. He could sense someone was following them, the scent scrubbed suspiciously clean. One of Snoke’s men was following them home. He’d have to increase security when they got there.

Increasing her pace at his touch, sensing his urgency, Rey mentally ran through a number of scenarios that could have him so worked up. Panting, nearly out of breath from the hot desert air and the long walk home, she nearly burst into the manor gratefully, happy to have cooler air again. She waited while Kylo barked some orders at a few people, something about better security or other. When he rejoined her, she headed up the main staircase to her room, setting the plants down before turning to face him, arms crossed over her chest. “What’s going on? And don't try to dodge the question. What has you so upset all the time now?”

“Tell me everything you know about the Resistance and where they are,” Kylo said, his expression serious. He paced her room, agitation alive in his system. Not even Rey could calm him down now. He needed to know how best to protect them all now, or else the worst possible things could occur.

Staring at him, dumbfounded, she slowly raised an eyebrow. “What? I don't know anything about them, other than they're a bunch of people with opposing ideals.” Her look turned hard, and she suddenly felt like he was accusing her of something, when she'd been nothing but open and honest with him so far.

“Do you know anything , even the smallest thing? Something that Dameron let slip, even something small? It’s important, Rey.” He sighed, his hands falling to his sides in defeat. “It’s life or death.”

“The only thing he ever said about them to me was that they had a camp,” she muttered. That didn't seem like it was very much information. “He didn't say where, or if they moved around or anything. That's all I have.” The man was fucking terrifying when mad, and to have any of that feral anger directed at her for any reason made her stomach roll. Maybe he thought she was a traitor, and he'd come to his senses about their bond and claw her throat out.

Kylo searched her eyes, looking for a lie but finding none. Unfortunately, this did nothing to relieve his tension. He needed a better answer than that. “How about the traitor? Do you think he knows? His reconditioning is nearly through and he hasn’t given anything up, but if it’s somewhere in his mind…”

“Finn,” she corrected, narrowing her eyes at him. “Finn probably knows, I don't know. Poe probably took him back to their camp that night. What is going on?!” She didn't want to endanger her friends, but all this talk about life or death had her heart thundering. “I can talk to them, you know. Your methods clearly aren't working if they haven't told you by now. Just tell me.”

“It’s nothing,” he snapped immediately, his tone a harsh growl. He couldn’t get her panicking. No one could panic. It was important that everyone just remain calm . They had a week. One week. He would figure it out.

When Kylo looked up to see Rey’s expression, the guilt set in. Had he just yelled at her? He never wanted to yell at her. He’d spent too much of his youth watching his parents argue and he had always promised himself that if he was ever so lucky as to find a mate, he would do everything in his power not to argue with them.

“Rey, I’m--I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I’m just worried about the safety of the compound. Now that the attacks have come to a halt, we’re worried what the next move could be.” There. That was the truth, at least. “It just has me on edge and Snoke has been in my head, trying to pick around for information that I don’t even have. But Dameron isn’t being very forthcoming and Finn hasn’t revealed a thing. He’s back to proper Stormtrooper mindset, but he’s acting like he’s never even seen the Resistance base. Even when Phasma…” he trailed off, knowing that he probably wasn’t going to win Rey’s forgiveness if he detailed exactly how FN-2187 had been reconditioned. “Let’s just say that Phasma tried and he gave her nothing. He’s either clueless or brilliant.”

Glowering at him, arms crossed firmly over her chest, just beneath her breasts, she shook her head slowly. “I’m going to see them. Now. Whatever you've been doing hasn't worked, and it’s clear now that you've been doing more to them than I thought you would.” Any hope of having a nice, relaxing night was gone, and as she stormed past him, back out of her room, she tried to get her abilities to cooperate with her. Maybe if she could just somehow sense where they were…

“Stop right there, Rey!” Kylo ordered. He hated to do this, but he sent out a compulsion on her, locking her arms and legs in place. “You will go nowhere without me, do you understand? It’s not safe .”

“Let go of me!” She hissed, tracking him with her eyes, fury rising in her chest. “What am I supposed to do?! Sit in my room and just wait for you to come back? YOU’RE NEVER HERE!” She shouted, her face reddening. She was trying to fight this compulsion, but it was solid, and she stood no hope.

“I’m trying to keep. You. Safe!” Kylo roared back. With a frustrated growl, he dropped his hold on her, watching as she stumbled forward but willing himself not to catch her. She was capable. “Everything I’ve done since you’ve arrived I’ve done for you . I’d move the stars for no one else. Your accusations that I’d dare do otherwise are unfounded. What, do you think I am constantly rushing off to fuck someone else? Do you honestly believe that I want to be away from you?” He tightened his hands in fists at his side, glaring at the back of her head. “I love you, Rey. Which is more than I can even hope to hear from you.”

Lifting herself from her hands and knees, she slowly got back to her feet and stalked back towards him. “That’s low, and you fucking know it. I was promised time, without pressure, and I honestly fucking believed that I'd be given that, at least. I've had everything else taken away from me by you!” There were tears in her eyes, ones she refused to pay any mind to. “But you know what? As it turns out, I still ended up caring! Even being kept like a fucking animal in a cage, unable to go outside without my fucking handler--” she spat the word, her whole body vibrating.

“If you’re going to behave like an animal, I will treat you like one!” Kylo snapped back, not backing down even as she glared into his eyes. “Now stay in this fucking house where I can keep you fucking safe, Gods damnit! I don’t give a shit if you never tell me you love me, so long as I know you’re safe. You’re my world, Rey. Life is not worth living if you’re not in it so you will stay in your fucking room where nothing will hurt you!”

“You hurt me!” she cried, her chest heaving as she gazed up at him through the tears in her eyes. “I love you, Kylo, you fucking idiot! I want to help you , and you’re so caught up in trying to protect me that you won't let me protect you! Not being able to do anything to help you hurts me!” She shoved his chest, not really moving him at all, but it made her feel slightly better.

Kylo could think no further than her tearful, angry confession. All the stress, all the worry and the threats of death and Snoke and traitors and hunters and slain families fell out of his head. He surged forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He lifted her into his arms in one quick swoop, moving them quickly into his room. He slammed her into the door to shut it, careful of her fragile body even as he was blinded by happiness and lust. He kissed her like he meant it, like he was going to die in a week and he wanted her to know, without a shadow of a doubt, that his love for her was so sincere that it burned him from the inside out.

He ripped off her clothing with cautious claws, his lips descending upon her neck and chest in hungry licks and sucks, his teeth nipping at her but not enough to draw blood. His hands were hard across her skin, her legs so secure around his waist as he ground up into her. He rasped out his love for her across her heated skin, begging her forgiveness and wishing to have forever with her. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her. Please, he begged with a nipple firmly latched into his mouth, please forgive me. I love you.

Her chest arched into his mouth, eyes rolling around the room before fluttering shut. Vaguely, she realized this wasn't her room, but his, with his darker color schemes and a much, much bigger bed.

She loved him, her mind repeated like a chant, unable to quite comprehend the words she'd said, but she'd felt them deep in her heart and knew it was true. She'd said the words only when she'd meant them, and even though the delivery hadn't been her finest moment, they were out there now. She weaved her hands into his hair, fisting the luxurious silken strands, tugging roughly as he sucked her. Rey cried out for him, tears still tracking down her cheeks as she clung to him with her legs, her heart open and flowing, the bond thrown wide open between them. She could feel his emotions, could feel that he meant every word he'd said, every bit of nonsense he whispered against her skin.

Pulling herself away from the door, her hands sliding around the back of his neck to help her straighten, Rey ground herself back against him, thinking something about too many fucking clothes . She gripped his chin and forced his mouth up, away from her, only for her to crash her own lips against his again, consuming, tasting, devouring every inch she could reach before she pulled back and whispered, her voice low and desperate, “Take me to bed, Kylo, my love.”

“My love,” he growled back lowly, head swimming at the declaration. He carried her through his room, vaguely recalling that he had once promised to give her a true tour of the compound and the manor before everything else got in their way. He had wanted to show her his room as a grand finale and then worship her body slowly, but the time for that was past. Now the time they had together was potentially limited and he needed to send her away with all the memories he could. Gods, he hoped she would think of him fondly.

He laid her down on his bed, kissing her as he pried away the shreds of her clothing, his own quickly following. He needed to be in her now, now, now. Now, before he never could again. Now, before she forgot. Now, before he forgot.

He pushed into her with one quick thrust, letting out a guttural groan at the sensation of her warm and wet heat welcoming him inside. I love you, I love you, I love you, he chanted in his head. Or perhaps he said it out loud. Did it really matter anymore?

Moaning as he filled her, Rey clawed her nails into his shoulders, using the leverage to help roll her hips up against his with each shuddering pass, taking him deeper, making him stroke her further. She pulled his head down, fitting her mouth along the vein in his neck, nipping sharply at the skin there. She had the undeniable urge to sink her teeth in and mark mate, claim mate , but she held it off. She didn't have fangs, and all she'd do was probably end up hurting him. She felt like a ticking time bomb, her counter slowly going down as he fucked her halfway up his bed, her orgasm slowly rising with each give and take of his cock, pounding into her relentlessly.

He sounded like some primal creature grunting on top of her, setting a punishing pace as he fucked her harder and harder. Somewhere in this all, he’d brought her knees to her chest, crying out loudly as the new angle allowed him to push deeper into her, feeling her sweet body accepting the invasion. He could feel himself nudging at her cervix, his body as far into hers as it could go. A terrible thought passed through his mind, one that bid him to change her now and impregnate her now so that a piece of him would always be with her. But he had sworn to do neither until she was ready, even if it meant leaving her behind, vulnerable to a threat and without her mate.

His heart clenched at the idea of his mate being alone in the world, even if that was to be her fate. He was fucking her in a pure frenzy now, his vampire side taking over. His fists dug into the bed, fisting sharp claws through the mattress as he pounded her harder and harder. His fangs poked over his lower lip, his eyes gone red. He grunted, deep and steady, as his hips snapped, snapped, snapped.

Gasping, her spine arching as best it could, Rey let out a whimper, her eyes squeezed shut until he somehow managed to go at her even harder. “Kylo, you--you’re going too hard!” she said, knowing she was definitely going to be feeling this in the morning. It felt amazing, but with him slamming into her cervix like this, it was just this side of pain. Opening her eyes, she went still beneath him for a moment, taking in his crimson eyes, the tips of the fangs she could finally see rather than feel. She wasn't afraid of him, though. This was just his other side--one she loved just as much.

Her words cut through his haze, her bright light pushing into his mind and helping to clear it. The red in his eyes receded, his breathing slowing down in time with his hips. He gazed down at her as if seeing her for the first time, bathed as she was in her own, personal, warm glow. She was ethereal, a goddess sent to bless someone as unworthy as he.

Leaning down slowly, his hips still pumping in a steady but slow pace, he nuzzled at her neck. He dragged his gleaming fangs across her skin, one beast taking up the mantle as the other was finally calmed down. He needed to feed on her. He needed her blood now. He purred against her, his hips pushing into hers at an angle he knew she liked. He needed her blood. He needed her. Needed her. Needed her.

Sighing softly at this slow, easy pace, Rey placed her hand on the back of his head and dragged him closer, turning her own head to inhale the top of his hair. He smelled musky, sweaty, but most of all, he smelled like hers. Locking her legs around his hips again, her heels digging into his lower back, she relaxed underneath him. He needed to feed and she needed to feed him. She needed to offer him her blood just as she offered her body. She was his, and he was hers, and as her body ticked closer, that feeling of combustion coming closer, she whispered words of encouragement to him, telling him how much she enjoyed this, how it was okay.

He was her pillar of strength, her valiant protector, and she needed to take care of him as best she could.

He waited it out, dragging his lips along her pulse point as he felt the signals her body let out. He wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to be happy. He loved her so much. She was so perfect. She was his everything. And she gave just as good as he, her whispered words of affirmation soothing his aching heart and reassuring him that she had meant what she said, that she really did love him, that she really did love this.

Only when he felt her clench around him did he finally pierce her flesh, drinking of her blood at the same time that she milked his cock. He could see her every thought as their souls sang together, pushing past the lust and the anger and the loneliness to see the contentment and the ease and the bliss she felt when she was with him. He hated being the cause of her loneliness and he hated knowing he would soon make that worse, but as he drank her sweet blood and filled her deep with his seed, he hoped this would make up for it. He hoped she would never forget him, for however long her life continued on to be.    

It felt so good, so, so, so, good to have him take from her with his mouth and give her something back with his cock. And Rey was greedy. She took everything he gave her, demanding more as her hands clenched around his shoulders, memorizing the feeling of his smooth muscles beneath her fingers, the hardness of them, the perfection. He coaxed another orgasm from her, a soft rolling wave that stole all sound from her mind, making her feel like she was at ground zero of a warning zone, like a bomb had just been dropped.

Wait.

A bomb? That had not been her thought. “Kylo...what bomb?” she asked, her voice still breathy, but no less serious.

Kylo pulled back from her, his gaze confused and unfocused. “What are you--what?”

“You were thinking about a bomb. What. Bomb?” she repeated, making her tone more clear, speaking a little more slowly so that his blood-addled brain could understand.

Kylo pushed off of her, moving swiftly to standing. “It’s nothing.” He winced. No, he wouldn’t lie to her. “Fine, it’s something. But it’s nothing for you to worry about. You’ll be fine. I promised to keep you safe.”

“Stop,” she frowned, her voice snaking out like a command. “Just stop. And this is me promising to keep you safe. So, tell me what’s going on, Kylo. Because I'm not doing anything or going anywhere without you, so whatever idea is in your head, you need to just...stop.” She sat in the middle of his bed, her knees drawn up to her chest as she watched him, reaching out mentally.

While the sex had been amazing as always, they still had some actual issues to work out, and she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Kylo came back to the bed, resting his back against the headboard and pulling her between his legs, holding her close to him. He took a moment to lick at the wounds on her neck again, encouraging them to close and heal over. He nuzzled at her jaw, making a low, humming noise, trying to stave away the thoughts in his mind. She was getting so much stronger at that, a vast improvement since the first time she tried to slam him from her head and instead push back into his.

“The Resistance is planning an attack on the compound. If we release all the mortals, they will not attack. If we give them Snoke, they will negotiate those who can stay. Snoke, however, has declined either condition and has instead ordered us to hunt them down and kill them all before they can get us,” Kylo explained, his voice low and deep in his chest. He moved his hands in absent patterns along her body, up and down her bent legs, across her arms, just enjoying the feeling of that freckled skin he loved so much.

Processing the information, stroking her own hands across his arms whenever they passed within distance, she finally kissed his knuckles, keeping one of his hands tightly in hers. “Thank you for telling me. Although...the answer to everything is right there,” she whispered quietly, fearful of saying anything too loud all of a sudden.

Kylo had enough humor left in him to chuckle at that. “You don’t think I’ve thought of that? It’s a miracle that I’m still alive for all the times he has caught me plotting his demise. I was once clever about it, but ever since he threatened you I have not made it a secret that I’d rather see him cut in two than a single hair harmed on you.” He kissed the back of her head, inhaling her soothing scent softly. “He had me followed today, after we extracted the information from Dameron. He fears exactly what you’re afraid to say.”

“And why is he still around?” she demanded softly. “What does he actually do here? You do everything. I think...I think he's been in my head, too,” she admitted after a moment, wrapping his arms in a criss cross fashion over her chest, holding him to her.

“What? What do you mean? Rey, what have you heard?” Kylo asked, alarm bells ringing. He was sitting up far too straight now, holding her close to his chest.

She shook her head, trying to drive away the horribly random thoughts that kept plaguing her, when she knew she hadn't been the one to think them. Instead of voicing them out loud, she shared them, the passing of mental images somehow easier with their touch. “I just thought maybe I was going crazy,” she commented lamely.

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked quietly, kissing her temple in an attempt to soothe away those awful thoughts. He knew first hand how horrible they were to have inside of your head, how cruelly Snoke could twist the most innocent of moments.   

“You were always busy,” she sighed quietly. “I get it, you're a very busy man, Lord Ren.” She smirked up at him, kissing his jaw softly before she turned and wrapped herself up against him. “You're either off doing your job or too stressed out. I don't want to be an added burden.”

“You could never be a burden to me, Rey, you're my mate. Especially with something as serious as Snoke being inside of your head,” He kissed her forehead, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. “Did you really believe any of those terrible things? Especially the ones about me going to someone else?”

“I think in my heart I knew the answer was no, but whenever I was already missing you were the hardest times. Logically, I knew you weren't, but then those thoughts pop up and it just seems like a good explanation at the time. I'm sorry,” she offered, relaxing into his embrace a bit further.

“I also meant it when I said I wanted to go see Finn and Poe. Before you start up on that again, I can help! I can talk to them. Please? Let me try? You can hover right there if you want,” she said, before an idea struck her. “Actually...we need to fight in front of them...make Poe think that I've snapped out of whatever mind fuckery he believes you've put on me.” She didn't actually want to fight, but they had already been yelling pretty loudly in the hallway, so people were bound to have heard. It shouldn't be hard to keep the charade up.

“Rey, he might not believe you. If he wouldn't tell me more to spare your life, how much could you possibly mean to him?” Kylo said. He hated the idea of fighting with her for another minute, even if it was for pretend. Besides, he had been honest when he said that Dameron seemed happy to only give up what he had. Kylo had tried to leverage the lives of the traitor, hunter, and his mate, but Dameron would give no more.

Perhaps it really was best that he be drained. Damn insufferable man.

“Because you're you. He doesn't like you. He may not even like me after I slapped him, but he owes me. I've saved his life twice now.” Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes, before reopening them to look around the room. “I know it’s a long shot, but the worst thing that can happen is he doesn't give up anything.”

Kylo grimaced, not at all pleased with the idea of Rey going into the main house again. If Snoke was in her head from this far away, he didn't want to open her to the possibilities of it getting worse. Although he knew that the timeline for Rey coming before him again was rapidly approaching. Snoke had given Kylo one week to bring her forth with enhanced abilities and time was almost up. Snoke wouldn’t let her get away with just seeing the prisoner and leaving.

“You can talk to FN-2187, but you cannot see Dameron,” Kylo finally decided. The traitor was just released from conditioning and would be returned to the Trooper barracks. That, at least, was safer.

“Fine,” she conceded, happy to have at least gotten something.

Prying herself gently from his arms, she moved off the bed and immediately winced. Now that the endorphins were gone, she was definitely sore. Walking awkwardly, she bent down to pick up the shredded remains of her clothing to throw away. There was no hope that they'd be able to be mended. They had been torn to pieces.

“Let me draw you a bath. It will help,” Kylo said quietly, standing at her shoulder. He kissed her lightly there, a caress down each of her arms. “I don't know what came over me. I’m sorry I caused you pain.”

“We don't really have time for that right now, do we? Sounds like we’re on a time crunch,” she said, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. “You were very enthusiastic. Don't be sorry. Maybe... when I go through this change, you can be that enthusiastic again.” She gave him a small smile, set on her decision of when and not if.

Kylo brightened at the definitive. When . She wanted to be with him forever. Maybe if she spoke to FN-2187, he would tell them what they needed to know and he could solve this problem and change her and know that she was safe forever. Resolved that this plan maybe could work, he set about to dressing again. He didn't care to wash her scent off him, it wasn't like it was a secret.

Watching him for a moment, this man she loved, even if she hadn't known him all that long, Rey smiled happily, feeling her heart soar. Maybe it was their bond speeding things up, maybe it was just her clingy nature since she'd been deprived of any and all relationships, but she loved him, and she didn't want to let him go. Unfortunately, there were things to be done, and she slipped away from him, into the bathroom to go through the door on the other side to her own room to find some fresh clothing.

When they were both dressed, standing in the hallway, she turned to him again. “Do you know how long before this attack is supposed to happen?”

“Dameron did not give a specific date,” Kylo replied honestly. Dameron had said a week, which could mean any numbers of days bracketing the one seven from now.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Rey nodded. “Fine. We’ll make it work.” She grabbed his hand, feeling a bit more soothed just with his touch, letting him lead her down to wherever Finn was. She knew she wasn't going to like what she heard from Finn when she spoke to him about his reconditioning, whatever that meant, but that was a problem for a few minutes from now.

Kylo led her to the garage and into his car, waiting until she was settled before pulling away. The Trooper barracks were towards the back of the compound, away from the prime real estate near the center. The nicest house near it belonged to Hux, who was less than pleased to be removed from his much nice manor next to the main house when he took up the mantle of Trooper management from his late father. The building was all cinder blocks and utilitarian, the only thing separating it from a prison being the last of bars on the scarce windows.

When they got out of the car, Kylo was immediately away of the presence of a pack of lessers and he pushed Rey against the car, covering her body with his as he snarled and snapped at them.

“Ah yes, my little pest problem,” Hux snuffed, coming down the main steps.

He declined to mention if he was referring to the lessers or Kylo or all the assembled.

“A little assistance, Hux ,” Kylo growled.

Hux rolled his eyes but still moved to a more aggressive attack towards the small grouping, unable to disobey his prince’s orders.

“All settled. Now, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Hux said once all was said and done. He licked the blood from his hand with nonchalance.

“Rey wants to see FN-2187,” Kylo replied, finally coming away from the car.

Hux glared for a moment, hatred from the Trooper and what his decisions had caused for himself, but he nodded. “Yes. Of course. Come with me.”

Hux led them through the building, past the Troopers who were lounging and those who were preparing for patrol. The man in question roomed towards the back of the building, in a room with five other men. When they saw their prince, they greeted him with a twist bow. Kylo dismissed them all with a wave of his hand, instructing for them to be left alone.

With a parting glare at Hux, Kylo reiterated that they were to be left completely alone. Once Hux had also left, Kylo took a step towards the door, guarding it so that Rey could be granted her peace.

With Kylo still in the room, but a little ways away, Rey was aware that he'd still be able to hear everything, but she appreciated the gesture to give them a little privacy. Turning back to Finn, she looked him over, trying to see any evidence of this reconditioning.

“Finn?” she asked softly, not seeing any recognition in his eyes.

He stood before her, his head bowed in respect before his prince’s mate, and said, “Lady Rey.”

Her heart squeezed in pain, hating this subdued version of her friend. “Finn...what happened to you? What reconditioning did they do?”

“It was the effective sort,” he answered, eyes unfocused and far away. “Deprivation of food, mostly. Three days with a burning throat will make you rethink every choice you've ever made.”

Eyes going wide, knowing how Kylo got when he hadn't fed at least once a day, she shot him a hard glare over her shoulder. It was cruel and inhumane. She stepped in closer to Finn, reaching out to touch his shoulder comfortingly.

He looked defeated, withdrawn, even as his dark eyes flickered briefly to the hand touching him.

Feeling anger unfurl within her chest, she took a moment to try and reign it back in. While Snoke had been the one to order Finn to reconditioning, Kylo was just as for it, although she knew he'd wanted death as a punishment, as well. Would he still feel the same thing if Finn had just been wanting to leave and not necessarily go to the Resistance?

“Finn, you know about this attack, right?” she asked gently, dropping her hand from his shoulder.

He glanced behind her for a moment to where Kylo was before looking at her, nodding slightly. “I know some, but not everything, yeah. Dameron didn't share details.”

“You've lived here. You know that there are innocent people here,” she pled. “You may not have chosen this life, but neither did I. There are people here that I care about, too.” At her words, she felt another stab of pain between her legs, a reminder of who , but she tried her best to push it away.

Finn shuffled nervously, no doubt smelling Kylo all over her, but he kept quiet, averting his eyes to stare at the floor. “I can’t, Lady Rey. I can't give that up.”

“Rey. Just Rey,” she sighed. “I’m just me, nothing more.”

She didn't want people bowing to her or calling her anything other than her name, just because of her connection to Kylo.

“Just tell me how to stop this. No one has to die,” she continued, unable to stop herself from hugging him tightly, trying to offer some sense of comfort. “Please, Finn. This eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth stuff has to stop. It'll just leave everyone blind and toothless.”

“FN-2... Finn . If you value your life, if you values hers, you will give us the information we need to prevent this attack,” Kylo pressed, coming forward to stand over Rey’s shoulder.

“I do! But I can’t,” Finn said, looking almost panicked that Kylo was standing so close. “Look, I'm not in charge of anything, Poe barely knew me. He didn't tell me a whole lot, I don't know specifics. You can be as mad at me as you need to be, but I can't give up that information.”

Rey pulled away from Finn with a resigned sigh, rubbing her hands over her eyes. This was hopeless, absolutely hopeless. Finn wasn't going to cave, and Kylo had been right. She wouldn't get any information out of anyone, they didn't care. She’d just made herself look like a fool, again. At least she wouldn't be making a deal with Snoke again. She didn't want them to die, but she was sort of kicking herself because saving them hadn't really helped anyone out, except them.

“You drank from the hunter, didn’t you?” Kylo asked, narrowing his eyes down at the darker man. Kylo reached out to rub at Rey’s shoulders, his instincts saying that he needed to soothe his mate even as he focused on getting the information necessary to save her.

Finn blinked, shocked for a moment that the prince had been able to tell he'd fed on the hunter. “I had to,” he said, frowning. “It was either that or get into a car with two very tasty smelling humans.” He looked pointedly at Rey before shrugging, taking a step back out of respect so that Kylo would know he didn't mean anything by it.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Rey asked, leaning into Kylo’s touch. His fingers truly were magical, no matter where on, or in her body they were.

“When you fed from him, you gained access into his mind. Did you see anything useful? Search your memories for his,” Kylo said. This was why he hated Troopers. They weren’t proper vampires, they were just soldiers who happened to also drink blood. They were raised to only receive blood as a reward for a job well done, and they were usually given bagged. No sense in keeping a bunch of food in the barracks, there was no telling when one would snap and drain them all. Bagged was safer.

Finn took a moment to go perfectly still, closing his eyes as he rifled through the memories, his eyes flickering back and forth under his eyelids. Finally, he opened his eyes and shook his head, “Nothing. I was trying really hard not to rip his arm off while feeding, so that took most of my focus. Never had fresh stuff before, and it was…uhm…” he flushed, his cheeks darkening even more as he looked away. Shit, why had he given himself away?

Kylo gave the younger man a knowing smirk, for the briefest of moments forgetting about their imminent doom and instead focusing on seeing a vampire contend with the emotions that live feedings lead you to for the first time. It was a pity this kid was dooming them. He seemed...alright enough. He could at least see why Rey liked him.

“That’s all we can do, Rey. If he knew something, he’d tell us. Or, at least, you,” Kylo said. He leaned down and kissed her softly, cupping her cheek gently. “I’m sorry, my love. Let us take our leave.”

Her shoulders slumped, and she nodded forlornly, knowing there wasn't really anything else to be done. She'd tried, and she'd begged, and Finn either wouldn't or couldn't given them anything. “Bye, Finn,” she mumbled, giving him a disappointed look as she allowed Kylo to lead her from the barracks. “This is bullshit.” She was mad now, not necessarily at anyone in particular, but the situation as a whole.

“Unfortunately, I agree,” Kylo sighed. “The only hope we have left is for someone to drain Dameron completely so that we can have unlimited access to his memories.”

“I'm not letting that happen, Kylo,” she muttered, shaking her head. “There has to be another way!” Rubbing her head again, frustrated, she suddenly understood why Kylo had been in a bad mood whenever he came back to her room in the evenings. This fucking sucked.

“Neither of our witnesses are volunteering any information and we haven’t had another attack since their incarceration. Our only options are to either suck Dameron dry or to go hunting for the Resistance. But if I go hunting for the Resistance, I will be away from you, for who knows how long,” Kylo said. “So yes, this is bullshit.”   

Groaning, she shook her head before taking his hand, nearly dragging him back outside to his car. “Nope, this is what we’re gonna do for tonight,” she growled, fisting her hands into his shirt and pushing him back against the car, very serious as she glared up at him. “Tonight, you and I are going to go explore that incredibly large, obnoxiously comfy bed of yours, and maybe watch a movie until we pass the fuck out. There will be popcorn, and maybe a round two, if you can behave yourself. Do you understand?” she asked, throwing his words from earlier back at him.

“Yes, Rey, anything you want. Now get in that car before another pack of lessers come sniffing around you,” Kylo said, easily plucking her hands from his chest and ushering her into the car where it was safe. Once inside, he reached out to hold her hand, squeezing tightly as he drove. He wanted to do everything she had said and forget about the news he had been given today. He’d instead elect to focus on the fact that she loved him and she wanted to get in bed with him and fuck all night long.

And it wasn’t like he was going to deny his precious mate that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are in motion!


	12. Chapter 12

Kylo woke up the next morning, satiated in all but one way. His body was exhausted from the rigors of his lovemaking with his mate, as they went for not one but three rounds. The cloud of doom that hovered above them seemed to spurn them both on last night as Rey begged for more, more, more. Kylo was only too happy to oblige and he gave her everything he could, mindful of the pain he’d inflicted earlier in the day. He wished again that he could impregnate her like this, that he could leave her with some piece of him should the worst happen. He hated the thought of her being alone. She wouldn’t even have the traitor and the hunter to turn to. Maybe, if he was lucky with timing, he could get Rose out of there with her, at least sending her off with one friend. But he was determined that it not come down to that, so he fucked her slower the third time and whispered in her ear how much he loved her and how they had forever.

But now, he was hungry. He hadn’t fed from her, knowing he’d taken too much earlier in the evening when his primal sides had nearly won. She was wrapped around his chest now, her arm thrown across the broad expanse while her leg was hooked over his waist, her head on his chest. He could so easily grab her wrist and drink from her like that, but he hated how impersonal that felt. If he were truly honest, he’d wanted to try drinking from her inner thigh, especially when she was in a high state of arousal. He’d never done that with a partner before, but he’d heard Kunzi whisper about it to Neph, detailing how it had been so much sweeter than any before. Rey was already the most delicious treat to him and his mouth watered to think of her tasting any better.

“My love?” he rumbled softly. But he still needed permission, first.

“Five more minutes,” she groaned sleepily, nuzzling her face further into his chest. His pectoral muscles really were the best cushions. Hopefully she wasn't drooling on him. That would be embarrassing.

Kylo kissed her head before bringing her arm up to his lips, sucking gently on her skin as he kissed a path across her. “Rey, darling, wake up.”

She would never truly get used to the lovely names he called her, and she couldn't contain the thrill that ran through her whenever he used them. It made her feel loved and desired, _needed._ “I’m up, I’m up,” she yawned, stretching against him like a cat. Looking up into his eyes, she blinked at the hunger there. “Oh, you need to feed, don’t you? I'm sorry, I'm up for real.” She didn't want to keep him waiting any longer than necessary.

“Do you wish to eat first? I don’t want to drain your strength,” Kylo murmured to her, kissing along her cheeks, across her forehead, as far as he could in this position. “I can have your breakfast delivered here in a moment. Breakfast in bed for my future queen.” He smirked, glad that his lips were hidden against her skin.

“I'm not going to make you wait,” she laughed, leaning in further to kiss his neck. “But maybe put in an order and we _might_ be done by the time it gets delivered.” Snickering softly, she scooched a little but further down to make the angle more comfortable for him to roll over and reach her neck.

Kylo sent the message before she could see. In the meantime, he rolled on top of her, raining kisses down her neck and chest. He rocked his hips steadily into hers, knowing it would drive her wild. Honestly, it was doing wonders to his head, too. He grunted softly as he sucked on her collarbone and ground their naked pelvises together, denying them both the pleasure of penetration. In the moment before his resolve snapped, there was a knock on his door.

Kylo got the cart quickly, re-appearing in bed a moment later. All that was on the cart was a plate of cut strawberries with one bowl of whipped cream and another of melted chocolate. “Eat your breakfast, Rey,” he instructed heatedly, resuming his work.

Her breath coming a bit heavier from their activities, Rey followed him with her eyes as he climbed back on the bed, and she raised an eyebrow slightly but reached for the plate, plucking one up between her thumb and forefinger, bringing it up to her face to inspect curiously. She'd never eaten strawberries before, but she'd read about them in her plant book from the library. Trying one all by itself, she nearly moaned in delight, chewing slowly to savor the flavor. “Oh gods, how have I missed these my whole life?!”

“Only the best for you,” Kylo said, moving down to her breasts. He captured one globe in his hand, gently squeezing it before licking her tightening nipple.

Moaning for an entirely different reason now, Rey arched up into his mouth, one hand drifting down to his hair, her strawberry forgotten in her other. “That's...hardly fair, my prince,” she purred into the air, already gasping. He'd gotten her going before the food ever arrived, and she wasn't that hard to get started again.

“Eat,” he growled, dark lust-filled eyes flashing up at her from atop her breast. He sucked her nipple up into his mouth and came off it with a wet pop, going back in to lick it this way and that. He continued to grind into her all the while, his cock so hard but understanding. He had a different endgame in mind.

Shivering at the look on his face, the pure desire in his eyes, Rey felt her own blow wide in response, and she bit her lip, nodding almost shyly. She liked this commanding side of him, if she was truly honest. Watching him curiously, she finished her first strawberry before picking up another, her body so confused with how it should feel. Eating was probably the _least_ sexy thing Rey did, usually shoveling food into her mouth with gusto, but with the way Kylo was sucking at her skin with reverence, she couldn't help but feel worshipped like this. Gods, he felt so fucking good and hard against her, and she wanted him inside her _now, now, now._

Kylo came off one nipple to give the other some well-deserved attention. His eyes rolled back as he smelled how her blood was pulsing through her mound, his fangs threatening to elongate and hurt her precious nipple. He backed off slightly, just tonguing and kissing the dusky peak to help keep his fangs in line. His dick he could control, but fangs sometimes had a mind of their own.

“Stop teasing!” Rey cried, lifting her hips up against his, her fingers tugging roughly at his hair, her spine straining into his mouth. She felt like a coil about to spring, and he wasn't showing any signs of stopping soon. Gods, she couldn't wait until it was his turn to be writhing in pleasure beneath her. One of these days, she was going to ride him straight through the mattress, and into the floor below, and there wouldn't be anything he could do about it. Smirking, she sent that image to him as payback.

Kylo growled lowly in his throat at the image she showed him, dragging his lips off her nipple and down her ribs. He lapped at the sensitive skin, doing his best to keep from whining as the change in position prevented him from creating friction. He decided not to linger too long there, instead heading right for home, licking a long, wide, and slow stripe right up her center. He could taste them both and it was a heady cocktail. Fuck, this was going to be delicious.

Crying out, not even bothering to hide her pleasure, Rey fisted the comforter, moaning around a strawberry in her mouth as she tilted her face down to him, eyes rolling back as he tasted her, tasted _them._ She wished she could touch him, to give him the same pleasure he gave her. “Kylo!” she shuddered, quivering underneath him with each delicious pass of his tongue. “Oh gods, that feels…right there, fuck!”

 _Perfect_ , he thought with a wicked mental grin. He was almost too drunk on his lust to manage pulling away, but he came off her with one last slurp before staring down at her beautiful thighs. The left cried out to him and his fangs descended, quick and at the ready. He reared back and-- _Fuck!!!!_ Why he had ever fed from somewhere else before, he wasn't sure, because this, the positive gush of her blood into his mouth mixed with the sweet musk of her arousal was the sweetest drink he’d ever had.

“Fuck,” he groaned against her skin, his tongue working her, pressing for more. He pumped two fingers inside her hot and ready canal, the noise of it making his head swim all the more. He could even _taste_ the strawberries in her blood, a sweet, juicy addition to what was forever his favorite flavor.

This was how a king was meant to drink from his queen. He was a fool to ever do it otherwise.

Making a noise trapped between a moan and a shout, Rey tried to hold his fingers between her legs, only to find herself unable with his fangs sunk deep into one, his body between them spreading her open wide. She was open, vulnerable to him, with him taking her to new heights. While the neck was extremely enjoyable, with him down _there,_ it was otherworldly, a truly transcending experience.

His fingers were fucking her in earnest, so much larger and longer than her own. The obscene sounds of him sliding in and out of her dripping cunt, combined with her loud sounds made her lift a hand up to bite her fleshy palm, trying to muffle the noises so as not to let the _entire_ compound know what they were doing...again.

Gods, was this was what true pleasure was, she thought dimly. Was it possible to die from something feeling this good? She was almost willing to find out. Her orgasm was coming, hard and fast, like a train, her thighs trembling around him, under his mouth. She bit harder on her hand, nearly to the point of drawing blood on her own, her hips bucking up into his perfect fingers.

Kylo stopped feeding, giving her thigh a quick, healing lick, before pulling himself up to his knees and replacing his hand with his cock. He thrusted into her once, twice, her cunt clenched him tightly in her orgasm, and then a final thrust of his, his own exploding into her. It was perhaps the loudest _he’d_ ever been, the shouting growl that was her name carrying through the house and however far it dared go after that. His hips moved in a meager facsimile of thrusts as he came down from it, instinct trying to push his come deeper inside her quivering body. He was at least able to stop himself from crushing her beneath him, holding himself high above her on two shaking arms. He darted his tongue out to lick some of the blood off his face, some more come finding its way out of him and into her in response to the heavenly taste.

“ _Gods_ , Rey, I love you,” Kylo panted out.

Left a whimpering, mewling mess on the bed, Rey nodded weakly, shivering as he somehow managed to spurt even more inside of her. “I love you, too, Kylo,” she whispered after removing her hand from her mouth, glancing down at it then wincing. “And we are definitely doing _that_ again soon.” She laughed shakily, giddy at the thought of _him_ being so loud for her. What would everyone say about them now? Reaching up, she pulled him down for a kiss, thorough and deep, licking herself and her blood from his mouth.

Kylo purred happily in his chest, so blissfully happy in this moment. He laid down and turned her in his arms, her back to his chest, and he leaned over her easily to feed her a strawberry dipped in cream. “Try this, my love.”

Eyes sliding closed in bliss, she melted back against him, chewing slowly as the combined flavors settled on her tongue. “You spoil me,” she said as she finished one strawberry. Gods, they were so good, and so refreshing after moaning so loudly. She wondered what their plans were for the day, although she was content to just lay here in bed with him. Duty would come knocking, though, and he would have to answer. If Poe or Finn would just give them something, she could spend her days like this.

The more time that passed, the more Rey was able to wrap her head around the idea of mates, and changing, and forever. It was daunting to go from absolutely nothing to suddenly being thrust into this relationship with someone her soul called out for, and then get to spend every day of eternity with them. She again thanked whatever force bound them together that it had been with Kylo. For all of his flaws and his decisions, he was a wonderful mate, and she knew he only had her best interests at heart.

Kylo fed her berry after berry, alternating the dipping offerings. While human food held little appeal to him, he was more than happy to lick the chocolate that dripped down her breast or suck the whipped cream from the corner of her mouth. It didn't matter that the sugar tasted far too sweet in his mouth, to the point where it careened violently into sour, as the underlying taste of _Rey_ was enough to overpower anything.

This would have been the perfect morning...had Mitaka not come knocking. At first Kylo had growled for the man to leave, having smelled him before he was upon the door. But when Mitaka feebly called for his master again, Kylo took a deeper sniff and it hit him: _fear_. Mitaka was terrified to be here, and not just because he knew he was disturbing the prince in bed with his princess.

Kylo covered Rey in his black comforter, kissing the top of her head before sliding on a pair of loose silk black sleep pants. When he threw the door open, he tried his best not to cut Mitaka down where he stood.

“M-m-m-m-my Lord, I have an ur-ur-urgent note. From...from the Supreme Leader,” Mitaka stammered, holding the unassuming cream colored card out like a meager offering.

Kylo snapped the note up, at least bred well enough to thank the man before slamming the door in his face. He knew what this note said. Even before he broken the black wax seal, he knew what the words would be.

 

_The presence of Kylo Ren and his mate, Rey of Jakku, is formally requested before the Supreme Leader to assess the mortal’s capabilities._

_Immediately._

 

Kylo scowled darkly down at it. Snoke was perfectly capable of sending that thought into both their minds, but instead he had to be a pompous, extra asshole who went about writing ridiculous notes like they were back in the Elizabethan times. Snoke was trying to make a circus of him and Rey. Fucking asshole.

“Get dressed, Rey. We have to go see Snoke. He wants to witness your powers for himself,” Kylo informed her gravely.

All joy from their morning leached from her bones, Rey blinked slowly before sighing. “Wonderful. That's just _perfect,”_ she muttered as she kicked off the comforter and swung her legs over the side of the bed, fighting back the urge to whimper in pain from how sore she was. She stormed into her own room to go get dressed, taking care to dress modestly, in a pair of pants that hid her legs, and a nice, long-sleeved shirt as well. She didn't know why, but something about Snoke screamed at her to cover as much skin as possible.

Kylo was waiting for her, as usual. Stupid vampire speed, she thought as she met him back in his room. “Still not the slightest clue what he's going to make me do?”

“Unfortunately. But try not to worry too much, I will be there the whole time. And I’ve called my Knights, or at least those available, to keep watch as well,” Kylo reassured her. He had three on the compound while three were out looking for the Resistance base. He knew he should have sent all six, but the knowledge that Snoke was watching himself and Rey made him tap into a more selfish streak and he requested three stay behind.

They drove in silence, with Jade’s car in front, while Neiric and Kunzi followed. When they arrived at the main house, Kylo waited until his entourage was with them before getting out, coming around to help Rey out.

“Just...keep your mind open but not too open. If he doesn't have to push past barriers, he won’t go looking for what he doesn't need to see,” Kylo advised, bringing both her hands up to his to kiss.

Sighing heavily, she nodded at his words. She had nearly _no_ mental training whatsoever, so she didn't really know how to block anything or keep Snoke from rooting around in her mind. She stamped down the fear trying to fill her stomach and followed the Knights into the house, Kylo firmly at her side.

Snoke was seated on his stupid throne, looking arrogant as always. His eyes flashed as their group entered and he sat a little more straightly in his chair, waiting for everyone before him to fall into their customary bows before he spoke.

Rey bristled at him, fighting the urge to stay standing out of defiance, but after a nudge to her leg from Kylo, she fell to her knees beside him. She wanted Snoke dead.

“Ah yes. The prince and the dirty little scavenger whore. So lovely to have you joining us today,” Snoke said.

Kylo growled lowly, a sound that perhaps Rey did not hear but every vampire present did. Snoke’s guards, all armed in red, poised their weapons towards him, not ones to take threats lightly.

Snoke, however, laughed. “Ah, yes, such _spirit_ in my dear young apprentice. And in his slut of a mate, I see. You want me dead, my dearest? You wouldn't be the first one, little Rey, and I dare say you will not be the last.” He took a long drink from his chalice, not bothering to wipe away the blood that remained at the corner of his mouth. He turned to his nearest guard, smirking as he said, “A lovely flavor, that one. Bring me more at her age. The way she squirmed for her life...ahhh, they lose that as they get older. A shame, really.” Snoke turned back to Rey, a twinkle in his pale eyes. “Don’t be _shy_ , my dearest. Come forward.”

Not wanting to be put under his compulsion again, Rey took a few steps forward, leaving Kylo behind her as she stepped away. She kept her eyes hard, her hands clenched into fists at her side. Absolutely nothing good was going to come out of her mouth if she spoke, so she kept silent, waiting for him to get on with it. His insults had rolled over her, unaffecting her already irritated mind. Sure, she was a slut and a whore...for Kylo only. And _he_ knew damn well she wasn't with anyone else. She was pretty sure he'd rip someone limb from limb if that was the case, anyway, not that she had any desire to find out.

“Such a good girl, already following commands. Perhaps your spirit has been broken, after all,” he mused, chuckling darkly again. “No matter, we’re here to test your abilities.” He gestured for Kylo to come forward as well. “And our dear prince gets to be the one to do the actual testing with you,” he cackled with glee. Kylo Ren was going to follow the instructions given, _no matter_ the instruction.

Kylo clenched his jaw, stepping forward. “Yes, Supreme Leader.” No was the real answer he had wanted to give, but he couldn't cut Snoke down here and now. Even with three Knights at his side, Snoke’s guards outnumbered them. And besides, he would be too distracted trying to keep Rey safe. Snoke would undoubtedly hold her hostage, if not kill her outright for disobedience. No. He had to obey.

“What has she presented so far?” Snoke asked Kylo, acting like Rey wasn't even there for the moment. She was inconsequential, and she didn't matter. The _only_ thing keeping her alive was her abilities at the moment, and he was about to see how crude they were.

“She can show me things through her mind, full images rather than just feelings. And she’s displayed a penchant for telekinetic movement,” Kylo replied dutifully.

“Interesting,” Snoke said, stroking his chin curiously as he eyed Rey. “A desert rat may be useful after all.”

Rey fought the urge to sneer, knowing damn well that she could be useful. Her hands tightened a little more at her sides, and Snoke’s cold gaze followed the movement, an evil smirk tugging at the ruined side of his face.

“Show me something, girl,” he demanded, his own hands curling around the edges of the armrests as he leaned forward expectantly.

There was only one thing Rey had interest in showing him, but she couldn't very well show him a very detailed image of him laying bisected on the floor. Instead, she lifted her chin and shoved the mental image of the desert at him, determined to give him an image that showed him absolutely nothing.

Snoke sneered at her first and then at Kylo. “Well, is she going to _do_ anything?” he hadn't even felt the slightest tap on his mind, seeing in it only what he wished to see: the girl dead at his feet while his apprentice wiped her worthless blood from his mouth, _finally_ rising to be the heir Lord Vader deserved. “What is taking her so long?”

Frowning slightly, Rey tried harder, shoving her image at Snoke again. It didn't seem to do anything. Why wasn't this working? She needed to prove _something_ to this old man.

 _“Why can't he see it?”_ she mentally asked Kylo, her puzzlement radiating through her words. This was supposed to work. She wasn't just some desert rat, and she was going to prove it somehow.

“Master, it could be possible that she can only share her mind with me because of our mated connection,” Kylo said diplomatically.

“What use is _that_ to me? I’d have to go through you if I wanted to see you two secretly communicating,” Snoke snapped. “Useless girl.”

This was going to end very, very badly. She wasn't going to be able to please Snoke at all unless he decided to try something else. He seemed to think the same thing, because in the next moment, he added, “Very well, then we’ll move on. My apprentice tells me that you also possess telekinetic powers as well.”

Suddenly feeling apprehensive about trying to call on something she'd only done once before and by accident, Rey had the fear she'd fail in this, too, and then Snoke would kill her for being useless. She was just a burden on Kylo, taking him from his duties. Even if she changed, she'd be nothing more than his food donor and something for him to fuck. She wasn't worthy to be his queen.

Seeing a twinkle in Snoke’s eyes, she suddenly understood again. She hadn't been thinking any of those negative thoughts. They'd been him, worming his way into her mind.

“Think fast,” he suddenly said, reaching a hand out to the wall nearest to him, where there was a wide array of weapons on display. He used his powers to withdraw several knives and hurled them at her, almost too fast to track.

Kylo clenched his fists at his sides, forcing himself to remain completely still and trust that she could do it again. If he helped her in this, she’d automatically fail and then...then...No, she could do this. He pushed that thought into her mind, hoping to bolster her confidence. His mate would not fail this test, she’d prove Snoke wrong.

Feeling a wave of reassurance wash over her, Rey inhaled deeply, all of this happening in the blink of an eye and squared her shoulders. She raised her hand, trying to use it as a way to focus whatever abilities she had.

She poured all of her hate and rage for Snoke and this situation through her hand, trying to will something to work. Her jaw clenched, her brow furrowed in concentration before she felt _something_ , that same sensation as before filling her. The knives were nearly at her, but about three feet away, it was like they'd hit a brick wall and they stopped, the metal of the knives bending back at unnatural angles with the sudden impact.

Beaming with pride, Rey’s heart swelled a little, happy that she'd been able to stop not one, but three objects, and they were still suspended in mid-air.

Snoke scrutinized the moment, looking over her stance as well as that of the prince. By all accounts, he could surmise that Kylo had not assisted the girl. Taking a look into Kylo’s head, Snoke’s thoughts were confirmed as he noted Kylo’s sense of relief and glee, so genuine and so disgusting. He was _proud_ of this dirty little rat.

Even so, Snoke would have been a fool to ignore the potential here. She was still just a mortal, after all, so there was truly no telling how her powers would grow once she was changed. It was something that bordered on impressive, and the chance to teach this to one so raw was a tempting offer. Without even tasting a drop of her blood he knew that her life must have been pitiful before Kylo gave her her first bath, as only someone truly desperate would willingly stay with a vampire who told her she was his mate. He smirked to himself as he sent another wave of negativity her way, watching the way the smile fall away from her eyes as she heard his words in her head.

_Still not worthy._

_The prince needs a queen who can react quickly, not one who waits until the very last second for action._

_So pitiful and pathetic._

Snarling internally, Rey steeled her nerves, trying to force the thoughts away from her mind. It was no use. They were trying to take root, and she frowned, doing her best to internalize her feelings. She couldn't show any weakness in front of him. She'd get faster at it. She'd be able to practice, and she'd get better. It wasn't like she'd be like this forever.

Lowering her eyes from Snoke's, she waited quietly for her next instruction, hoping there wouldn't be one and she could go back to Kylo’s bed. Or maybe to her own bed so that she wouldn't spoil Kylo’s princely duties with her presence. She wasn't worthy.

“Barely impressive,” Snoke finally said. “However...with the correct training, she could be worth something to me.” He rose from his seat then, taking the steps of his dias with movements that told every year of his nearly 1000 years. He circled her, a vulture to its prey. “I will change her. Then she will be beholden to me and be trained _correctly._ ”

“No!” Kylo snapped immediately, moving as quickly as he could to get between them. He got as close as grabbing her hand, Snoke’s compulsion stopping him from moving any further.

“My rash young apprentice, I remember your grandfather felt such a passion for you soft little grandmother. It was his downfall. Do not make the same pitiful mistakes.” Snoke reached out and trailed one long claw down Rey’s cheek, smirking as he held Kylo’s eyes. “Do not worry, she will still be your precious little mate. But she will be _my_ new apprentice, and I will shape both of you into the leaders this compound needs to be to crush all who oppose us."

Making a noise that was close to a snarl, but not quite, Rey jerked free of Snoke’s touch. She hadn't been held in the grasp of his compulsion, and she moved closer to Kylo, half wondering if it was possible for her to lift a compulsion from someone else. It was something she suddenly wanted to try the next free moment they had. “No,” she said defiantly, turning cold eyes to the old man. “When I go through the change, my _mate_ is going to do it, _not_ you.”

It was the first time she'd admitted what they were out loud, and as she said it, she felt it deep within her soul that it was the truth. Her words were, of course, assuming they survived that long.

Snoke chuckled at that. “You’ve got spunk, desert rat, that much I can admire. But you’re you’re still human, and humans will always be the weaker of us both. You’ll do what the superior predator wants because it means surviving, and we all know what you’ve done to survive.” He locked eyes with her as he brought his claw to his mouth and sucked off the tiny droplet of blood he’d drawn. His eyes fluttered closed as he saw flashes of her life. “Ah yes, _so much_ to survive. Like convincing a vampire prince you actually _love_ him when, in the heart of your hearts, you would do _anything_ to get back to your pathetic little home. You would throw away an entire world at your feet if it meant to be free of this hold he has on you. You hate it. You hate depending on him. You hate the idea of others looking to you. You hate knowing that you will never be as free as you once were. Ahhh, to lie about love. Smart, spunky girl.”

Kylo had been released from Snoke’s compulsion, but he remained still just the same. He knew Snoke, he knew the cruel words he’d use to twist ones mind his way, but he had read these thoughts in Rey’s head before. He’d thought she’d come around in the last week, he thought she meant it when she said she loved him, but he knew she had had those thoughts before. What if she still did?

“Believe what you like,” she snapped. “I've not lied to him before, and I don't intend to now. What I think about all of this is between me and him, and he's already aware of my struggles.” She squeezed Kylo’s hand as reassuringly as she could while keeping her eyes on Snoke. The sight of him licking her blood from his claws disgusted her. That blood wasn't for him, but if she brought more attention to it, then he would probably bite her directly.

“You think she loves you. He thinks he does, too. Children are so easily jerked around by such a terrible, useless emotion,” Snoke said, shaking his head as he moved towards his throne again. “There is one final test.” He moved to sit down in his throne, his gold robes giving a flutter.

Warily, Rey looked over at Kylo for any indication that he knew what this final test was. Seeing nothing on his pale, beautiful face, she turned her attention back to Snoke, raising an eyebrow almost curiously. “And what might that be?”

“Use your lovely telekinetic powers to hold down the hunter...while Kylo drains him dry,” Snoke instructed, smirking over the steeple of his fingers.

“No!” Rey hissed, fury rising up high in her chest until her whole body was nearly vibrating. “We made a deal! He lives and I owe you one favor. This can’t count for that!” She knew very well he could invoke his favor and have her do exactly this, and that's what she'd been so afraid of. So instead of saving Dameron like she'd hoped, now she got to help kill him.

“Ah, but my dear sweet Rey, you never specified how long he was required to live for,” Snoke pointed out, his voice saturated in mocking.

“Master!” Kylo attempted to argue, but he found himself immediately choked off.

“ _Silence_ , you pathetic boy! You have your orders, do not defy me! Although this is the perfect--” Snoke squeezed Kylo’s airway tighter, “opportunity for the girl to see what _happens_ when you do!” He glared daggers down at Rey, challenging her. “I could crush your miserable mate now, or you can do what I say and kill the hunter. Your choice, dearest.”

Panic gripped her, seeing Kylo stuck in Snoke’s clutches like that. She'd thought she was angry before, but now she was truly enraged. It shot through every inch of her body, until she felt scalding all over. She made a sound that was very near a scream, one of barely contained rage.

Her hand reached out, plucking one of the massive swords from the display of weapons. The sword chosen was long, with a massive crossguard hilt, a mixture of black and red leather around the end. “Let. Him. _GO!”_ she snarled, shoving the point of the sword against his throat, pressing in until a small drop of blood was oozing out. How had she even moved that fast?

Snoke tossed her away easily, cackling all the while, even louder when her body hit the wall with a spectacular thud. Neiric was quick to act and caught her body before it fell to the ground, cradling her tenderly while Jade and Kunzi came to flank him. Snoke didn’t seem to care, however. He just laughed and laughed.

“Delightful little whore you have there, Kylo Ren! So much spirit in her! I daresay that she will make a fine slut yet,” Snoke then turned serious, leveling the gasping prince with a hard glare. “You cannot turn her, you cannot marry her. Fuck her all you want, I do not care, but she will _never_ sit on a throne.” He settled back into his chair, his face moving to boredom. “Come back when she’s done being unconscious. I expect the task I have assigned to you to be carried out.”

Kylo clenched his fists, seething at the man in unbridled rage. But he could do nothing. The Praetorean Guards were still aiming their weapons at him, knowing the girl was never a real threat, and his Knights were busy protecting Rey, as he had instructed. Aside from that, his own instincts were screaming at him to go to her side and check on her damage. Hearing her body crack against the wall had been a torture unique of itself, something that he felt had split his soul completely in two. He was going to end Snoke’s life. He just had to plan when.


	13. Chapter 13

It was becoming a habit, waking up in a bed with Kylo hovering over her. Her head absolutely throbbed, and she was fairly sure her arm was broken. She knew a broken bone when she felt one, having broken a few from her scavenging days. She groaned, her vision just a little blurry as she remembered what happened. She tried to sit up quickly, needing to be ready to defend herself. Although that didn't really help last time.

“Stupid fucking vampire,” she muttered as she tried to sit up, along with several other curses under her breath, all ranging in degree of severity.

“Careful, my love. Do not move yet,” Kylo attempted to soothe, smoothing a hand across the top of her head lovingly. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that happened to you. I wanted to...I’m sorry.”

She looked up at him then, glad to see he was still alive. “Just...stop,” she sighed, falling back against the bed. “What was I supposed to do?” she groaned, her unhurt hand coming up to rub her face. It was a rhetorical question, because she knew she probably wouldn't like whatever his answer was. There hadn't been any right answer to Snoke’s command. “Kylo, _how_ is he still in power? He kills everyone. There has to be a law somewhere against that.”

“You’ve answered your own question. He kills any who oppose him, and it’s led to an entire clan too terrified to rise up against him. I've been plotting, of course, but he gets into my mind and I can’t...he’s too strong. He’s old as sin and multifold as powerful. Plus, he _does_ ensure the safety of the compound, so the people will mostly put up with his abuse if it means their lives get saved. He is convinced the Resistance’s threat is nothing and that we will persevere,” Kylo explained heavily.

He caressed her chin, frowning at the bruise that had blossomed across her temple from the impact. “I am so proud of you for trying, my love, but I could have spared you this pain had I known your plan. Your mind was an open book to him, he was able to read your every intention. He let you get that close _because_ he wanted to throw you that hard. I...I also learned that the hard way.”

“I'll be fine,” she sighed, leaning into his touch. His hand felt so nice and wonderful, so comforting. “I guess I just need to practice hiding my thoughts then.” Her body would heal, and so would her mind eventually as well, but there was something in her soul that wouldn't mend until Snoke was dust. It was awful, knowing that he held such absolute power over everyone, that he would so willingly drain his food and toss the bodies aside like garbage.

“You're going to be such a great ruler one day, Kylo,” she said earnestly. Even if she hadn't been in the picture, knowing what everyone said about him and his benevolence was good. People would be safe under his reign. He _cared_ about his subjects. Rose had even dared to tell him to shut up and he hadn't done anything about it. Maybe that was because Rey had just shown her powers and that was more important at the time, but still. Or maybe because _no one_ fucked with Rose Tico.

“With you by my side, and you _will_ be the one by my side in every official capacity of the word, I will be. I will finish what my grandmother started, what my mother left behind: uniting the clans under a peaceful set of laws, with no one clan above the other, and encourage a co-existence with humans where they are treated with humanity,” Kylo said, eyes blazing with passion. It was what was ingrained in him from birth, to protect and better, and he was damned if he let Snoke get in the way of that forever.

She frowned at his words; not the ones about a peaceful existence with everyone else, because those were wonderful. She imagined a world where even though she was mated to Kylo, but because Snoke didn't approve, Kylo had to officially marry someone else, had to spend every night in bed with someone else, leaving her to see him in secret like some sort of mistress. Technically, that's exactly what she would be. She didn't want a throne, but she wanted him, and if that meant she had to become a queen, she supposed she would need lessons. She had to stop behaving like a child, letting her stupid impulses speak for her.

She'd messed up badly in the main house, and it had gotten her a head wound and a broken arm. And then Kylo had to worry about her on top of it. It would be so much easier if she just went through the change. Females were stronger, he'd said. She could kill Snoke easily then. She'd plan and plot with Kylo, sharing their every decision and move, and then he'd assume the throne like his birthright demanded.

“You said...it takes a little while to do the change, right?” she asked quietly, looking up at him as she cradled her arm.

“It fluctuates from mortal to mortal, but, yes. A few hours at the least, a full day at the most,” Kylo replied absently, watching the way his hands trailed down her skin instead. He wanted to squeeze her tightly to her but her injuries prevented that. He was grateful she was still alive, at least. It could have gone so much worse.

“I’m...considering asking you to do it. Soon,” she said truthfully, looking up at him. Gods, he was beautiful. She would be so much less of a burden on him then.

Kylo pulled away from her in shock. “Truly, Rey? You want to endure the change? You know that no matter what happens, you will be beholden to me. I will forever be your master. I swear I would never lord that power of you, but you’ll always feel a call to me, for the rest of your life. If you decide you do not wish to be with me...we will still be connected.”

Rey swallowed heavily. Her temple still ached, but it wasn't quite like the one in her heart. “I think either way, even if it wasn't you, I'd still feel this call, no matter what. If this is what fate demands of us, I want it to be you. I _love_ you, Kylo. Even if something were to happen to where I didn't...want to be with you, I'll always love you.” And if they ever did fight that badly, they'd always have an eternity to make amends, right? Maybe that was wishful thinking. Who knew how long a lover’s quarrel could carry on. She'd be willing to bet a few had spanned centuries. “I have a lot to think about, of course. But the idea is there, bouncing around.”

“Take all the time you require, my love,” Kylo whispered, kissing her head once more. “But I do agree that things with Snoke will be better handled once you have risen to your destiny.”

He sighed heavily then. “He is going to expect us to finish off Dameron still. I’m sure his spies will come poking around here soon enough wondering if you are awake. We’ve got to think of a way to get him off of the compound.”

“Stage a break out?” Rey suggested with a gentle shrug of her shoulders. “Okay, okay, fine. Don't give me that look. It was just an idea. But it might be your only option, because otherwise he's going to die. And I would hold a grudge about my friend being drained. So...yeah.” She turned towards him and pressed the undamaged side of her face into his chest, groaning. “This is such a mess.”

“Does it bring you any sense of comfort that things would be going _much_ worse without you here? The traitor and the hunter would have been tracked down and killed once their usefulness was gone. They’d already be dead if you weren't here, Rey. You are already making such a huge impact in the world. You are astounding,” Kylo said softly, gazing down so fondly at her. “As for rescuing Dameron...there is one other way.”

“What other way?” She perked up instantly, somehow managing to worm her way onto his lap, sitting with her legs dangling over one side. He was comfy, too. How was it even possible for a person to be so comfortable? And what was his idea with Poe? She reached up to run her fingers through his silky locks, enjoying the texture far too much.

“It would take clever planning on our part, and something he may not want, but...but if we plan it out so that I stop draining him as close to death as possible and then we arrange someone we trust to collect his body, they can feed him and...and change him,” Kylo finished, looking down at her to gauge her reaction. “Snoke will not recognize the change in scent that quickly, and it will give Dameron time to get away. Even if he goes back to his Resistance as the thing he was fighting against, he may be able to affect the outcomes.”

“What?! No--! Well...I mean...it’s his decision. But if he says no, then no. But, if he does agree...then he would trust Finn to do it...he’s already let him feed from him before. That would effectively make us traitors, too, though. And as rebellious as I like to be, I fancy myself as loyal, so kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place.” She sighed heavily, rubbing her temple gently. She just wanted to sleep this awful day away. Could they just erase the events of the past while and go back to their wonderful morning, where neither of them had to deal with the struggles of vampire politics?

“The only way I can betray my crown would be to abandon it to Snoke, as my mother did. Everything we do is for the greater good, Rey. Allowing Dameron a chance to get out under the guise of his death is a risk in timing. He has to be dead enough to pass a smell test, yet with enough energy to drink, himself. It will not be easy, but we could save his life this way, and all of ours. If he wants to. We are also risking him resenting the choice and allowing the bomb to come regardless.” Kylo sighed, looking around the room as if an answer would appear. “Do you have another other thoughts on how to spare him? Anything at all?”

Shrugging after several moments of thought, Rey frowned. “Well, Snoke already hates me. So, if I were to let his prisoner go...or, you know, just be super clumsy one day and forget to lock a door, I don't know…” It sort of went along with her breakout idea, but she'd learn to guard her thoughts and then she could let Poe escape with Finn and then they'd be free, and maybe the bomb wouldn't come, and she'd be able to do what she wanted with who she wanted (kill Snoke with Kylo).

Kylo sighed, knowing there really was no easy answer here. They couldn’t kill Snoke now, especially since Rey just tried to, and they couldn’t just let Dameron go. Snoke would be tracking Dameron’s scent signature, he’d know the moment he was let out.  Of course, after the things Dameron said to Rey and himself, Kylo wasn’t particularly keen on keeping the man alive. But he was important to Rey, so he had to try.

“I will see what I can do about getting a message to Finn. It has to be done as subtle as possible while also as quickly as possible, as he cannot suspect what we intend. If he does, he will stop it. For now, he is probably banking on our being too shaken from his attack on us both to try any retaliation.” Kylo leaned down and kissed her softly, a lingering kiss. “If it does not turn out how we hope…”

“Then we’re both fucked,” she finished for him, trailing her lips along his jaw. “And not in the fun way with you I've come to rather enjoy.” Smiling, she pulled back after a moment and flopped back against the bed. She'd have to bandage her arm into place here soon or it was going to try and heal incorrectly.

“So what's our plan for the rest of the day? Sit here and simmer in our anger?” She threw him a pained smile, wincing slightly at the throb in her head.

“We’ll have to get moving as soon as possible. Snoke won’t wait,” Kylo said.

He rose from the bed and moved to his desk, writing a quick note explaining the plan as best as he could. He sealed it with wax, pressing his family’s seal to the burgundy wax. He called for Rose, who immediately panicked to see Rey bruised and broken on the bed.

“Neiric told me what happened. What do you need, Rey? I’ll go get you anything at all,” Rose rambled immediately, moving to push past Kylo.

“Focus, Rose. I’ll tend to Rey. I need you to make sure this gets delivered to the Trooper barracks, to FN-2187. Pass it through as many hands as possible to keep Snoke’s men off your scent,” Kylo instructed, holding the note out to Rose.

Rose furrowed her brow at the note but otherwise nodded. “Absolutely, Your Highness. Consider it done.” She took the note and hurried down the hall, disappearing from sight as quickly as she could.

Kylo turned back to Rey. “She’ll get it to him. She’s a clever girl. Now let’s work on getting your arm set properly. I was too worried to work on it while you were unconscious.”

“She is,” Rey agreed with a nod. “You’re lucky to have her. She deserves something special after all of this. Maybe I can make her something. Or give her something, I don’t know.” She looked down at her arm after a minute, seeing it turn a nasty shade of purple right where the break was. “Let’s make this quick,” she groaned, closing her eyes as she held her arm out, using her free hand to help support it.

Did vampires suffer from broken bones? Maybe. They seemed to be made of much sturdier stuff than a mortal, though. Yet again, she was reminded just how much of a burden she was on him and everyone tasked with guarding her.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered preemptively as he grabbed ahold of her arm and her shoulder. He had to control his strength to be sure that he did not damage her further, but as he gave a gentle tug, he felt the moment it was set back in place. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he murmured still, kissing her unbruised temple as he went about the task of setting it in a splint to be sure it healed correctly. “How does that feel?”

How did it feel? It felt like she had hundreds of knives stabbing every nerve in her arm. She’d cried out in pain when he’d set it, and she was thankful he’d helped her, but _fuck,_ that had hurt. Tears in her eyes, she looked back down at her arm, moving it experimentally. It hurt like hell now, but it would heal fine, thanks to him. “Better,” she said through gritted teeth, wiping her face off with her other hand. “When can we start practicing my abilities? Apparently my reflexes need to be much faster if I’m to hope to defend myself against something.”

Kylo kissed down her cheeks, trying to dry her tears. “As soon as we can, my love. Once the threat of the bomb has been handled, assuming we survive this night, I will devote every single moment of my time making sure you are as ready as possible for the day that you decide to accept my blood.”

He checked the hold on the bandage on her arm, feeling a stab in his heart to see his mate wounded so. He’d never forgive himself for allowing this to happen to her, for letting Snoke hold such a power over them all that he was too incapacitated to protect her. But he would make Snoke pay. He didn’t know when yet, and he wasn’t sure of the method, but he knew that Snoke would die by his hands as soon as possible.

He had food delivered to the room and he carefully helped feed her, even through her protests that she still had one perfectly fine arm. She’d calmed down when he’d begged that she allow him to take care of her, to let him try for the rest of their lives to make up for allowing her to get injured. As he spooned the last of her potato soup into her mouth, they received word that Snoke was requesting their presence again to carry out their assignment. Making sure that Rey had enough mobility to move with ease, they left the manor once more.

As they made the quick drive back to the main house, Rey repeated a mantra in her head, over and over, trying to will the words to take root.

_Curb your impulses, use your head._

She was going to do exactly what she needed to, and she hoped that Poe cooperated. If he didn't, then he would die. It was really that simple. While she wanted to barge in and cut Snoke down she was coming to realize just how many pieces there were on the board. It all required meticulous planning and skill, and ever since she'd come along, she'd thrown one wrench after another into Kylo's plans. Rey was done being a hindrance. She'd finally help, and everyone would be safe.

As they stepped into Snoke’s room, she dropped down into a bow beside Kylo, keeping her head bowed as she mirrored his movements. She would not speak unless spoken to, and she would do as little as possible to attract attention to herself.

“Welcome back, young prince, and his dimwitted mate. How's your wound?” Snoke cackled, leaning forward for closer inspection.

“It’s nothing, Supreme Leader,” Rey answered simply, keeping her head bowed.

Snoke sounded slightly disappointed as he said, “Pity. I had hoped that maybe it would make you comatose. Alive and breathing, but trapped within your own mind, your petty hooks away from my apprentice.” He shifted on the chair, surveying them for a moment. “Are you ready to do as I bid? Both of you?”

“Yes, Master. The hunter will be drained of his blood and cease to be an annoyance on us all,” Kylo replied dutifully.

“And you will come to me with the location of his Resistance so that we may do away with the whole lot. Remind your Knights that no quarter is to be given. That lot has ruined for themselves the safety of being food. I'd rather see their blood spilled and wasted than allow it to taint my people,” Snoke said. He sat back in his chair and made a shooting motion with his hands. “On with it.”

Kylo led Rey away, guiding her gently with a hand on her back. They walked past the guards posted down the halls, walking in silence down the winding stone staircase. Kylo wondered how Rose was doing in her task, if she’d managed it successfully or if they really were coming to end Dameron’s life. He knew that Snoke’s plan was actually for the benefit of the compound, that getting full access to the full of Dameron’s mind meant getting the location of the Resistance and putting the end of the threat.

Was she ready to do this? She hoped Rose had managed to get the letter to Finn and, more importantly, that he was on board with the idea. Otherwise, she was going to have to help kill one of her own friends and there was really no other way around it. Well, she could still try and help them escape, but Kylo wouldn't allow that, and she'd have to try and sneak around to do it. _Someone_ would see or smell her and report it back to him.

Walking alongside him, Rey frowned. With the guards passing she couldn't exactly voice anything about their plans out loud.

As they approached the room Poe was being kept in, she fought the urge to double check and make sure he was okay. Soon enough, it wouldn't matter either way. She did give him a small smile in greeting, though, one she noted that he returned.

“Hey! Just the girl and vamp I wanted to see. I have a bone to pick with you.” He said, meandering closer from inside his holding cell. “I hear you have an idea, and I don't like it.”

Kylo rushed forward, closing his hand over Poe’s mouth with a firm glare. “Shut up! Do you want them to hear?” he hissed, throwing a look over his shoulder to where the guards had just passed.

Poe glared at Kylo in response, fighting the very real temptation to bite or lick the taller man. When Kylo lowered his hand, he stepped in closer so that his voice was barely a whisper. “I don’t _want_ to be turned. I’d rather die first.”

“Excellent. Allow me facilitate,” Kylo snapped back, glaring harder.

“Both of you, stop it,” Rey growled, moving to wedge herself in between them. “Poe, I hope you mean those words then, because that's exactly what's going to happen if you refuse. You're gonna die, and any chance you had at saving anyone is going to go down in flames. So stop being stupid.”

“Says the girl who has been _brainwashed_ into thinking that all is this is okay,” Poe whispered harshly at her. “I’m going to get Rey and Finn and myself out of here and far away from the rest of you freaks.”

Kylo bristled immediately, his chest puffing up at the thought of someone trying to take _his_ mate away from him. Rey was the only one who got to decide if she left or not, and he would respect that decision should it come. But for this pathetic mortal man to think he could make that choice for her...would Rey _really_ miss Dameron if he was gone?

“If you think for one second that you’re taking my mate off this compound…” Kylo threatened.

“ _Mate?_ Jesus fuck, Rey, please tell me you don’t buy this shit! He’s just using you, and he’s trying to use me, too,” Poe said, looking incredulously at Rey. “He just wants to suck our blood and then turn us into his eternal slaves. I know what happens after you get turned, I’m not an idiot. You writhe around in pain for _days_ and then you’re stuck forever obeying the commands of whoever turned you. He could tell you to suck his cock in front of your own mother and you’d do it.”  

Rey openly gaped at him, stunned that he would dare say something like that. On one hand, she wasn't even remotely surprised--it was Poe, after all. “I might actually do it anyway, for being abandoned as a child,” she snapped back, taking a step forward before continuing. “I will not hesitate to slap you again, Poe Dameron, so watch your mouth.” She pointed her finger at him in warning. He was much shorter than Kylo, so she had no issue meeting his eyes, her own flaring with anger.

“And if you think he's the one that was going to finish it, then you're more stupid than you look, which is saying a lot. Your pretty-boy face looks pretty dumb right now. _He--”_ she jerked her hand over to Kylo, “has no interest in doing that. You're alive because _I_ bargained for your life, and the more you talk, the more I'm regretting that decision.” She stabbed him in the chest with her finger. “So fine,” she hissed. “Don't let Finn be the one to do it. Die a horrible death, that I have to help in because you've convinced yourself you need to be a martyr.”

That was the thing about Poe, she'd come to realize; he didn't know what it was truly like to be a survivor. He was a rebel at heart, and it seemed like it would stay that way.

 _“And you,”_ she mentally told Kylo, unwilling to scold him in front of someone else when they were supposed to be a united front. _“Stop with the posturing--it isn’t helping. He isn't dragging me anywhere unless I let him, so tone it down. Your egos are going to be the death of me, I swear.”_

Poe faltered, deflating a bit. Damn, either she was further gone than he thought or she was actually making sense. “Finn is okay?” he asked quietly. He’d only spent a grand total of a day with the man but he had really, _really_ enjoyed that time. Finn didn’t want to be a monster, but did Poe want to trade his life and soul for being eternally tied to the man? But if it _had_ to be someone, he supposed Finn was who he’d pick. Best to be beholden to the kindest monster.

“He survived his reconditioning,” Kylo confirmed. “And if _he_ is willing to share his blood with you. Maybe he’ll decide you’re not worth it.” It wasn’t said with malice, just as a statement. They didn’t even know if Finn got the message, much less if he was willing. It was a big decision and he was sure to be fighting his reconditioning to decide this.

Poe sighed heavily, taking a step back for a minute to think. He had been prepared to go down with the compound, to sacrifice himself for the sake of the cause. One for the many, he knew. Although the last plan he had heard detailed that they would evacuate the compound of every mortal trapped before the bomb came, although that still required a sacrifice of a few soldiers to act as a distraction. Poe had always been willing to do what he could for the survival of humanity, but now that the option to survive beyond was in front of him...

“Okay. Let’s--"

“Your Highness, Supreme Leader Snoke asks what the delay is,” a guard asked, standing at the door.

“Just goading the victim,” Kylo replied back smoothly. “Playing with my food like a bad prince.”

The guard accepted that answer but remained, watching the trio with scrutinizing eyes.

Trying to school her face to be impassive, Rey moved around to Poe and gave him a slight nudge to the back to get him moving. “Let’s get this over with,” she muttered.

They followed the guard back out into the hallway, with him leading the way back to Snoke’s main room.

Upon arriving, Snoke perked up again, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “Good, good,” he purred, gesturing to where there was a plastic sheet laid out across the floor. If Poe was to be drained, there was probably no way a vampire could drink that much blood, so some was bound to end up on the floor. Couldn't have any marring the glistening tiles, Rey thought glumly.

She guided Poe to the middle of the plastic and sent another nudge at the back of his legs, one he surprisingly followed without a snarky remark. She stood on one side of him while Kylo stood on the other.

“Our Hunter is going to meet his demise. Do you have anything else you'd like to say?” Snoke asked Poe, barely concealed glee in his eyes.

“Oh boy do I _ever_. Fuck you and your fucking ugly ass fucking face and your fuckin--"

Poe was promptly cut off by Snoke’s compulsion around his neck, the man clawing desperately at his throat for air. He was at least able to choke out another “fucking vampire fuck", although that could have just been what the sounds of his gagging sounded like naturally.

“Now then, little Rey, hold him down. I think it is time you flexed those special abilities you do naturally possess,” Snoke instructed, releasing his hold on Poe with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Kylo stepped on one side of Poe, waiting for Rey on the other. His mind was completely blank, even as he observed their gathered audience. Along with the usual red-clad guards, Hux stood to one side of the room, flanked by Phasma and three Troopers, Finn among them.

Rey closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to force her mind to relax. She didn't want to do this, not even a little, but she _had_ to, or it would be even worse for everyone involved. Raising her hand over Poe’s head, she flexed her fingers a bit and let her breath out slowly, feeling that same _thing_ inside of her awaken again. It flowed from her fingers and she tried to will it to do as she commanded--in this case, restrain Poe.

She let her eyes open slowly and met Kylo’s, giving a small nod of her head, her expression pained at the idea of having to do this to a friend.

The most effective way to drain for the kill was to take directly from the source: the heart. With Dameron still on his knees, Kylo knelt down and tore at the man’s shirt, glad that Rey had him restrained. _“Good, my love, hold him steady like that. And...try not to look.”_

Poe swallowed heavily, feeling the pressure of the hold on his body as well as the heavy hands of the vampire on his chest. He didn’t trust this pompous vampire prince but Rey had fought so hard for him already that he couldn’t help but trust her. He didn’t want to be a vampire, he didn’t want to live forever and eat what he once was and be a monster but the alternative was death. He remember Kylo’s words about how volunteers and needing to maintain order and he had to wonder if that was actually true, the fleeting thought of even...assisting Kylo in this venture passing through his mind as he watched Kylo’s head lean into his chest. He sucked in a breath and braced himself for impact.

Kylo elongated his teeth as long as they could go and he sunk them into Dameron’s chest, aiming perfectly between his ribs to perfectly pierce his heart. He was impressed that Rey was holding him as well as she was, as Dameron barely struggled below him. He wrapped an arm around the mans back, pressing him closer into his mouth, taking long pulls. He hated the taste of this man, his blood the absolute wrong flavor, and he yearned for Rey’s instead. He turned his head away from Dameron to spit some of the unworthy blood out to the side, smirking a moment as some of it splattered beyond the tarp, before going back in. He tried his best to ignore to groans Dameron was trying to choke back, knowing that they’d taper off when he got closer to death.  

She tried to hold back her wince as Kylo plunged his fangs into Poe’s chest. He'd told her not to look, and it was as though by some sort of magnetism that she found herself staring anyway. It was going to happen to her one day, so she might as well watch how it was going to be done.

The noises Poe made hurt something within her soul, knowing that she was partially (mostly) responsible for them. Why hadn't there been another way? This was impossible situation, though. Everyone involved was doing what they thought was best. Poe was trying to save mortals, Rey was trying to save everyone, and Snoke and Kylo were concerned about their people.

Blood was falling steadily from Poe’s chest, and she felt herself captivated by the sight. She was disgusted by the act itself, of simple bloodletting, but she wasn't mad _at_ Kylo for doing it. He didn't want to do this either, did he? She had a moment of doubt, but seeing the look on his face, she felt a bit reassured. She wanted to say she was sorry to Poe, to tell him how this was never the plan, but she also couldn't look weak in front of Snoke.

Poe struggled against the dual holds on him, feeling the pain beginning to fade as his impending death approached. He may have trusted the girl, but the pompous prince was another thing and he was starting to fear that he would be drained dry. He’d seen Finn for only a moment and felt his heart break as nothing at all flickered across his face. They’d broken Finn. They’d erased Poe from his head and he wouldn’t give his blood and Poe would die. He hoped the Resistance would be okay when they came to evacuate. He hoped this entire compound burnt to the ground. He really hoped Rey wouldn’t burn along with it. The girl had moxie and she deserved to live. If any of them were worthy of walking away from this, it was the girl who lived in an RV in the middle of nowhere.

Kylo could feel Dameron’s heart beginning to slow and he counted the beats in his head, knowing he needed to time this perfectly. He hoped Finn would be okay enough to get them both somewhere safe before his own loss of blood got to him. Kylo refused to have all of this planning happen and then let it go to waste. Finn and Dameron would get out of here, speak with the Resistance, and the world would be safe for Rey. She’d have her friends and her lover and he would give her everything she ever wanted for the rest of their lives.

Kylo waited until Dameron was limp in his arms for nearly a full minute before he finally came away and spat out the last of the blood. He turned back to Snoke, blood dripping from his chin and a black anger in his eyes. But Snoke looked pleased.

“My faithful young prince, it pleases me to see that you are still capable of following orders. You may take the evening to sift through this useless man’s memories and come to me with the location of the other vermin.” Snoke made a shooing motion with his hands, dismissing the assembled group. “Oh, and little Rey? Mmm, yes, good on you, too. You may be useful for more than what is between your legs yet.”

Kylo moved his hand to Rey’s lower back, gently turning her and ushering her from the room, his Knights falling into line immediately behind them, Hux and Phasma behind them. The Troopers were tasked with clearing away the body. Kylo hoped Finn had gotten the message and would be complying. For Rey’s sake, he hoped.

With one last look over her shoulder to where Poe was, she allowed Kylo to lead her out. She shifted her gaze from Poe to Snoke and let him see the anger in her eyes, the pure, burning hatred that was threatening to consume her. She hoped he met his own end soon, and she wanted to be there to see it.

Once outside, she headed directly for Kylo’s car and climbed in, seething quietly. What they'd been forced to do was barbaric, not that Snoke had cared, of course. She hoped Poe would be all right, that Finn would save him.

As Kylo got into the car beside her, she stared out the window, unwilling to see the blood coating his face. She didn't think she could stomach it right now, even knowing he hadn't enjoyed it. It wasn't envy or anything, but instead the knowledge that he was positively coated in her friend’s blood. All they could really do now was wait. Wait and see if Poe would turn and if they could get the information needed to save everyone. For now, she just wanted to go take a bath and scrub this horrible, terrible day away. “Take me home,” she said quietly, still not looking at him.

Kylo nodded solemnly, trying not to take it to heart that she wouldn’t look at him. He truly looked like a monster right now, his mouth and chin dripping with the blood of her friend. He ached to drink her blood right now, to wash away the taste of Dameron and feel her running through his veins instead. But he knew she wouldn’t agree to it right now and he truly didn’t blame her. He would feed from her when she asked him to again and not a moment before. And if she wasn’t comfortable doing that for a while now...well, he would wait.

Kylo called for a bath to be drawn from her the moment they walked into the house, escorting her up to their shared bathroom where Rose was waiting. He wanted so badly to kiss her and comfort her, but he knew she would not like that right now, not with the way he looked, so he simply nodded to Rose (who at least had the decency to look him in the eyes and not at the drying blood on his face) and instead went to another bathroom to take a shower. He washed quickly, having other plans he wanted to finish before Rey was through.

Rey stayed in the tub for probably far longer than was necessary. Her fingers were pruned (they did that?) and the water turned cold, so she drained some of it out and refilled it with even hotter water than before. Her skin was reddened from the heat and the ferocity with which she kept scrubbing her skin. Maybe if she could just...keep cleaning she'd eventually begin to absolve herself of what she'd done to Poe. She'd have to beg his forgiveness later, when his life wasn't in danger. And if he truly wanted to die, well...she'd help him with that, too. She'd politely asked that Rose leave for a bit to give her some time to reflect alone with her thoughts, not wanting to have to force any type of conversation for right now. She'd make it up to the girl later. She'd seen the state Kylo had been in, so it shouldn't be _too_ hard to imagine what had happened. Surely she'd understood.

What had worried her was Kylo’s reaction once they'd gotten back to the manor, how he'd left quickly and still hadn't returned. She wondered where he'd gone, if he was avoiding her.

She wasn't mad at him, not even a little. Would he frown if she went to go look for him or should she just wait in her room for him to come back? What if he never came back? What if he thought she was so mad or disgusted with him that he never wanted to be around her again?

Rey frowned deeply, slumping back against the side of his spacious tub. And she'd run him out of his own bathroom! Maybe if she just sank a little deeper in the water and never emerged she could stop being everyone’s constant headache. Not that she was _actually_ entertaining that idea, of course, but right about now, it seemed like an option.

After a few more moments of self-reflecting, Rey climbed carefully from the tub and drained the water before reaching over to grab the robe behind the door, noting how it seemed to be made of something that matched the sheets on his bed. Silk? With her clothes in her room, she took a deep breath before leaving the comforting warmth of the bathroom, where the steam from the tub had clouded over the mirrors and made it incredibly humid. Like a cocoon or a warm blanket.

When she stepped into her room, she abruptly stopped, eyes wide as she scanned her room. There were succulents...everywhere. They covered every available surface in the room, from the night stands, to the dresser, to a few even stacked neatly on the floor in the corner. Only one person in this place knew just how much she liked succulents, and her hand flew up to cover her mouth as tears threatened to spill out from her eyes. These were a beautiful gift, one she would work very hard to tend to and keep alive. She fell to her knees before one, stroking her fingers lovingly over the hardy plants, unable to keep a few tears from escaping.

“Oh, Kylo,” she breathed softly, inhaling a shaky breath as she began to move across the floor on her knees to get a good look at every plant.

Kylo had heard her soft voice and he felt an immediate jerk in his heart and of his feet to rush to her side. He’d promised her that he’d always come when she called for him, but her voice had been shaky and he didn’t want to presume. He wasn’t even reading the book in his lap, focused as hard as he was on listening to her in the other room, but he stayed rooted in place. If she wanted him, she’d make it known. He wanted her to have the space she required to heal from their far-too-hard day.

He sifted through Dameron’s memories in his head, still too jumbled to make much sense of quite yet. Snoke was old and experienced and could find exactly what he needed within an hour of absorbing the blood. But Kylo was still rather young and he had never drained a mortal of all of their blood before, so it was something of a headache to having every moment of Dameron’s life inside of his head. But some things were crystal clear, like the memories of his imprisonment and the attraction he’d felt to Finn and the attraction he even felt for…

Kylo growled low in his throat, reading Dameron’s memory of meeting Rey. He’d thought she was an angel, a lovely and sassy savior. He thought she was cute. He’d pictured Kylo being savage with her and he’d instead pictured himself being tender and gentle with her. Kylo growled louder, his hands curling into fists as that memory played in his mind again. He couldn’t hear the rational part in his own mind that kept trying to remind him that Dameron’s real attraction was towards the traitor, that it was just a fleeting appreciation for someone beautiful, that Rey was beautiful and others were bound to have thought, even for the briefest of moments, about her that way. It was normal, his rational mind thought, he should be proud that his mate was desirable. But Dameron’s memories were sharp and vivid and clouding his vision. He was going to hunt the man down. He was going to finish the job. He was going to turn Rey and keep her safe from any person who ever thought about her _that_ way again.

Picking up one of her favorite plants, she carried it easily in her hands, clutching it to her chest so she wouldn't drop it as she made her way back through the bathroom, towards Kylo’s room. Rey knocked on the door once before slowly opening it and stepping inside, eyes still focused on her succulent.

When she lifted her head, she blinked slowly to see Kylo looking absolutely _murderous_ on his obnoxious bed. “Kylo?” she asked quietly, her joy at the plants wavering with his expression.

Kylo blinked up at her, the scent of her blood cutting through his rage. _Your mate is here. Your mate is in your room. Your mate needs you_. His mind chanted softly, pushing Dameron’s thoughts and memories into the far recesses of his mind, only thoughts Rey now filling his mind. Rey, who had been thrown against a wall this morning. Rey, who was holding a plant tendering to her chest. Rey, who was looking at him with apprehension.  

“Rey,” he rumbled lowly, his voice still caught on the edge of rage. He swallowed past that and rose from his bed in a swift movement, approaching her gingerly. “How are you feeling?”

Eyeing him warily, she answered, “A bit better, I think.” She glanced down at the plant in her arms before lifting it in a shrug as she added, “Thank you--for this...those. That was really sweet of you. Are _you_ okay?” She looked him over quickly, seeing the blood was gone from his wardrobe and face. Apparently he'd cleaned up too, and whatever soap he'd used smelled really good. “You feel...different.”

He refused to lie to her, that never helped. “As you know, I can access the memories of those I drink from. With Dameron, I wasn’t able to see a lot, but some that stood out crystal clear to me pertained to you. Specifically, an attraction to you and some rather graphic imaginings of you in bed with him.”

“...oh,” she said softly before frowning. She supposed it shouldn't surprise her. Poe had hardly been subtle when they'd first met, after all. He'd at least been gentlemanly in the fact that he hadn't tried to force her into anything. “Well, nothing is going to happen, so cool your jets,” she told Kylo, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

“I’m aware of that, but I can’t help feeling jealous. I could see his thoughts in my head as if I had read them when they happened. His imagination is...very detailed, Rey. Everything inside of me says that you’re _my_ mate and I need to defend you from him. I know it’s irrational, I saw that his attraction to Finn was greater, but you did not see the things I saw.” Kylo sighed. He took a step closer to her, lightly caressing her hip. “He has no idea how to make you scream, though. He was doing it all wrong.”

It would be all too easy to provoke him, she thought. “Well, maybe you should give him some lessons,” she said dryly, even as she had to bite her lip when he drew closer. She was still awkwardly holding her succulent in her arms, and she moved past him to set it on his dresser, dragging her fingers over the green “leaves” of the plant, even though they were definitely not actual leaves.

She turned back to look at him again, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the dresser, her legs crossed to give her weight over to the furniture. “I may not be very experienced in the bedroom like _you,_ ” she smirked. “But you're pretty arrogant if you think you can make me scream _every_ time.”

He felt a smirk spread across his lips, advancing on her once more. He placed his hands on either side of her hips, looming above her like the dark and dangerous thing he was. “Are you challenging me, my lovely little mate? Do you really want to test your little theory?” He leaned down farther, brushing his full lips over her sensitive earlobe as he whispered, “because I will be happy to administer that test.”

“Ah, ah, ah!” She tsked at him, twisting her face so that she could respond against his ear, voice equally low, “No cheating--no teeth. You get to attempt it the way the rest of us boring humans do.” She smirked, even though she was trapped between his broad body and his dresser. Repressing a shiver at his warmth breath, stubborn to not cave first, she stiffened her entire body, lifting her eyes up to glare up at him.

He groaned lowly in his throat, but it was more playful than anything. He didn’t need to bite her to make her scream out for him, he was more than confident. But if she wanted to play, they could play.

He grabbed her by her thighs and hoisted her up onto the dresser, careful to not disturb the little plant she’d set there or doing anything that could possibly hurt her arm. He was glad she was dressed in only a robe and he had it open within seconds, taking a brief moment to admire her body before dropping to his knees in front of her, pulling her closer to the edge and draping her legs over his shoulders.

“Feeling confident, my love?” Kylo asked, skimming his bottom lip along the smooth skin on the inside of her thigh. He longed to sink his fangs into her here again, but he would obey her rules. No teeth. But she never said no tongue...

“ _Very_ confident,” she said, trying to hide how unconfident she felt. He was _good_ , or maybe she was just easy, but either way, she was determined to give it her best shot. Maybe she could make him come undone before she did. Leaning back on her unharmed arm, she lifted her other and gingerly ran her fingers through his luxurious locks, unable to grip as tightly as she wanted to. Maybe she'd see about swapping hands later. She dug her heels into his back just a little to pull him in closer, simultaneously leaning down to pull his face up for just a moment. “Hit me with your best shot,” she said just before she kissed him, hard and rough, and only for a fleeting moment before she leaned back again, eyes glinting deviously.

“With pleasure,” he purred. And so he did. He wasted not a breath more, diving in to immediately lap at her clit. He teased her pearl with precise movements, using the tip of his tongue and then the flat of it in a calculated pattern before sucking on it, careful of his teeth so that she couldn’t call him out on a technicality. He moaned against her, the vibrations traveling through his tongue and against her. In a perfect situation he would have teased her with long licks and gentle suckles, but she’d issued a challenge and he was going to win.

Biting her lip to keep quiet, her head fell back as she squeezed her fingers in his hair, twisting it almost roughly. She was _not_ going to cry out for him, and she most definitely was _not_ going to scream. But fuck if it didn't feel good. Her thighs clenched around his head, and she opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling, trying to think about _anything_ except for what he was doing between her legs. When she got her turn, she was definitely going to make him pay. She'd visited the library like Rose had suggested and she'd seen there were some movies of a particular genre that she'd gotten a few of, wanting to improve her technique after that day in his massive spa.

He was proud of her for not giving in immediately, his precious, tenacious mate, and decided to reward her by thrusting two fingers inside of her. He sucked her clit to the roof of his mouth and curled his fingers inside of her, finding her g-spot in an instant and stroking the rough patch of skin with the pads of his fingers. He moaned against her again, adding those vibrations to the sensation of it. He loved how she tugged at his hair and attempted to close her lovely thighs around his head. She was feeling so much pleasure and she was doing such a good job of showing off how stubborn she was. She was perfect for him. Now she just needed to come all over his face and scream his name and things would be even more perfect.

“Oh!” she gasped, her hips instinctively moving up against his fingers and mouth. Fuck, she was already starting to crack, the need to tell him how good he made her feel bubbling just behind her lips. Maybe she could at least refrain from screaming; that could be something reserved for his glorious cock alone. This was fantastic, and she was probably (okay, definitely) going to come, but she wanted something else than just his fingers inside of her. Vaguely, she recalled a memory about imagining riding him into the mattress. She was pretty sure sending that image to him wouldn't help her in her desperate quest not to cave, but damn if it wasn't tempting. “I--I want to ride you, Kylo!” she whispered, his name ending on a soft moan. “I want to take what’s mine and leave you...just as much of a mess as you're leaving me.”

Kylo growled lowly at that idea and he stood up, pulling her legs around his waist as he lifted her again and took her to his bed. He kissed her hungrily, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. He hoped she knew how good she tasted, how he could eat her out endlessly and still never tire of it. He wanted her to have every pleasure known in the universe, and he was going to be the one to give it to her.

 _After_ she screamed for him.

Careful of her injured arm, he laid back and helped position her above him, his clothing gone in the blink of an eye. He thanked the ancient gods that vampires were gifted with such speed that she barely noticed. He didn’t want anything between their bodies now. He just wanted her to live out that delicious fantasy in her mind, using him however she saw fit.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, baby. Ride it good and hard,” he rumbled darkly.

Gazing down at him with her lips parted, she shivered at the look in his eyes. He looked like a god, spread out on this massive bed. Well, she supposed a prince wasn't too far off. Sitting back, feeling his straining hard-on settling between her ass cheeks, she shrugged the robe the rest of the way off from where it had been falling down her shoulders. She kept eye contact with him all the while, letting him see her desire for him as she bit her lip. As the robe came away from her, revealing her body to him in its entirety, she leaned forward to brace her good hand against his chest, fascinated by the swell of muscle there.

It distracted her for only a moment, and then she was lifting her hips and moving them back until she felt the tip of him brushing against her slickness. Giving him a slightly teasing look, she rolled herself against him without allowing him inside, letting out a soft sound as he stroked her clit. Did it count as him making her scream if she was the one doing all the work? Surely not.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she lowered herself down onto him, eyes fluttering as he filled her completely. Oh gods, this was so good. Her breath left her in a gasp as she seated herself entirely, and she dug her nails into his chest as she rose back up until he was just barely inside, eyes shining with lust. Keeping her eyes on his, she became determined to have him be just as undone as she was. She didn't want him to be calm and collected; in control.

“Oh, I plan to, my love,” she whispered and slammed her hips back down, a cry leaving her at how fucking good it felt. She'd studied those videos for quite a while when he'd been gone, and she felt like she'd learned enough about what to do in this position to be comfortable. Setting a fast, hard pace, Rey bounced herself on top of him, clenching around him on purpose with each pass.

He was thoroughly enjoying her taking charge, loving the way her perfect tits bounced as she thrusted herself down onto him over and over again. He was no stranger to this or any sexual position, but experiencing this with his mate held a singularly beautiful significance. She was made for him, her body crafted to take handle every inch. She felt so warm and tight above him, that perfect little cunt of hers gripping him so well. He bit his lip as he groaned, his hands coming up to hold her waist.

He was so proud of her for taking control of her sexuality and watching those movies. Rose had sassed at him when she’d given her report, glaring the prince down as she reminded him to _be gentle with mortals_ , but she was also sure to keep the best of them in the library for Rey’s intended research. He’d been waiting to see how she put her data to work and he was more than pleased with the results.

“Just like that, baby. You ride that cock so fucking well. Your pussy feels so fucking good,” he grunted, resisting the urge to hold her in place and pound up into her. For now, at least.

Grinding herself down against him, she leaned forward and brushed her lips along his chest, letting her tongue trail across the expanse of muscle in his pectoral before she sank her teeth lightly into him. It barely left an imprint on his skin, but as she pulled her mouth away, she was mesmerized by it. Suddenly, she longed for the day when she would sink her own fangs into him. What would he taste like?

She knew he liked it rough in bed, though he could be sweet and slow, not that they'd really explored that part too often. Their love making consisted of making the other scream out their pleasure as loudly as possible, which brought her back to the task at hand.

Lifting herself back up so that she was straight again, she rested her weight on one hand against him, her other dangling limply at her side to prevent too much jostling.

She moaned out as she angled him against that one spot, chasing the pleasure as a shiver ran up her spine. “Oh, right _there!”_ she gasped, head falling back as she rode him. She was going to lose this little challenge, but she wanted him to lose right along with her. “Gods, you're so fucking big, you--oh _gods--_ fuck!” She bounced on him harder, giving her hips a little twist every time she rose off of him.

“This is _my_ cock,” she panted, looking down to meet his eyes as she clenched down on him again. “Mine.”

“That’s right, baby, this is your cock. All yours,” Kylo agreed roughly. Resolve finally snapping, he wrapped his hands around her hips and held her in place, pounding up into her with rough, controlled snaps. “And this cunt belongs to me. And I’m going to fuck it good and hard and I’m going to make. You. _Scream._ Scream for me, baby. Scream as you come on that cock. Scream so loudly that everyone hears you again. Make Snoke hear how your mate fucks you so good, how he can fuck off if he thinks he’s ever going to get between us. You’re _mine,_  Rey.”

Letting out a long, wavering moan, she nodded shakily, using her injured arm to reach up and massage at her breast. While riding him was amazing in itself, having him actively fucking into her from below was otherworldly. This angle had him hitting everything just right, and the strength in his hips had her gasping with each thrust. She didn't care about their little challenge anymore. She just needed to come and let everyone know how well her prince took care of her. “Y-yours! It’s yours, I'm yours!” she cried, plucking at her nipple almost roughly.

Fuck Snoke and his stupid rules about Kylo not being able to change her, about insinuating that she would never be anything else except for his side whore. He didn't understand this connection between mates, and neither did she, really, but she was learning and embracing it. She'd never felt this sense of belonging with anyone else before, and as Kylo, her love, drove his body into hers, she understood why.

“I’m so clo-- _ahhhhh!_ ” she broke off into a wail, the first wave of her orgasm crashing down on her like a tsunami. Her back bowed, her free hand digging into his chest a bit more. “KYLO!"

“Fuck! Rey!” Kylo shouted out just as loudly, his thrusts becoming erratic as he felt the incredible sensation of her tight canal squeezing him in her climax. He was only able to get out two, maybe half of another, before he was spilling up into her, a loud and animalistic sound emanating from somewhere deep in his chest.

“Good girl. Such a good girl for me,” he panted, as he came down from his orgasm.

Collapsing forward onto him, she nuzzled her face against the side of his neck and struggled to regain her breathing. “That didn't count,” she panted, basking in his praise.

He chuckled softly, kissing her head. “Yes, it did.” He nuzzled back at her, encouraging her face up so he could kiss her temple next. “I see that you learned something new. I liked it.” He caressed her back and trailed down her injured arm, wishing he could heal her better. “Are you alright?”

“Never better,” she mumbled. It was a lie, of course. Her body felt amazing, but her mind was still struggling with the events of the day, the sheer brutality of it. Soon, they'd find out if Poe survived. What happened if Snoke found out he wasn't actually dead? Their love making was always a great distraction, but it only lasted so long before reality started to set back in.

“I'm just worried, is all. I'm mentally and physically drained, and this must be how you've been feeling for the past few days. I've been incredibly selfish when it comes to you, and I'm sorry,” she said quietly, breathing him in at the skin of his neck. Even sweaty from exertion, he still smelled amazing.

“If successful, the transformation can take some time. I left instructions on where Finn can take him that should be moderately safe. My Uncle Luke will be assisting them,” Kylo explained. He hadn’t wanted to depend on Luke, as strained as their relationship was, but Luke and Mara had liked Rey and they were glad to do something that helped her. Luke had been instructed to reach out to him as soon as the transformation was successful...or as soon as Dameron succumbed.

“I like your uncle. I see where you get your charm from,” she teased, remembering some of the quirky comments the man had made while they'd been stuck in the greenhouse. “His mate is funny, too. Everyone I've met has been really great so far, actually. I'd like to take them up on that offer of going to visit sometime, though.”

“Should Dameron survive and we can delay our impending doom, I believe we could very well do that,” Kylo reassured her, kissing her head again. An image came to mind, unbidden, of the two of them, sitting at a table surrounded by his uncle and aunt, her two friends, Rose and Neiric, Amilyn, and even his parents. He wished he could give her something like that.

“But for now, we wait. We have to make sure no one finds out about Dameron before he escapes, and we have to figure out what to do about Snoke,” he continued on. He wished the damned man didn’t somehow know everything.

“Surely he has to sleep sometime,” Rey suggested, already running through the plan in her head. Sneak in, kill him, sneak out. Easy. Unfortunately, though, there had to be some sort of law in place that forbid executing one ruler so that another could take their place, or Kylo would have killed him long ago. “Poison?” It would have to be something completely tasteless and odorless, something that even a vampire nose couldn't pick up.

“Sunlight,” he answered, giving a heavy sigh. “When a vampire reaches a certain age, that mild discomfort is actually fatal. But as you know, he takes incredible pains to never be exposed. I don't think he’s left the main house in the last two centuries.” He then shrugged. “Failing that, of course, he can be ripped apart. I’ve seen a vampire be shredded before and it was not pleasant, but it can be done.”

“What would be a good enough reason for him to go outside? He isn't exactly stupid enough to do it if we just ask,” she sighed to herself, running her fingers up his side, tracing over his ribs. “Wouldn't some intense UV lights do the same job?”

“Interesting that you say that, because that is the reason the vampire I witnessed get ripped apart had that occur. He had a very noble idea of ending Snoke’s life about three decades ago and I’d be dead before I let you go the same way,” he said, tightening his hold on her protectively.

“Yes, if I could choose the method of my execution, I suppose I'd want it over quickly,” she mused thoughtfully. “Perhaps just a bullet would do. No pain, nothing.”

She wasn't quite sure why she was speaking about execution, but then again, she'd just been plotting to murder someone, so there wasn't too much of a difference, right? It all depended on who the target was. “Kylo…” she asked quietly, frowning more deeply as her thoughts turned to another path.

“What is it, dearest?” he asked. He didn’t like that she’d spoken about her own death, even though he knew that, at least on a technical level, it was imminent. But she would be coming back from her death and then no one would be harming her ever again.

“Would it be easier for you if I go through the change before or after he's gone?” She was only asking because with Snoke gone, Kylo would have enough duties as Supreme Leader and she didn't want to drag him away from those, but at the same time, she also didn't want to have him do it before hand, against Snoke’s orders, and then get punished for it before the old man died.

“Whenever _you’re_ ready is when it’s easiest for me, Rey. But it will be safest after Snoke is gone. My uncle has already agreed to watch the compound while I heal with you,” he insisted.

It had not been a conversation he was keen on having, but he’d had it all the same. Luke had looked ecstatic, for his own part, that his nephew finally found someone he wanted to love forever, and he’d agreed that, as long as it remained temporary, he would take control of the compound. Kylo had a sneaking suspicion that Mara was the majority of the reason this was happening, knowing how their own relationship had helped positively influence them both.

“Sleep now, Rey. There’s no use in our worrying tonight,” he said, holding her closer still. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” she whispered against the crook of his neck, shifting to make herself more comfortable against him. Her thoughts were still churning, but the bond between them was sated and happy, a calm, gentle vibration between their bodies. It helped to lull her to sleep, even if that sleep was filled with nightmares of everything that could go wrong. Poe could hate her for his change, the bomb could still come, and Snoke could still kill them all, assuming the bomb threat was dealt with.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning came, and with it, so did some news. Mitaka--poor Mitaka--delivered the letter, handing it off to his prince, bowing quickly before taking his leave.

Rey watched him from the bed, Kylo’s blankets wrapped up around her body to provide some semblance of modesty. And they smelled like him, too, so that was a plus. “What does it say?” she asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

Kylo sat down next to her, reaching out to gently caress down her injured arm. “Dameron has been changed. He and Finn are safe in Luke’s home and he says that suspicion is low. However...they are not healing well. Luke is worried that Finn may die. The reprogramming messed with his mind and he gave Dameron too much. If Finn dies while Dameron is not yet healed, their connection runs the risk of dragging Dameron down to death as well.”

“Is there anything we can do?” she asked, instantly sitting up, ready to go. “I mean, there has to be something, right? Finn could get extra blood, and then he'll be okay, and he can help Poe.”

“We’d have to find a donor. Live blood would help him best,” he said. He frowned, wondering if Neiric would loan him Rose. It needed to be a mortal they trusted, one who wouldn’t tell their vampire who would then tell Snoke.

She bit her lip, hating herself for even suggesting it, but… “I could do it.” It would be so stupid of her to get mad at him for drinking from others and then to offer herself to another.

“Absolutely _not_ , Rey! The state Finn is in right now...he’s desperate for blood. He could _drain you!_ This isn’t even my being selfish with your blood, I absolutely _refuse_ to put you in danger like that. I’m sorry, but we’re just going to have to wait this out. If they don’t survive, at least we know we tried everything we could,” he said, eyes flashing with anger that she could even _suggest_ something like that. “I will see if Neiric will lend us Rose.”

“If I can't do it, then why make Rose do it? It isn't any safer for her,” Rey protested, hating that someone else was shouldering the consequences of her actions yet again.

“Because I can’t _lose_ you, Rey!” he shouted, fists shaking and pressed into the bed. “I love you. I wouldn’t live a moment longer if I knew I put you on the path of your demise. Damn everyone else, _you’re_ the most important person to me. You come first.”

Sighing, she crawled closer to him, sitting shoulder to shoulder with him. Reaching out, she took one of his hands in hers and raised it to her mouth, brushing her lips across his knuckles. “I understand where you're coming from, and I love you too, but I have a better chance at surviving with my abilities. I could put a hold on him if I need to, just like I did with Poe. And I know you don't like it. What if...instead of letting him get close, to make you comfortable, we just put my blood into a bowl or something. It's still fresh that way, but he wouldn't come anywhere near me. Or hell, I'll even ask Rose to do it, but I don't want her at risk, either. She's just as important as they are.”

“Rey,” he sighed softly, his anger melting at her touch. “I’m not opening your veins and letting you drain into a bowl like some sort of bloodletting ritual. I will ask Neiric about Rose, but we can stay by her side and make sure she remains safe.”

Neiric fed from most of his mortal staff, but as far as Kylo knew, he only slept with Rose. But it wasn’t love. Neiric didn’t see the point in feeling such an emotion for someone so temporary, and knowing Rose as he did, he was sure that she didn’t, either. There was a fondness between them, a strange form of kinship, but nothing like what he and Rey had. And Neiric was loyal. He would follow the command with little protest, feelings for Rose aside. Kylo almost felt guilty asking for it, but they would all be there to make sure she was safe.

“Go and get dressed, Rey. I’ll get things arranged,” Kylo said, kissing her softly.

Feeling a rush of guilt flow through her stomach, she twisted her hands in her lap, keeping her spot on the bed. “What about you? You haven't fed yet and we still have a little time…” Truthfully, she wanted to take care of him, as well. She'd just have to try and convince Rose that it was up to her to help them in their quest. It was a bit manipulative, she knew, but she wanted to save Finn and still tend to Kylo’s needs as well.

“Are you sure?” he asked, feeling his thirst suddenly spike. His hands flexed and then clenched at his side, the monster side of him begging to throw her back down and drink from her like she’d asked. She was such good prey, the monster growled hungrily, she knew who she belonged to and she begged for him. Mentally, Kylo snapped back at it, reminding the monster inside that she was his mate, not his prey. Even still, his eyes had grown dark and his fangs had come out.

Looking up at him, seeing the change in his appearance, she nodded. “Of course I'm sure. I want to take care of you, too, my love,” she said as she reached for his hand and drew him back down to the bed. “I don't know that we have time for much more than feeding, but you can take from wherever you want.”

Kylo crawled over her, raking his eyes down her nude body as the sheet was easily slid away. “Where would you like me to feed from, Rey? Where do you want to feel my fangs on your body?”

Taking a moment to think about his question, she cupped the side of his face, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone. She'd _really_ enjoyed his fangs on her inner thigh, but that would probably lead to other things they didn't have time for. Sliding her hand from his cheek to the back of his head, she gripped it gently and guided him down to the soft swell of one breast. It wouldn't give nearly as much blood unless he hit a vein in there, but it might be enough to get him what he needed while trying something different.  

Never one to deny his mate, he nuzzled against her breast, his fangs sliding across her nipple carefully. He pressed gentle kisses against her, his tongue darting out to wet the hardening bud. At her soft sigh of pleasure, he gently sucked the dusky peak into his mouth, tenderly pressing his fangs against her but not yet penetrating. He came off her with a wet pop, looking into her eyes for a brief moment before he drew back and sunk his fangs into her, groaning loudly as the taste of her blood exploded into his mouth. He’d tried so hard to rid himself of Dameron’s taste yesterday, the blood leaving him feeling less than perfect. But Rey’s invigorated him, causing a hum at the back of his throat of contentment. She was so perfect for him.

“Is that...is that enough?” She gasped, her spine trying to arch her chest up further into his mouth. That felt just as good, just as wonderful as the neck, but she hoped he was getting enough, first and foremost. That was the whole point of this, after all.

“Mmmhmmm,” he moaned in response, his hand coming up to massage her other breast. He was grinding into the bed unconsciously, suddenly wanting to be buried into her in both of the ways he loved to be. But she was right, there wasn’t a lot of time and he needed to be focused. But if he could help her feel good at the same time she was helping him…

He trailed his unoccupied hand down between their bodies, sliding two fingers up and down her slit before plunging them into her. He curled them up, searching for that wonderful spot inside of her that made her moan so loudly for him, and he continued to drink from her.

“Ohhhhh!” she cried, her hips bucking towards his fingers. Damn him for...for what, again? Her fingers twisted harder into his hair, her other hand coming up to stroke the back of his head. “You don't...you don't have to, baby,” she panted, grinding her hips against his hand. It wasn't his cock, which she absolutely loved, but it was good enough, and as he pressed against the top of her walls, she gasped again, feeling it building, building, _building_ within her, a warm weight deep in her core that threatened to spill over with anymore provocation.

“Come for me, Rey. I want you to feel good,” he commanded in a voice thick with lust, licking around the wound he’d inflicted on her, making sure to swipe his tongue back and forth over her aching nipple. He brought his thumb up to rub at her clit, feeling the building orgasm building around his fingers. He felt so pleased that he could bring her to her release this quickly, pride in his chest that he knew her body so well that he could give her this.

Damn him for playing her body like an instrument, and he was the maestro. He knew every spot that had her coming, every little nerve cluster that made her head fall back, her back bow, and her hands tug on his hair again, harder this time. “I'm going to--I’m coming!” she moaned, wetness erupting from her body to coat his hand. Oh gods, she'd just made a huge mess of his bed. Her cheeks burned, not necessarily because of _what_ she'd done, even though that was new as well, but because of the mess.

He moaned in appreciation, pulling away from her to watch as she came undone from him. A slow smile crept across his lips as he felt her gushing into his hand, pumping her slowly as she rode out her orgasm. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her mound, inhaling the sweet scent as he finally withdrew his fingers and cleaned her off of him.

“Gods, Rey, you’re perfection,” he said, dark eyes glinting at the way she was panting below him. “Get ready at your leisure, my love. I’ll speak with Neiric.” He kissed the inside of her thighs before climbing off the bed, dressing in his casual, loose clothing so he could go speak to his Knight.

She laid there for a minute more, feeling like jelly. When feeling returned to her limbs, she rolled off his bed and quickly rushed through the bathroom and to her room, kissing his shoulder on the way. She'd noticed in the time she'd been here so far, she was gaining a nice comforting amount of coverage to her bones. Her ribs didn't stick out quite so prominently, anymore, what with all of the food she'd been able to scarf down. It was amazing how much food the compound went through, all of the hard work they put into making sure it was fresh enough for the mortals.

Dressing quickly in some pants and a simple light navy blouse, knowing that Kylo liked the color on her, she met him in the hallway. This was starting to become a routine, she'd noticed. Sexual activity, go dress, come meet in the hallway. Maybe one day she'd be able to keep her things in with his. If that was okay.

 

_____________________

  


Neiric was reluctant at first, but when Rose overheard (Kylo was certain that she was eavesdropping on purpose) she’d insisted that she could make this choice on her own and if it meant possibly saving the entirety of the compound, she’d give it a go. Kylo was slightly stunned that she’d agreed so easily, but Neiric had rolled his eyes and reminded him, once again, that no one bossed Rose around. She had an incredible sense of justice and she wasn’t one to back away from a challenge. Kylo was glad that Rey had a friend who matched her in sensibilities and he wondered if he should have a discussion with Neiric about possibly keeping her around for longer.

They drove in separate cars and went opposite ways at different times. Kylo was immediately aware of the Praetorian guards following him, but he showed no outward signs of concern and just kept driving to his uncle’s manor. It wasn’t all that odd for a man to go visit his only relative, even if they were known to be estranged from each other. Snoke surely wouldn’t catch on to the threat of it this soon. With any luck, Snoke would chalk this up to Rey’s influence on Kylo. Luke was seen as pathetic and weak by the Supreme Leader, as only a fool turned down the chance to rule. Snoke was so convinced that Rey was trying to make Kylo soft that surely he wouldn’t think it too odd if she was calling in reinforcements.

Kylo shielded Rey from the none-too-subtle Praetorian’s gaze as they made their way to the house, Mara greeting them brightly at the door. She shot a death glare over at the guard, and the man, wisely, shrank back. Mara hated the reminder that she’d once trained with these men, that she’d once been just as deadly as they, but at least she was pleased to see that her reputation wasn’t failing her. Although the guard didn’t leave her property, he had definitely stepped back.

“Come inside, kids. The twins are downstairs,” Mara said, ushering them in. Once the door was closed, her face turned grim. “There is another watching the back of the house. He appeared there about five minutes ago. Jaina noticed him immediately and she and Jacen have been watching him from her room. Luke is downstairs waiting for you. I’d go quickly.”

“Neiric and his mortal are joining us,” Kylo said as he moved further into the once-familiar manor. He wished this truly was a social call and that Rey was able to take the time to meet his cousins. But maybe when things were over, they’d have the time for that.

“Ben, are you sure that’s wise? The young man is...he’s unstable. I’m worried enough about you bringing Rey here,” Mara asked, frowning deeply.

“She’s offered to help,” Kylo explained.

Mara sighed heavily, the trio standing next to the door leading into the cold basement. “Fine. I’ll make sure they get in alright. Now hurry down. Luke can only keep them silent for so long. He’s not as used to using his gifts these days.”  

That didn't sound promising, Rey thought. Finn was unstable--she could only imagine what that meant, but as she followed Kylo down into the basement, it became exceedingly clear _exactly_ what that meant.

Finn was strapped down to a table, his arms and legs bound, his eyes wild and unfocused, and he was muttering something under his breath, over and over again that she couldn't quite make out. It looked cruel, but she had a feeling it was for Finn’s own safety as well as everyone else in the spacious house. Poe was likewise strapped down, but he looked drugged, sluggish, not at all like the Poe she'd come to know and love. But he was alive, and that's what mattered.

“So good of you to join us,” Luke sighed heavily, coming to rise up from the seat he’d taken. He came forward and grabbed Rey’s hands, kissing her slowly from cheek to cheek, his weariness showing through on his face.

“Relief is coming soon,” Kylo promised, clapping the older man on his shoulders. “I am sorry to lay this burden on you and your family.”

Were the situation even slightly different, they would have already secured a donor for this transformation. As it was, Rose was at least noble enough to sacrifice her energy for it. Kylo would change her himself, from the sheer gratitude of it, if he was the type of want more than one beholden under him. But he did not wish to hold control over the petite spitfire and he wished luck to Neiric if he ever decided to.

“You are our family,” Luke said, soft but firm, as he looked from Kylo to Rey. “You can approach Dameron, at least. I’d err away from Finn.”

“What's happening to him?” Rey asked, looking over at Finn, who was suddenly struggling against his restraints. If they'd been made of something designed to hold a human, he'd probably have torn through them easily. She hated seeing Finn like this, knowing how gentle he'd been with Poe when he'd had to feed before.

“Remember when I told you that mates can feed each other for life, but a donor is required while they heal? Finn and Dameron aren’t mates like we are so they are both desperate for any blood to satiate them. It isn’t as bad in Dameron because the bloodlust is only just now forming in his system and it will take a while for the thirst to become unbearable. For Finn, however, he was raised on that thirst and now that he gave too much to Dameron, his body needs it replenished immediately. He would feed on any one of us given the chance,” Kylo explained gently.

Nodding, Rey moved slightly closer to Finn, but kept a generous amount of distance between them. “Finn?” she asked quietly, watching him warily.

Finn’s eyes darted over to hers for a brief second, looking even more wild and untamed. “Rey,” he choked out, immediately beginning to mutter under his breath again, tugging at the restraints harder.

She hoped Rose got here soon. “Someone’s coming to help,” she encouraged him, hating that look in his eyes. It was like he was barely there, operating on pure vampire instinct. His fangs were out, his eyes crimson. He didn't look anything like her friend, and she had a moment to shiver, knowing just how far gone he was in this moment.

Kylo was at her side in a moment, pulling her back protectively to his chest as he bared his own fangs at the other man.

If she hadn't been sleeping with Kylo, Rey might have thought his vampire face was absolutely terrifying. He took pissed and brought it to a whole new level, looking like he was nearly ready to tear the very stars from the sky if Finn even so much as dared to look at her again.

“It’s okay,” she tried to soothe him, running her hands over his forearms where they held her firmly. “He's strapped down, he can’t hurt me right now, my love.” She was being exceptionally cautious, aware that Finn wasn't quite himself, and she knew Kylo was already on edge and after the finegaling she had to do just to get him to agree to come down here in the first place, she wasn't about to put that into jeopardy.

Kylo said nothing except for emitting another warning growl from his chest, loosening his hold on his mate only slightly.

“Rey?” Poe croaked weakly, turning his head from where he was laid out. “Hey, it’s Rey. Hi, babe. Did you...can I have some of you? You suddenly smell awesome.”

Kylo just glared, his instincts knowing that if Poe could ask with that calm yet weak voice, he was fine. He was still an asshole trying to drink the blood that belonged only to Kylo, but he was relatively harmless at this point.

Rey couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on her face at hearing Poe’s voice, still as snarky and irritating as always. She said, “Well, ahm, you need to feed from Finn, not me. We have help coming so that he can feed and then he can help you. It’s difficult right now, but just hang in there.” Where the fuck was Rose?

She glanced up at Kylo, trying to ask the question with her eyes.

Kylo was beginning to feel that _something_ felt very off, but he wasn’t sure what that was. Neiric should have been here by now. Just as the panic was beginning to set in full, Kylo heard the sound of Mara answering the door for someone else, and every vampire in the room perked up at the smell of another mortal. However, there was something off about Rose’s smell. She seemed uneasy and scared, and he knew it was not because she was in a house full of vampires. She was always in a house full of vampires. Something had happened.

“Snoke suspects,” Neiric whispered as soon as they came downstairs, going immediately to his master’s side. “We were interrogated on our way out and they threatened to drain Rose. I took care of the matter, but it’s only a matter of time.”

Kylo grimaced and wondered just how far they were going to let this go on, how much he was required to protect Finn and Dameron, before the safety of his mate was compromised too much and he had to take action. He was already beginning to feel a thread of guilt for involving his family, the aunt and cousins who he felt love for, even with the uncle who had left him to Snoke’s devices after his mother abandoned them.

“Whoa there, what’s going on down here?” Rose asked. She winced at how obviously fake her tone sounded, but she was shaken up and freaking out. She went immediately to Rey’s side, needing to feel some semblance of comfort and normalcy. “So, who am I feeding?”

“Well, it's optional of course,” Rey said, wrapping one arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders. “But it would have to be Finn, err…yeah, Finn.” She realized a second later that she didn't know _who_ Finn was, and she pointed to the darker man. If she knew him by any name, it would be FN-2187. “Thank you, by the way,” she said to her and then again to Neiric.

Neiric nodded, still looking on alert. “Just be as quick as we can.”

Rose nodded and stepped forward, cautiously approaching the darker man who was now writhing in his restraints. “Ok. Hi. I’m Rose. I’m here to be your neighborhood friendly blood donor. So, um, some ground rules. Not from the neck, or anywhere below the waist, or the chest, or...just...arms is good. Please don’t pull too much. And I will not hesitate to kick your ass if you try to get fresh. Sound good?”

Finn struggled a bit harder with the promise of fresh food, but his eyes were locked on Rose’s face. It was like his body was betraying his emotions, and Finn managed to stumble out, “I'm sorry--so sorry, don't wanna…”

Rey frowned at him, taking a step forward despite Kylo’s insistence she not. “Finn, you've got to eat something. Rose is willing to help you out, but you need to cool it long enough for her to do that. Poe’s sorta depending on you right now,” she reminded him, pointing over to where the other man was barely moving.

Finn looked concerned for a moment, fighting with some inner demon about what he should do. He closed his eyes for a long moment and calmed his breathing before slowly reopening them and focusing in on Rose again. “Okay,” he breathed, his voice shaking as he tried to move his hand against the shackles to grip her arm. He couldn't reach, of course, but it was instinct to hold down the food.

“Okay,” Rose nodded, stepping closer forward. She removed her shirt, left standing in a tank top so that he had access to whatever part of her arms he preferred to feed from. She held both of her arms out before him, allowing him to pick. “Go ahead.”

Not really caring which arm he got, Finn nodded to one and clenched his hands as it came near him. His fangs were out, and he was aware he was hanging by a thread to any shred of humanity as he sank deep into her forearm. Her blood filled his mouth and he lapped it up greedily, almost frenzied in his excitement. Finn’s eyes rolled, and Rey was struck by how he looked like Kylo sometimes did when he was drinking her blood, or even thinking about it, really. It was strange, though not in a bad way.

Rey stood nearby, just waiting to reach out and force Finn to stop. She kept her hands free, occasionally sliding a look over at Poe to make sure he was doing all right in the interim.

After what felt like forever, Finn finally released Rose, though he seemed reluctant to let go. “Thank you,” he said quietly, not meeting anyone's eyes. Rey figured it was probably embarrassing to let anyone, let alone your prince, see you like that.

Rose blushed with what blood she had left to spare, sheepishly rubbing at the raised bumps on her arm. That had _definitely_ felt different than it ever had with Neiric, in a very,very good way. “You’re welcome. You can take more, if you want.”

“ _More!?_ Rose, don’t be ridiculous,” Neiric sneered, coming forward to pull her away from Finn.

“Well, maybe on a different day? Who knows?” Rey suggested with a shrug before looking at Finn as he shifted uncomfortably.

Finn was licking his lips, his breathing ragged, “That was...I have _no_ words for that.” He seemed to be back to himself for the most part, but he was vibrating with some sort of otherworldly energy that Rey was recognizing.

“Oh,” she said quietly, hiding a grin. She drifted back to Kylo and slid her hand into his, adding, “I think there's something more going on here.” She was fairly sure Finn and Rose were mates, but she wasn't them, obviously, so she couldn't say for sure, but if they both had no concept of what that bond felt like, it made sense that they wouldn't have sensed it.

She flashed back to what her beginning time near Kylo had been like. The bond hadn't sunk in for her at that time, either. She'd have overlooked it if Kylo hadn't forced her to acknowledge it.

“Fascinating,” Kylo murmured, observing the two. He could read the change in both of their bloods, an excited thrill and something decidedly sexually charged coursing through them both. “Poor Dameron, then. And poor Neiric, too. He’s so fond of her.”

“That is unfortunate, I suppose, but this is great news for them. Don't spoil it,” Rey frowned faintly, pinching him in the side.

“Uh, hey, Drac?” Poe called weakly. “I don't mean to...ruin the sweet moment, but...kinda dying over here.”

Kylo scowled at the murderer. He was less than pleased that his changing meant that he was now under Kylo’s protection. But it was the easiest action, the best way to save them all. Damn.

“Hold on, I’ll feed him,” Rose said, trying to prepare herself.

Rey touched Rose’s elbow gently, leaning forward to give her a hug from behind with one awkward hand. “You sure about this? I can still do it if you need me to.”

Rose looked back at Kylo and then to Rey, smiling softly. “I’m sure. I may be tiny, but I have lots of blood to give. Finn didn’t take too much.”

“We can find someone else, Rose,” Kylo protested gently, reaching out to her.

Rose shook her head. “Nope, I’m doing it.”

Rose approached Poe and pinned him with a glare. “Alright, newbie, same rules. Can you handle that?”

“Newbie? _Newbie?_ Look here, cutie, you don't know the vastness of my self-control. Yes, I can handle that. They didn't call me the hotdog eating champion ten years ago for nothing,” Poe mumbled weakly, nodding.

“Apparently he's going to be _just_ fine,” Rey rolled her eyes, thinking back to every moment of Poe’s sassiness.

Rose smirked. “Hotdog eater, eh?”

“Poe, no one here wants to hear about your sex life. Or lack thereof,” Rey said, stifling a giggle. It felt good to know that her friend was going to be fine--that both of them were going to be fine.

Finn raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at the attractive man. “How many?” he asked, eyes wide.

“There is far too much discussion of _sex_ in this room, as opposed to life saving. You’ll all have plenty of time to be immature when this crisis is averted. _If_ it gets averted, at this rate,” Kylo scoffed.

“Guess you’re not doing your job well enough. kiddo. Your mate still has a stick up his ass,” Luke grinned, nodding at Rey. “Better take him home and try to loosen him up some more. I think _some_ of the compound didn’t hear your most recent time. But only some. Quite the pipes on you, girl.”

“Well, at least I get mine. He's on his own,” Rey laughed outright, hiding her embarrassment by turning to throw an affectionate punch at Kylo’s shoulder. “No sex for you then, since we can't talk about it.”

There was a chorus of _ohhhhhh_ from behind them in the room.

Kylo just scoffed, rolling his eyes as he moved to stand beside Neiric, his only ally, apparently. “Fine. The murderer can just die, then. I don’t really care.”

Rose’s eye roll could rival his, however, and she  stepped closer to Poe. “Okay, okay, I get the picture. Drink up, newbie.”

Poe obediently sealed his mouth over the offered arm, eyes closing as he tried to fight off the initial revulsion until the blood actually hit his tongue. Then he made a small, needy noise and all bets were off. He drank as much as he could, nearly panting as he swallowed. “Fuck, that's...that's better than coffee.”

Rose swooned, Neiric catching her immediately. He cradled her protectively to his chest, shooting a glare at both Finn and Poe. _Especially_ at Finn.

“Damn. I must be...missing out…” Rose drawled slowly, her eyes rolling back as she slumped in the arms of her master.

“Damn it, Rose,” Rey muttered under her breath, immediately moving forward to check the girl’s pulse for herself. Obviously she'd just fainted, but she was paler than normal and her skin was a bit clammier.

“Poe Dameron, do I really need to slap you again?” she hissed.

“Hey, newbie here. You did this to me,” Poe grumbled back, though he looked apologetic.

“Learn how to drink properly,” Kylo hissed at him. “If you _killed_ her, you’d have to face the wrath of at least three people in this room. Four, if I were to include myself. I, too, am fond of her, although not as much as some may be.” He looked over at Finn, examining the young man. It was odd seeing it from the outside, watching the emotions awaken in him.

Finn fought against his restraints, struggling to get free. “Let me go, is she okay? Gods, I knew this was such a bad idea!” He said in a panicked rush.

“She’ll be _fine. I_ will take care of her,” Neiric snapped back. It wasn’t like he loved Rose or anything, but fondness didn’t quite cover it, either. He had hoped to never face whatever this emotion was in her lifetime, but witnessing someone _else_ bond with her felt like a twist dually in his heart and gut.

Looking up into Neiric’s eyes, Rey gave him an understanding nod. “I'm sorry, Neiric, I know this is hard for you. I'll help take care of her. I'll see if Mitaka will let me in the kitchen so I can make her some soup or something.”

She patted his arm in some semblance of comfort before looking down at Rose again, swooping the raven locks away from her face.

“Well, I don't know about you all, but I feel a little bit of alright,” Poe said, rolling his body around to test out everything, even as restrained as he was. “So when do the superpowers kick in? That's gotta be a perk, right?”

“Just shut up,” Rey glared at him before rolling her eyes. “We've got a bigger problem right now, and that's getting rid of some guards outside and an asshole with a power complex.”

Finn only had eyes for Rose though, looking at her with concern and a longing in his eyes that she had seen in Kylo’s.

Turning to Kylo, she looked first at him, then to Luke and back again. “Game plan?”

“Jaina and Mara are handling it,” Luke replied with a grimace. “I’m not a fan of my only daughter trying to seduce you all to safety, but she’s smart. And Mara was fiercer than any of them could ever have to be.”

Kylo smirked at that. He knew his cousin and he knew that she could seduce a man with a wink and then lay him out within the same motion. And his aunt...he was glad that he had never incurred her wrath.

“Let’s get Rose out while they are distracted. They’re going to be alerted if she leaves this house drained as much as she is, and Rey’s barely been nibbled,” Kylo said. Rey _had_ been nibbled, of course, but that was this morning and private between them.

“Mara did prepare lunch for Rey, so you two can stay for a while more. To sell the whole “family get together” thing,” Luke explained.

“We can go see Rose after, Rey. For now, everyone leaving this house safely is the most important,” Kylo said.

 _Obviously,_ she thought. She was acutely aware that was the priority, but she kept her mouth shut and nodded.

“Well, if there's food involved, you don't have to twist my arm to stay,” she said instead.

Maybe one day she'd get used to the idea that she wouldn't have to want for food, but that was a long time coming after struggling her whole life. If she smelled the air, she could detect something good under all of the blood in the air.

Neiric didn’t need to be told twice and he carried Rose up the stairs. Jaina, he could hear, was chatting someone up at the back of the house, while Mara was speaking in low tones to someone in the front. Taking the cue, he made his way out the side of the house and into his car, tucking Rose in safely before making a speedy exit. He just hoped no one would notice or question them. He wasn’t sure how to explain the multiple bite marks on her, especially as he’d barely managed to come up with a convincing reason for bringing her to the Skywalker manor in the first place.

Kylo let out a breath as he heard Neiric’s unencumbered exit. All that was left was getting Finn and Dameron somewhere safe, and then getting Rey home to safety. For now, though, they could have lunch. Placing a hand on the small of Rey’s back, he led up back up the stairs and into the kitchen. Luke would follow as soon as he could, he knew. Luke’s compulsion was good for placing the murderer and traitor into a state of stasis.

“Ah, Jacen. Come and meet my mate,” Kylo greeted, seeing his cousin walking down the stairs. At least in this, things could be appear like normal.

Jacen bounced down the last step to stand in front of Kylo and Rey, tossing his dark hair away from his face. “Ah, what a pretty thing you are. Good to finally meet you. Mom and dad wouldn't shut up about you after the other day in the greenhouse. I think they like you,” he said with a conspiratorial wink as he leaned down to kiss both of her cheeks.

He was attractive in a way, Rey thought. Not as attractive as she found Kylo, but still handsome all the same.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Rey said with a shy smile back at him.

“And you,” he said, turning to his cousin next. “About damn time you finally found someone. Maybe you'll stop being a pain in the ass now.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. Dare to dream, little cousin.” He pulled his cousin into a headlock and ruffled his dark hair, needing to put the boy in his place. “I hear your sister is using _creative_ methods again?”

Jacen struggled, trying to twist out of the headlock to no avail. Stupid mate blood in Kylo’s system giving him the edge.

“Yeah, she's gotten exceptionally _efficient,_ if you catch my drift. I'm kinda grossed out by it, to be honest, but hey, that's her prerogative, right?” He said as he finally stood back up, carefully taming his hair back into place with a glare at his cousin.

Ret was noticing that apparently it ran in the family to have such hair care standards. She was still rocking her three-bun style because it required minimal effort, and she wondered if maybe Kylo would prefer another style.

“Well go retrieve her. Her unique services aren’t necessary right now. Can’t have her tiring the poor sap out too soon. And you know how she loves them to chase her.” He smirked down at Rey. “Apex predator, that one. She’ll lead anyone on a chase and then snap at the last moment, revealing that _she_ was the hunter all along.” He nuzzled down into her hair as he added, “Just your friendly reminder that our females are _far_ more terrifying than our males.”

“You better remember that, then,” she snarked back up at him. “Apparently your uncle says I need to be louder, so you better make sure you deliver or I'll get real terrifying real fast.” She smiled innocently up at him.

He chuckled at that, shaking his head softly. “I suppose I will do what I can to be sure I leave you _screaming_ for me, in the best possible ways.”

“She needs to _eat,_ Ben. Not fuck. Not at the moment, at least,” Mara said as she came into the kitchen. “Rey, dear, I hope you like steak. If we eat mortal food, rare meats are best for us. But I assumed you’d like yours at _least_ a bit cooked.”

“Anything is good for me, I'm not picky,” Rey replied with a smile. “Do you need help with anything? I'm no chef with a grill or anything, but I've made do.”

“Nonsense. When you’ve lived as long as I have, you pick up quite a few skills, even if _some_ ,” she looked pointedly at her son, “think they’re useless. You heard your cousin, go get your sister.”

Jacen left with a sigh, grumbling something under his breath about disowning his family if he caught his sister in a precarious position again.

Rey turned to look at Mara and then around the kitchen. It was open, spacious, and definitely not what she'd heard vampires liked in stories. Apparently she needed to ask a few more questions about what other stigmas didn't pertain to them. She also wondered about what other types of creatures existed, if maybe werewolves or fae existed, as well.

She was getting frustrated, though. She knew their situation was full of variables and she hated that they had to wait for certain ones to pass before they could do anything. Snoke needed to _die_ now. Preferably centuries ago, but now would work.

“How do you know if the bomb’s actually coming?” she asked no one in particular as she ran her fingers along a countertop. Surely it wasn't like in cities, where there was a tornado siren if the weather turned bad.

“Hux has troopers stationed everywhere. They’ll see it coming and pass the information along,” Kylo explained.

“Too bad we can’t send Dameron back to their base,” Mara sighed, pulling potatoes from the oven. “They’re sure not to trust him now. They won’t trust anyone we send their way. Fuck Snoke for forcing our hand on changing the cur. He could have been so useful.”

“Now we just have to wait and see how up to date Dameron’s information truly was,” Kylo sighed in agreeance. According to Dameron, the bomb should be here any day now. They could only guess if his disappearance would cause them to delay or to push ahead.

Rey chewed on her lip, nodding slightly to herself. There was only so much they could do to prepare and stop it. Any day now could be her last. Rose could die, _she_ could die, as well. Just when she'd been starting to get comfortable, everything always had to go to shit.

“And there's nothing more we can do,” she said softly, frowning.

“Besides evacuate for an indefinite amount of time,” Kylo nodded. “Now that we technically killed the messenger, we have no liaison to communicate demands. We are literally at their whims. They wanted to save the mortals living here, but they will sacrifice them of it means sending a message to the other colonies. Colonies who won’t take us in, even if we decide to evacuate. We’d be flushed out and vulnerable to another attack. It’s a clever plan. One that assures their victory no matter what.”

 _The only choice is to evacuate the mortals as soon as we know the bomb is coming_ , he sent to Mara.

Mara showed nothing on her face to betray her opinions on that matter, but Kylo knew.

“It’s stupid is what it is,” Rey muttered, suddenly intent on tracing the veins of marble in the countertop.

It was times like this when she just wanted to disappear, to go back to her RV and pretend this other world didn't exist, when her only problems were to find enough food and supplies to continue on for another day. But now she had people she cared about and she couldn't leave them. She wondered where Finn and Poe were going to go. Everyone thought Poe was dead dead now. Finn could at least keep up the pretense of being a soldier.

Smelling the food come out, she turned and went to sit at the table at Mara's gesture. She'd never actually sat at a table with a bunch of other people before. There was the time with Rose in the main manor, of course, but that was a little different.

As everyone else sat down, Rey studiously ignored the fact that she was having dinner with a bunch of vampires who were only eating just to put up a pretense for her. She stayed fairly quiet throughout the whole affair, complimenting the food and answering questions when asked.

She was stressed, worrying about things she couldn't change, but she so didn't want to be a detriment to anyone else.

 _Leave the company of your_ charming _new family and come see me._ Now. _It is time for me to call in my favor._

Rey stiffened, her hand freezing on her fork, eyes wide. Breath catching, she glanced around to see if anyone else at the table had heard him, too.

_Now, girl. Before I come and retrieve you myself. Your companions will not notice your absence. I have clouded their minds to your presence. Even your precious prince will not see that you have gone._

Swallowing, she placed her fork down slowly, still looking around at everyone as she pushed her chair back. They didn't even seem to notice her moving. Frowning, she stepped towards the door, casting cautious looks over her shoulder. It was strange, seeing them acting normal when something was so very clearly wrong. Gods, what was he going to have her do?

Her mind instantly started racing as she opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, wincing against the brightness. Snoke’s building was far enough away that she supposed she'd have to drive. But the keys were on Kylo. Sighing heavily, she trudged back inside and cautiously stepped over to him. She felt awful, but as she reached down into his pants pocket, she kissed his cheek softly, whispering an I love you before she raced back outside to his sleek black car. Throwing it into gear, she cautiously backed out and headed back down the road they'd originally come on. As soon as she was far enough away from the house, she noticed a guard trailing her in the rearview mirror.

She was well and truly fucked now but there was no going back. She'd made a deal and no one resisted Snoke while he was still alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out what Snoke wanted from her. Is anyone really surprised?

Hopping out of the car as she arrived, she again wondered what the hell Snoke was going to force her to do. She knew it was a huge warning that he wanted her there by herself, and she stepped through the halls with wary feet.

Coming into the main room, she lowered herself into a kneeling posture, head bowed as she waited.

“You summoned me, Supreme Leader?” she said quietly.

“Ah yes, young _Rey_. Come closer, my dearest. Come, come,” Snoke beckoned, crooking one long, thin finger at her.

Grinding her teeth together, she rose slowly to her feet. It was better not to piss him off with defiance, especially being by herself. She was surrounded by more of his guards, and of course Snoke himself. She stepped forward, moving closer until he gave a signal for her to stop.

“How may I be of assistance?” she asked, glad that her voice came out neutrally.

“I have a problem that you alone seem to be able to assist me with. Unique, of course, as I would never _dream_ of relying on a lowly mortal _whore_. However, your uses seem vast as of late,” Snoke said.

“And what might a lowly mortal whore be able to do for the Supreme Leader?” Rey asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to like it.

“Closer,” Snoke hissed, crooking his finger at her once more as a smirk stretched his torn and weathered face.

Stiffening, she clenched her hands at her sides, opening and closing them with anxiety as she glanced around, wondering if there was any sort of weapon she might be able to use in order to defend herself should this go too far.

She was close enough now that she would have to lean down to get closer as he'd instructed, and she simply _knew_ where this was going, where it put her. If she defied him now, she'd be killed, and it was strictly out of self-preservation that she went into the wolves’ den.

“Ah, good. Now then. It would appear that, at times, those who we thought we could trust betray us the most. This is quite the issue, don’t you agree?” he asked, raising one barely-there eyebrow at her in waiting.

She frowned slightly, unsure of where this was going, or even coming from. Her mantra went through her head, reminding her that she needed to think before speaking, before simply blurting something out.

“That _is_ quite the issue,” she replied slowly. As she repeated the words, more alarm bells were suddenly going off in her head and she had a sudden moment where her stomach was in knots, unable to handle the mere idea of--

“Good, then you agree that those types of issues need to be _handled_ , yes? To the most severe degree as they can be. After all, an eye for an eye may leave the world blind, but it sure does help point out who can see the truth,” Snoke said, nodding in his own wisdom.

“What are you asking me to do?” she breathed, and she knew her eyes were wide, panicked. Her heart was positively _thundering,_ dread filling her gut. She needed to go. She needed to get out of here, _now._

“If you wish to remain in this world, under the protection of this compound, you must prove your loyalty. And for you to do that, dearest Rey, I need you to handle the problem of those _un_ loyal to me. A few simple deaths, of course. Easily doled out by one so crafty as to survive years on her own in an unforgiving wasteland.” Snoke flipped a hand over and revealed a vial. “Just a drop in the goblets of each of those you dine with this afternoon, and they will be gone. As for the problem lurking in the Skywalker basement, simply let them thirst out. And the accomplaces, living next to you, will be dealt with in the same manner. And do not _worry_ , my sweet girl. The Knights will not attack you for killing their leader and the other; they’ll be dispatched with soon, too.”

This was somehow _worse_ than what she had been expecting. She'd known he was going to ask her to kill _someone,_ but multiple people? She felt like she was going to be sick. The color had drained from her face, his hands felt clammy. “You want me to kill them. You want me to kill my mate and his family,” she whispered. “My friends--” she choked off, inhaling shakily. This was...she couldn't breathe.

Eyes locked on the vile in his hand, she shook her head. “I can’t--you’re supposed to _protect_ your people, not kill them--” she sputtered as she took a step back. He was _truly_ a madman!

Snoke chuckled darkly, halting her movements with a wave of his hand and bringing her back to him. “You’ve hardly been with us the cycle of one moon, child. These pitiful, disgraceful creatures should hold little value in your heart. You’ve merely attached yourself to them because you know what to survive, and they will aid in that survival. Search your heart, you know it to be true. The _love_ you believe you feel for my shameful apprentice is no more than an attachment to your captor, the way you’ve convinced yourself to handle and survive what is happening around you. You do not love him. You don’t even know what love is. You are simply trying to survive. So _survive,_ Rey, survive as my apprentice and leave behind those who wish to entrap you. There will be no lies between _us_.”

Resolve finally snapping, she jerked against his hold as much as she was able, to little avail. “No lies, perhaps. Only cruelty and malice.”

He could kill her for all she cared, but she would _not_ be the one to extinguish those she cared about, even if by some strange twist that he was right--that she only cared for them because she was struggling to survive. She wouldn't be the one to do that, to take lives. “You call yourself a leader!” she laughed, a high, strangled sound. “You're no more than a tyrant, a ruler who has no regard for life. Without us mortals, you'd never have the power you do now. So no, _Supreme Leader,_ I will not take the lives of others without due cause. Do with me what you will, but I will not do _that._ You're weak and foolish. You're _afraid,_ to lose your power--that you just might be slaughtered in the night.”

Snoke used his compulsion to turn her around and slam her onto his lap, his long nails piercing her arms as he held her there. “Let’s see what all the fuss is about then, hmm? If you were enough to turn my faithful prince against me, perhaps you’ll be enough for me to _forget_ the trespasses of him and his odious family.”

Baring her teeth at him in a mockery of a snarl, she had half a mind to gouge out one of his eyes. “You're a coward,” she hissed at him, meeting that soulless icy gaze. “You're a coward and killing me won't change a damn thing.”

He laughed at that and grabbed her chin, forcing her to face forward. “Perhaps. So why don’t we test that?”

He forced her chin up higher and reared back, plunging his fangs into her a moment later. He hated to admit it, but the damn whore tasted _divine_ and he had half a mind to not drain her, but simply keep her around for food for a while. It had been such a long time since he kept such a pet, but she’d do.  

This bite felt _nothing_ like it did with Kylo. With him, it was always pleasure and warmth, making her veins sing. This was different--it _hurt,_ making her body shriek in agony as she instinctively tried to push him away, to get out from that iron grip. It was little wonder then, that when she screamed, it was for her mate.

It bounced off of the walls in the manor, echoing back at her as she felt her body slowly getting more and more sluggish with each swipe of that disgusting tongue over her skin. Her hands flailed for something to grab onto, one of her arms still pinned by his claw like nails.

She screamed again, though this time it was mentally, and came out as more of a whisper. Maybe she _was_ going to die like this; she could only hope that everyone else would be okay after it was over.

“Pathetic girl, he won’t come for--"

Kylo had to be careful, of course, as he removed the head of his former master from his body. He couldn’t risk his fangs harming his precious love any more than he already had.

“Luke, are you okay?” Kylo called out as he scooped Rey into his arms, allowing Snoke’s lifeless body to slump off the throne.

Luke just grinned as he and his family, aided by the Knights, finished off the last of the guards.

“Never better, honestly. A bit of physical activity is good for the bones, you know?” Luke replied, giving an exaggerated stretch.

“Shush up, old man, and start a fire. We have to burn the bodies, fast,” Mara instructed, practically grabbing her husband by the ear.

Kylo turned his attention from the massacre to the woman in his arms. He was surprised at how calm he felt in all of this, but he supposed that came with the knowledge that his plan had been executed flawlessly. They didn’t have much time to react, but he’d been preparing everyone for this inevitable moment that he knew everyone could just snap to it.

“Rey, my love, tell me where you feel the most pain,” Kylo cooed softly, seeing the blood on her arms and running down her neck.

Rey was sure that she'd died, that she was now in some sort of afterlife where all of their issues were suddenly gone. It took a monumental amount of effort for her to lift her head enough to look up at him with dazed, glassy eyes. She blinked slowly, registering the details of his handsome face. He was truly the most beautiful person she'd ever seen before, and she half lifted a hand to try and trace the dark moles on his skin, but it fell back limply to her lap.

Had he said something? It was hard to think, her mind foggy and sluggish. Did she feel pain? She couldn't be sure, but then again, there was no pain in the afterlife, right?

“No pain,” she replied softly, her mouth barely moving. “You--you...came…” she trailed off, her vision getting just a bit darker around the edges. If she wasn't dead or dying, she was definitely going to pass out.

“I always will,” Kylo promised softly, lifting her a bit higher so he could kiss her forehead. “We’re going to get you home now. Amilyn is waiting to take care of you.”

That had been a _bit_ harder to arrange so quickly, but he could do no less for his mate. As he carried her down the dias and past the beginnings of a bonfire, he made mental notes on what to do later. He’d need to speak with Hux, of course, and have a general meeting with the people. He wanted this to be the last bloodshed he ever caused. He didn’t want to be like Palpatine or Vader or Snoke. He wanted to be the king Rey thought he could be.

And for now, Rey was all he was going to think about.

___________________

 

She stirred with a groan, her arms--both of them-- hurting like hell. Her neck ached too, but that was a drifting pain, almost absent given the way the old creep had ravaged her skin. She was aware that she was on a bed again, and that there was an incredibly warm body wrapped around her, smaller than what she was used to, but still nice and cozy.

 _Keeping you warm to keep the side effects of blood loss at bay,_ her mind whispered.

“What--nyaaagh--fuck,” she moaned in discomfort.

“You’re awake?” Rose gasped. “Holy shit, you’re awake! KYLO!”

“Why are you so _loud?”_ Rey mumbled, reaching blindly for a blanket to pull over her head.

“Because you’ve been out cold for _three fucking days_ , Rey! I woke up after ome to a shit storm, and there you were, practically dead. Everyone has been worried shitless about you,” Rose said. She pulled Rey back to her side, hugging her close. “I’m so fucking glad the old Supreme Cocker didn’t kill you!”

“Honestly, Rose, your way with words touches us all,” Kylo scoffed. He was at Rey’s side in an instant, gently tucking some of her hair behind her ear. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, soft and sweet. “Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?”

“Like I've been asleep for three days,” she mumbled back, lowering the blanket enough to peek up at him. “I’m sorry; he called me and I--I--”

Rose took this as her cue to skedaddle, giving Rey’s hand a squeeze before she slipped from the room.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I am merely glad he was unable to detect my failure to fall for his compulsion, although I must apologize for allowing him to bite you. It took a moment longer than I anticipated to organize everyone for your rescue and the massacre,” Kylo said. He crawled onto her bed and gathered her into his arms, his heart finally feeling a bit lighter to have her warm him again.

“You already know I'm going to have a lot of questions about that,” she said, pushing her face into his chest. Although now she felt exceedingly dumb for taking his keys from him when he wasn't even under any sort of compulsion.

And then it hit her, hard and fast; Snoke was actually gone. He was dead, well and truly dead. Which meant--

She looked up at Kylo, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, the more pale color in his cheeks (or lack of). He looked like he hadn't slept at all in three days, and maybe he hadn't fed either. He was now the Supreme Leader of this clan. He was the one to decide any rules or laws and he was the one in charge of everything. But meeting his eyes, she saw that he was still the same Kylo she adored.

“I guess congratulations are in order, huh, Supreme Leader?” she mumbled groggily, relaxing against his solid body. He was still alive, still here, and that was good enough for her.

“I have taken my family’s throne back, my dearest queen. And we all have you to thank for it. If you had not been the fierce woman you are, he’d still be here,” he replied, holding her just a bit tighter. “Any questions you have, my love, I will answer.”  

Her eyes widened at being called a queen, nearly bugging out of her head. Oh _shit,_ he was serious. She was...she was technically a queen now. Logically, she knew that's what was going to happen, but to have it _actually_ happen, she suddenly didn't know how she felt.

“How did you get in there without him noticing you?” she asked, tilting her face up to gently kiss his chin. “I knew he was severely tunnel visioned, but wouldn't he have smelled you?”

“A compulsion of our own. It took considerable effort from my uncle, Jaina, and myself, but we succeeded in blinding them all. It felt poetic to give him a taste of his own medicine,” he replied.

“Good. When he bit me, it just felt so…” she made a grossed out noise and shook her head, immediately regretting the movement. It definitely felt like she'd been sleeping for three days and her body was trying to let her know how much it was protesting the amount of time she'd been in this bed.

He frowned and leaned down to nuzzle into her. “While you may not bear the physical scars, I apologize for the psychological. I think it is not an easy thing to be faced with. He bit me once, when I was younger, to put me in my place. The face you must made very aptly describes that sensation. But he is gone now.”

She sighed heavily in relief, still having a hard time wrapping her mind around it all. “What was your first decree as the new Supreme Leader?” she asked with a wry smirk, pulling back just enough to look up into those dark eyes that she loved so much.

“To abolish that title, for starters. It reeks of him,” he replied, curling his lip in disgust. “I’m hardly comfortable being referred to as a king, but it’s a little easier with the perfect queen at my side.” _For now_. But that, he kept blocked away from her.

“I'll let you know that I'm not comfortable with that title, either. I'm hardly a queen, but I think king suits you just fine,” she gave a small laugh, burrowing into him further.

“I wish I could say something romantic about only needing to be your king, but my people need me, especially in times such as these. Luckily, the news of Snoke’s death was well met. Even Hux did not argue with it,” he said, letting out a small scuff of a laugh at that.

She smiled in return, but nodded. “Well, if the people need you, then by all means, go to them. I'm certainly not going anywhere,” she replied, stretching out against the bed.

“They’ve been tended to. Unless, of course, you do not need me,” he said, doing nothing to hide his pout at the ides that she not want him in her bed.

Rolling her eyes, she carefully moved up from the bed enough to straddle his lap. She wound her arms around his neck and toyed with the silky hair at the nape of it with her fingertips. “I always need you, Kylo. I simply wouldn't be much of a queen if I kept you in my bed all day and night,” she smirked with a gentle kiss to his nose.

“I don’t know. I hear that’s an _excellent_ way to keep your king happy,” he replied, smirking at his own cleverness. He cradled her head in one hand, keeping her close. “I love you, Rey. Sincerely and deeply, as much as a being can love and worship another.”

Feeling her heart flutter a bit at his words, she all but shivered at the sincerity in them. Maybe it was just her, though, but there was almost the sense of foreboding in them, like he was saying goodbye. Or maybe she was still messed up from Snoke’s mind games and him asking her to kill those she cared about.

“I love you, too. And while my words my not be nearly as pretty or as poetic as yours, I feel the same,” she told him, bringing one hand forth to touch his lips softly with her fingers. “And as soon as this bomb business is handled, I want you to turn me.”

“It’s a promise,” he replied. He brought a hand up to hold hers, turning his lips to kiss her palm. He’d be dead by then, so she couldn’t get mad at him, right?

“You still look haunted. Did something more happen?” she asked, scrutinizing him fiercely. _Something_ was off. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was something.

“We _tried_ sending Dameron back. They sussed him out as a vampire in moments and nearly slaughtered him where he stood, even though Rose accompanied him,” he confessed. “They called her some... _unkind_ things, as I’m sure you recall Dameron doing to you.”

Frowning in irritation, she nodded. “I do,” she replied curtly. “If only they knew how very little anyone bosses Rose around. However, Dameron did have a point. You _absolutely_ bewitched me.”

She gave him a half-hearted glare before rolling her eyes. “I still don't agree with some things, but I'll leave that all in your very capable hands.”

“There is no spell except the one you laid upon me,” he insisted. “And _our_ capable hands, my love. As soon as your strength has returned after your change, you will be presented before all as my queen. And they will adore you.”

Fighting off a groan, she shook her head and pulled back to inspect both of her arms. She just knew that if he got his way, she would be wearing so many expensive items that she would hardly be able to move. She'd have to have a stern talk about what she would or would not be draped in. Maybe she could make a statement and just wear pajamas everywhere.

At that particular thought, a loud grumble came from her stomach and she stared down at it in surprise. “I don't know about you, but apparently I'm _starving.”_

He smiled fondly down at her. “Let’s feed you first, my love. Then we can assess my thirst once your strength is in full force.”

He reached out to the phone beside her bed and called down to the kitchen, requesting Threepio to bring Rey food immediately. He could feel how sluggish his movements were. It had taken him so long to answer Rose’s call before, and he was _just_ down the hall. But he couldn’t feed from Rey now, and he had refused any other blood while she was comatose. He was glad that his Knights had a good handle on the situation on the compound at the moment.

The mortals should be fully evacuated by the morning, save for Rey and Rose.

 

______________

 

The rest of the day and night was...weird. Rey pretty much opted to stay in her room as much as possible, though Rose was eventually allowed to come back. Rey thanked her graciously for saving her two idiot friends and then again for taking care of her when she'd been knocked out. It wasn't that Rey thought she was the shit or anything, but Rose was the shit.

Having slept for about half a week, Rey wasn't anywhere near tired when night finally fell. She'd moved about the manor with Kylo beside her like an ever watchful guardian, which was wrong, because _he_ was the most important person at this compound, effective three days ago. And he was acting...funny. Clingy at times, like he was afraid to ever let her go, and then reserved and distant at others, like he could hardly be bothered with talking to her. She also noticed that it seemed to be just them meandering down the corridors and hallways of his manor, but she made no comment.

It stung, but Rey pushed the feeling down, chalking it up to the idea of him being super stressed with his new duties. Even so, late enough for the rest of the world to go asleep, she found herself in the library, illuminated by a single soft light from a nearby lamp. She was reading a book on ruling, one that she was trying her best to commit to memory. Some of the ideas in this book were pure idiocy. Tyranny was not something either she _or_ Kylo were interested in.

Sitting on a lounge under the lamp, she frowned again as she reread the same line over and over, unable to absorb the words. Something felt entirely too wrong, and she didn't know what to do about it.

“You should eat again,” Kylo gently insisted, lying down a cup of tea and a pastry on the table beside her. “And, I know you aren’t tired, but you _should_ rest. I can’t have your circadian rhythm thrown off indefinitely. Vampires are not actually nocturnal, after all.”

Rolling her eyes at him, she snatched up the pastry and took a bite, even though she felt far from eating. Her stomach was in knots, anxious about something, but it was endearing that he was trying to give her food when he himself didn't need to eat.

“I'm not tired,” she mumbled, scouring back through her book. “I _am_ resting. I'm not bouncing my happy ass around, trying to save the world. I'm trying to educate myself on the finer workings of ruling, my _Lord.”_

He rolled his eyes right back at her, settling back down at her feet. He laid his head on her knee, picking up the book he’d set aside. He felt the need to read the ancient Greek novella his mother had kept at her bedside for centuries. He hated to admit this, but he missed her. Somewhere deep inside of him, he wished he could see her one more time. And maybe, _only maybe,_ see Han. Maybe.

“You will take to it flawless, my love. I have no doubts about it,” he said, his voice low and even, almost dismissive.

It was automatic, how her hand immediately wound into his hair, the soft locks twisting through her fingers as she stroked his head. “Are you okay?” she asked softly, peering around the edge of her book at him.

“Just tired. Nothing to worry about,” he replied, leaning his head back to rub into her hand. “If you’re feeling alright tomorrow, I will feed from you. But I can last for a little while longer.”

“I'm feeling fine enough now, you know. I don't like seeing you this lethargic. You should feed,” she told him gently, folding her book down in her lap. “At least a little?”

“ _No_ , Rey. You’re not well enough yet. The last thing I need is for you to relapse because I got greedy.” He sighed and nuzzled against her again. He wanted to remember this moment when the end came, the feeling of peace and contentment as he sat at her feet.

Huffing, she tugged gently on his hair until she got his attention and then opened her arms up for him to crawl up beside her instead. They could fit on the lounge. They'd just have to snuggle _very_ closely in order for them both to fit. “It’s hardly being greedy if your body needs it. But fine. Don't replace the memory of gross old-man Snoke. I see how it is,” she sniffed. Clearly, her attempt to manipulate him into doing it needed a lot of work.

He smirked, crawling up next to her and pulling her to his chest. “Are you trying to spurn me into your bidding, Rey? Do you really miss the feeling of my fangs in your beautiful flesh?”

“Maybe I do. And maybe I hate seeing you suffer,” she told him, reaching behind her to gently stroke his cheek, dragging her fingers upwards until her nails were scraping along his scalp. “I'll be _fine._ With how much red meat Mitaka’s stuffed into me today, I'm surprised I'm not bursting at the seams.”

He sighed happily into her touch, his eyes fluttering shut. “Just a nibble, then,” he finally whispered. “Do you want to do it in here, or would you like me to take you to my bed?”

She shrugged, the movement not nearly as graceful as his were. “I don't mind. Here, there, wherever. I'm fairly sure no one is going to be walking in here at this time of the night, though. I just want you comfortable, Kylo,” she sighed softly.

Well, he supposed one last night in bed with her was preferable to none. It took some maneuvering, but he was able to stand up and hold her in his arms after a moment. She was still so slight that her weight wasn’t a burden, but he had to admit that he felt it more than usual. He would need to display maximum control to not take too much. He didn’t want her too weak to escape.

The house was too still, but he hoped she didn’t notice. Mitaka and Threepio were still downstairs, and he knew Amilyn would be stopping by again to check on her soon. It would be enough activity that perhaps Rey wouldn’t notice.

As he laid her gently on his bed, he spared a passing thought for what was happening in Neiric’s manor. After Finn and Poe recovered, they’d...moved in. Finn’s connection to Rose couldn’t be ignored, and Poe was equally tied to Finn. Neiric was displeased all around, but he wouldn’t deny Rose these last few days with them. It had taken a hefty compulsion to get Rose to forget how the visit to the Resistance _really_ ended. The plans were already in motion. This was beyond them all. Their compound would serve as an example to all the others. Mortals were no longer passive prey.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he slowly stripped himself down. He wanted to feel Rey’s skin on his one last time. Was that so selfish?

Eyeing him closely, Rey couldn't help the frown that turned her mouth down. He looked so...frail wasn't the right word, but he _did_ look defeated, his shoulders hunched, his eyes empty.

Sitting up, she reached out to help him disrobe, running her hands gently over each outline of his abdominals as she met his gaze. Trailing her fingers upwards, she rested them over his heart, her own squeezing in pain at the look in his face. She wanted to ask him if he was truly okay, but she figured that was something she could do when he was finished to see maybe if the blood had helped.

He looked like a ghost, even though he was as handsome as ever. “What can I do?” she asked. “How can I take care of _you?”_

“Get undressed, Rey,” he whispered lowly.

Inhaling slowly, she nodded and stood, their bodies nearly touching as she began to pull off the clothing she'd thrown on after her bath earlier in the day. Her simple t-shirt came first, her arms crossing over her front as she worked it above her head and let it flutter to the floor. Next came her pajama pants, some comfy things she'd found in her wardrobe. She still had to thank whoever had stocked that damn thing.

Holding his gaze, she worked those and her underwear off to let them pool on the floor until she straightened and stood bare before him, just as nude as he. She was more afraid of this Kylo than when he was at his best. Well, perhaps that wasn't true. She was afraid _for_ this Kylo, this version that made her want to take him in her arms and reassure him that everything would be okay.

Extending her hand out to him, she leaned forward slightly to hold his gaze as she pressed a soft kiss to his chest, directly over his heart.

He wrapped his arms around her, gentle but firm. He would allow her whatever liberty she desired with his body. She would be the one with memories after this and he hoped, desperately, that they would be positive ones. He stroked her back and up into her hair, his touch light and loving. If she wanted to make love, they could, but it was not his endgame. He just wanted to feel her.

Uninhibited by clothing, the scent of her hit him in full force and he groaned softly. She finally smelled _right_ again, her blood pumping in full force. It was a heady scent, one he adored. One that drove him to thirst more than anything ever had before.

“Let’s lie down, Rey. I am hungry now,” he suggested.

Giving him a small smile, she withdrew from him but kept her hand on his as she settled back on the bed, drawing him down onto it with her.

“I love you,” she whispered, her tone almost mournful that he seemed so different right now. It was like she needed to remind him, remind him of the fact that she cared for him more than she would have ever thought possible. She kissed his cheek, then his chin, and then finally up to his lips. She couldn't delay for too long, though. He needed to feed now, and she wasn't going to deny him.

Getting more situated against him, she tossed her hair back from her shoulder and bared her throat to him, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her chin. He was comforted that he would die loved. She loved him, despite all odds. She somehow found space for him in her beautiful, big heart, and he was all the more grateful for it. At least he would not have that as a regret.

“Just a nibble,” he repeated as he brushed his lips along the column of her throat. He braced himself on one hand while he used the other to caress her head, gently carding through her chestnut hair. Finally, he sank his fangs into her and took a tentative sip. Although her flavor burst onto his tongue, he had to go slow. He had to be careful. He had to only take a little.

Eyes closing in bliss, Rey relaxed, knowing that the blood would flow a bit more easily if she wasn't all tensed up. She slumped slowly back against the pillows, pleased when he followed her down. Her hand curved up across his ribs and his side, skating over the firm muscle. He was wonderful, benevolent, perfect. She tried to look into his mind as he took from her, but there was nothing, simply a solid wall keeping her out. She frowned faintly, but said nothing, her body reacting to the warmth of his mouth and tongue.

If Kylo had been the one draining her instead of Snoke the other day, she would have gladly gone into the void to chase the pleasure that he always gave her. She was becoming a bit breathy, her cheeks flushed, and god, she had missed this. She clung to him, her nails dragging up and down his back as a gentle, rolling moan came from her chest.

Taking her lovely moan as his cue, he withdrew his fangs and slid his tongue over the wounds, closing them up. In a week, she wouldn’t bare any marks of her time here. She could forget this all, if she wanted to. It almost caused a selfish part of him to cease his attentions so that perhaps they would scar over, but he could never do that. She was too beautiful to be scarred by him.

At her gentle prodding on his mind, he allowed the wall to come down a bit, merely at the surface level. She could see his love for her, his adoration for her every inch, the way his heart beat only for her. Her blood warmed him, invigorated him, and he could take on Snoke again if necessary. But for now, he was content with kissing her neck.

“Kylo, don't hide anything from me,” she whispered, running her hand up and down his forearm. “Please. What's wrong? And don't say you're just tired. There's being tired and then there's...this. What is it?”

He frowned. He had promised not to lie to her. So how did he answer her without a lie?

“It’s stress, my love. I’m just wondering what more I can do to prevent a catastrophe,” he finally settled on. He rolled off her and to his side, one arm slung across her waist.

Sighing heavily, she shook her head, deciding to let it go for now. He clearly wasn't going to give her a straight answer, so fine. “Preventing catastrophe? I'm fairly sure there's not much you can do, aside from an act of gods. Can you stop earthquakes? No, not unless you have something you need to tell me. But it's an example. Some things you just can't stop, and maybe some petty Resistance members are the same way. We could always relocate. Somewhere lush and _green._ Somewhere not the desert; a place we could take everyone to and they can enjoy,” she whispered softly, imagining the scenes in her head.

Maybe somewhere tropical, where all of the inhabitants of the compound could gather on one of the springs and enjoy a day together, where the children could get outside and enjoy the sun on their faces without burning to a crisp instantly.

“That sounds beautiful, Rey. Where do you propose we go? Shall we take an island of our own? Maybe we can rule our people from the comfort of our very own,” he said, smiling softly at the fantasy. That would be lovely, if it could happen. “Of course, there would still be sand on an island.”

“There's nothing wrong with sand. It's only if _everything_ is sand that we start to have issues. But yes, we'll have our own little island. You'll get to wear a hula-girl outfit and I'll be the one to cheer you on. After we get crowned with our ceremonial leis, of course. And then when night comes and it's time to go to sleep, we can go into our little shack right there on the water, and curl up while listening to the waves while we do what we do best,” she smirked up at him. “Or maybe we'll go to the mountains.”

He pulled her closer to his chest, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked down at her. “The mountains? And what will we do there?” He gently traced her cheek, counting every freckle as he had a hundred times before.

She shrugged. “We can become hermits. Maybe make friends with those goats that scale the cliffsides. The world is our oyster, Kylo! What _wouldn't_ we do? We’ll have an entire eternity to explore everything, sure, but just think about it--surrounded by the trees and the wilderness, _away_ from other clans, away from other people. We could make it whatever we want,” she insisted, talking animatedly with her hands as she always did. Then, she turned her head towards him, eyes going soft at the sight of him. “I think it could be a really good idea. Well, at least for a vacation,” she whispered as she reached up to cup his cheek softly.

“I love those ideas, Rey. We deserve a nice vacation. Maybe we can take a cruise of the coast, start at your mountains and end on your island. The world is but for you, my love,” he replied, leaning into her touch. “But for now, I must learn how to be a king and serve our people. I must do right by them.”

“I know that,” she sighed. “It’s just wishful thinking. I’ll be there with you every step of the way, as long as you want me to be. I still think I'd make a pretty shitty ruler, but maybe after a few hundred years, I'll improve a little, eh?”

She was trying really hard to cheer him up and it had worked for a bit, but she couldn't help but notice that it couldn't fix anything else. She tucked herself further into him, stroking her thumb across his cheekbone as her eyes fluttered shut. She felt a little bit drowsy now that he'd taken some blood, but it was a good drowsy, the kind where she was content and felt safe with someone she loved. She trusted him enough to fall asleep in his presence, to wrap him around her body and hold on.

Her legs intertwined with his, and she breathed him in, committing the wonderful, musky scent to her memory as she finally drifted off to sleep, comforted enough by his presence to relax and allow herself to slip into a sleep filled with dreams of tropical paradises and jagged mountain faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray!!! We're in the home stretch of it all now! I mean, clearly we're heading right towards a HEA, right?
> 
>  
> 
> right?????
> 
>  
> 
> I mean, would Poaxath and I EVER do something to get in the way of an HEA? We would neeeeveeeer...
> 
>  
> 
> What's that, you say? 
> 
>  
> 
> we WOULD!?
> 
>  
> 
> ooooooh.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh. 
> 
>  
> 
> We would ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the doozy.

The sound of the alarm was rather jolting, even if he knew it was coming. But its effect was instantaneous, stirring both himself and Rey from slumber. Well, presumed slumber. Kylo had left, after all, and come back. He was just grateful that he hadn't disturbed her.

“Get dressed, Rey. _Quickly,_ ” Kylo instructed through the loud whines of the alarm.

Rousing quickly in a panic, Rey leapt from the bed, looking around with wide eyes as she ran to grab some clothes. “What’s going on, Kylo?” she asked, throwing on a shirt and some pants.

It was a dumb question, as she knew _exactly_ what that alarm meant. It meant nothing but something bad, like a bomb. Meeting him back in his own bedroom, she looked around wildly, already trying to think about how much time they had.

“You need to evacuate, _now,_ ” Kylo said, grabbing her by the arm. There wasn't a lot of time, he knew. He had to act quickly to save his people, and even that was a risk. Getting Rey out first, however, was his priority. He led her from the bedroom and down the hall, hurrying down the stairs. Neiric would be waiting with Rose. They would need to go swiftly.

“What--no! Not if you aren't going!” she immediately protested, tugging on her arm. His grip was firm, though, and she felt like a child being led around by a parent.

“ _Yes,_ ” he replied. Throwing open the front door, the sound of the alarm was so much louder. He immediately spied Neiric, holding tight to an equally distressed looking Rose.

“Rey!” Rose cried out.

“You'll see them through, yes? I have to go to the others,” Kylo asked, looking at Neiric.

 _“No,_ he will _not!”_ Rey growled, tugging again on her arm. “Take Rose and go; _I'm_ staying!” she snarled, glowering first at Neiric and then back up to Kylo.

How dare he just try to make this decision for her. If he was planning to stay behind, then what point was it for her to go if he was going to die? What the hell kind of logic was that? She could help get people out! She could direct them where to go!

“Rey, just _go!_ You cannot stay! I don't even know if we will survive, but by the gods you _will,_ ” Kylo snapped back, dropping her arm and pushing her towards Neiric. “Take them and hurry back. We have little time.”

Neiric nodded and grabbed Rey by her shoulder. “Come now, my lady. You've got to move fast if you're going to be out of the blasting radius.”

Planting her feet firmly against the ground, Rey pushed Neiric's hand from her shoulder. She bared her teeth at the vampire, daring him to try and grab her again. _“No!_ If I go, then you do, too, Kylo!” She stepped back closer to him, her face defiant. “I'm not going without you.”

“Damnit Rey, just _go!_ Do you want to die today?” Kylo snarled at her.

“What about you guys? And Finn and Poe?” Rose asked, not exactly ready to go, either.

“The two of you are who matter. _Leave!”_ Kylo's voice was loud, a booming command that startled Rose.

 _“I said I wasn't going without you!”_ Rey yelled back, turning to Rose a moment later. “You go. I'll try to get them out of here.”

She didn't really want to cause a scene, but gods, she wasn't leaving. She couldn't leave him, not when she'd just found him. It was impossible to fathom a life without him in it, her mate. If he was going to die, then she was going to go right alongside him.

Rose looked at Neiric, debating her options. She didn't want to leave _anyone,_ but dying also wasn’t on her list. “Come back for me?” she asked Neiric softly. Things had been different since the bite from Finn, especially once Finn and Poe moved in, but she was still unendingly fond of Neiric, as she knew he was of her.

Neiric smiled fondly down at her, this spitfire of a girl who took a shitty situation and not only survived but thrived. He cherished her so. He lifted her hand to his lips, giving it a kiss. “Doubtful, Rose. Now let's go.”

Rose looked back at Rey and Kylo, knowing the battle was still to be fought, and left.

Kylo watched them go for only a moment before glaring down at Rey. He needed to be harder with her, it seemed. “You're being selfish! I have others to attend to!”  

Meeting his glare right back with her own fire, Rey shook her head. “I'm not stopping you. I can _help._ I can direct people where to go, Kylo, and if you're going to be so adamant to stay here and make sure they're safe, then I can too. You go down, I'm going right next to you.”

The sirens were still waiting behind them, loud and obnoxious, but she hardly heard them anymore, lost in her bubble with Kylo and his frustration.

“No! Because then you'll just _die_ and that wouldn't be fair! Why should you die because of me?” he growled, beyond frustrated. He didn't want to lie to her, he never wanted to lie to her, but she seemed so beyond reasoning that he had a feeling he would need to. If he died with her hating him...well, at least she lived.

“This is _my_ choice! I'm choosing to stay and help,” she said, pushing past him to continue on around the compound. It wasn't his fault if she died, not when she had ample opportunity to leave. Which should be saying something, compared to how she'd been denied that request in the time she'd been here so far.

Kylo ground his jaw, his anger boiling, even as pain undercut it. He had to get her out of here. Their plan to go below ground would only work if the blast was as Dameron said, and they would only survive by the grace of their hardened bodies. A mortal, however? She could still die, rocked too hard in the blast. She would _die_ , because of him.

“You've never had a choice, but I have,” Kylo said, grabbing her by the arm and turning her to face him. He had to do it. He had to. “I lied, Rey. I've been lying all along. You aren't my mate. I simply wanted you, to taint you and ruin you as I have done to countless others before. That you were useful in the disposal of Snoke was a bonus, and had you fallen to him, I would not have wept. I don't love you, Rey. I never have and I never will. You're _nothing_ to me, but a cheap, easy fuck.”

Rey felt like she'd been slapped straight across the face, her heart plummeting deep into her stomach. Normally she would have thought such words from him were because Snoke had gotten into his head, but the man in question was gone now, his hold disappearing along with him. She'd been called many things by Snoke, a desert whore among them, and they'd always rolled off her back, but to hear _Kylo_ saying she was easy, that she'd been a tool for him to take pleasure in and use to his advantage was…

Feeling pale, she swallowed, eyes lowering slightly to where he held onto her arm before lifting to meet his. He looked so sure, so resolute, but she still had to try. “You...y-you're lying,” she whispered weakly.

“No, I'm not. You were so _easy,_ Rey. Playing pretend like you didn't want it, but when it came down to it, you spread your legs like a good little slut and let me take what I wanted. All I had to do was tell you pretty things, fill that simple, needy mind of yours with promises of forever and a family and a home. Too easy, really. I almost gave you over when the thrill of it wore off, but you _were_ such a pretty little thing, letting me feed whenever I liked, even when it was too much for you. So desperate for my approval. Sad, really. Just a lonely little girl, hoping to play mate to a monster.” He leaned in, his eyes at level with hers. “Get out of here, _girl._ Go find someone else to latch on to. Leave the monsters to die in peace without your endless whimpering to bother them.”

Her heart positively _shattered_ at his words, at the venom in his voice. She could feel tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision until she looked from him to the ground in an effort to blink them away. Even if he _hadn't_ ever cared about her, even if every single thing he said was true and she hadn't mattered to him in the slightest, that she was nothing more than a slut for his use, there were still mortal people here. “I can still help,” she whispered, her voice shaking with the effort to keep her pain deep inside. “Even if you don't care, if it was all just a lie, there are people here that need help.”

“There are none here who need _your_ help. Be gone, whore. Your usefulness has been expended and you are now free of your binds. Go take the skills I have given you and use them to someone else's benefit,” he spat, giving her a shove away. He had to remain strong. He had to get her going. They were already wasting far too much time.

Stumbling back, she looked up at him as the tears broke free and began streaming down her cheeks. She should have made her escape far earlier than this, she should have gotten out before her stupid heart had started making decisions for her; like falling in love with a monster like Kylo Ren.

Gathering what little pride she had left, as beaten and battered as it was, she turned and ran. It was hard, as her arm was clutched protectively to her chest and her breaths were hard to get with the stabbing going through her body, down to her very soul. She needed to get away, needed to get far away. Finn and Poe would be able to help themselves from here, anyway. They'd be able to get free, but then again, maybe they hadn't cared at all, either.

She raced towards the gates, careening through them as quickly as possible, her body shaking as the first stupid sobs began to catch up with her. Rey ran as fast and as hard as she could, needing to get away from here. She needed to get back home, she needed to be back in her own personal space, and not somewhere near that blasted compound. She raced across the desert, her body feeling splintered in more ways than one. Fuck her for being so desperate and needy, and fuck Kylo Ren.

He watched her go until she was no longer in his sight, and maybe even longer. But a tremor in the ground, low and barely perceptible, reminded him that now was not the time to cry and pine. He'd saved her. Now he just needed to save himself, even if the world was no longer worth living in without her by his side. He couldn't perceive her forgiving him, much less trusting him again. She'd just continue to be angry that he'd said all those horrible, nasty things to force her to go. She wouldn't see the logic, only her heartache.

As he finally turned to help make sure everyone was safely in the hastily-dug bunker, he wondered if his heart would ever stop breaking.

 

* * *

 

“Hey! Get in!” Rose called as she pulled up beside Rey. At least Neiric gave her the sports car. “Holy shit, girl. I was legitimately terrified you wouldn't make it! Come in, faster! Can't you feel it coming? We gotta fucking _go!”_

“Go away, Rose,” Rey mumbled, uncaring at this point as she kept walking. She felt numb all over, her mind and chest split open to the point where it felt as though it would never heal.

Logically, she knew she was still in the blast radius, that the sheer shock impact would catch up with her, but it didn't matter. Rose didn't give a fuck, so why bother acting like she did?

“Get your ass in this car right _now!_ I promised I'd look after you, remember? Everyone we love is about to get blown up so I've only got you,” Rose said, her voice pitching on desperation. “Rey, _please!_ I can't lose you, too!”

That caused Rey to stop and turn to her, a frown touching her brows. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying, and her lips were dry and cracking. “Do you _actually_ care, or are you just pretending like _he_ did?” she spat back.

Rose's brows burrowed at that, and she sputtered for a moment before finally finding her voice. “Okay, we're going to unpack that, _later_ , when we _aren't_ dead. But yes, I really do care. And I thought you did, too. So get your ass in this car and let's--fucking-- _go!”_

Hearing the truth in Rose's voice, or at least what could pass as truth, Rey climbed into the car and stared out the window, her gaze eventually drifting to the mirror on the side. She could see the shadow of the compound fading away as the car started moving, and she fought off the way her lip trembled as the memory if his words replayed over and over again. They rang in her ears, sounding so close but so far away and she couldn't help the fresh wave of tears that spilled down her cheeks.

As Rose punched it across the desert, she wondered where they should go or what she could even say to Rey. _Clearly_ Kylo had said something to get her to go, and that something wasn't stellar. She needed to say something, though, to avoid looking in her rear view mirror every ten seconds for a mushroom cloud to appear. She really, _really_ hoped it wouldn't, but logic told her it would.

“Okay, spill. What did the royal jackass do?” Rose asked. She felt the tremors below the car get fiercer and she gripped the steering wheel harder, pushing the gas even more.

Rey shrugged listlessly, unsure how to respond. How did one explain that the person they loved, didn't love them back and had said some things to just _drive_ that point home in the cruelest of ways?

“He just said the truth, I guess,” she replied softly, ignoring the tremors that began to jostle the car around. At this point, either they would be far enough away or they wouldn't be, and no amount of worrying was going to change that.

“That he's going to love you up until the moment that bomb rips his shredded body to shreds?” Rose scoffed. When she turned to look at Rey, though, her expression softened. “Whoa. What truth do you mean?”

It was as if the floodgates had opened at that point, as Rey was unable to stand the way Rose was looking at her. “He said it wasn't real, that none of of it was real. He wasn't my mate. He didn't love me, he didn't care. He called me a whore, a whore that had served its purpose and that I should go take what I've learned from him and go use it on someone else. He said I was easy, that I was just a tool, that he wouldn't have cried had I died.. He…” she heaved a shuddering gasp, the pain fresh and agonizing. “He didn't care.”

Rose just raised an eyebrow. “And you _believed_ that load of bullshit? Shit, Rey. I've _never_ seen a more devoted person in my _life._ You've gotta remember that I've seen Kylo with the others and he never treated you like them. He loves you so much that he _would_ lie like that to get you to go. Think about it! He knew you'd stay behind and die. Who wants that for the person they love?”

Rey just looked out the window, feeling the weight of Rose's words, the sincerity in them. “It feels so real, Rose. He meant it, I could see it in his eyes. He looked so cold, so…” she struggled for words, unsure how to respond. Her body felt so torn, broken by what she had been told from someone she loved, and from Rose, someone who had no reason to lie to her now, had said.

“He's pretty fearsome when he needs to be, Rey. That's part and parcel of the whole “prince” gig. I'm sure he didn't mean it. I’m sure he just said all that junk to get you to safety. I can't imagine he would ever...no, no. It's a lie. I'm confident of it. I mean, you weren't there when he first asked me to be your companion. He knew what type of sass he was inviting by asking me, but he also knew you'd need me. He didn't want you to ever feel lonely or neglected. He'd said you had too much of that in your life and you needed a few good friends. He wanted that for us, and he also wanted you to find that in him. He wanted to create the world you _should_ have had. He wanted everything for you,” Rose said.

Rey shook her head, frowning down at her hands. “I want to believe you, I do, but...gods, Rose. I just--I don't know. It hurts too much even think about it right now. And even if he didn't, we'd never make it back there in time. Just...just go that way,” she pointed off in a direction, towards where her RV was.

Rose frowned but nodded, steering the car where Rey had pointed. She could feel the rumble and she knew it was coming, but she willed herself not to look. What was the use in looking, in seeing the moment the people she knew and loved died? And Finn...at least they had what they had, even for a moment. She touched the spot on her arm and wished that it had scarred. She wished she had one from Neiric, too. She wanted a piece of the men she adored for the rest of her life.

“So, where are we--”

Rey felt the blast more than heard it, a sudden violent shudder in the ground followed by a bright light behind them. “Cover your eyes, Rose!” Rey shrieked, immediately clamping her fingers down over her own as she clicked her seatbelt into place. Chances were the shockwave was going to smash into them any second and their only hope was that the car could help shield some of their impact into the surrounding sands.

Rose had enough sense to slam on the breaks and throw the car into park before ducking her head down. The impact was _hard_ , and had this car not been fortified with armor, she was positive they would have rolled. The sound was too loud and even with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands over them, it was bright. But only for a moment. There was all this noise and this light and the shaking...and then it was done. An eerie silence followed, the sound of nothing deafening in its own right.

Rose hadn't realized she was getting out of the car until she did. _Finn. Neiric. Kylo. Poe!_ her mind screamed desperately. Or was it her mouth? But she couldn’t help it. She began to run, tears streaming from her eyes. They weren't gone, right? They had survived, right? But there was a part of her, something that had never existed before Finn and had since consumed her, that felt too cold, too empty. Turning watery eyes to Rey, she wondered if the similarly mated girl could feel it, too. It was a loss, deep and profound. It was a nothingness. There was no one on the other end of that link. It was severed for good.

Rey had thought she'd known pain just a few moments ago, but there was an echo in her chest that went unanswered. This was crippling, a weight in her heart that felt made of molten lead. She moved quickly to Rose and grabbed her, the two girls holding each other and sobbing. They'd have to go back, of course. They'd have to see the damage with their own eyes, and if Kylo still felt the same way, then fine. But if he was alive, and as long as he was alive, that was good enough for her. The searing pain in her body was begging otherwise, however. _Why_ had it felt so good to be around him? Why had it felt _right,_ even if it could have been the most wrong thing in the world?

Maybe mates _did_ exist, and maybe it was possible Rose had been right.

“We have to go back,” Rey whispered into the shorter girl's hair. “We have to know.”

Rose nodded, blubbering still. There was no way she wasn't going back, nothing would keep her from just knowing. She had to know. If only so that she could find the ashes of her loved ones and give them a proper burial, she had to know.

“K--kay. But--but we have to--to--to wait. Radiation,” Rose said, sniffling. It wouldn't be safe to immediately march on the compound, as logic told her.

Rey nodded back, “Okay, come on. We--we'll go to my old place.” She took Rose by the hand and they simply stared at the giant mushroom cloud, as the pillars of smoke wafted upwards from the rubble now that the explosion had passed.

 

* * *

 

“It's...um...nice?” Rose said. What the fuck were they even looking at?

Rey gaped, and then closed her mouth, and then gaped again. “It--it's--the door was _right_ here! And the bed was...was over here! That...that... _ASSHOLE!"_  She fumed, stalking around the pile of ash and scrap metal that used to be her RV.

Rose couldn't help it: she started cracking up. “Oh, that is just _rich!_ We're fucked six ways to Sunday, the people we love are probably dead as fuck, and we have nowhere to live! What the actual fuck are our lives?”

“Oh my _god,_ this is just _fantastic!”_ Now she truly had nothing, no mate, no friends (except Rose), no succulents that Kylo had brought for her (she wouldn't think about that too much right now; he may be dead, but his last words to her had still been an asshole's words), and now her RV with all of her personal items had been torched to hell. It didn't even look like it had happened in the bomb or anything, either. It looked like this had happened a bit ago, and it was exceptionally doubtful anyone from Niima Outpost had done it.

Coming around the other side, she shook her head. “I mean, we could always just burrow into the sands or something like an ostrich,” she suggested, trying to make light of what was, indeed, a _very_ shitty situation.

“While I'd say that's brilliant, I must remind us both that there are scorpions and snakes and shit out here and I'm not here for that. Is there a town nearby?” Rose asked.

“There's Niima--” she suddenly couldn't say the word, the memory of that being where she met Kylo and had a _fabulous_ bonding time with Finn and Poe popping back up. “--Niima Outpost.”

“Let's head there, then. Neiric, um, gave me some money. Lots of it, really.” Rose moved around to the trunk and opened it to show Rey. “Half is yours, too. From Kylo. They wanted us to be able to live comfortably. Do you _still_ think he didn't love you?”

Rey frowned down at the huge wads of cash and coin in the trunk. She felt... _so_ stupid. “I should be back there with him,” she whispered, tears threatening again. “He...gods, he _did,_ didn't he, Rose?” Her voice was crackling and she realized she hadn't had a proper breakdown yet, having been trying to be the strong one once the bomb fell. She'd been having a self pity one before, but now...now she needed to grieve.

Rose pulled the girl in for a hug, giving her a comforting back rub. “Yes, he did. He loved you so much that he risked having you hating him up until his last minute alive just so that you _would_ stay alive. If that's not true love, I have no idea what is.” She sighed heavily, replaying Neiric's last words of adoration and admiration in her own head. Finn had come to see her off as well, but the moment had been short and unsatisfying. And now, it was all she had left. “Go ahead and cry, sweetie. Let it all out.”

Rey did. She sobbed harder and longer than she ever had in her life. It was harder than those nights she cried herself to sleep after wishing herself a happy birthday because she didn't know what day it was. It was harder than the first night as a captive under Kylo's care because she was scared and alone. It was the hardest she'd ever cried because the person and people she was crying for had loved her back. They'd loved her so much that they'd sacrificed themselves in order to make sure she and Rose were safe. She'd finally found someone to care about her, to _want_ her and _need_ her, and now he was gone. It was the lack of closure that was the worst; unable to know if they were truly gone or if they were suffering. It was being unable to go help because of radiation that would surely kill her and Rose as well if they stepped foot on the grounds before it was safe. It was a frustrating situation, and Rey just didn't know how to cope.

Rose held Rey whole she cried, letting her own tears fall until she simply had none left. She helped Rey get situated in the car and drove them out to Niima Outpost, looking for a suitable hotel. That seemed a lofty order, however, so she settled on the cleanest looking motel she could find. She couldn't help but notice how everyone was throwing looks off into the distance where the compound once was. This place was perfect a bit too far away to feel the brunt of it like they had on the car, but they probably still got some residual shocks. She kept quiet, though. No use in telling anyone anything.

“Did you want to share a room or get your own?” Rose asked as they waited for the guy at the desk to acknowledge their presence. He seemed more interested in hitting his TV, trying to force it to work again.

“I don't mind sharing,” Rey said quietly. Most of these people had probably heard about the shootout at Plutt's junkyard, and it was no wonder that some horribly drawn portraits of her were up around town. Not that anyone would enforce them or anything. Rey still had her abilities and could defend them if need be, even without her staff, which was also toast now. “Actually, I don't want to be alone, if that's okay.”

Rose gave a sigh of relief. “Good. Me either.” she slapped her hand to the counter then. “Yo! Can we get a room _now?_ ”

Their room was small and dark and musty, a stark contrast to the opulence they'd been living in. It was only once they entered that Rose realized that their _only_ luggage was the money. They had nothing else. Everything else they may have accumulated in their lives was gone, blown up in one way or another.

“I guess we'll need to go shopping for...everything,” Rose muttered as she sank down onto one of the beds. “Choosing where to live I guess would be step one. I get the feeling that you don't want to stay here.”

“Not particularly,” Rey replied, chewing at her lip. She wasn't completely averse to going back to her old ways, of having nothing, because that amount of money meant that she would never go hungry again, and that had always been her main concern. She felt on the brink of tears again, every little thing she looked at or thought about reminding her of someone that was lost to her. “I need...I need tropical islands...or a mountain. _Something._ I need…” she inhaled shakily. “I just need him, Rose.”

Rose frowned. “Trust me, I get it. I barely got a moment with Finn after that connection happened, but I still feel the loss of him. And Neiric, and Poe, and Kylo, and everyone in our households. Gods, Threepio and Mitaka and _everyone_. Everyone I ever knew, the only family I've had these last few years, just...gone. I always thought I was a survivor, but now I realize that I survived because of them.”

Rey flung herself down onto the other bed in the room, burying her face into the pillows. She couldn't cry again, she couldn't. Pretty soon, she was going to run out of tears, right? They would just have to somehow make it through the next few days, weeks, and possibly months before they'd be able to return to the compound.

“I don't know how to do this,” she admitted into the pillow, “I know how to be alone, but in the short time I waa there, I grew to rely on _everyone._ To have them always be there. And now--now, I…”

She would _not_ cry again, damn it, but good luck telling that to the tears that were dampening her pillow.

She tried mentally tugging at that invisible link she shared with Kylo, the one that was torn, shredded, with no one on the other side.

Rose sighed, lying back on her own bed. “At least we'll have each other, right? No matter where we go or what happens, I'll have you and you'll have me. It can be like a buddy cop show: Rey and Rose Vs. The World!”

Turning her face so that she was looking over at Rose, Rey gave a weak smile. “You and me against the world. I guess the question is...what do you want to do now? Moping is definitely not going to help or speed anything up, and I think we could both use a distraction. A long distraction.”

Rose grabbed for the remote and held it aloft. “I was thinking order pizza and watching trash TV until we're so numb we forget?”

“As long as it isn't romance or overly violent, I'm down,” Rey nodded, curling up on the bed in such a way that she could comfortably see the television. “Have you ever seen that show...oh what was it called? _Jersey Shore?_ That's trash enough, right?”

Rose laughed. “The last time I watched mortal trash TV, Jerry Springer and Maury ruled the day. Do tell me more about this shore in Jersey,” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. This felt good, a temporary bandage on her pain. Sarcasm and jokes were helpful.

“It's _horrible!_ I mean, I've only seen like five minutes worth of it, it was so bad, but apparently it was super popular for a while. Doubtful it's even on, but yeah, just bad all around.” She went in further detail about what she knew, explaining the premise and the characters and stressing _again_ just how awful it was.

They did manage to find an old rerun of it, and Rey was absolutely aghast. The show was...so much worse than she'd described. _So much worse._

Rose was torn between being horrified and dying of laughter. By the time their pizza arrived, she was positively rolling. She couldn't believe real humans did things like this, _willingly,_ and on camera! The world had definitely changed since she was last a part of it.

That blissful feeling of being full of pizza and distracted by TV could only last so long, however. As twilight fell, Rose felt a tingle of _something_. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was something, just below the surface of her skin. The hairs on the back of her neck were raised and she wondered what was causing this sudden reaction.

“Hey. Do you feel that?” Rose whispered, as if she was scared she'd frighten the feeling away.

Rey tried to concentrate on something, anything that felt out of the ordinary. She didn't necessarily _feel_ anything, not that she could detect, but she trusted Rose.

“What does it feel like?” she asked, sitting at attention.

“I...I can't tell. It's just... _something._ It's like my body is trying to tell me something, but I have no idea what. I can't tell if it's a warning or...what,” Rose replied. She hated that she couldn't pinpoint this feeling, but she felt it just the same.

“You don't think that it's your connection with…?” Rey asked quietly, trying to shove down any semblance of hope in her voice.

Rose closed her eyes and tried to focus, tried to align the feeling with something she was used to, but she couldn't. Nothing set of all similar bells in her head. “I don't think so.”

The prickling feeling crawled up Rey's spine next and she shivered. “I feel it too,” she whispered. It felt...odd. Familiar yet different, a tingling in her bones that somehow managed to convey... “There are vampires here. They're…”

A sudden knock on the door startled her, and she turned wide eyes to Rose.

“Well _fuck._ I don't know about you, but I’m pretty positive that _those_ aren't our radioactive loved one, come back as vampire-zombies,” Rose said, trying to pitch her voice lower. Not like it would work, since the vampires could hear then.

“Mate of Kylo Ren, we know you're in there!” a muffled man's voice called.

Rose looked at Rey, all color draining from her face. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_

Rey stared back at her with wide eyes. “We are so fucked. Beyond fucked, really.”

Well, maybe. Vampires interested in killing them could easily bust down the door if they wanted to, so it wasn't as though they were trying to _actively_ kill them. Right? Still, her mind began panicking. She wasn't used to any strange vampires, having only relied on ones she trusted, like Kylo. Fuck...Kylo. She pulled on that mental connection, heart dropping again when she felt no answer.

“What do you want?” Rey called back, scrambling to stand at the edge of the bed with her hands balled into fists.

“I think we can hear your whole conversation and you should probably let us in,” the man's voice called.

“ _Hey!_ Leave them be. They’re probably terrified!” a woman's voice hissed.

“We don’t bite!” the man tried.

“Oh sure, because they believe _that!_ You’re a moron!” she scoffed back.

Rey blinked and stared at Rose for a long moment. Apparently they should...open the door? They didn't _sound_ like horrible, awful, murdering vampires, right? _Right?_

Rose just shrugged, giving her a _go for it_ look. She didn't want to point out that if those vampires wanted them dead, they could just make it happen, invitation in or not. After all, the girls would have to leave their room eventually. And letting vampires linger at their door put others in danger.

Rey inched towards the door, standing warily on the other side with her hand hovering over the knob. Turning it slowly, she cracked the door an inch and peered around it to see two very normal people standing there. They were an older pair that were _obviously_ a couple, if she was going by their banter back and forth.

The man was roguish looking, his hair a grayish white color. He looked like he'd seen a lot of hardship in his life, and the leather jacket he wore was a testament to that fact. The woman, on the other hand, was shorter, but she looked positively fearsome, her brown hair dusted through with streaks of silver, her eyes looking kind, but Rey didn't miss the way she seemed to see _everything._

“Can I help you?” Rey asked, slowly opening the door for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this is a work of fiction and the bomb would've totally smashed them to bits in this situation. But for the sake of the story...let's just roll with it, aight?
> 
> And yeah, Kylo was a dick. But he wouldn't have been if Rey wasn't so stubborn.


	17. Chapter 17

“Ah yes. There’s no doubt about it. This is her,” the woman sighed happily, her whole body relaxing.

“See, I _told_ you I’d find her,” the man smirked, a lop-sided thing.

“ _I_ found her,” the woman glared.

“I know who you are!” Rose gasped. “Come in, come in!”

“Okay, _what_ is going on? Who are they?” Rey turned from Rose to the strange people. “Who are you? Find me? Find me for what?”

“Well, seeing as you're our son's mate, we figured we should probably come find you since we haven't been able to contact him after the explosion,” the woman said. “I'm Leia, by the way. This old man is Han. Say hi Han. Stop being an ass.”

Han smirked and grabbed Rey’s hand, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. “Hiya, kiddo. Damn, Ben really mated up, don’t you think, Princess?”

Rey tried to smile, she really did, but all the talk about Kylo (or Ben, she remembered his family always referring to him as that), and she gave Rose a helpless look as if to say 'help me’.

Leia noticed the look and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. “So you haven't heard from him, either, then.”

Rey just shook her head softly, unable to speak for fear that if she said it out loud to his _parents,_ that it would make it all the more real.

Han frowned and stepped forward to ruffle her head, permanently in dad-mode. “Hey, don’t flip, kiddo. Our boy’s a survivor. He wouldn’t let something like a bomb take out him or any of his people.”

“How do you know _any_ of this? Where have you two _been?”_ Rose quickly found her fury, her amazement at seeing the former princess and her husband done. “Do you have any idea what happened while you were gone? What the compound went through? Your _son?_ People--died! Mortals attacked and families were burned! What the hell were you two doing?”

Han whistled, taking a step away from the girl. “Whoa there, girl! Calm down. We had our reasons for doing what we did.” He looked down at Leia, panicked. “Tell her!”

Leia gave the young mortal girl in front of her a stern look, replying, “Well, it's a long story, really. We originally went on a trip to figure out what to do about Ben--this was back when he was having a struggle with his anger issues, mind you,” she added to Rey, continuing on. “While we were on our trip, we were captured. It wasn't until a while later that we realized it was by Snoke's men, and he was taking that opportunity to rise to power back home. He kept us under compulsion for the longest time, and it seems as though Snoke finally met his end, or we probably still wouldn't be here.”

Rey simply stared, her eyes bugging out of her head at the two people in front of her. “So you...didn't abandon him like he thought,” she said slowly, trying to wrap her mind around everything.

Han emitted a low growl from his chest, his lip curling in disgust. “I knew we should have taken him out, Leia. After your brother and Mara took care of Palpatine, we should have taken out Snoke. I knew he was trouble, but you were so sure he was controllable! And then he sunk his claws into our son and... _fuck._ ”

“Don't even act like this is all _my_ fault, Han!” Leia snapped back. “Snoke was always manageable while we were there. He took the first opportunity of us leaving to put his scheme into motion and it affected everything we worked so hard to build.”

Rey looked between them, her temper rising that they would dare fight and talk about everything that had happened when Kylo wasn't even here. They were acting like...like everything would be forgiven. “Well, thanks to you two, the entire compound has been blown to smithereens! We don't even know if Kylo, or Finn, or Poe, or Neiric or any of them are still alive!”

“I only recognized two of those names,” Han whispered down to Leia.

“Listen, I’m really glad that you guys are back and all, I’ve heard...mixed things about you two,” Rose said, wincing a moment. “But you’re too late. There was a bomb, sent by the mortals who have been fighting vampire subjugation.”

Leia took in a deep breath through her nose, steeling her nerves. “Mortals,” she growled before looking down at the two in front of her, “Not you two, of course,” she added with an affectionate pat to both of the girls’ cheeks. “We have nothing against mortals, of course, and we appreciate them and everyone else. However, hearing they've dropped a _bomb_ on my son and the compound is making me feel rather young and spry again.”

Rey nodded slightly, her mind far more occupied with the feeling of something touching against her mind. It was the faintest caress of _something,_ something familiar, and she leveled a glare at Leia. “Stay out of my head,” she muttered, erecting her mental shields into place.

Leia gave her a puzzled look before glancing at Han. _“I_ would never invade my son's mate's privacy like that without permission. Han?”

“What? I just wanted to make sure Ben was a good mate to her! I didn’t look at any of _that_ stuff. No one wants to see their son like that,” Han shrugged. “Looks like he made up with Luke, too. That’s good. At least there was someone who could be there for him while we weren’t.”

Rey narrowed her eyes, her nerves getting the better of her. She couldn't just stand here and talk about Kylo as though something tragic hadn't just happened. She felt angry, angry at him for trying to be a hero, angry at him for saying nasty things, even if it was to get her away. Mostly, she just missed him.

And standing here, staring at his parents, she knew she wouldn't be able to be around them for too long right now. She just needed to find out once and for all. If anything would make him respond to anything, it would be the news that his parents were here, right?

So she sent a thought out into the void, listening for any hint that he'd heard.

 _“Kylo Ren, if you're alive, your parents are back,”_ she thought, her own hurt and grief bleeding through the words. What of he _had_ meant those horrible words? It was as if every bit of self doubt was welling up again.

“So...what are you two going to do now?” Rose asked, trying to ease the awkward tension. “The compound is gone, and everyone is…” she broke off, unable to continue on with that thought. “Where are you going to go?”

“I don’t believe they’re all gone,” Han said simply. “Our son is smart. I mean, he got you girls out of there, didn’t he?”

Rose winced, making quick waving motions with her hands. “Not the topic you want to hit on right now.” She threw a look at Rey to make sure that the girl was still together. Barely, so she could tell. She sighed and moved to the girl, holding her to her side in comfort.

Rey just looked down at the floor, trying to think about nothing rather than the memory of their son telling her he'd never cared about her.

Leia sighed. “Well, we'll rebuild it, of course. No one is ever really gone, after all. Us vampires are made of some sturdy stuff. Han and I can probably handle the radiation. We can go search for survivors. I would say you can come with, but you'd both get cancer in two minutes.”

“You think there could be some?” Rose gasped, eyes shining with hope.

“Probably,” Han shrugged.

Rey looked up at that, a sad smile on her lips as she nodded. “I wish we could help, but yeah. That whole pesky mortal thing is kind of a drag. I was going to have Kylo do the change after--” she broke off, biting her lip to keep it from wobbling.

“Holy shit, you were?” Rose gasped.

“No worries, girls. Leia and I will go have a quick dig and be back as soon as we can,” Han said. He frowned then, sniffing the air for a moment. “And, um, stay inside. The other clans will realize these lands are unclaimed soon enough and come sniffing around, and you two _reek_ of vampire. They’ll come knocking soon enough.”

“Joy,” Rey groaned, slumping down on the edge of the bed. She held her head in her hands, feeling heavy and spent again, but she didn't have any more tears to cry. Probably in the morning. For now, she just...she was done. “Let us know what you find out,” she called after them as they moved towards the door.

Leia turned to face at both girls, her face softening a bit as she looked between them. “We'll be back in a bit. If needed, we'll get our own room, so don't wait up.”

“Be safe,” Rose bid. She know it was silly, as the princess had reassured her that they were hardy, but it was still ominous to see two people head off towards a blast zone.

“You, too,” Han waved.

And they were gone in an instant.

“Well, _that_ was unexpected,” Rose said, collapsing back onto her bed. “I’ve only ever seen portraits of those two.” She then laughed a bit. “I can’t believe how much Kylo looks like them. He’s got his dad’s smirk down pat.”

Rey buried her face back against the pillow. Okay, so apparently she could muster up a few more tears.

She was a mess. A true mess, and she had no one to blame but herself. Should've just stayed in her RV. Stupid Poe, stupid Finn. Stupid Kylo. Everyone was dumb, but especially Rey.


	18. Chapter 18

“Well, I can confidently say that the place has looked better before,” Han sighed as they came up to the sight that was once the compound. It was shocking, to say the least, to see the place he had once called home, where he’d married the love of his life, changed from mortal to immortal, and had a son, a smouldering pit. He was surprised to see that some of the buildings were somehow slightly in tact, and he swallowed down a scoff that humans just didn’t make bombs like they used to.

Leia smacked him roughly in the chest, rolling her eyes. “Well now we can get around to that grand renovation you never wanted to help me with,” she snapped, moving over some rubble to start making her way inside the compound. Following her nose, she headed towards an area in the back, detecting the faint hints of heartbeats and the smell of other people.

“Who am I to mess with architecture that predates me by several centuries?” Han asked.

He followed the lead of his mate, trusting her superior strength. Even in her older years, Leia was still one of the strongest. He thought fondly back to the days when they were all younger, when Leia and Mara would spar for fun. It was an epic battle, one that left you on the edge of your seat until the girls would finally cease, always at a stalemate. The sisters-in-law refused to take each other down completely, but Han was pretty sure that his woman would be the winner if it ever came down to it.

He sighed sadly when he saw the ruins of the greenhouse as they passed. “Poor Amilyn. She was so proud of those plants. Now we’ll have to dig a new irrigation system, somewhere where we won’t end up with radioactive venus fly traps who would prefer fresh human blood. I mean, it would serve us right, but I doubt we’ll be able to find volunteers for _that._ ”

“We can make it all better than it was, Han. Modern innovations and all that jazz,” Leia muttered, climbing over some concrete blocks that had been blasted everywhere. She lifted a few metal beams and shoved them aside, taking stock of the place she'd called home. It was still her home, she reminded herself. It just needed some TLC now, and a thorough cleaning.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called out, trying to see if anyone else was around that needed assistance. “Hello?! If you're trapped, yell as loud as you can!” she shouted, ears straining for anything.

“I think they’re underground, princess,” Han said. He stood still for a moment, listening for any type of shuffle. He sighed, pointing ahead. “They’re over there, and I’m pretty sure the blast knocked everyone out, _still_. I mean, I guess I would be out pretty cold, too, considering.”

“Come on, let's get them uncovered, at least. The sun's almost down, so it shouldn't be too irritating. Although, they're going to be hungry, and I don't know that we have any mortals nearby. That could be an issue,” she said as she scrambled over some more bits of rubble, tossing debris out of her way as she made her way over to where their friends and family were.

“Now that’s an advert I’d like to run in the papers. “Wanted: Willing Humans to Feed Radioactive Vampires. Could Help with Cancer?” and then a few extra question marks, to really get them interested,” Han said as he pulled some debris away as well. He’d always thought it was odd that more of the manors did not have basements, and most of those that did really only have cellars. Luke’s was hardly anything to make a note of. He supposed now they’d all probably insist on basements.

“You're absolutely insufferable, I swear. Remind me why I mated your ass again,” Leia griped with a roll of her eyes. She knew exactly why she'd claimed him, of course. There were just some things that you couldn't fight, and the mating bond between two people was one of those things. “I think she's good for him,” she added after a heartbeat, with a head nudge back in the direction of Niima Outpost.

“You should have looked inside her head. He’s actually... _soft_ for her. He dotes on her endlessly. She’s so in love with him she can hardly understand it, and he’s equally lost for her. Which is probably why is broke her heart so much when he made her leave,” he said. “He’s still a smart kid, I’ll give him that, but he’s also a moron. He should have just told her the whole truth instead of hurting her like that. But at least she’ll forgive him. Although there was also something in her head about an RV, which she is not ready to forgive him for yet.”

Leia snorted, a very unladylike sound as she shook her head. “Regardless, that boy needs someone to keep him in line without being overbearing. I'm telling you, we're going to need to invest in earmuffs. I do _not_ want to hear them. I love him, I do, but a mother can only stand so much.”

She finally tore away enough debris to see the top of what looked like a door underground, and she looked to Han. “What a way to return home,” she sighed.

He set his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side for an embrace. “We didn't expect this to happen, Leia. How could we? We did what we thought we had to do, took some space from and for Ben, but we never could have known what was going to happen. But we'll fix things now, okay? Me and you and Ben and Rey, we’ll rebuild.”

She leaned into his warmth, nodding as she wrapped an arm around his torso. “We'll rebuild. But first, let's dig everybody out.”

“Right away, princess,” he smirked, pressing a kiss to her head before he set out to his task.

She pushed at him playfully, a twinkle in her eyes as she said, “You're such a scoundrel.”

 

* * *

 

Rey sighed, twiddling her thumbs. They'd been watching this horrible show on tv (not as bad as Jersey Shore, but still. It was bad). She'd paced and paced, and paced some more until the stresses of the day were just too much and she couldn't pace anymore.

She collapsed onto the bed, arm over her eyes. “This is torture,” she muttered to Rose. “I feel stuck in between two different trains of thought, like I'll never get free. One side keeps saying he loves me and the other is convinced he wasn't lying.”

“I thought we solved this already?” Rose asked, nibbling on a pizza crust. “He's so stupidly in love with you that literally no one nowhere is _more_ in love than you guys are. It's both the sweetest thing and the worst. I mean, you’re not the one changing your bedsheets.”

“Oh my god, I never thought about that. Shit, I am so sorry, Rose! You know, I'm more than happy to do my own laundry,” she said, trying to give the other girl a smile she didn't feel. “It's just...it was already done whenever I came into the room and I didn't even think about it.” Her face flamed just a bit at the idea of _Rose_ being the one to strip off their come-soaked sheets.

Rose laughed. “Don't worry about it. It did my heart good to see evidence of you two fucking like rabbits. It meant that you were happy, and that's all I wanted for either of you.”

She then rolled off her bed, giving a stretch. “Let's do something. Go for a run or something. I need to get this nervous energy out of me _somehow._ ”

“A run? Around Niima? That's...not very safe,” Rey replied, blinking. “This isn't exactly a good town. I mean, we can run somewhere outside of it, but…”

“I thought this was where you were from?” Rose asked, confused for a moment. “Why would you stay in a place that wasn't a good place?”

Rey shrugged. “I am--was--a scavenger, Rose. I didn't have enough money to eat much less go somewhere else. I was stuck, and then that all sort of changed.”

Rose nodded in understanding. “No judgement from me. I only had my sister in this world. And she...well, we made it work while we could, until we were given over. I got lucky with Neiric. I _really_ hope he's alright.” she looked down at her hands, feeling sheepish. “I have no idea what that thing was with Finn, but I really liked it. But Neiric...I mean, we weren't together like you and Kylo. We were more like…like...I don't know. Friends doesn't cover it but lovers is too extreme. We just _understood_ each other, gave each other the comfort we needed in life, and just had a good time together. I never thought he'd turn me, but I knew he wouldn't throw me out when I got too old. It was just so nicely companionable, and I would have been happy to stay that way forever. But when Finn bit me, I just…” she sighed, shrugging helplessly. “I think I saw our whole lives flash before my eyes. It was so beautiful.”

Rey smiled reassuringly and nodded, standing to come around to stand before Rose. She took her hands in one of hers, her other still bandaged, and said, “I'm so glad you two found each other. I'm sure--I'm sure they're okay. They have to be, right? How cruel would fate be to have us find them and then just rip them away?”

“Cruel enough to make the men we love vampires in the first place,” Rose said, her dry humor shining through. “I hope they're okay, too. I hope the princess finds them and brings them back to us _before_ those other clans come sniffing. If you know that this place is no good _now_ , who knows how much worse it could be under another clans control?”

“Let's not find out, shall we?” Rey smirked, tugging her over to the door. “I suppose we could always run the fabulous distance out to my little pile of ash.”

“This time, no using any spooky powers to beat me. Got it? We're going to just run like normal people. It isn't a _race_ , Rey,” Rose said, pinning the girl with a knowing glare.

 _“Me?_ Why, my dearest Rose, I would _never,”_ Rey gasped, laughing a moment later. “However...make sure you lock the door when you leave!” She said as she bolted out the door.

“Get back here! Some vampire queen you'll make!” Rose snapped, bolting after the girl.

 

* * *

 

Han was relieved that everyone appeared present and accounted for, if not mostly blinded. But if that was the only problems the clan was facing, he'd take it. He'd happily play seeing-eye-dog to the whole lot of them if it meant that they were all alright. And the sight of his son, who had gotten so much... _broader_ since he last saw him, was a most welcome one. He'd never been happier.

Kylo, however, was just simply confused. He couldn't remember much of anything, and the fact that he couldn't see _wasn't_ helping. The first word out of his mouth as he was shaken awake, however, was, “ _Rey.”_

“Ben,” Leia said, reaching down to touch his face as she crouched before him. She stroked her thumbs across his cheek bones, relief flooding through her as she pulled his body into hers. “Ben, shhh, it's okay. She's fine; Rey's fine. Shhh, you're alright. I'm so glad you're alive.” She crushed his head to her chest, stroking his hair as she kept murmuring soothing things against the top of his head.

“ _M--M--Mom!?”_ Kylo sputtered out. He recoiled as if he was burned, and he had to take a quick sniff of the air. But everything felt so _wrong_ , a sharp tang permeating the air that shouldn't be there. But through it all, he smelt… “ _Han."_

Han flinched. “Hiya kiddo.”

“Why did you come back _now?_ And how do you know how Rey is?” Kylo spat. He glared in their general direction, even if he couldn't see them.

“That's a long story, one for after we make sure everyone is in one piece. And as far as Rey goes, we saw her, that's all,” Leia shrugged, unphased by his venom. She realized they had a bit of explaining to do, and that was just something they'd have to live with.

She stood up and began moving around to the others in the bunker, checking on Luke with a fond touch to his hair before moving on to her niece and nephew.

“I knew you'd come back,” Luke sighed happily, a weight that had been there for far too long lifting off his chest.

“Aunt Leia?” Jaina gasped.

“The blood bag, too,” Mara smirked.

“Watch it, witch,” Han shot back at his sister-in-law, full of fondness.

Leia rolled her eyes. “Will you stop bickering? We've been back for all of five minutes, I swear, and already you two are going at it. Apparently you're fine.”

There was a groan in the corner, a dark hand reaching up to rub at his eyes. “I can't see! Oh my god, I can't _see!_ Poe? Poe?!”

“I’m here! I...I can see,” Poe said. “Huh, weird. I wonder why?”

“You were _just_ turned, Dameron. Your light sensitivity has not yet kicked in in full,” Neiric said, with a roll of his own blind eyes.

“Oh. Right,” Poe said.

“Are we stuck like this forever?” Finn almost wailed as he sat ramrod straight. “I need to see Rose's face again! I _just_ got her! Ahhhhh!”

“Doubtful that it's permanent,” Leia huffed with a hearty eyeroll. “It'll probably heal once you get some blood. Which could be a while, since everyone here is radioactive and what not. So no one go nuts while we figure this out, alright?”

“I need to get back to Rey, _now,_ ” Kylo said, moving to stand. He had his other senses, he could find her just fine.

“Sit down, kiddo. You're not going anywhere for a while until we can get you all examined. The blast came through just a few yards from where you are now. You're all _lucky_ you're vampires and not mortals, or else you'd’ve been blown to smithereens,” Han said.

Poe wrapped his arms around Finn's shoulders to help him stand. “I'll help however I can. I may have hunted this lot up until weeks ago, but they're my clan now so I guess I should help.”

Han's lip curled at the man. “Who the fuck is this?”

“A moron,” Kylo scoffed.

“Speaking of morons,” Leia said with a pointed glare at her son. Not that he could see it, of course, but chances were he'd feel it.

Finn frowned, unable to track the conversation as much as he'd like to. “Who's a moron and why?” he asked, head moving back and forth before he leaned up to whisper at Poe. “Who's she talking about?”

“His Royal Moodiness,” Poe whispered back.

“I _heard_ that,” Kylo snapped. “Why am _I_ a moron?”

Leia looked at Han expectantly before pointing her finger directly at Kylo. “Benjamin Solo, I swear, if you make me spell out exactly why you're a moron, then you don't deserve that girl.”

Han shrugged. “Got me, Princess.”

“Oh you hush,” she growled at her mate before whirling off to go talk to Luke about everything that had happened in the time they'd been gone.

Finn dared a step forward, tilting his head curiously. “How long till we stop glowing in the dark, do you think?” he asked no one in particular.

“Well, we gotta get you all washed and fed. You're made of hardier stuff, so it shouldn't take too much time. A month, maybe?” Han said.

“Where will we go to be safe?” Kylo asked. “We clearly can't stay here. The land is done for.”

“Any territories that have a lot of land?” Han asked.

“Niima,” Kylo replied immediately.

“Niima? You mean that place where you damn near mowed us all down?” Finn asked Kylo, eyebrows raised.

“ _Yes_. There. It's in the middle of nowhere,” Kylo replied.

“ _And_ where Rey is from. Convenient,” Poe smirked. “So you tracked her down before coming to us? She and Rose are okay?”

“Rose? Is that the little ones name? She's... _intense_ for a mortal,” Han said.

Neiric smiled softly. “She is.”

Finn opened his mouth to say something, his jealousy getting the better of him but he was stopped when Leia spoke again as she returned, “Alrighty, so we can head back to Niima, rent out a hotel or something and stay there until we're able to get another game plan in place. It's probably for the best that we make our presence there known, anyway. I had noticed the smell of some less savory of our kind encroaching on the city now that they thought it was not under our protection.”

“Our?” Kylo scoffed. “You left your clan. These people aren't yours anymore. They're mine. I'm the king.”

Leia turned disbelieving eyes to her son. “You can play king all you want, but that is _not_ what happened,” she hissed at him, her tone taking on a rather harsh air as she bristled.

“Leia, Ben, now is not the time. There are about a hundred people who _aren’t_ you two crammed down here right now who need help, so remember that you're royalty and do your jobs,” Han said firmly, standing to his full height, shoulders back and chest out. If only more than his wife and this new kid could see how in control he finally was being.

“Fine, _fine,”_ Leia said, shaking her head. Clearly she was out of practice if she was taking the bait this easily. “Let's get everyone out of here. The sun's setting and we can get them outside into some fresh air. Not that they didn't get along or anything, but it smells rather...interesting down here.”

“Troopers, facilitate the families,” Hux commanded. “Children out first! Captain Phasma, get your men moving!”

“Knights, gather to me. We need to plan our next moves,” Kylo ordered next.

Han smirked in pride. It was good to see his son taking charge as well, and it was especially good to see him _not_ trying to claw the Hux boy's throat out. Han knew how much the kid used to give Ben shit for who his father was and all of that, but clearly they'd grown up...or at least, Han figured, they'd learned how to work together well enough.

Once everyone was out of the bunker, Han, Leia, and Poe were tasked with making sure everyone could navigate the wreckage. Luckily, some of the younger ones claimed to have their sight slowly returning once out of the dark bunker, so the trek was made easier with the increases in eyesight. The troopers kept everyone rounded up well together, knowing the safety in numbers, and they navigated to a clearer part of the compound to plan.

“We’ll need bagged blood at first, since drinking from mortals will be too dangerous. Changes of clothes, of course, and a way to bathe are another important step. We'll need to find somewhere relatively abandoned so that we do not risk infecting the mortals,” Kylo began.

“Niima has that in spades. That outpost is not the thriving stop it once was. Now it’s hardly good for anything,” Neph scoffed.

“You'll need to stay _hidden_ , so that you don't attract any type of unwanted attention and risk harm to anyone. And that _includes_ certain mortal women,” Han said, looking pointedly at his son, even though he knew he couldn't see. He also threw a look at Finn, remembering the way he'd spoken of Rose. Which had confused Han, as it had seemed like Neiric was also fond of the girl and he felt terribly behind.

“We can't even wave at them from afar?” Finn questioned, frowning deeply as he and Poe hung together in their line, using one another as support.

“ _No!_ No contact with mortals at all until you're free of radiation. Your bodies are made to push that type of stuff out pretty okay, poison fighting poison and all that, but it _will_ take time,” Han said.

“Since when do you know so much about this?” Kylo grumbled.

“Since we've been trapped up in the mountains under the compulsion of Snoke,” Leia informed him, shaking some dust from her body. “We didn't willingly stay away, Ben. Sure, we left at first, but that was for a trip planned for maybe a month maximum. It was to give you some time to breathe, but somehow Snoke slipped in and took over and everything went to hell.”

Finn's frown deepened and he asked, just to make sure, “And you're positive we can't even just wave? Keep like fifty feet in between us?”

“What the _hell_ is with this kid?” Han snapped.

“He just mated,” Neiric grumbled, turning away.

“Yeah. It's great,” Poe added, equally as grumpy.

“There are more important things going on here!” Kylo said. He wished he could just fucking _see._ That would be slightly better, at least. “Jade, Kunzite. I want you two to see if you can find blood. Check a hospital storage bank, a Red Cross, wherever. And remember to avoid the mortals as best you can. Any contact with them is a danger. Zoie, Neph, and Dan, I need you three to scout out for locations for us to live in. Neiric, I need you to work with Hux and his troopers to keep the other clans at bay for now. Make appearances at our territories so that the clans _know_ we aren't dead. We've got to get in contact with the mortals we had to see what help they can bring. And when this is all settled, I am personally marching up to that Resistance base to give them a piece of my mind...and then try to settle this once and for all. Dameron, I'll need your help there. You can help track where they'd go next, since you know their scents.”

“Sure thing, boss man,” Poe piped up, doing a mock salute. He wasn't worried about making faces or other gestures at the man since he obviously couldn't see. Hiding a snicker, he continued, “While I still don't condone violence, being on the receiving end of a bomb was pretty sucky, so I'd like to avoid that in the future.”

“Dameron, I can _smell_ you acting like a fucking asshole. You may be part of my clan and therefore under my protection, but that doesn't mean I won't end your life,” Kylo snarled.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fairly sure at this point though, that we've got our cupcake on our side, though. She'll kick you in the head, man,” Dameron shrugged, eyes on his feet as they trudged through the sands.

Rey had put her life on the line for his ass so much in the past few weeks and he was glad to hear that she'd made it. He'd have to make sure to give her some extra teasing as a show of appreciation for what she'd done for him.

“She's not your _anything_ , Dameron. You're lucky that she even calls you friend,” Kylo hissed.

“This is getting out of hand. How about everyone goes and does what they were told to do and the rest of us will keep going back to Niima, yeah?” Han said.

“Now you know why I backed off leading,” Luke muttered.

“No, you know what? No. I've been dealing with this asshole's bullshit for the past...who knows how the fuck long it's been. She's defended me and if I wanna call her my cupcake, I'm gonna call her my fuckin’ cupcake. You have no right to call her anything, you asshat,” Poe said, sliding to a stop. He shrugged off Finn's hand and puffed his chest up, preparing for a tussle.

“Whoa there, hotshot! Save it for when it can be a fair fight,” Han said, stepping up to the boy. _Youths these days!_

Poe glared, eyes narrowed as he turned on his heel and stormed up ahead, feeling Finn hot on his heels.

“What the hell was that?” Finn asked, his unseeing eyes wide.

“It’s _nothing_ ,” Poe said. He'd storm away completely...if he didn't feel tied to Finn forever. Damn maker thing.

“Sure as shit doesn't look _sound_ like nothing,” Finn said, reaching up to touch the other man's shoulder.

Poe immediately shrugged it off. “I just...I really like Rey and I don't wanna see King Asshole as her husband or mate or whatever. So when we get back, I'm gonna make my intentions known.”

The lie felt weird on his tongue, but he was committed. And it wasn’t _completely_ a lie. He _did_ like Rey, and he _did_ find her attractive, and he _would_ absolutely date her if it were an option, but that wasn't the point. He had been rejected by Finn and it sucked.

“You're gonna...you're gonna try and date Rey. When she _has_ a mate?” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, I know we saw him yelling at her and she ran, but surely there's something we missed there.”

“Oh, so suddenly you're an expert on mates?” Poe spat. “Suddenly you know everything about love and being mated and all that stuff? Why's that, huh?”

“Hey, man,” Finn said, holding his hands up in the air in defense. “Why don't you go chill out or something? I'll...I'll talk to you when you're feeling less douchey.”

“Fat chance of that,” Kylo mumbled under his breath. He didn't care what Dameron said, Rey wouldn't choose him...right?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so GOOD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. We're almost there!!! Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck through this fic with us <3

“I mean, it's good we haven't heard anything back, right?” Rey asked as they cooled down by walking instead of running. It had been a few weeks since Han and Leia had left, and neither girl really knew what to do in the meantime. She threw a look over at Rose, eyebrow raised. “No news is good news and all that?”

The consensus was maybe. Maybe it was good news. Maybe it wasn't.

Still, she couldn't help the way she bit her lip, anxiousness setting in. Of course Han and Leia wouldn't be able to come back and update them, but surely Kylo would be able to mentally talk to her if he wanted to, right? Just a simple _'I'm not dead’_ would suffice, although if he'd meant all that stuff he'd said, then she shouldn't expect an answer. She knew what Rose had told her numerous times now and what she'd seen and experienced with her own eyes, but the lack of contact of any sort was agonizing.

Hair pulled back into her buns to help her keep cool as the sun began setting, the girls climbed from sand dune to sand dune, an activity they'd taken to in order to avoid thinking too hard about what could have possibly happened or where everyone was. Rey found herself wishing she'd brought at least one bottle of water. She'd been stupid, but it wasn't like they were going to die from not drink. They'd just be super thirsty was all.

When they weren't outside making themselves tired, they were cooped up safely in their hotel room, playing any manner of games they could get their hands on. Rose had taught her some origami, and when Rey had lifted an eyebrow in surprise, she'd been met with a shrug and a comment along the lines of _‘what else are we gonna do?’_ Rey couldn't really argue with that, so they learned how to fold paper into various shapes, along with watching some more awful television in between bouts of exercise. It was hard to concentrate, though, her thoughts listless as a deep-seated depression began taking root over the days that followed.

It was hard for her to fall asleep and then once the asleep, she started sleeping longer and it was even harder for Rose to roll her out of bed. It was a problem, she knew, and she didn't know how to fix it, because this just wasn't like her. There still hadn't been any contact whatsoever, and while Rey had tried to be cheery for Rose's sake, there was only so much more she could keep up.

“Maybe they're in hibernation to heal?” Rose offered. She'd gone through most of her vampire knowledge, trying to explain away the days of silence. She couldn't tell if there was _something_ on the other end of that bond, or if she was just used to the feeling of nothing now. Rey had felt very much the same, which had offered little comfort.

Rose plopped down at the top of a dune, exhausted. “Every half century or so, vampires go through a hibernation. It's meant to help keep their bodies in working order, encouraging their organs to slow down and prolong. It's helpful for the turned ones, since their previously-mortal organs weren't created with the intention of lasting that long. For natural borns, it's just a natural part of their life cycles. So maybe they're all just hunkered down and...sleeping.”

Rey sighed, rubbing the back of her hand across her sand covered face. “Maybe, I guess,” she conceded. After another moment of indecision, she finally settled down next to the other girl and dragged her fingers through the sand.

“I wish I could just sleep until something happens. I feel like I'm losing my mind waiting, you know?” Rey asked, frowning.

She had spent her whole life waiting for her family to return; maybe it was practice for this part of her meager existence?

“Maybe we'll hear soon?” Rose shrugged. “At least the other clans seem to be at bay. I haven't felt that unknown-vampire twinge since we saw the princess and Han. Maybe they smelled the radiation and decided the land wasn't worth it? I mean, Niima isn't really worth _anything_...no offense.”

“None taken,” Rey said with a wave of her hand and a small smile. “If you think it's bad now, you should have seen it before, when Plutt was still alive. Well, I mean. He sort of kept an eye out on trades and sort of ran every--okay maybe it _is_ worse now.”

“Hey, I'm not judging. The shithole I came from wasn't any better. Can you believe that miner towns still _exist_ in this day and age? And they're horrible,” Rose said. She played with the sand at her feet, frowning. “I hope we hear something, too. I just want to know that they are all okay.”

“Me, too,” Rey sighed, looking up at the dying sun. “You know, we could always get another RV...and stay out of Niima.” She waggled her eyebrows playfully at the other girl.

Rose laughed. “Okay, I’m sure an RV _seemed_ like the ideal home before, but I am not spending our trunk full of money on one. We're buying a mansion, full stop.”

“A mansion for just the two of us?” Rey smirked, shaking her head. “Seems a bit ostentatious, if you ask me. I know there's splendor, and then there's _splendor.”_

“What can I say? I'm used to that mansion living...just as long as I don't have to be the one who cleans it, of course,” Rose grinned.

 _Rey_.

Rey went completely still, her breath catching as she heard a very familiar voice whisper through her mind. She turned wide eyes to Rose to see if she'd heard it, too. Which might be stupid, considering it was just her name. “Did you hear that?” she asked anyway.

“Hear what?” Rose asked.

_Rey!_

Head whipping around them, Rey tried to pinpoint which direction it seemed to be coming from as she replied, out loud and mentally, _“Kylo.”_

 _“Rey! Oh, my love. I've missed you so much. Are you alright? Did the blast get you? Are you with Rose? Rey, my love, my mate, gods I miss you!”_ Kylo cried desperately.

“What the hell is happening?” Rose asked. “You have the _weirdest_ look on your face!”

“He…” Rey replied, trying to process the words. On one hand, her heart was soaring to hear from him and for him to sound every bit like the man she loved, but at the same time, she couldn't get over how cold he'd been.

 _“We're fine. We're in Niima, at a hotel. Well, not at the moment, anyway. Are you okay? Everyone else?”_ she sent back, a frown between her brows.

“ _Everyone survived. We're detained in Niima, in an abandoned motel so that we can handle the radiation, but the blindness is abating in most of us. Leia and Han think it should take about a month before we're cleared to be safe near mortals.”_ A pause. _“I am so glad you're safe. I love you so much. I will spend the rest of my days trying to make up for what I said. I'm sorry. I panicked. I just needed you to get to safety. You wouldn't have survived and I...you know I love you, right?”_

 _“You_ destroyed _me, Kylo. If you had just told me exactly what was going on all along, I would have gone with little argument. So, I'm immensely relieved you're okay, and I'm extremely hurt and_ pissed _at you. My RV?!_ Really?!”

Silence.

And then…

“ _That was before, I apologize. And you would_ not _have gone. I tried to reassure you, and you refused to leave. I had to do what was necessary to save you, even if it meant telling such horrible lies_.”

“Yeah, well, you're an asshole,” she muttered out loud under her breath. She shook her head, telling Rose that everyone was fine so far and about the time they had to spend away from mortals.

_“I don't know what you want me to say right now, honestly. I love you, too, but it's going to take some time for things to be...as they were.”_

_“I understand. I will not contact you, then, until you are ready. Stay safe.”_ His voice was careful and cautious.

 _“When you can safely be around us pesky mortals, come find me. Until then...don't go.”_ It came out quiet and wavery, her neediness rearing up to hear that he _did_ care.

“ _You can take all the time you need to heal from what was said, Rey. I'll...I'll leave our connection open, though, so you can feel my presence.”_

 _“Thank you,”_ she replied, the words barely a whisper. Then, a moment later, _“I love you, Kylo.”_

 _“I love you, too, Rey._ ”

“What did he say? Is Finn okay? What about Neiric? Poe's still alive, right?” Rose asked, one question on top of the other.

Blinking out of her trance, Rey glanced over at Rose, who was looking at her with eager eyes. “He said everyone is alive. He mentioned that some were blinded, but they're expected to make a full recovery and we should be able to meet them in another month.”

She reached over to take Rose's hands in her own and squeezed them, giving her a kind smile. “They're alive, Rose. Everyone will be okay.”

Rose sighed and plopped back onto the sand, a happy smile on her face. “Good. One more month and we're back with them. We can do that. I can do anything if it means being back with them again so soon.” She held her arm up in front of her face, looking intently at the place Finn had bitten. “We'll be together soon. And then I can _finally_ get to know my mate better.”

“He's a good guy, Rose. You'll get along perfectly. I'm so happy for you. Although...what's going to happen with Neiric? I hope he finds someone…” Rey said with a frown.

“He'll pick himself up. I hear Jaina likes him,” Rose said, a fond smile on her face. “She's _your_ cousin-in-law. Talk to her and see. We can play some matchmaking.”

“Yeah, let me just waltz my ass over to them right now just so that I can talk to a new cousin-in-law that I barely know to see if she'll hook up with my mate's right-hand man. Yeah, no pressure there, Rose,” Rey scoffed, picking herself back up before helping the other girl to her feet as well.

Rose laughed. “Sounds pretty perfect to me.” She looked down to the bottom of the dune, squinting from the sun before them. “Just one month, Rey. We got this.”

“Just a month,” Rey repeated before an idea occurred to her. “Hey, didn't we have like an entire part of that origami book to go through still?”

Rose smirked and then dashed down the hill. She'd long since learned her lessons. “First person back gets the purple paper!”

“Hey! Get back here!” Rey cried, dashing off after the girl. Even in the sand dunes, they were both able to keep their footing, only because of the practice they'd had over the past month already. “The purple paper is mine!”

“Gotta catch me first, Vampire Queen!”

 

* * *

 

The month was going by _far_ too slowly for Kylo's liking. It had taken nearly a week for his sight to return, although he knew that was attributed to his refusal to drink as much blood as the others. He wanted his people to have their fill before he took his, firstly, and secondly, it still didn't taste right. He needed Rey’s.

The temporary hold in the hotel worked well enough. They were able to get power and water returned to it almost immediately upon their arrival, thanks in no small part to Luke's compulsion to the two companies. Luckily he was adept at long-distance compulsion, even though he realized quickly how it made his sister upset.

Hearing Leia and Han's tale had been sobering to much of the clan, as they hadn't quite realized how strong Snoke really was. Several expressed their regrets for not rallying sooner, but Kylo silenced them. It was all over and done, no use crying. Not that he was any closer to forgiving his parents, as the hurt was still there, but he was coming around. Leia hadn't forgotten how to rule in her time away and her assistance was truly paramount. And Han…well, Kylo was at least glad for the chance to build a bond with them, as that would please Rey.

Rey, who was at the forefront of his mind at all times, the driving force behind his every thought. After his Knights and the troopers returned from securing the territories, they brought along a drone so that they could keep a steady look as well as scout for a new compound location (Kylo was grateful that bank accounts couldn't be nuked). As he looked for a new location, he could only think of places that would please her. The water, he decided. The new compound would be on a shore.

Kylo sighed as he entered his room, weary from another day of planning. He needed to feed and to rest. He longed, as always, for Rey's blood, but the bag he grabbed from the mini fridge would do well enough. His latest radiation read was thankfully lower, but it still wasn't low _enough._ But soon, Amilyn had promised. Soon, he'd be able to do more than just check in with her. Soon, he'd be able to hold her, kiss her, lie her down and…

He tossed the empty bag in the trash and laid back on his bed. It was lonely without Rey in it. She'd be asleep by now, he knew. He couldn't bother her, then. Sighing, he stripped down and crawled into his bed. At least he could dream of her.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't like Rey to have _these_ kinds of dreams, ones with a certain dark haired, pale-skinned god. She'd been around him since she'd met him, time since the bomb aside. She was vaguely aware that it was even a dream, but she let the scene play out before her closed eyes, curious to see where it would lead.

Was Kylo dreaming, then, or was it her own imagination missing his touch, his fangs in her skin?

Dream Kylo was above her, pressing her gently into the bed as he kissed her everywhere, starting from her jaw to her lips and then down the line of her neck again and again. He was warm and solid under her fingers, his skin feeling very much real even if she knew it was just an image. Still, she longed for more of him, and while she basked under his kisses and gentle attentions, she reached her hand up to smooth his hair away from his face, looking into those deep golden brown eyes she loved.

It was just him, no image of his surroundings or anything on his side of the connection, and she offered him a soft smile.

She couldn't stay upset with him, especially when he had done it to keep her safe. She knew he hadn't meant it, feeling him in her arms again like this. He couldn't have, not if the brush of his lips against her skin was anything to go by.

“I miss you,” she whispered up to him, searching his face.

He smiled down at her, gentle and tender. “I miss you, too, my love. My beautiful, precious love. Gods, Rey, they made you so perfectly. No one could be more beautiful than you.”

He brushed her hair from her forehead and pressed a kiss there, his free hand trailing up and down her side. Her skin was so warm and he wanted to kiss every freckle. She was so beautiful, how was he so lucky? What if she never forgave him? Would this be all he ever had?

Feeling reassured at his praise, she shook her head and drew him down against her, their clothing suddenly gone. Why wouldn't it be? It _was_ a dream, after all.

“I can't be too loud,” she whispered against his ear. “Rose is in the bed next to me.”

 _Odd_ , he thought. But it made sense. After all, he knew the two were together. It made sense that his subconscious would make the same decision.

“Do you want to be loud, darling? Or do you want me to make you swallow your screams?” he purred, nosing down her throat. He licked over her pulsepoint, his teeth coming out to graze against her. His hand over her hip, dancing towards the apex of her thighs but not quite yet.

“What do you want, Kylo? Keep this our little secret, or shall I let the rest of the hotel know?” she replied, smirking as she ghosted her fingertips across his chest. He still felt just as solid and firm as ever, his body massive and unyielding over hers. Reaching down between them, she finally found what she was looking for and wrapped her fingers around him. Giving a gentle squeeze to the head of his cock, she leaned up to nibble at his ear lobe.

He did nothing to swallow his groan, unabashed in this dreamscape same as he was in reality. He jerked his hips towards her hand, rewarding her with a touch of his own. He dipped a finger between her folds, rolling it immediately to that little bundle of nerves he so loved.

“I want you to scream for me, Rey. Tell the world as we always have that you are mine and I am yours,” he said, his voice pitched low in pleasure. Her breath in his ear felt incredible, and his fangs pressed just a bit on her skin, but not quite enough.

Closing her eyes to focus more on the feeling of his finger against her, she held her bottom lip between her teeth and bit back a moan. She couldn't wake Rose up, especially not like this, dream or not.

Her hand tightened even more around his length, and she stroked him up and down, always in awe of the velvety flesh. “Make love to me, Kylo,” she pled gently. “I need to know that you truly want me.”

“As you wish, my beloved one,” he said lovingly. He coaxed her thighs further apart before returning his hand between them, working her with a slow, practiced pattern. He knew what she liked, what made her thighs twitch and her eyes widen. He would have liked to go down on her, but she seemed reluctant to let him go, and he, selfishly, did not wish to give up her touch. It felt so real, after all.

He moved his lips from her throat to her ear, down her jaw and over her chin, before moving down the opposite side. He kissed her, licked her, gave her tiny, harmless nips as he dipped a finger inside of her. He groaned at the feeling of her wet heat clenching him, giving an eager thrust into her hand.

“You're so perfect, Rey. My love, my one and only. I am going to build you the perfect kingdom, my queen. Give you everything you ever wanted. And after I've made you like me, I will give you what you want most of all,” he promised passionately.

“A family,” she whimpered out, arching her hips up into his hand. She'd refrained from touching herself in the time they'd been apart and now that she felt it again, it wasn't taking too much to ramp her body up at full speed. “I want you to change me soon, Kylo. I don't want to be apart from you again, for any reason. I don't want you concerned about my safety any--anymore!”

She used her free hand to pull his mouth down to hers, kissing him with an intensity that matched the urgency of her hand around his cock. She stroked her finger up over the head, smoothing away pre come, only to slick it back down his length. Not that she needed to, as she was more than ready for him, his fingers gliding in and out of her with ease, even amidst the tightness.

“Soon, beloved, _soon,_ ” he whispered against her lips. Confident that she's ready, he pulls his hips from her wonderful touch and his own hand from her welcoming heat. Holding her heated gaze, her hazel eyes so beautiful when aflame with desire, he dips in, slow, so slowly. Feeling every inch of her is exactly what he needed, that sublime _right_ feeling coursing through his veins. He wished every dream had felt this good. It was almost as good as the real thing.

“How do you want it, Rey? Tell me how you want me to make love to you,” he almost begged, his hips moving oh so slowly.

Sighing out in pleasure and relief, she shook her head slowly against her pillow. “As only you can,” she replied, winding her arms around his torso. “Slow, just go slow while you feed from me. Even if this isn't real, I still want to feel it.”

She brought her legs up to hook around his hips, clutching him closer to her so that she could simply feel him. His body felt as good as it always did, perhaps even better than she last remembered it, stretching her so perfectly in only the best of ways. She moaned softly, trying not to be too loud, her eyes fluttering back open to look up at him, her gaze holding his as their bodies joined.

It was cruel of his mind to acknowledge that this wasn't real, and even worse to have those words come from her lips. But he knew it was true, so there was no point in denying it. He pumped slowly in and out of her, a controlled roll of his hips, his fangs dancing across her skin again.

“Soon, my queen, I will drink from you and you from me. Gods, I wish it were now,” he mumbled. “For now, give me my dreams. Let me make love to the one I breathe for until I can have her in my arms once more. My Rey. My perfect, beautiful Rey.”

Pulling his head off her neck for a moment, he kissed her with the same gentle passion of his thrusts. It was a kiss of reassurance, one that spoke of a forever love. When he was certain he had his fill, he sank his fangs into her neck and moaned, his thrusts harder but no less slow.

Gasping, Rey cried out for him and rolled her hips back down against his as much as she was able. It was pure Bliss as the familiar sensation of his fangs in her skin elicited that feeling of pure pleasure and arousal. She felt so deliciously full of him in every single way possible, and she clutched him closer to her. She was unwilling to let him go, needing to be as close as possible.

“I love you, Kylo. I love you so much, and I can't wait until our lives can truly start together,” she panted, her hand stroking the back of his head before her fingers curled into his silky hair. “I only want you, my love, forever.”

Kylo drank from her, his mind alive at the thought that _this taste almost real!_ He could practically _feel_ the radiation sickness leaving him, his strength returning tenfold as her blood finally feeds him. This was what he needed, the blood of his mate to heal him. If only this could be real, if only this act wouldn't risk harming her. He would never harm her, especially never again. But she’d professed her love again, and he has to believe.

When he was full of her, he decided that it was time to fill her up. He licked her wounds lovingly as his thrusts begin to increase in tempo. Once he is sure her wounds will heal well, he shifted his position, moving to his knees so that he can gain better leverage. He encouraged her legs to wrap around him higher up, and he let out something of a feral growl as that allowed him to sink deeper into her.

“Yes, fuck, _yes._ Just like that. Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Your perfect little cunt clenching me is all I ever wanted. Forever, Rey. We have _forever_ to do this. Just me and you,” he rasped gruffly.

“Just me and you!” She gasped back, her hands flying up to palm at her breasts. She was almost positive her eyes were going to start rolling any second now, that connection between their two souls bringing them even closer. “Gods, I love you so much; I need you always, now and forever, Kylo. No one else can fill me up like you do.”

She was close, so close, her body thrumming with their bond. Surely she would remember this when she woke up in the morning, right? If the gods were kind, they wouldn't take this dream from her. “Come for me, my love. _Please,_ make me yours. Claim me, mark me, make it known who I'm with.”

He was beyond the realm of reality and pleasure at this point, his mind tricking him into thinking that this was real. He wanted to do that, to do everything she asked for, over and over again as many times as she requests. He held tight to her hips as he slams into her, needing one, two...and then, finally, he felt himself spilling into her. What he didn't feel himself do, at least not consciously, was bite into her again, his mouth latching nearly over her heart. He felt his fangs sink in but he doesn't drink, not yet. He's too busy filling her up, as per request.

Rey let out a loud cry at the feeling of him filling her and of those canines deep in her chest. She came hard, her body bearing down on him as she milked him further into her, her body seeking as much of his as possible. “O-oh! Oh gods, fuck, baby!” she moaned deeply, her spine arching up as she clawed into the sheets on the bed.

She felt blood pouring from her chest, so near to her heart, but she could hardly pay that any mind, lost in the feeling of her mate.

“Just like that, baby. Take it, take it all,” he rasped against her skin. He pumped into her twice more, feeling her quivering body trying so desperately to hold it all in. Some other part of his mind hoped that her body would remain this receptive when they decided to try for a baby. For a family of their own.

As he pulled back to admire her, so beautiful in her post-orgasm haze, he became immediately dismayed. She was... _fading_. No. “ _No!_ Stay with me! Rey!” he cried out. His vision was getting hazy. Fuck, was he waking up? It wasn't fair! No, no, _no!_

“Kylo? Kylo!” Rey tried to call back, her hands lifting to touch his face, only to pass right through him. He shimmered and then he was gone, like someone had just blown sand across his image and taken him with it.

As she opened her eyes, she found herself back in the room at her hotel. It was still dark, she was panting, and her chest felt exceptionally wet and warm. Rolling over, she clicked the lamp on the nightstand on and froze. Rose was staring at her from her own bed, blankets pulled up over her mouth, but Rey didn't miss the grin the other girl was sporting behind them.

“You know, when I said good night, Rey, I didn't mean _that_ good,” Rose smirked.

“I--uhm...well…” Rey faltered. “I...I don't have to explain myself to you Rose,” she huffed, laying back down. “It was a good dream, okay?”

Her body _still_ felt tingly and warm. As she touched her chest at the phantom wetness, she froze again when her hand came away soaked in blood. “Oh _shit._ I don't think that was a dream…”

“Okay, that is _so_ not fair. Why do you get to have crazy, scream-out-loud dream-but-not sex and not me? I miss _my_ mate, too,” Rose huffed. “Also, shit, we should get that cleaned up, yeah?”

“I'll get it, you just...go back to sleep. See if you can maybe talk to Finn? Like, mentally, you know? I'll give you some space,” Rey said as she rushed into the bathroom.

She closed the door for privacy, inspecting her wound in the light over the sink. There were two perfect puncture marks in the shape of Kylo's mouth, and she blinked slowly. Maybe he'd felt it, too, then? How else did she explain this? Grabbing a wash cloth, she wet it down and dabbed at the wounds, holding the fabric over it to staunch the bleeding.

Curious, she let her mind drift and she sent out a gentle, probing thought towards their bond.

_“Are you awake?”_

_“Yes. I dreamt of you.”_

Smiling like an idiot, Rey nodded to herself and leaned over the sink to rewet the cloth.

_“I'm 99% sure that was not a dream. I seem to be wearing evidence of your passions on my chest.”_

_“Are there any other spots on you?”_

Looking herself over in the mirror, she almost immediately honed in on the spot on her neck, where there were two more marks on the side of her throat slowly closing up.

 _“Yes, on my neck, and a pleasant soreness between my thighs. How…”_ she paused, brushing her fingers over them. _“How do you feel? Did you actually feed, or…? How is this even possible?”_

 _“I feel incredible, better than I've felt since last I've had you in my arms. I don't know what it was, what god was kind enough to bless us so, but I am grateful. My love...I may be able to see you sooner than we thought.”_ So tender, so excited.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline flood through her, she stumbled slightly and had to grip the edges of the sink to keep herself upright. _“The first chance you get, come find me. This wait is unbearable; I need to see you.”_

_“Soon, my love. I swear it. Soon.”_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, friends. We're so happy to have had you along for the ride with us. This story was a lot of fun and may have taken a while, but you all are worth it. We really appreciate each and every one of you.

Kylo bid her rest and he swiftly left his room to find the radiation meter. It was in Leia and H--his _parent's_ room, and he had little shame at barging in. He'd listened as he approached and heard only the even breathing of their sleep. He had walked in on them doing _other_ things once in his youth and he had learned what to listen for to never do _that_ again. He saw the device sitting on their dresser and he snatched it up quickly, leaving the room just as he heard his mother begin to stir in response.

Kylo's heart raced as he held the device in his hands. This was it. Did he really receive her blood through their connection? If that was true, then perhaps there was far more to their mated connection then he knew. He'd never heard of such a thing, but it must be possible. What else would explain it?

He activated the device and took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to find out now if her blood really had helped or if he was still doomed to wait for her. When very little noise followed, he glanced down at the device.

He was safe. Her blood had done it.

Setting the device down on the floor, carefully, he sprinted from the building.

“ _I'm coming, Rey."_

 

* * *

 

 

_“I'm coming, Rey.”_

The words made her heart nearly skid to a halt, and as she left the harsh lighting of the bathroom to crawl back into bed, Rey paused. Kylo was coming, truly. He was really alright enough for him to return, and she could hardly contain her glee.

“Rose, he's coming, oh my god,” she whispered before throwing some clothing on and racing out the door to their room before much of a reply could be heard.

She ran down the hallway, taking the stairs rather than the elevator, and leaping off the bottom step until she burst outside into the warm night air. Stilling, she focused, reaching out with her senses. She couldn't quite see him yet, but she could sense him, a warm light that emanated from his side of the bond to move against hers.

Kylo followed the trail of her scent in the wind, noticing it became stronger from one moment to the next. She must have gone outside. Good. Perfect. Nothing to obstruct him from her.

As he approached the other, more populated side of town, he increased his speed. He was close. He knew he was close. He could sense her, he could hear her heartbeat. Yes, yes, _yes_.

“Rey,” he breathed as he came to an abrupt halt before her. He was not out of breath but his chest was heaving, his heart racing. Her scent filled him and warmed him, and the sight of her, so beautiful, so perfect, sporting two fresh bite marks...he was finally home.

Staring at him as he simply appeared before her, Rey quickly scanned him for any sign of harm before she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist as she kissed him hard and deep, holding him to her like she was afraid to ever let go. She broke from his mouth only to breathe, and even then it was to rain kisses down along every bit of skin she could reach.

She was muttering under her breath in between kisses, “Gods, you're so--stupid--and dumb--and I was so worried--and I'm just so--happy--you're okay. I--missed--you, I love you so much,” she whispered before sealing her lips desperately over his again.

He held her close and kissed her back with equal passion, one hand kneading that pert ass he missed so much while the other ran up and down her back, pressing her closer. She was right, everything she said was true, but he was so fucking _glad_ she was alive. This was real. She was really in his arms, her lips were really pressed to his, and she was really, really alive. His Rey, his mate, his love.

“I missed you so much. I love you desperately, Rey. You're everything to me. _Everything._ I am so sorry. I’m sorry, sorry, _sorry,”_ he said as he rained kisses down her body. He licked over her neck and tugged her neckline down to get to her chest. He needed to heal her, to prevent any further blood loss. He also needed her blood inside of him. He moaned freely at the taste and he felt his strength increase even more.

Pulling away, he looked down at her and smirked to see her equal hunger. “Let's go get a room, my love.”

“You hardly have to convince me. Rose is wonderful and all, but she snores, and I don't need her hearing us more than she already will,” she replied cheekily with another kiss to the edge of his jaw.

She held him just a bit tighter, relieved at the sureness of his hands on her, his arms around her.

Kylo chuckled at that, the first time he'd laughed in _far_ too long, and he carried his love into the lobby so that they could get their room. He requested the suite, and made sure that no one was in the rooms nearby. He had a lot of making up to do, after all.

 

* * *

 

It took another month for things to get better for the majority of the clan, but soon, they were able to be in contact with mortals once more. Those who had served them before gladly came back, glad for the safety of the clan. Their new homes were cottages, just off the beach, all beautiful and full of happy vampires living alongside happy mortals.

When Kylo went to speak with the Resistance, things _almost_ hadn’t gone well, but the combined efforts of him, Rey, Rose, Poe, and Leia had made headway. The Resistance finally _understood_ and they entered a peace treaty. No more bombing, no more wrangling. Just a steady understanding that humans who desired vampire protection from the harsh outside world could work out a deal with the vampires, and the vampires would still protect the lands in their control, making sure they received supplies in exchange for their happy compliance. There was still progress to be made with the other clans, but Leia was working on that, and Kylo was happy to help. It wasn't world peace, but it was something.

With Han and Leia back and more than willing to help take the reins of leadership, it was decided that they would divide the power between them and Kylo. Each would oversee separate issues within the clan, hoping that splitting the responsibilities would equate less stress on either party.

Watching Kylo actually move around and _rule_ his people was something that made Rey weak in the knees. Not because he was harsh or anything like that; quite the opposite, in fact. It warmed her heart to see him so active in the community, helping where he could and providing advice to those who needed it. Rey tried to aid where she could, and somehow along the way, she'd managed to convince Jaina to give Neiric a shot for a partner. Things seemed to be going well (Neiric looked absolutely blissed out most mornings but Rey was hardly one to talk), and she was happy for them.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their new home by the beach, where the mortal kids could splash through the waves and the older ones could enjoy the sand between their toes as they went for walks along the shore.

As it was, the sun was just slipping over the horizon, its rays casting a warm orange glow across their merry little group as they sat around a small bonfire with the ocean at their backs. They'd pulled up some logs for everyone to sit on, and on each log was a couple: Rose and Finn, Han and Leia, Poe and Amylin (sitting platonically because there were only so many logs), Neiric and Jaina, and Rey and Kylo. She watched the flames dance from under the crook of his arm, her head leaning back to rest against his shoulder.

She felt warm and content, despite the cool breeze wafting in from the ocean, all of the stresses of the past few months melting away from being around the people she cared about. Finn had regained his eyesight along with everyone else, and he and Rose were lost in their own little bubble half the time. Rey tried not to give them too much of a hard time, as she knew all too well how stuck in their own little world she and Kylo always were.

That reminded her…

Leaning up, she pressed her lips gently to his ear and whispered, “Do you have anything planned for the next few days?”

“Absolutely nothing. Why? Did you want to do something?” he replied. He barely had to scent her blood to know what she was asking. His heart picked up pace in excitement, in the knowledge that she was about to ask for _forever._

“Maybe,” she smiled up at him, giving his body a gentle squeeze. “It's your last chance to back out, after all. You sure you want me around forever, Kylo?”

She looked up at him with teasing eyes, although there was a hint of genuine curiosity in there, too. They'd made up after everything that had happened. They'd made up many, many times and she was more sure now about being with him than ever before. He was her family, these people were her family. For all the years she'd spent waiting on her own to come back, she'd found peace and comfort in others.

“Hmm, let me me think,” he teased. He leaned in and took a heady sniff of her, dragging his tongue up from her neck to her ear. He sighed softly into it, tightening his hold on her. “Yes, I suppose you will do.”

Stifling a snort, she rolled her eyes and shook her head, giving him a playful pinch before she fell serious again. Lifting her eyes up to his, she said, “I'm ready, Kylo. I'm ready to have you change me and begin the rest of forever with you and our family.” She leaned in closer add, “If _you're_ ready, that is.”

In a quick blink, he was up and holding her in his arms. He nodded to their gathering, all eyes already knowing. It helped that the majority of the group could _hear_ what was said, and he knew Rose was clever enough to figure it out.

He carried Rey back to their cottage, holding her close to him. One day, they'd have another beautiful mansion, one full of their children. They were being built currently, just a bit up the hill. But for now, this one bedroom cottage was perfect. Threepio went back to being Leia's assistant while Mitaka still liked to come by and cook for Rey (it was habit, he said), but they were mostly left alone. Which Kylo greatly enjoyed, as that meant more time to worship Rey uninterrupted. And for tonight, it meant a place where he could truly bring their forever.

He laid her down on their bed, smiling softly. “Never in my life did I expect to have a more beautiful woman as my mate. I love you so much, Rey. I am so glad that we will have the rest of eternity to explore how much we love each other.”

Cupping the side of his face, she stroked her thumb across his cheekbone and offered him a small smile. “I have a variety of positions I have on my 'to be explored’ list. I love you too, Kylo. I couldn't imagine going through this world with anyone else at my side. I want it to be you; I _choose_ you.”

He turned his face into her hand, pressing a kiss to the soft skin there. “And I choose you. Even without the bond, I'd want you. I cannot wait to start our family. But until then, I'd like a look at that list.”

“So how do you propose this happens?” she asked, feeling a little bit apprehensive all of a sudden. It wasn't that she was scared, per se, because she trusted Kylo absolutely, but it was still the prospect of knowing that she was technically dying and all of the what ifs and the situation. She just had to leave it in his hands and let him guide her through this.

“I am going to drink you up until the moment of near death. After that, you will drink from me. You'll know when to stop, don’t worry. Then we will sleep and feed until your strength sets in,” he explained softly. He leaned down and peppered the lightest possible kisses over her temple and her cheek, her nose and her chin, down to her neck.

She nodded in response, biting at her lip as she instinctively tilted her head to the side for him. Her gaze was settled on the far wall over his shoulder, and she knew her heart was thundering, pumping blood through her veins in such a way that it would only allow her body to be drained more quickly by him.

His mouth felt so warm and soothing against her skin, as though it was a way for him to tell her without words that he was there with her in this moment.

“I trust you,” she breathed softly, working to slow her breathing down. She couldn't be afraid, because she wanted this. She really did, and she didn't want him to think otherwise.

“Good,” he whispered. He moved back up to her lips and kissed her, softly and sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she smiled softly, kissing him once, twice, three times with her hands on either side of his face. Pulling back to lay against the bed, she guided him down to her neck and gave a shaky nod.

This was no different than any other time she'd let him feed, except for the fact that he wouldn't be stopping when she started getting dizzy. He'd be able to feed as much as his body could stand and then he would continue to let her blood run until she hung on the precipice and was rewarded with new life by him feeding her. It was beautiful, this ceremony that meant more than any marriage contract could. He would never get another chance to drink as deeply from her again, and she hoped he enjoyed it.

He pressed a small kiss to her neck, right over where he intended to bite. This was it. He elongated his fangs and pressed them softly to her, not quite a piercing yet. He could hear her heart pounding and feeling the anticipation and excitement in her veins, the undercurrent of her love present as always. He felt warm all over knowing that she wanted this, wanted him. Holding one of her hands with his, he gave her a small squeeze before he bit down and drank the sweetest drink he would ever have again. He could only hope she liked his taste just the same, but something inside told him that there was little to be feared in that.

Holding her in his arms, her body, her life, and her heart, he could feel the rightness of it all deep within. She was his and he was hers, now and forever more. It was in their blood; this had always been their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
